Secreto de un extraño
by NekoFT
Summary: Vencimos. Lograste tu objetivo en la academia, ahora tenemos que huir. Escondernos para que Hades no nos encuentre...Porque no quieres decirnos que sucede? Porque nos persigue? Todos estamos involucrados pero solo tu sabes la verdad. Ahora no es momento de secretos. Dragones, Tiempo,Magia... El pasado vuelve y nosotros vamos a él... Quien eres realmente, Natsu Dragneel? CAP 25
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Aquí les traigo un fic que llego a mi como un sueño... Y lo hice realidad._**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Ah! Fairy Tail no es mio, es del gran Mashima-sama (que hasta hace poco era motivo de ira de mi parte) pero la trama si... Más o menos._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**_El Recuerdo_**

Recuerdo ese día.

Ese helado día de verano.

Me habían enviado ahí luego de diagnosticarme la misma enfermedad que mato a mamá. En un principio estaba asustada. No quería morir. Recuerdo mi llegada. Mi padre y yo estábamos en la parte trasera del auto sin dirigirnos la palabra. Cuando llegamos los doctores y enfermeras me esperaban. Baje del auto y mire a mi padre, el no dijo nada. Después se fue. Así. Sin más. Esas personas me llevaron dentro y comenzó todo.

Ese lugar era grande y blanco. A cada momento me hacían exámenes y daban medicinas. No me gustaba hacer esas cosas, pero era por mi bien. A veces me sentía bien, a veces mal. Tampoco había otros niños. Era la única pequeña en ese mundo de adultos con palabras raras. No había amigos para mí.

Recuerdo ese día, no mucho después de mi llegada. Me había levantado de la cama porque tenía ganas de ir al baño. Llame a la enfermera, pero nadie respondió. Me baje de la cama y salí al pasillo. No había nadie. Recorrí los pasillos y pasillos, baje muchas escaleras buscando a alguien. Me desesperé, tenía que ir. Entonces vi ese mágico letrero verdoso y Salí pitando. Créanme que me alegre. Pero el problema comenzó allí. Cuando salí y mire donde me encontraba, caí en la cuenta que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo volver a mi habitación. Estaba perdida en ese mar blanco. Camine sin rumbo fijo y con el corazón en la garganta. Miraba alrededor con temor, ya saben que hay en los hospitales. Si uno se aparecía ante mi tenía que estar alerta para correr. Me dan miedo los fantasmas. Al rato se me fue el miedo, ahora solo buscaba a alguien que me ayudase a volver.

También recuerdo el calor. Ese lugar tenia aire acondicionado, pero el pasillo era muy caliente…Caminaba sudando mi blanco camisón. Me comenzó a enojar y llame a alguien. Por toda respuesta las luces se apagaron. Sentí una mezcla de miedo y enojo. Pero continúe caminando.

Enfurruñada y abrazandome a mí misma torcí a la izquierda. El enojo se fue de golpe y fue cambiado por una sensación de empequeñecimiento. Admito que era un poco más pequeña que los otros niños de mi edad, pero han de admitir que ese lugar era enorme. Mire adentro y note algo raro. En las paredes a los lados había maquinas raras y que parecían viejas. No reconocí ninguna. Pensaba que era algo raro que solo usaran los doctores para emergencias. En la del fondo… Había una cosa de cristal que irradiaba un poco de luz y que, por la silueta que se veía, tenía a alguien dentro.

Recuerdo la curiosidad que venció al miedo que sentí en el momento y me adentro más a la sala, a acercarme a esa cosa. Cada paso que daba me hacía sentir más frio… Comencé a lamentar no ponerme mis zapatos. Cuando llegue al lado del cristal, estaba temblando. Note de inmediato que era la fuente del frio.

Mire a ambos lados, para asegurarme que nadie me estuviese viendo. Ahora que lo pienso fue tonto, Nadie me había detenido desde que había llegado y si estuviese hay, lo habría visto. Cuando me asegure, me fije mejor en esa sombra. Ahora que estaba junto a ella note que solo era un poco más grande que yo… Un niño. Acerque temblorora la mano al cristal y lo toque, estaba frio. La retire y vi por un momento un ojo cerrado. Mire atrás y, mirando de nuevo el cristal, frote las manos lo mejor que pude para ver cómo era. Aparte del frio que sentí, me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Dentro de eso había un chico. Mis ojos pasaron de sus rosados cabellos, alborotados alrededor de su cabeza, de un curioso tono de piel. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, dándole un aire caí angelical a su cara. Me pregunte como serian abiertos. Tenía una ropa blanca como yo. Y veía en su cuello una diminuta cicatriz. De verla me dolió el mío.

Me quede mirando al niño un rato, lo suficiente como para que el cristal se empañase de nuevo, preguntándome que hacía en ese lugar tan frio y solitario. Escuche un ruido y me preocupe por la hora a la vez que retrocedía, seguro no debía estar ahí. Y todo comenzó.

Resbale con algo, ni yo misma se si era solido o líquido, solo sé que resbale. Me agarre del cristal para no caer, no sirvió de mucho ya que resbale por el frio, pero me mantuvo en pie. Recupere el equilibrio y mire que no hubiese llegado nadie. Suspire de alivio, pero el sentir una mirada sobre mi hizo que me asustase. Volví a mirar y no note nada. Con un poco de temor mire el cristal, alejándome en cuento lo hice.

Con la caída había borrado la cosa que cubría el vidrio, dejando ver la cara del muchacho. Unos ojos oscuros de tono verdoso me miraban fijamente como deseando ver mi interior. En menos de un segundo cambiaron de color… Un color que no supe identificar. Me quede mirándolos aterrada, y entonces note como el frio se incrementó en la sala. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al ver como esos ojos eran cubiertos nuevamente, pero aun notaba que seguían abiertos.

Pero no fue lo único: Partiendo de ese lugar una capa de hielo comenzó a cubrir todo… El suelo… Las maquinas… El techo… La Salida. Estaba encerrada. Atrapada en ese mundo helado. Entonces escuche un crujido, seguido de otro. El cristal se estaba agrietando. Me aleje rápidamente, sin dejar de ver esa cosa, resbalando con el hielo.

Tenía miedo. Quería salir rápido. Caí. Justo en el momento que escuchaba como el vidrio cedía, caí en el hielo mirando la escena ante mí. Un fuerte viento soplo. Me cubrí la cara con los brazos hasta que termino. Con miedo mire el lugar. Ahí estaba el niño de pie en medio de unos trozos rotos de hielo. Estaba haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento.

Quería gritar, pero no podía. Miro alrededor antes de reparar en mí. Sus ojos volvían a ser verdosos, lo que llamo a mi curiosidad. Me miró fijamente. Luego pregunto.

-**Qué año es?-** Me sorprendí al escuchar esa pregunta. Pero aun así le conteste.

-**X… XXXX…-** El me miro con sorpresa pero luego no hizo nada.

-**Ya veo.-** Luego se acercó tambaleante a la puerta. A medida que caminaba sus pies asentaban el hielo del suelo, no pareciese posible, pero yo era testigo de todo.

Con un poco de torpeza me levante, temiendo resbalar y caer de frente. Mis ojos no se separaban de ese niño. Entonces una pregunta salió de mis labios

-**Quién eres? Que hacías ahí?-** El volteo a verme con seriedad, una seriedad que comenzó a darme miedo. Trago esperando su respuesta pero el solo sigue caminando hasta la salida. Alzo su mano y el hielo desapareció. Él se la miro con desconfianza.-** Oye te estoy hablando.** – El me miro de refilón y se fue por el pasillo.

Molesta por su negativa a hablarme le seguí, más el frio me recordó no salir corriendo. Mire alrededor para buscar algo rápido con que calentarme. Y vi una rara bufanda sobre una extraña mesa en la que antes no había reparado. La tome y me la puse. Era muy cálida. Con un repelente para el frio Salí tras ese chico. El caminaba por el corredor con tranquilidad, otra vez trayendo consigo ese frio. Yo me quede un tanto rezagada. Asustada de lo que podía suceder. Caminamos un rato y subimos las escaleras. Cuando pensaba que me iba a quedar sin piernas el salió a un pasillo. Me dieron ganas de gritarle donde estaba la salida, pero no lo hice. Había algo en la atmosfera que me decía que me quedase callada. Llego ante una ventana y se detuvo mirando el exterior. Intente acercarme, pero solo vi cuando el alzo la mano y la pared por completo exploto.

Como estaba tan cerca, pensé que sentiría el calor de esa cosa, pero no. Sentí aún más frio. Me corrí hacia atrás asustada, sin quitar la vista del niño que miraba triunfante el exterior. Entonces se escuchó mucho ruido en los pasillos cercanos. El niño volteo a verme y yo lo mire a él, pero luego se acercó al borde… y salto.

No sé si grite o no, pero resbale en mi carrera hacia el lugar para ver lo sucedido. Temía verlo en el suelo, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor. No había ni el más mínimo rastro de que él estuviese por el lugar. Mire alrededor tratando de encontrarlo, pero vi caer algo diferente… Nieve. Estaba nevando. Nieve en medio del verano. Me quede mirando como si fuese una estatua, estoy segura que hasta tenía la boca abierta. Me quede otro rato ahí, hasta que escuche voces.

Olvidando momentáneamente al niño y con el temor a ser descubierta junto a ese desastre me hicieron correr hacia el lado contrario donde se escuchaban las voces. Corrí sin detenerme, hasta que llegue a mi habitación. Ni yo sé cómo. Me metí en la cama y me cubrí con la sabana. Escuche voces y ruido, incluso gritos por los pasillos. Y sin prestar atención a eso, me dormí, pensando en mi pequeña aventura.

Eso fue increíble. Incluso a la mañana siguiente pensé que era un sueño, pero sabía perfectamente que no lo era. Nunca comente mi aventura con las enfermeras. La bufanda, que era blanca de cuadros, era la única prueba de lo sucedido y decidí esconderla entre mi almohada. Con suerte nunca la encontraron.

A las semanas siguientes me dejaron salir y volví con papá. No fue una alegre bienvenida, pero comparado a estar completamente sola en ese extraño hospital, era algo. Mientras miraba el hospital a lo lejos pensé por enésima vez en el chico pelirosa. Cuando llegue a casa, me dije a mi misma no pensar en ello y seguir a delante. Y así fue. Viví feliz por muchos años. Hice amigos, fui a la escuela... Y otras cosas. Todo Normal.

Hasta hoy. SÍ, HOY. El día que se cumplen diez años exactos de este hecho.

Aún recuerdo todo. Ese mismo cabello rosado, Ese aire frio que lo rodea aunque ya no es tan exagerado, La cicatriz en su cuello y esa mirada que parece querer ver mi alma en este instante. No sé si es por ser la única sin compañero de banca o porque me recuerda como yo lo recuerdo a él.

Solo se una cosa. Este año será muy diferente a todos los demás que he vivido en la academia.

-**Bueno chicos**.- dijo Mira sensei a todos nosotros.- **Este es su nuevo compañero, así que espero todos se lleven bien con él y lo ayuden a adaptarse a las clases. Preséntate por favor.-** Creo que no debí preguntar esa vez…

-**Me llamo Natsu Dragneel**\- dijo con voz calmada, un tanto fría… Escuche grititos y mire de mala gana a las chicas tontas del salón. Cuando volví los ojos al frente el seguía mirándome.- **Un placer conocerlos a todos..-** Por un instante volví a ver ese extraño tono en su mirada, que esta vez iba a acompañada de media sonrisa que a mi parecer o es un buen augurio.

Sí, definitivamente este será un año muy, MUY diferente a todos los que he vivido en la academia Fairy Tail.

* * *

**_Listo! _**

**_Que les pareció?_**

**_Ya se que debería estar en mis otros fics, pero esta idea me llego...y a escribir se dijo. No se preocupen con ellos, dentro de poco les traigo mas._**

**_Dejen reviews para saber su opinión. SÍ LES GUSTO, SI NO, SI NATSU SE PARECE A GRAY...Lo que quieran!_**

**_Por eso pregunto..._**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Nos vemos en algun día del año._**

**_Chao!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola Minna!_**

**_Este es el nuevo capitulo de mi fic sin nombre!_**

**_Antes de leerlo les puedo pedir un favor? AYÚDENME a colocar uno..._**

**_No se de que le pongo titulo, pero no quiero dejarlo "Sin Nombre..."_**

**_Aparte de eso... Les quiero agradecer a hermagix, Rashel Redfern y AnikaSukino 5d por dejar reviews en el primer cap. No saben como me hace feliz..._**

**_Recuerden que Fairy Tail no es mio, es de Hiro Mashima, que se la pasa troleando a todo el mundo con el manga además de dejarnos con la boca abierta..._**

* * *

Cap. 2

**El nuevo…**

Se me olvida presentarme… Me llamo Lucy. Lucy Hearthfilia. Soy estudiante en Gakuen Fata, vaya nombre no? Significa Hada en italiano. Vivo en Magnolia… Bueno, todos vivimos ahí. La academia abarca la ciudad entera, eso incluye los dormitorios. Antes no había muchas personas, pero se fueron sumando y sumando, hasta que llego a ser tan grande. Incluso otras escuelas se desintegraron y se unieron a la academia. Obviamente, reunir a tantos chicos como nosotros suele ser un problema, pues algunos mahou son más peligrosos que otros…

El mío es de tipo estelar… creo. No estoy muy segura… Ah! Un mahou es una habilidad, un don especial con que nace cada ser humano en la tierra… Se descubrió hace más o menos cincuenta años, cuando se habían multiplicado los casos de estos. Hay de varios tipos, por lo que se pueden hacer un sinfín de cosas, cosechar de manera instantánea, controlar el hielo, hablar con las estrellas… Y algunos son verdaderamente tontos, como hablar al revés o bailar… De todo un poco.

Cuando mi padre descubrió que poseía un mahou hace siete años, me envió a una academia cerca de la ciudad de Crocus, pero no me sentía a gusto ahí. Hace seis años escape de allí y llegue a La academia. Fue la mejor cosa que sucedió en mi vida, no la más emocionante, pero si la mejor.

Desde que estoy aquí siempre sonrió, y he podido hacer muchos amigos, pero claro siempre hay mejores que otros. Uno de ellos es Gray, es bastante… indecoroso. Su mahou le permite controlar y crear hielo. Es lindo lo que puede hacer, incluso él es lindo… SI perdiese su manía de desnudarse… También esta Erza, es hermosa, fuerte y muy linda. Aunque tiene la paciencia de un pepino en conserva… Créanme, no se metan con ella. Su Mahou… no sé ni cómo explicarlo…Es genial, pero no sé muy bien en que consiste., Solo sé que puede atravesar a alguien con una espada más rápido de lo que se come una cucharada de su pastel.

Y por supuesto Levy-chan, es mi mejor amiga. Es bajita de pelo azul, lo que más nos unió fue nuestro gusto en los libros… Y su mahou es divino… Lo llama "Solid Script" o algo así. Puede formar palabras en el aire y atacar con ellas. Una vez, antes de que Gajeel fuese su novio, le tiro a una fuente por que le regañaba su atuendo. Ella dijo una palabra en griego y… Fue muy divertido. No creo que Gajeel se vuelva a meter con ella…

Es una vida perfecta. Sin contar los profesores, las clases, las tareas, las peleas y todo lo demás… Pero sé que cambiara, no sé porque exactamente pero lo hará. Y todo será culpa del chico peli rosa que me está mirando.

Después de la presentación se sentó en el asiento vacío a mi derecha, cerca del final. Sin evitarlo le he lanzado varias miradas para ver si de verdad es el niño de aquel día, hay una parte de mí que sigue sin creérselo aunque la mayoría lo haga. El me mira un momento y cierra esos extraños ojos. Estoy tan concentrada que no estoy escuchando la clase, apenas noto cuando una bola de papel me da en la cabeza. La agarre y busque al culpable con la mirada, localizando a mi mejor amiga mirándome expectante, dos asientos más adelante. Porque si son mejores amigas no se sientan juntas? Fácil, no sacamos suerte en el lugar de los asientos. Lastima

Me asegure que el profesor no me miraba y leí la nota de Levy. "Conoces al nuevo?" Mire sobre mi hombro y luego a ella. Negué con la cabeza, ella se volvió a copiar a su asiento. Y me arrojo otra bola de papel. Esta vez decía "Entonces por qué lo miras tanto?" Le dije con una seña de la mano que esperara, parece que entendió porque miro al frente luego de lanzarme la mirada que le da a su novia cuando la hace enojar…

Trate de no pensar en el tema, de evitar que mis pensamientos divagaran a ese día, pero fue inevitable. Especialmente porque volví a sentir una fuerte mirada en mi nuca. No necesitaba saber de quién era, pero aun así mire. Siempre hay algo que te dice que no puede ser tan malo.

Me miraba fijamente con sus fríos ojos verdosos, con una expresión de extraña curiosidad. Lo ignore lo mejor que pude para atender la clase, pero siempre sentí su mirada sobre mi… Sentía que me estaba encerrando, que me iba a atacar, estaba temerosa de que tal vez el decidiera silenciarme o algo así. Recordé ese día por completo. El frio, el hielo… Ese lugar… Él…

Cuando sonó el timbre Salí lo más rápido que pude de la clase sin correr, lo último que vi fue a Levy mirándome preocupada y como las chicas más tontas del salón le hacían preguntas a ese tipo, que al parecer solo tenía ojos para mí, en todo el mal sentido de la frase.

Me metí al baño de mujeres y me lave la cara. Tengo que serenarme, no importa que suceda, debo estar preparada. Me mire en el espejo. Estaba pálida, era obvio, mis ojos demostraban temor y eso me preocupo, no quiero tener miedo… Ser débil… El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse me hizo mirarla, viendo a Levy acercarse a mí y escrutarme el rostro.

**-Que sucede Lu-chan?-** intente buscar una repuesta, algo para salir del apuro… Pero nada se me ocurrió, en parte porque no podía mentirle a Levy y en parte porque tenía miedo de meternos en problemas. Como una ayuda la puerta se abrió y entraron las mismas chicas que estaban con el tipo aquel, hablando de lo lindo que era.

-**Vámonos**\- le dije a Levy y me encamine a la puerta, con ella sobre mis talones. Fuimos rumbo a la cafetería, aunque yo no tenía ningún tipo de apetito, Levy me obligo a coger un submarino y un jugo de naranja. Salimos al patio trasero y busque la zona menos alejada posible, encontrando un lugar solitario bajo el gran roble, que aparte de extraño era perfecto. Entonces le conté todo, sin trabas. Ella escucho atentamente, sin interrumpirme.

Sé que es ridículo alarmarse tanto, pero lo sucedido hace diez años aun me tiene tanto fascinada como aterrorizada. Y un recuerdo viviente de ese día no te calma los ánimos. Al terminar espere que dijese algo, pero solo miro el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

**-No crees que sea…-** pero la interrumpí

-**Una coincidencia?-** Ella asintió. Yo la mire nerviosa**\- No lo sé Levy-chan.. Es… no se…**

-**Es muy extraño…-** asentí. Iba a preguntar que debía hacer, pero el sonido de una explosión llego a nuestros oídos, y a los de todo el mundo, como una carta al olvido de este asunto.

Nos miramos y corrimos hacia el lugar de los hechos, junto a otra veintena de curiosos estudiantes. Dimos la vuelta en la esquina, pero algo venia volando hacia nosotros, así que tire a Levy-Chan al suelo. Lo que sea que fuese paso justo donde estábamos un segundo antes.

-**Pero que rayos**\- mire al frente. Había una nube de polvo que se iba dispersando poco a poco, revelando una extraña escena.

El nuevo, Natsu, estaba peleando con Gray y Gajeel a la vez. Por enésima infinita vez me pregunto cómo rayos Levy se enamoró de él? Bueno, como dice el dicho los opuestos se atraen.

-**Te exijo que lo digas**\- dijo Gajeel con molestia. Natsu solo lo miro con aburrimiento, como si no le interesara ser el centro de atención de la mitad de la academia.

-**No tengo por qué decirlo.**\- Esa voz. Demasiado fría… Justo como es día… No pienses en eso ahora Lucy.

-**Hazlo de una maldecida vez, rosadito.**-Le dijo Gray claramente enfado. La mirada fría de ese tipo mostro enojo. Al menos sé que siente… Entonces sentí una ligera presión… No sé porque. No había nadie a mí alrededor excepto Levy-chan.

-**No pueden obligarme**\- Les dio la espalda. Comúnmente diría que estaría muerto, pero… solo supe temer por mis amigos.

-**No tan rápido**.- Gajeel se acercó corriendo, es muy rápido. Parece que le da un golpe, pero se ve como sin voltearse lo ha esquivado. Movió una de sus piernas y tiro a Gajeel, para luego pisarle el pecho. Lo derribo… A uno de los más fuertes… sin usar las manos.

**-Esta pelea es de dos**\- Gray llego a darle otro golpe, pero solo se echó para atrás y usando sus manos, tiro a Gray sobre Gajeel. Créanme que quede sorprendida. Son de los grandes luchadores de la academia. Las únicas personas que han derrotado a esos dos se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos y sobran, entre ellos…Erza. Pero aun así, el dos contra uno no es su estilo. Aquí hay algo más… Ambos se han levantado.

-**Que sucede Gajeel?-** la voz de Levy me hizo mirarla. Estaba mirando la pelea… y porque esa cara? Se ve preocupada. Mire mejor a los chicos. Se ven un poco tensos, aunque creo que es por el enojo de que los derrotasen en un dos por tres.

Gajeel convirtió su brazo en una espada, y yo logre ver sorpresa en la cara del chico peli rosa al verlo acercarse para atacar. Lo esquivo rápidamente pero resbalo…con hielo. Parece que Gray también comenzó a utilizar su mahou. Gajeel aprovecho y pateo a Natsu , hacia Gray, que le propino un buen cañonazo de nieve. Eso debió doler. Al parecer el opina lo mismo, porque se está sujetando el estómago, milagrosamente de pie. Tosió u poco y se limpió la boca con el antebrazo… y sonrio. Una pequeña sonrisa. Otra vez esta sensación…

-**Tetsuryu… Ice Renkinjutsu-shi…**\- Que quiso decir? Miro sonriente a los chicos… Ahora no se ve tan malo… Pero…- Interesante.

**-Que rayos dices? Deja de hablar tonterías y dilo de una vez**\- dijo Gray molesto, mientras se lanzaba al ataque. Natsu lo tiro sin tocarlo, ni yo sé cómo. Gray contraataco creando un pilar de hielo en donde se encontraba, pero lo esquivo. Luego le lanzo unas lanzas de hielo que de a poco pudo esquivar, chocando contra la columna. Gajeel se acercó con la espada en modo sierra. Este es su fin. Natsu ya no sonreía. Gray toco tierra y le iba a lanzar otro ataque. No había escapatoria. O eso pensé yo… El alzo la vista… y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Viene algo. Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color… Y desapareció.

Los ataques dieron contra la columna de hielo, y muchos pensaron que le habían dado, pero cambiaron de actitud al ver cómo tanto uno como otro buscaban alrededor con la mirada. Yo los imite. Sabía que estaba cerca y observándonos, pero no podría decir exactamente dónde. En un árbol? En medio de los estudiantes? En el edificio?

**-Lu-chan!-** mire a Levy, pero ella señalaba lo alto del edificio. Seguí su dedo y lo vi, de pie sobre la barandilla de metal de la azotea. Tenía las manos en el bolsillo y parecía divertido. Como rayos llego ahí? Les juro que su mahou no es el de Tele transportación. Miro a los chicos y se agacho en el barandal, obviamente dispuesto a atacar…

-**ALTO!-** Me di la vuelta para buscar al dueño de la voz, muy conocida para algunos. Detrás DE Gray y Gajeel estaban Makarov-san, director de la escuela Media y Purehito-sensei, el director de nuestra sección. Ambos se veían claramente molestos.

Antes de continuar añado que la academia tiene tres secciones y cada una tiene un director diferente. El de Media es Makarov-san, la última persona que nombro la directora Mavis antes de su desaparición. El de nuestra sección es Purehito-sensei, es bastante estricto y se rumorea que uno de sus alumnos fue el culpable de que llevase un parche en el ojo, Era la mano derecha de la Directora. Y el que faltaría sería el de la sección primaria, José-sensei, nombrada por el consejo estudiantil. No sé ustedes, pero es una extraña combinación de directores.

Dejando eso de lado, mis amigos y el nuevo están en serios problemas.

-**Gray, Gajeel-** a la voz del Maestro los llamados se dieron la vuelta molestos.- **Que creen que hacen?**

-**Tratando de quitarle la fanfarronería al nuevo-** contesto Gray tranquilo. No sé ustedes, pero dudo que sea la razón.

**-Exactamente por qué dices eso?-** Esta vez fue Gajeel el que abrió la boca.

**-Que no ve como nos mira ese tipo?-** Desvié mi mirada a Natsu. Se veía aburrido por la interrupción. No creo que sea fanfarronería, pero tienen algo de razón.

**-No es un motivo para pelear**-Ahora miro a Natsu, que lo miraba igual que a los otros.- **Baja de ahí.**

Pensé que volvería a hacer eso de desaparecer pero no. Se ha tirado al suelo desde la cima de un edificio de cuatro pisos! Cerré los ojos, a pesar de saber que era innecesario. Ya lo había visto caer de un piso treinta y dos y mírenlo. Se escuchó un murmullo de exclamación; abrí los ojos. Él estaba de pie, había aterrizado de pie sin siquiera quitarse las manos de los bolsillos.

**-Dragneel**\- esta vez era Purehito. Siempre que habla se me ponen los pelos de punta. Estaba mirándolo fijamente y el solo endureció la mirada, era obvio que no le caía bien.-**Ven conmigo**.- luego miro a los chicos.- **Fullbuster, Redfox; ustedes también.- dicho esto se alejó.**

Natsu lo siguió sin chistar, con la seriedad pintada en el rostro. Como puede estar así gran parte del tiempo? Eso no importa. Mire a Levy-chan, que solo miraba con pena como Gajeel caminaba con Gray hacia lo que seguramente sería un castigo u otro restrictor.

Sinceramente este hecho no me sorprende, casi siempre los castigan por pelear. Lo que si me sorprende es la actitud de Natsu con el director, a pesar de no conocerlo.

Y no puedo negar que su presencia en la academia me tiene inquieta…

* * *

**_Que tal eh?_**

**_Aviso por adelantado que no volveré a escribir pov de ningún personaje en este fic, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Sera algo así como... un narrador omnisciente._**

**_Espero les gustase mucho, ya que es... técnicamente, la primera vez que escribo de una pelea y no se que tan bien me salio. _**

**_Así que no me dejen en ascuas y denme sus mensajes. Tomatazos, Lechugados, tares, investigaciones, el big bang... Acepto todo lo que digan._**

**_Así que preeeeguuunnntoooo_**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo cap!_**

**_Chao._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Aquí un nuevo cap del, por el momento, "Gakuen Fata"**_

_**Que tal el nombre? No se, en un review me lo sugirieron y por que no?**_

_**Como sea, nuevo cap!**_

_**Disfruten**_

_**Pre PD: FT no es mio es del super mega troll Hiro Mashima que a mas de uno casi deja al borde de las lagrimas con la idea de que Charle y Wendy iban a morir...**_

* * *

Cap. 3

La Conversación...

Lucy abrió los ojos con sueño y miro por la ventana. El cielo tenía ese tono azul de la tinta diluida cuando ya no es de noche peor aún no es de día. Desvió lentamente la mirada al reloj, viendo con molestia como las manecillas marcaban las seis veinticinco.

-**Rayos…**\- se incorporó un poco y estiro los brazos**.- Me quede dormida de nuevo**\- Rezongo en el silencio de la rosácea habitación. Retiro las sabanas y coloco los pies en el frio suelo. Se levantó de la cama y bostezando se dispuso a prepararse para un nuevo día.

Mientras se daba un baño recordó con molestia la advertencia de la cuidadora de los dormitorios sobre bajar tarde a desayunar. Si no la veía a las siete en el comedor común se iba a asegurar de que su desayuno solo fuese pan y leche. Suspiro resignada, para luego pensar en el día anterior.

Frunció el ceño recordando la llegada de cierto peli rosa y la pelea con sus amigos. Ese gesto se acentuó al recordar el llamado del director. No sabía de quien era la culpa, pero le molestaba que el nuevo se metiera en problemas precisamente con sus amigos y no con algún otro brabucón en la academia. Se preguntó cuál sería el castigo esta vez. Seguramente otro cancelado temporal.

Salió de la ducha y comenzó a ponerse el uniforme. Una camisa blanca con un lazo azulado, además de una falda celeste. Medias blancas largas y zapatos negros le completaban el conjunto. Se miró al espejo preguntándose cuanto faltaba para usar el uniforme beige que tenía Erza, al ser del último año. Se acercó a su mochila y repaso las materias… Nada complicado por suerte. Miro el reloj que le indicaba cinco para las siete y como relámpago abandono la habitación, no sin antes asegurar la puerta.

Los pasillos andaban desiertos, pues todos se tomaban en serio la amenaza de la cuidadora o como le decían "Casera". Era como vivir en alquiler. Acelero lo más que pudo para asegura su comida, nadie se concentra en las clases solo con pan y leche en el estómago…

Se detuvo ante la entrada limpiamente y entro. El desorden reinaba por donde mirase , como siempre sucedía en la academia, aun en las clases… ciertas clases…

-**Estuviste a punto de llegar tarde.-** dando un respingo se fijó en la mujer regordeta con lentes que la miraba con las manos en la cadera.- **Hablo enserio, no vuelvas a llegar tarde**.- y dándose la vuelta le coloco en las manos una bandeja con más comida que pan y leche.

-**Ha..Hai**\- dijo la rubia para adentrarse al desorden. Miro alrededor buscando a sus amigos y al encontrarlos se sentó a su lado.

-**Hola chicos!-**les saludo con una radiante sonrisa. Erza sonrió de lado, llevando desde tan temprano su chaleco de representante de la clase y sus lentes falsos, que según ella la hacían más intimidante, lo cual no era una total mentira. Levy lucia el mismo uniforme de Lucy, y respondió con un alegre "Buenos días Lu-chan". En cambio tanto Gajeel como Gray la ignoraron mirándose ambos fijamente, sin parpadear. –**Ahora que hacen?-** pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-**Están en un concurso de miradas para ver cuál de los dos hace la mayor parte del castigo que les mandaron-** dijo Levy con un suspiro mirando de soslayo a su novio.

-**Y cual fue**.? Pregunto la rubia revolviendo e cereal con la leche. Levy abrió la boca, pero Erza fue quien contesto.

-**El director les mando podar y limpiar los jardines internos del colegio manteniendo una altura de 5cm.-** dijo Erza colocándose mejor los lentes. Gajeel y Gray sin dejar de mirarse comenzaron a sudar**.- Y yo los supervisare-** dijo mirándolos a ambos con una atmosfera aterradora. Los dos intentaron no mirarla.

-**Y estás de acuerdo con eso?**\- dijo señalando.

-**No me molesta**.-dijo la pelirroja comiendo un pastel. Lucy miro a Levy con una mirada inquisidora y Levy asintiendo confirmo los pensamientos de la rubia. Erza, La Titania, se vendió por un pedazo de pastel.- **Aunque me decepciona que buscasen pelea con un nuevo estudiante**. Dijo volviendo a mirarlos aterradoramente.- **Quiero saber la razón**.- Ambos sin dejar de mirarse sudaban.- **Ahora.-** rugió la Titania moviendo los lentes para que quedasen opacos provocando que ambos rompieran contacto visual.

**-Tch.**\- dijo Gajeel cerrando los ojos después de tenerlos abiertos tanto tiempo.- **Él fue quien comenzó.**

**-Por qué dices eso?-** pregunto Levy.

**-Ese sujeto se negó a hablar de su mahou**.- dijo Gray con molestia**.- Para colmo dijo que seguramente éramos unos debiluchos**.- y una venita apareció en su sien.

**-Conque de eso estaban hablando**…- Dijo Lucy llevándose una mano al mentón.- Recordó cuando desapareció en medio de la batalla.- **Seguramente sea de tele transportación o algo así.**

**-No lo creo coneja**.- todos miraron a Gajeel. Pero el solo miraba a Gray. **Tú también lo sentiste no.- **El chico solo asintió.

**-De que hablan**?- pregunto Erza mirándolos fijamente.

-**Vieron la pelea?**\- La pelirroja negó pero las otras dos chicas asintieron-**Él no se tomó en serio la lucha, como nosotros.**\- dijo Gajeel como toda respuesta

-**Y al usar sus mahou no luchan en serio?** Pregunto Lucy con una gota.

-**Estaba molesto**\- dijeron a la vez. Lucy no dijo nada.

-**Dejando sus motivos de lado.-** dijo Erza levantándose de la silla.- **No podemos indagar en los asuntos de cada estudiante, por lo que les prohíbo buscar otra pelea el resto del día-** dijo a los chicos.- **A ustedes dos los veo a las dos de la tarde para comenzar sus labores**.

-**Pero tenemos clases…** \- se quejó Gray, más Erza lo ignoro.

-**Y a usted en el almuerzo para que me hablen de esa pelea**.-Levy y Lucy asintieron- No lleguen tarde a clases.- dijo alejándose. Lo cuatro la miraron salir del recinto, para luego levantarse y seguirla.

Cuando estaban saliendo de los dormitorios Lucy recordó que el trabajo de Mira-sensei lo había dejado en el escritorio. Se dio un palmazo en la cara y les dijo a los chicos que luego los alcanzaba. Ellos asintieron, y se alejó escuchando a los chicos recordarle lo descuidada que era. Subió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo y agarro el trabajo. Después de una breve parada en el baño comenzó a caminar rápidamente para llegar a clases.

Entro al recinto principal temiendo escuchar la campana antes de estar en el salón, sabía que si llegaba tarde podría ganarse un pase para ayudar a Gajeel y a Gray en sus trabajos de jardineros. Estaba pasando cerca de un salón en desuso cuando escucho voces cerca, discutiendo. Miro alrededor para asegurarse que nadie la miraba y como la curiosidad sobrepaso su miedo a llegar tarde, redujo el paso para escuchar, caminado de puntitas para no hacer ruido… El pasillo estaba…frio.

-… **vuelvas a meterte en problemas.-** la voz sonaba como un hombre adulto. Era una voz potente y autoritaria.

-**No volverá a pasar.-** dijo una voz fría de un chico. Una imagen rápida paso por su mente.

-**Eso espero Dragneel**.- Entonces si era Natsu… Se detuvo totalmente para no perderse nada.- **No te traje para convertir este lugar en un parque de diversiones.**

-**Más bien para convertirme en conejillo de indias.-** Lucy miro con duda la habitación.

-**Tu accediste personalmente**.-La chica se acercó en silencio a la puerta. El frio se incrementó al estar cerca de ella.

-**Sabes perfectamente porque lo hice.**\- dijo en un tono despectivo la voz de Natsu**.- Y no fue precisamente para sacarte el otro ojo, estúpido viejo**.- Lucy se asomó por la ventanilla, estaba empañada pero podía ver la silueta del Dragneel mirando hacia un punto fuera de su vista seguramente donde estaba su interlocutor.

**-Cuida ese tono Dragneel. No querrás que algo le suceda a esa jovencita**.- Lucy miro asombrada como la empañada ventana era transformada a un bloque de hielo en una fría puerta de madera helada.

-**Póngale solo uno de sus sucios dedos encima y juro que…-** pero fue interrumpido.

**-Y qué?-** El aire comenzó a hacerse más frio. Lucy se alejó un poco de la puerta espantada, al ver como lo que antes era la ventanilla se agrietaba en diagonal.- **Sabes perfectamente que eso acabara contigo junto a nosotros**.- Silencio. Un silencio que a Lucy le pareció eterno. Sin darse cuenta estaba tiritando, tal vez de miedo o por el frio que parecía querer salir de aquella habitación. En menos de un segundo el clima se calentó un poco, pero aún seguía helado.- **Vaya, veo que sabes controlarte, mocoso.**

-**Y cuáles son sus órdenes?-** dijo la voz más fría que Lucy escucho en su vida. Era como si le lanzaran flechas de hielo a su interlocutor. La chica trago duro.

-**Por el momento no hagas de las tuyas**. **Te llamare cuando seas necesario.-** Lucy se abrazó si misma inconscientemente. – **Y contrólate. Si mueres antes de hacer algo nos aseguraremos que ella sea la siguiente.**\- Lucy se comenzó a alejar. EL frio aumentaba**…- Eso es todo**.- Por un breve segundo se imaginó a alguien, pero retiro esa idea de la cabeza. Se alejó lentamente, en silencio. Cuando se encontró al final del pasillo sintió que el frio ya no le congelaba las piernas y hecho a correr… Juraría que lo que sucedería después con ese pasillo era mejor no averiguarlo. A medida que se alejaba el calor la abrazaba quitándole un poco el susto que tenía…

Corrió sin detenerse, casi sin ver por donde lo hacía. Como se lamentaba escuchar esa conversación. Se dijo alejarse de problemas y termina escuchando uno que estaba segura le traería muchos más. Oficialmente no volvería a entrar en contacto con el Dragneel, aunque fuesen compañeros de puesto… Si se entera… Una imagen de sí misma en las mismas condiciones en que lo encontró a él le vino a la cabeza. Negó con la cabeza.

**-Lu-chan!-** Se encontró con la cara sonriente de Levy al subir las escaleras, pero esa sonrisa se tornó en una mueca de preocupación al ver la cara de la rubia..- **Que sucedió? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma.**

-**Créeme que es como si hubiese visto uno**.- le aclaro la rubia deseosa de contarle lo sucedido. Sonó el timbre y las dos se encaminaron al salón. Al entrar musito quedamente**.- Te cuento luego**.

Ambas se sentaron en sus lugares, mirándose entre ellas nerviosamente. Cuando ya estaban todos en las sillas la puerta se abrió. Todos esperaban ver a la profesora, pero por ella entro Natsu Dragneel con una cara de completa seriedad.

El salón quedo en silencio. Camino entre los puestos hasta quedar de pie frente al lugar que le correspondía, al lado de una rubia que miraba con nerviosismo la ventana. Después de unos segundos lo miro. El no cambiaba el gesto, pero más de uno hubiese jurado que una brisa fría soplaba en el salón.

-**Quien encendió el aire acondicionado?-** se escuchó la voz de la profesora desde el frente.- **A ver chicos, bajen un poco el termostato y comencemos la clase.**

Los chicos que solo miraban a Natsu y Lucy miraron al frente. El primero se sentó en su lugar sin mirar a su compañera y ella no hacia ningún intento en volver a verlo.

Durante las clases ella se sintió observada, pero no se atrevía admirar. Con suerte el tiempo pasó rápido. Cuando llego el almuerzo Levy de levanto y arrastrándola Lucy se encamino a los jardines, no sin antes mirar de mala forma al Dragneel, que la miro sin cambiar el gesto.

Erza las esperaba debajo de un árbol con un pastel de fresas en la mano. Levy sentó a Lucy enfrente de ella y sentándose a su Lado le dijo que hablara, provocando que la pelirroja las mirase con curiosidad.

**-Pues… Bueno… Como me explico…**\- comenzó a decir la chica con nerviosismo.- **Es que cuando iba a clases…-** pero fue interrumpida.

-**Disculpen, tu eres Erza Scarlet?- **Lucy miro a Erza con una mueca de estupefacción, luego a Levy que miraba algo detrás de ella con el ceño fruncido. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver un par de piernas con pantalón. Alzo la vista hasta ver la cara de Natsu Dragneel, que echándole una mirada rápida centro su atención en Erza.

**-Sí, soy yo-** dijo la pelirroja con seriedad. Natsu la miro de arriba abajo.

-**SI eres fuerte…-**dijo mirándola de lado, ganándose la desconfianza de la chica. Enderezo la cabeza y hablo.-**El director me dijo que te buscara para lo del castigo de ayer**.

**-Así que tú eres el conocido Natsu Dragneel- **dijo la chica poniéndose en pie. Le mostro una mano, que el chico miro con recelo.-**Tómala**\- solicito, más bien ordeno. Así lo hizo, rápidamente.- **Bien. Primero quiero que sepas que es decepcionante que buscases pelea en tu primer día de academia.**\- El chico solo la miro como a quien le recuerdan algo desagradable.- **Segundo, al ser presidenta de la clase no seré indulgente contigo. Y tercero.**\- dijo seria. El chico ni se inmuto- **Sepas que no aceptare que vuelvas a mirarme de esa manera, las cosas que digo se toman en serio**.- El chico la miro sorprendido, pero rápidamente se puso serio y asintió.- **Bien**.

**-Y cuando tengo que ir?-** pregunto finalmente.

-**En media hora. Comenzaran en los jardines delanteros**.- Dijo la Scarlet seriamente. El chico asintió y se retiró, no sin antes mirar a Lucy fijamente. Las tres lo vieron alejarse. Erza se sentó y reanudo la conversación como si nada hubiese pasado.- **Y que querían decirme?**

**-Bueno… A Lu-chan le sucedió algo antes de entrar a clases, y al parecer tiene relación con ese chico.**-dijo Levy mirando a la chica.

-**Eso es cierto**…- comenzó a decir. Pero algo le decía que ese no era el mejor lugar.- **Pero no creo que debamos hablar aquí… Podrían escucharnos**.- dijo mirando a sus amigas. Erza la miro y asintió.

-**Nos vemos en mi habitación, a las ocho.-** dijo seriamente Levy.- **Así también te ponemos al tanto de todo Erza.**

-**De acuerdo -**dijo la pelirroja poniéndose en pie.-**Ya que no hablaremos me acompañan a la cafetería por otro trozo de pastel.**\- dijo Con estrellas en los ojos.

-**Cla…Claro…-** dijeron ambas con una gota.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucy caminaba por un solitario camino hacia los dormitorios, abrazando su mochila y mirando alrededor constantemente.

-**Por qué justamente hoy tenían que estar las chicas ocupadas…-** dijo recordando como el profesor Gildarts se había llevado a Levy del brazo para pedirle un favor. Erza estaba impartiendo castigo a tres personas desde la una**… - Ojala Erza hubiese terminado rápido con los chicos.-**Recordó un buen derechazo que los mando a cuasi Júpiter- **A veces es un poco aterradora…**

-**Yo opino lo mismo, pero con un 'muy'- **dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella puso cara de ver a un fantasma y cerrando los ojos intento golpear a la persona o cosa que estuviese detrás de ella con su mochila. Se escuchó una risa mientras alguien la detenía.- **Oy, Golpear a las personas con una mochila es malo.**

-**Eso solo vale cuando la persona no te habla por la espalda en un pasillo solitario.-** dijo la chica mirando a su semi sonriente. Natsu la miro fijamente, con claras ganas de reír, pero en cambio…

**-Te llamas Luce Hearthfilia no?-** pregunto con una voz entre la risa y la seriedad.

-**Es Lucy. Porque?-** pregunto pasmada. Y ahora que le dio a este sujeto?

-**Eres esa niña… En ese lugar**…- eso era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Aun así Lucy asintió. Su mirada paso a una de total curiosidad, volviendo su cara como la de un niño curioso**.- Que hacías ahí?**

-**Yo debería preguntar eso**.- Le soltó la chica. La curiosidad se tornó en amargura y luego en molestia.

-**No te importa**\- dijo en tono frio. La mochila de Lucy comenzó a ponerse fría. El chico se dio cuenta y la soltó. – **Aparte, que sepas que he querido decirte algo desde que llegue, pero parecías no querer verme por nada. Es que te doy miedo o qué?- **dijo en un tono ofendido, pero sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro. La chica lo miro con una gota y asintió. –**Lo decía en broma…**

**-Qué es eso que quieres decirme, si se puede saber.- **pregunto ella para que fuese directo al grano. El la miro confundido, pero luego entendió.

**-Solo una cosa.-**Dijo tomándose su tiempo.

**-Qué?**

**-Gracias.-**hablo Natsu para luego sonreír. Lucy sino como u calorcito le llegaba a las mejillas. Se veía lindo sonriendo. Pero un momento después se puso serio y se dio la vuelta

**.Eh?-**dijo Lucy confundida por su actitud

**-Bueno, Nos vemos….- **y desapareció otra vez, solo que ahora pudo ver un ligero resplandor en el suelo… Como… Fuego? No, no podía ser eso… O sí?

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, pareciese que su cerebro tomase unas ligeras vacaciones… Que rayos acababa de ocurrir?

* * *

_**Que tal?**_

_**Por alguna razón se me hace mas facil escribir este fic que alguno de los otros que hago... En parte porque en uno tengo que ponerle dramatismo con lo de WENDY y en el otro ni idea de como hacer un asalto en tren, pero bueno.**_

_**Sorprendidos? No era mi intención desde un principio que Natsu pareciese Kuudere... Pero pronto explicare el porque... Total, no me lo pinto ser**__**io mucho tiempo...**_

_**Dejenme su opinión, me es mas facil escribir si me dicen que tal voy con ello. Descuiden, acepto de todo... Menos una Erza enojada... Las Erzas enojadas dan miedo...**_

_**Por eso pregunto...**_

_**REVIEWS...**_

_**Así que tal un breve adelanto?**_

_-No lo sé Lucy...-solto por fin la peliroja mirándola a los ojos- Esa historia me parece poco realista._

_-Ya lo sé, pero es la verdad.- se defendió la rubia.- Incluso tengo la bufanda de prueba._

_-En serio?-dijo Levy sorprendida- La tienes aquí- Lucy asintió- Puedes Traerla?_

_-Yo... Bueno... Etto...- Miro a Erza, pero seguía imperturbable.- Vale, ahora regreso.- Y salio por la puerta, dejando a Erza y Levy solas. Ambas se miraron, pero Levy fue la primera en hablar._

_-Sabes que no miente- le espeto a la pelirroja._

_-Lo sé, la conozco tanto como tu..._

_**Reviews?**_

**_Nos vemos en el proximo cap!_**

**_Chao_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Nuevo cap de este fic.**_

_**No quiero ser mala, pero "Gakuen Fata" no me agrada tanto. Así que necesito otro nombre...**_

_**Como sea. Nuevo cap! Espero disfruten.**_

_**PD: FT no es mio es de Hiro Mashima, ese gran maestro del trollaje**__**.**_

* * *

Cap. 4

Que sucede aquí…

La puerta de la habitación se abre y por ella entra la joven rubia, cerrando de un portazo. Mira la puerta con el corazón en la garganta. Después de eso había corrido el resto del camino hasta su habitación, sin importarle las caras de los otros chicos.

Tiro sus cosas en una esquina y se recostó en el cama mirando el techo. Este asunto la tenía confundida… Que sucedió en ese momento? Ni ella estaba segura. La idea de ver la facilidad con que apareció y desapareció le dio la horrible sensación de estar atrapada… Ni sabía por qué.

Dejo sus pensamientos divagar mientras se quitaba el uniforme y se metía en la ducha. El agua tibia la tranquilizo mucho. Cuando se estaba colocando el pijama recordó la "reunión" que tenía con Erza y Levy en la habitación de esta última. Miro el reloj que reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Las siete cincuenta. Rezongo un poco y se puso unas zapatillas, el suelo estaba helado.

Salió al desierto pasillo en Pijama, mirando a ambos lados antes de cerrar la puerta. Se encamino por el corredor hacia la habitación de Levy, que quedaba cinco antes de la suya. Habia opción de cuartos compartidos, pero Lucy estaba segura que su mitad dejaría de serlo en cuanto cayese dinero en las manos de su amiga. Era una compradora compulsiva de Libros. Al estar frente a la puerta toco tres veces. Escucho varias cosas moverse y unos pasos acercarse antes de que se abriera la puerta. Levy llevaba un pijama de pantalón corto y la miraba sonriente.

**-Lu-chan!-** dijo la peli azul con alegría haciéndose a un lado.- **Pasa, Erza todavía no llega.**

-Y **era quien estaba interesada…-** bromeo Lucy entrando.

La habitación de Levy era una mezcla de biblioteca, dormitorio y sala de estudio. Cerca de la ventana se encontraba la cama de dosel alto y colchón sema ortopédico, cubierto por unas rojizas mantas. Al lado de la cama había un escritorio con varios libros, cuadernos, libretas y cosas para escribir encima, y una silla giratoria. Al lado de este último un pequeño armario de Caoba.

Y el resto… bueno… Era una verdadera biblioteca, más de veinte libreros repletos de libros, incluso con algunos encima que llegaban al techo. La primera vez que entro allí las estanterías solo rodeaban las paredes de la habitación, ahora la abarcaban casi por completo. Al sentarse sobre la cama, Lucy reparo en un libro no muy grueso que estaba sobre la almohada.

-**Ahora que lees, Levy-chan?-** pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad. Levy se sentó a su lado y lo agarro.

-**Es un libro que trata sobre una civilización perdida.-**comento con alegría.-** Se supone que existían desde antes de los egipcios, casi desde el comienzo de la humanidad**.- Miraba el libro con cariño. Lucy no pudo evitar pensar que si le diesen a elegir entre Gajeel y el libro, dejaría a su novio en la luna.- **Es fascinante, pues al parecer creían en la existencia de feroces criaturas y eran regidos por ellas. Desarrollaron su propio lenguaje y escritura, Ligeramente más complicada que la griega**..- De repente se puso cabizbaja.- **Pero es tan confusa que me enredo…**

-**Ya veo**…- rio la rubia mirándola con media sonrisa- **Vamos Levy, te conoces al menos veinte lenguas… si no me equivoco cinco perdidas, No? Que más da que no conozcas estas**…- Pero Levy la miro fijamente acercando su cara a la de ella. Lucy se alejó un poco preparada para la regañina.

-**No son cinco, son siete**.- aclaro con molestia.- **Y es importante pues puede explicar algunas cosas en lo que se refiere a las lenguas. Quién sabe si podría descubrir que de este idioma se basaron los otros que conocemos…**\- dijo soñadora. Lucy la miro con una gota. Alguien toco la puerta, sacando a Levy de u burbuja rosa.- **Ya voy…**

En lo que la peli celeste abría, Lucy miro por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche. La ventana de Levy daba una vista placentera: La luna brillando sobre la copa de los árboles del bosque cercano. Recordó que la luna era casi igual… Suspiro… Se preguntó si debía mencionar aquello… Pero Erza ya lo sabía así que no había forma de callar…

-**Hola Lucy**\- Erza se sentó a su lado con una cajeta en las piernas.- **Que tal te fue?**\- La rubia la miro con media sonrisa.

**-Sin contar las clases… Más o menos.-** dijo intranquila.- **Y tú?**

-**Bastante bien. Tuve problemas con el castigo de los chicos, pero nada serio.-** dijo revelando que la caja contenía un pastel de fresas… vaya sorpresa.

**-Que sucedió?-** pregunto Levy sentándose en la silla con calma.- **Gajeel no me quiso contar nada cuando me acompaño a los dormitorios.**

-**No fue gran cosa, ya lo he dicho.-** Corto dos minúsculos trozos del pastel y se los dio a Levy y a Lucy. **– Dragneel no quiso estar tan cerca de ellos, y eso les molestaba. Casi inician otra pelea, pero los detuve**\- dijo Desapareciendo la mitad del pastel. Las miro seria.- **Ahora digan lo que iban a decir al mediodía. **

**-De acuerdo…-** dijo Levy.- **Pero tenemos que prometer que nada de lo que se diga en estas paredes saldrá de aquí.**\- Erza asintió.- **Bien. Ya puedes hablar Lu-chan.-**

**-Pues…-** dijo la rubia un tanto nerviosa. Había callado eso, tomándolo como un sueño por varios años y en menos de dos días lo revelaba como quien predice el clima…- **Creo que… lo contare desde arriba…**\- Erza la miro confundida. Suspiro para tranquilizarse y comenzó a relatar.- **Hace diez años tuvieron que internarme en un extraño hospital, yo no quería ir por supuesto, pero tenía que…**

Y comenzó a Narrar todo. Como se perdió en su búsqueda del baño, la extraña habitación. Cuando miro a Natsu atreves de ese extraño cristal y lo que sucedió después. EL congelamiento del lugar, todo. Erza solo la miraba fijamente, olvidándose de su pastel. También conto lo sucedido el primer día de clases con él... Cuando la rubia detuvo el relato para tomar un aire. Levy las miraba alternativamente, esperando el momento que la pelirroja decidiese hablar. Se hizo el silencio unos minutos.

**-No me crees verdad?-** pregunto Lucy con un suspiro.

-**No lo sé Lucy...-**soltó por fin la pelirroja mirándola a los ojos- **Esa historia me parece poco realista.**

-**Ya lo sé, pero es la verdad**.- se defendió la rubia.- **Incluso tengo la bufanda de prueba.**

-**En serio?-**dijo Levy sorprendida- **La tienes aquí?-** Lucy asintió- **Puedes Traerla?**

-**Yo... Bueno... Etto...-** Miro a Erza, pero seguía imperturbable.- **Vale, ahora regreso**.- Y salió por la puerta, dejando a Erza y Levy solas. Ambas se miraron, pero Levy fue la primera en hablar.

-**Sabes que no miente**\- le espeto a la pelirroja.

-**Lo sé, la conozco tanto como tu...-**

-**Alguna vez has oído algo similar?-** pregunto Levy con curiosidad.- **Escuche muchas historias locas en tu sección.**

**-La verdad no**.- sentencio Erza mirando su pastel con el ceño fruncido. – **Pero si he escuchado sobre accidentes misteriosos relacionados con hielo en las instalaciones pertenecientes al consejo… **

**-Yo también lo he escuchado…**\- comento MacGarden en voz baja. Luego alzo la mirada por una idea repentina-**Crees que tengan relación?**\- susurro la chica.

**\- Lo dudo, pero no es imposible**.- contesto Erza mirándola.- **Es demasiada coincidencia que se vuelvan a encontrar en estas circunstancias. **– Se llevó la mano a la barbilla.- **Y no será fácil investigar sobre este asunto…**

**-Solo espero que Lu-chan no esta metida en algo muy turbio…- s**uspiro Levy mirando a la puerta.

**-Lo único que podemos hacer es estar alerta a los movimientos del chico.**\- propuso la pelirroja mirando el plato vacío donde antes había un pastel. Levy la miro con una gota.- Si intenta algo sospechoso con Lucy, actuaremos.

**-A veces desearía que pudiese defenderse con algo mejor que su látigo…**\- dijo Mac Garden con tristeza. De las tres, literalmente Lucy era la más débil. Al conocerse tan poco su mahou, no había una manera cierta de saber utilizarlo, para lo que sea. Lo máximo que había conseguido era usar el poder se las estrellas para hacer su látigo extensible. Era ágil, pero no lo suficiente.

-**Estoy de acuerdo contigo Levy**\- corroboro acostándose mejor en la cama. Se quedaron calladas unos momentos hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse. Lucy entro a la habitación con una caja pequeña en las manos. Erza la miro curiosa.- **Que traes ahí?**

**-Lo que les dije**.- dijo orgullosa. Se sentó en la cama y abrió la cajita, sacando de ella un doblado trozo de tela. Lo sostuvo en una mano y lo estiro. La blanca bufanda de cuadros callo lentamente en sus piernas. Levy y Erza miraban fijamente la bufanda, que tenía un ligero brillo producto de la luz de la lámpara.

**-Parecen escamas…-** musito Levy acercando una mano para tocarla. La tela era lisa y cálida, casi como algodón**\- Pero no es su textura…-** Erza le pidió permiso a Lucy con la mirada y la tomo.

**-Es cálida…**\- Aseguro pasándosela por los dedos. – **La has utilizado.**

-**Pues, no.**\- comento la rubia mirándola.- **Siempre que la toco esta cálida, como si tuviese su propio calefactor o algo así.** –Un breve viento soplo por la venta y las tres miraron hacia afuera. Erza la miro con desconfianza.

-**Y por qué no la has usado?-** pregunto Levy, vencida por la curiosidad.

**-No sé porque… Pero siento que usarla sería malo… No sé si me explico…-** dijo mirando al cielo de nuevo**.**

**-Entonces por qué no te deshiciste de ella?-**esta vez hablo Erza con la extraña tela entre las manos.

**\- No podría.- **Dijo la chica resuelta.- **No se pro que pero siento como si supiese que alguien la busca con ahínco y no quisiera que la tocasen o que estuviese dañada.- **Levy y Erza se miraron**\- Pero solo son locas ideas mías**\- rio la rubia de sus propios pensamientos. Nadie añadió nada.

Lucy agarro la bufanda y la doblo, guardándola en la caja con cariño. Lo que había dicho era verdad y esa era su prueba. No podía deshacerse de ella, era como la prueba de que un sueño era cierto desde antes de despertar… o una pesadilla lo era… La acaricio un poco antes de cerrar la caja.

**-Eso es todo?-** pregunto Erza con seriedad. Lucy se tensó… Las miro y decidió contarles.

**-No… Esta tarde cuando venia del colegio me intercepto.-** Levy se sorprendió y Erza ni se inmuto- **Me asuste pues creí que era un ladrón o algo así… Le intente pegar con mi mochila y… no funciono**.

-**Luego que?-** pregunto Levy.

-**Sin contar el hecho de que estaba asustada… Dijo algo de que le tenía miedo y esa no era su intención**.- Recordó lo que dijo sobre Erza, pero no lo considero importante. Tal vez lo usase como salvaguarda un día que lo necesitase…- **Luego sonrió y me dijo Gracias… Después desapareció.**

-**Algo más?-** El sentido de Erza para saber cuándo alguien oculta detalles estaba presente.

-**Si… Como que congelo mi mochila, pero desapareció en algo que parecía fuego…**\- contesto.

-**Extraño…**-Lucy miro a Levy con comprensión, para ella este asunto también era muy extraño. De repente Erza hizo un rápido movimiento, haciendo aparecer una espada y Lanzándola a un árbol cercano por la ventana. Levy casi se cae del susto y Lucy se chocó con la pared.

**-Que rayos sucede Erza?!-** pregunto mirando a la pelirroja, que se había acercado a la ventana para ver el sitio donde se había clavado la espada, que aun oscilaba tenebrosamente. Erza alzo una mano y la espada desapareció, dejando ver el profundo corte en la madera.

-**No es nada, pero me pareció escuchar algo de ese árbol**\- sentencio Titania haciendo gala a su nombre. Se levantó de la cama**.- Creo que es mejor irnos a dormir.** \- Recogió la caja en la que vino el pastel y se acercó a la puerta- **Buenas noches Lucy, Levy.**

-**Buenas Noches Erza**.- dijeron a la vez. En cuanto desapareció Lucy se levantó y estiro los brazos. Agarro la cajita y giro para ver a Levy.

**-Yo también me voy a la cama, Levy-chan**.- Se acercó a la puerta y se despidió sonriendo.- **Hasta Mañana.**

-**Hasta Mañana, Lu-chan**\- y la puerta se cerró. Levy se subió a la cama y miro por la ventana al árbol. Se quedó así unos segundos y la cerro lentamente.

Mientras tanto en el árbol dos seres pequeños con capuchas oscuras como la noche se escondían tras las ramas, cerca del lugar donde impacto la espada.

-**Eso estuvo cerca**.- dijo la de la derecha con voz femenina.

**-Que miedo**…- dijo la otra temblando.

-**Casi nos descubren por tus tonterías, Happy**.- Le reprocho.

**-Lo siento, Charle….**-La chica suspiro.

**-Como sea, vayamos sonde Natsu. Esto le parecerá interesante.**

-**Aye!-** dijo Happy sacando la patita de la capa

Ambos abrieron sus alas y se elevaron, en dirección al bosque del norte.

* * *

_**Que tal eh? **_

_**Las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes. Créanme, ya llevo escritos varios cap... en todo menos una computadora, todavía no tengo T-T.**_

_**Por curiosidad... Que creen que son Charle y Happy? No se si lo deje claro, ahora que lo leo. Pero igual me encanto.**_

_**Este cap se hizo solo para meter la bufanda en la historia, ya que es un elemento importante en... Me callo.**_

_**Que sucederá? Muchas cosas, entre ellas... otras peleas.**_

_**Y que les pareció a ustedes? Pueden decirme lo que quieran, o lo que sea. Acepto tomatazos, lechugazos, zanahoriazos, y demas vegetalazos. Igual me alegran. Por eso pregunto...**_

_**REVIEWS?**_

_**Esto es todo por ahora, Hasta el proximo cap!**_

_**Chao.**_

* * *

PD: Para los que leen "El silencioso Dragneel" y "2x1 Problemas" las actualizare este fin de semana. El orden? ni idea.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Komichiwa Minna!**_

_**Nuevo cap de este fic sin nombre propio.**_

_**Es un gran cap, pues contiene misterio, risa, misterio, molestias y mas misterio... Adoro el misterio.**_

_**Como sea, Aquí lo tienen!**_

_**PD: Fairy Tail no es mío es de Hiro Mashima- sama**_

* * *

Cap. 5

Una semana.

Había pasado una semana desde esa noche en la habitación de Levy. Una semana desde que aquel chico la acorralo en ese camino…Una semana en que la temperatura en la academia andaba loca de remate, a veces hacia un frio que hasta Gray lo admitía y otras un sofocante calor que obligaba a muchos estudiantes a desbotonarse las camisas, para alegría de miembro del sexo opuesto.

Una semana desde que el chico peli rosa llego de nuevo a su vida. Una semana en la que su mirada no se apartaba de ella: ni en las comidas, ni en clase… Se sentía atosigada hasta en su camino de ida y vuelta al colegio. Una semana llena de malas vibras por esos hechos. Una semana en la que se sentía observada hasta en su propia habitación.

Y una semana fue todo lo que necesito para agotar su paciencia.

Estaban en medio de la hora de Historia, leyendo un escrito de la revolución francesa en supuesto silencio, para un ejercicio posterior. Lucy y Levy habían logrado sentarse juntas, pues el profesor Totomaru separo a Levy de su compañero por un problema de quien sabe qué. Como sea, ahora Droy estaba sentado junto a Natsu, quien ignoraba lo que decía el libro, a su entender ridículo. Miraba fijamente, casi sin parpadear a la dueña de una rubia cabellera que se sentaba antes que él.

-**Otra vez me está mirando, verdad?-** pregunto en un susurro con una venita resaltando en la sien. Levy la miro un momento, para luego hacer lo mismo sobre su hombro. La mirada jade y avellana se encontraron un segundo, pero el sonrió con diversión, para seguir mirando a la rubia. La peli azul se fijó en su amiga y asintió.-**Es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su vida? **

**-Tranquila Lu-chan…-** dijo Levy mirando al frente.- **Baja la voz que puede oírte-**. Se escuchó un leve bufido a sus espaldas, pero lo ignoraron.

**-Que me tranquilice?-** dijo la rubia exasperada, pero en un susurro.-**Levy-chan, no me ha quitado el ojo de encima en toda la hija de madre semana. Ni aquí, ni en la comida, ni en ningún lado. Ni siquiera estoy en paz en mi propia habitación!**

-**Baja la voz, Lu-chan, no vez que…**\- se detuvo y miro a la chica sorprendida**.- Te sigue en tu habitación? Lo has visto?**

-**Bueno, lo he visto seguirme hasta los dormitorios…**\- confeso la rubia- **Pero aun así siento que alguien me observa todo el tiempo cuando estoy en ella.**

-**Y crees que es el**…-argumento Levy.

**-Obviamente, sí.-** Se quejó Lucy ante la incredulidad de Levy. Había pruebas irrefutables a estos hechos… O no?

**-Tal vez le gustas y solo te está acosando**.- se burló Mac Garden con una pequeña sonrisa. Lucy la miro incrédula al ver que se tomaba eso como un juego.- **Solo es una broma…**

**-Ja, ja… Mira como rio**.-Dijo Lucy con molestia. –**Hablo en serio Levy-chan. Ese chico me tiene hasta la coronilla.**

**-Les molesta que me una a su interesante conversación?**\- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Ambas se dieron la vuelta para ver al profesor con cara de pocos amigos detrás de ellas.- **Me parece que estamos dando historia, no filosofía del amor.**\- La clase rio.- **Ambas, castigadas después de clases. Nunca pensé que tendría que castigar a una estudiante ejemplar como Mac Garden por culpa de otra, Hearthfilia.**\- Lucy lo miro atónita y Levy iba a replicar algo, pero el profe ya se había ido.- **Ahora saquen todos una hoja, vamos a hacer el ejercicio de lo que acaban de leer. En parejas.**\- dijo mirándoles. Hubo murmullos de desaprobación y una mano al aire**.- Que sucede Strauss?**

-**Se puede grupo de a cinco?-** pregunto alrededor de su círculo de amigas.

-**No.-** contesto cortante.-**Primera pegunta. En qué año…?**

**-No te preocupes Lu-chan, no fue culpa tuya**.-le dijo Levy al ver su cara.-**Algún día me tenían que castigar…**

-**No es eso Levy-chan…-** contesto la rubia mirando al suelo.-**Solo me pregunto qué sucederá…**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de soportar la regañina de Erza por su falta de consideración en clase mientras Gray y Gajeel se reían de ellas por detrás de la pelirroja, Estuvieron dos casi tres horas escribiendo un resumen de la revolución francesa de diez páginas sin siquiera tener un libro sobre el tema. Lo único bueno del día fue ver a Levy mandar a volar a Gajeel después de usar su mahou con la palabra "Idiota" en forma de bate.

**-Nos retiramos**.- dijo Levy cerrando la puerta. Lucy espero a que llegara a su lado y salieron juntas del edificio, retomando el tema que discutían en clase, o al menos al sujeto de ese tema.-**Crees que este por aquí?**

-**No parece**\- contesto su amiga mirando alrededor. Caminaron en silencio unos minutos. Luego suspiro de alivio.- **Al fin…**

-**Qué crees que sucedió?**\- pregunto la peli azul más calmada.

-**Ni idea**.- Confirmo su amiga. Se quedaron calladas otro rato hasta ver el edificio en que se localizaban los dormitorios. –**Que bien que llegamos… ha sido un día agotador…**

-**Y aún tenemos que hacer la tarea de mañana.**\- se alegró Levy.

-**No me lo recuerdes…-** dijo Lucy apesadumbrada. Miro al edificio como si este fuese el culpable de sus deberes escolares, cambiando la mirada al notar algo extraño.

-**Vamos, Lu-chan. No es como si…**-La mano de Lucy cubrió su boca y la arrastro detrás de un árbol cercano. Levy no forcejeo, pues sabía que ella no tenía malas intenciones. En cambio, miro a su amiga aun con la mano en la boca, recibiendo como respuesta que Lucy señalase con su cabeza hacia el edificio. Hizo un signo de silencio con las manos y la soltó. Ambas miraron por detrás del árbol.

En el portón del edificio se encontraba un chico de cabellos rosados. Natsu miraba el cielo con una mezcla de enojo, seriedad y frustración. Los cerro bajando la cabeza para suspirar pesadamente. Observo un rato la parte alta del edificio, para luego comenzar a caminar lejos de él… por donde se encontraban las chicas ocultas.

Mientras él se acercaba ellas se escondieron mejor con el árbol, tratando de no ser vistas. Cuando el chico pasó frente a ellas, contuvieron el aliento. Escucharon atentamente para oír sus pasos alejarse, pero solo escucharon un ligero chisporroteo. Esperaron un minuto y volvieron a asomarse. El lugar estaba desierto.

**-Se ha ido…-**observo sabiamente Levy.

**-Debió hacer lo mismo que cuando peleo con los chicos…**\- dijo Lucy observando la lejanía con el ceño fruncido.-**Que vino a hacer aquí?**

**-No lo sé, Lu-chan**.- dijo Levy cambiando al edificio**.-A menos que…-** Separo en el justo lugar donde él estaba y miro alrededor.

**-Que haces Levy-chan?-** pregunto la rubia extrañada. Levy no le hizo caso y miro hacia arriba. El susto se vio brevemente en su rostro, para ser cambiado por esa cara que uno pone cuando comprueba su teoría**..- Que sucede?-** Como respuesta Levy la agarro de la mano y la arrastro dentro del lugar.

-**Creo saber…-** dijo concentrada. Subieron escaleras hasta llegar a su pasillo, donde soltó a la ruina para coger aliento.

**-Me vas a decir?**\- pregunto Lucy molesta.

-**Ahora. Vamos.-** Y camino directo al cuarto de la rubia, eliminando la duda de la cabeza de la chica. Seguramente Dragneel había ido a la habitación de ella.

Cuando llegaron, notaron de inmediato que la puerta estaba normal. No había signos de forcejeo. Cosa que no les preocupo, ya que sabían lo que él podía hacer. Lucy coloco la llave en el cerrojo y mirando a Levy chan le dio la vuelta. Empujo la puerta débilmente para que se abriera, revelando una escena que dejo congeladas a las dos chicas.

En la habitación reinaba el caos. No había nada roto, pero el desorden era impresionante. Las pocas joyas que tenía Lucy estaban regadas por el suelo, junto a sus preciados libros y Hojas de papel con la caligrafía de la rubia. Las sabanas de la cama estaban tiradas sobre el escritorios, manchadas del color oscuro de la tinta. Los estantes estaban vacíos, al igual que los cajones. La ropa de la chica estaba tirada en toda el área. En sí, a Lucy casi le da un infarto.

-**MI…Mi…**-Decía la pobrecita desde la puerta, mientras Levy revisaba el cuarto de baño que también era un desastre.- **Mi… Mi…-** Levy miro a su amiga con pena.

**-Lu-chan… De verdad…-** comenzó a decir.

-**MI HABITACIÓN!-**grito Lucy como si Levy estuviese del otro lado de un estadio de futbol.- **QUE RAYOS SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ… Ese hijo de…**

**-Cálmate Lu-chan!-** la agarro Levy antes que terminase de destrozar sus cosas. La chica la miro con un aura semejante a la de Erza, pero al no ser la pelirroja no se acobardo.- **Necesitamos revisar si falta algo.**

-**Y que quieres que haga? Limpiar?-** pregunto Irónicamente. Levy sonrió y escribió una palabra en el aire, en este caso "REINIGEN". Con rapidez todo se ordenó y limpio solo, dejando atónita a la rubia.-**Tenia que preguntar**.- dijo con molestia al ver su cuarto en el más pulcro orden.- **Como rayos lo hiciste?**

**-Mi mahou**.-contesto Levy con autosuficiencia sentándose en la hecha cama**.- Curiosamente ciertas palabras tienen más poder en un idioma que en otros.**

**-Y eso fue…-**pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-**alemán**.- contesto feliz.-**Ahora puedes revisar si te hace falta algo.**

**-No puedes usar una palabra?-** pregunto con desgana. Levy negó. Con pesadez se puso a buscar. Sin el mahou de Levy tardaron más de dos horas en revisar las cosas de la rubia, sin encontrar nada perdido. Rendidas, se acostaron-**Esta todo…**

**-Segura que no falta nada?-**le pregunto Levy mirando el techo.

-**Nada de Nada-**confirmo Lucy con desgana. Se sentó en su cama mirando a Levy.-**No lo entiendo. Por qué le hace esto a mi habitación y no se lleva nada?**

**-Tal vez si te está acosando.-**La mirada de Lucy la hizo añadir-**O tal vez no logro encontrarlo…-**Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y entorno los ojos.-**Que es eso?**

**-Qué cosa?-**pregunto Lucy extrañada. Levy se incorporó y se agacho delante del cajón del estante de Lucy. Paso la mano por debajo, buscando. Cuando la saco, tenía una cosa sedosa y blanca, muy común en las aves.-**Plumas? De donde vendrán? No son mías…**

-**Tal vez las dejo Dragneel-** dijo Levy sin muchas ganas.

-**No lo creo…**\- dijo Lucy tomándolas y dejándolas en uno de los cajones del escritorio.-**No sé de qué tratan, pero una cosa estoy segura. Ese chico me va a escuchar.**

**-Lu-chan…-**Se rindió Levy. Hablaron un rato de posibles causas y maneras de probar la culpa, cosa un poco difícil ya que la cerradura no estaba forzada, arreglaron el desorden.. Y los dormitorios tienen restricciones rúnicas para evitar el uso de Mahou. Levy era, técnicamente, la excepción a la regla. A las 10 Levy se fue a su habitación, recordándole a Lucy tener cuidado.

Cuando estuvo sola Lucy se dio cuenta de algo: Por primera vez en una semana no se sentía observada. Dudosa abrió la ventana y miro alrededor. Todo desierto. Se quedó un rato cavilando hasta que una brisa helada el obligo a cerrar la ventana de golpe.

-**Parece que va a llover**...- Dijo mirando las nubes en el cielo. Lluvia. Precipitación creada en las nubes para liberar el exceso de agua… Recordó cuando Gray intento usar su Mahou al cielo y terminaron cubiertos de nieve por tres días… Divertido, sin contar el hecho de que nadie tenía abrigos. Como le agradaba la nieve. Nieve.

Abrió mucho los ojos antes de caminar hasta el estante donde recogieron las plumas. Observo detenidamente los cajones buscando algo, cualquier cosa… Unas pequeñas marcas de garra en el segundo de arriba le llamaron la atención. Entonces su idea no estaba tan mal…

Miro de nuevo por la ventana y ajusto las cortinas. Se agacho frente a ella y comenzó a contar los tablones. EN uno se detuvo y lo presiono. La tabla se levantó y la quito rechinando levemente. Metió la mano en la oscuridad y comenzó a tantear, con una mueca de concentración en el rostro. Al rato sonrió satisfecha y saco un pequeño baúl, no muy grande. Se quitó el collar y abrió el objeto de madera.

No había mucho adentro. Un fajo de cartas, una vieja caja musical, una foto enmarcada, unos papeles y una caja pequeña. Se acercó a la caja y la abrió. Un extraño olor a cenizas la hizo volverse, pensando en fuego. Tardo unos segundos e darse cuenta que provenía del interior de la caja.

Agarro la bufanda y se sorprendió al sentirla más calida que de costumbre… Mirando alrededor, esta vez con vergüenza la olfateo. Frunció el ceño y lo hizo otra vez, sorprendida ante el misterioso cambio que tuvo el objeto. Miro la bufanda con ojos inquisidores, tratando de pensar una respuesta… medianamente Lógica a ese hecho.

La doblo lentamente y coloco todo de nuevo en su lugar, cuidando que la tabla quedase puesta correctamente. Se comenzó a desvestir y se metió en la ducha, pensando como rayos se mete siempre en problemas. Y aún seguía con el feliz presentimiento que no le esperaba nada bueno…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En otro lado de la academia, al mismo tiempo que Levy y Lucy descubrían el desastre en la habitación de la rubia, la puerta de una solitaria cabaña en el bosque se abría para dejar a entrar a un sujeto peligrosa Natsu cerró la puerta tras de sí y miro la oscura habitación, débilmente iluminada con los últimos rayos solares del día. Una cosa, específicamente un gato celeste con alas, casi lo tira al volar a recibirlo.

**-Natsu!-** dijo el minino sonriente. El chico lo miro sin inmutarse.- **Que sucede?-** La ceja del peli rosa se alzó un poco, sin cambiar el gesto.

-**Por qué lo hiciste?-** pregunto por fin. Happy se alejó de él y mirando a todos lados busco una respuesta.

**-Ha. Hacer que?-** Natsu lo miro fijamente y suspiro. El gato no sabía mentir.

**-Lo del cuarto de Hearthfilia-** dijo molesto acercándose a la mesa, donde se encontraba un plato con buena cantidad de comida. Happy se encogió de hombros, pero el sudor lo delataba.- **Vengo de ahí. Su olor estaba por todo el lugar.**

-**No fue mi idea**.- se defendió el gato.- **Aunque no me negué a ayudar… Necesitamos encontrar tu bufanda Natsu…**\- EL chico sonrió de lado y le rasco la cabeza. Happy sonrió. En menos de un minuto la comida desapareció del plato.

**-Y Charle?**

**-Aquí**\- dijo la gata saliendo de la sombra en un gran efecto teatral. Los chicos la miraron con una gota.

**-Me puedes decir en que pensaban cuando se metieron ahí?-** pregunto Natsu estirándose.- **Dejaron el lugar hecho un desastre… Apuesto que cuando me vieron inmediatamente me culparon.**\- Coloco sus manos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió con burla.- **Esconderse tras un árbol… Ni que fuese a borrar su olor…**

**-Tu cara**.- El chico se dio la vuelta y se miró en un pequeño espejo. Al instante se colocó serio y volvió a ver a los gatos. Suspiro.- **Ves? Si haces un gesto aparecen. Necesitas esa bufanda…**

-**No importa, ya me acostumbre.**-dijo restándole importancia. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos.- **Por cierto…-** Ambos gatos alzaron las orejas.- **Descubrieron algo?-** pregunto en tono serio. Charle bajo la cabeza y Happy la miro triste**.- Ya veo…** -se hizo silencio unos segundos.- **Ese mal dicho de Hades e las va a pagar...-**grito lo último con molestia, para luego toser bruscamente. Happy le dio un vaso de agua**.- Gracias… Happy.**

-**Deberías descansar.-** dijo la gata volando a la ventana.-**Estoy segura que mañana sucederá algo grande**.- Lo miro.- **Asegúrate estar preparado**.-Natsu asintió. Se acostó por completo en la cama.

-Buenas noches chicos.- dijo sonriente, mirándolos.

**-Buenas noches Natsu**.- contesto Happy volando a su lado, pero el chico ya se había quedado dormido.-**No tienes remedio**.- dijo con una gota, para luego mirar a Charle que veía las nubes pensativa.- **Charle…-** pero la gata estaba perdida en el cielo, pensando en su mejor amiga. Una leve brisa soplo, arrastrando con ellas las palabras de la minina.

**-Wendy…**

* * *

**_Aja. Se quedaron con la palabra en la boca._**

**_Que tal eh? Es una mezcla de capitulo para que te rías y capitulo informador. Ya basta de introducciones, _****_El proximo cap inician una serie de sucesos que los dejaran con la boca aún más abierta... Más o menos._**

**_Pero que no panda el cunico! Sera peor de lo que imaginan... _**

**_Como sea. Que tal les pareció? Créanme que el que Natsu tenga 567 años no es lo único que les sorprenderá. Por que revelo esto? Para dejar claros ciertos comentarios que usare en el capitulo posterior entre personajes._**

**_Igual me encantaría saber que dicen. SU opinión en general... Acepto de todo. Y les pido me ayuden con una cosa... Así que pregun... A no, esperen._**

**_AYUDENME A PONERLE UN NOMBRE A ESTA HISTORIA...T-T._**

**_No puede ser "Fic Sin Nombre" toda la vida..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Nos vemos la proxima vez que decida subir un capitulo._**

**_Chao._**

* * *

Probablemente suba otro cap del "Silencioso Dragneel" en mitad de semana. Atentos


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Aqui un nuevo cap de este fic con un nombre que me recomendo una linda persona. Me dicen si les gusta para dejarlo como esta, sino a buscar otrto.**_

_**Como sea, Nuevo cap! Espero les guste... aqui comienza lo bueno.**_

_**pD: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de HIro Mashima**_

* * *

Cap. 6.

Problemas

Nieve. Justo lo que le faltaba. Seguramente sería culpa de Gray, de nuevo. Una capa de este hermoso manto cubría todo a su vista, desde el canto de la ventana de su habitación. Era una visión hermosa, pero lo último que necesitaba era nieve en verano, otra vez.

Lucy dejo de mirar por la ventana y comenzó a preocuparse por sus problemas: No tenía ropa para protegerse del frio. Como estaban en verano no se preocupa por buscar ello, pero ahora se arrepentía de no haber buscado un remplazo cuando Gray y Gajeel (junto a tantos mas) destruyeron la lavandería a finales del invierno junto con la ropa invernal de los estudiantes, incluyendo la de ella.

Después de varios minutos encontró un abierto que le quedaba un poco corto y unos guantes de lana. Se los coloco sobre el uniforme pensando que así se protegería del frio, pero una brisa fría traída de quien sabe dónde destrozo su esperanza.

Miro en cada rincón de la habitación buscando otra cosa sin mucho resultado. Sus ojos se posaron inconscientemente en cierto punto de su habitación. Miro fijamente ese lugar y negó con la cabeza. Otra leve ventisca se coló por la ventana, haciéndola tomar una decisión. Total seria como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Lucy sonrió con este pensamiento.

Diez minutos después entro al comedor, donde recibió la bandeja en sus alimentos bajo la mirada de la casera. Como ahí estaba cálido, contrario al resto del lugar, se quitó lo que tenía para calentarse y lo coloco en su mochila. La mayoría hablaba de protegerse del frio, mirando con molestia la mesa a la que se dirigía la rubia, y otros de juegos y carreras que podrían realizar antes que el clima común se restableciera.

Como casi todos los días, Gray y Gajeel discutían por quien era el culpable de quien sabe que, tal vez lo de la lavandería. Antes de sentarse Lucy los miro, suspirando en el momento que tomo asiento. Miro a la única chica de la mesa, aparte de ella, claro.

-**Buenos días Levy-chan**\- saludo a la pequeña peli azul. Levy asintió sin apartar la vista del libro que leía, grueso de cubierta rojiza, comportamiento nada extraño en ella. Lucy miro alrededor al notar la ausencia de la cabecilla autodenominada del grupo**\- Donde esta Erza?**

-**La llamaron para que ayudase en una cosa que no sé qué es**.-contesto su amiga asando una página- **Creo que se llevó su desayuno, así que no la veremos hasta el almuerzo.**

**-Ya veo**…- murmuro Lucy pensativa. Miro su desayuno y luego a Levy, específicamente el libro que leía**\- Que lees ahora? No será otro libro sobre esa cultura rara que encontraste, no?**

**-No es rara, Lu-chan**\- dijo la lectora un poco molesta, sin levantar apenas los ojos del escrito.- **Tal vez no sea como las que siempre cuentan en Historia, pero te aseguro que no es rara.**

**-Levy-chan**\- Llamo Lucy tomando su café- **Decían que los dragones eran reales y gobernaban a los humanos.**

**-No gobernaban, convivían. O en caso extremo guiaban**\- la corrigió Levy cerrando el libro con cariño.-**Vivian como iguales con los humanos, y si tenían problemas ayudaban. Incluso este libro coloca sus tierras en lo que llamamos el continente perdido.**

**-Leer sobre Atlantis no me molesta, pero Levy-chan**\- refuto la rubia haciendo un gesto elocuente- **Dragones? En serio? Admite que estas obsesionada…**

**-Los dragones han estado presentes en un gran número de mitologías que aseguran su existencia**\- contesto Levy molesta- **Y no estoy obsesionada.**

**-No hay prueba de ellos, y si lo estas**\- le contesto la otra chica. Se miraron mutuamente con el ceño fruncido para después echarse a reír. Al escuchar las risas, los dos idiotas… chicos del grupo las miraron extrañados.

-**Que sucede enana?**-pregunto Gajeel alzando una ceja.

**-Por enésima vez no me digas enana**\- contesta la "enana" con molestia, aunque casi no se notaba por la sonrisa en su rostro. Gajeel miro a otro lado un tanto, poco sonrojado. Gray y Lucy rieron por lo bajo**.- Y no sucede nada… Aparte de que la mitad de la academia morirá de frio por su culpa.**

-**Vamos Levy, no fue nuestra culpa. Al menos no la mía.-** Gajeel fulmino a Gray con la mirada**.- Y no sabemos como sucedió…**

**-Claro…-** dijeron las chicas a la vez rodando los ojos.

-**Oigan…**\- se quejó el semidesnudo, pero alguien lo llamo a la distancia.

-**Gray, ey!-** saludo un chico de pelo rojizo- **La próxima vez que hagas caer nieve avisa!**

**-Por enésima vez no fui yo-** dijo el aludido con molestia**.- Porque rayos me culpan?**

**-Porque tú fuiste el idiota que creo una tormenta de nieve en la escuela.**\- contesto Gajeel.

-**No fuiste tú?-** añadió Lucy sorprendida.- **De verdad creí que eras tú…-** Una flecha con la palabra "Culpable" se atascó en la cabeza de Gray. Ella ni se dio cuenta cuando otra idea paso por su cabeza y negó.

-**Vamos Gray, no es para tanto-** trato de animar Levy a su amigo. Miro hacia el reloj principal y se levantó, abrazando su libro.-**Creo que ya me voy, tengo que ayudar al sensei.**

**-Espera enana, te acompaño**\- dijo Gajeel levantándose, provocando otras risas silenciosas.

**-Arigatou, Gajeel**\- contesto la chica risueña, con su efecto en el metalero. Soltó una mano del libro y Gajeel el agarro. Los que se quedaron en la mesa los vieron alejarse tomados de la mano.

**-Todavía no me acostumbro al hecho de que sean novios**\- dijo Gray al aire, para luego mirar a Lucy. La chica se estaba colocando el abrigo y los guantes.- **Tú que dices?**

**-Opino lo mismo, a pesar de que ya van año y medio**.-contesto sacando una bufanda y colocándosela al cuello con un poco de duda. Miro al pelinegro.- **Y tu ropa?**

**-Así estoy bien-** contesto el chico con solo los pantalones puestos. Lucy negó con la cabeza, mientras él se ponía en pie.- **Nos vamos?-** Ella asintió.

Afuera, la nieve caía tiñendo del blanco más puro todas las cosas desde las hojas de los arboles hasta el camino hacia la academia. Incluso una fuente cercana estaba congelada. Era una buena vista. Congeladora, pero buena. A Gray no le importaba un peino, total era la Antártida ambulante. Cuando Lucy salió a ese pasaje helado, todas las dudas sobre lo de la mañana se fueron de una vez. Suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a caminar. Gray la miro un rato.

-**Linda bufanda**\- ella sintió un ligero escalofrió, pero lo reprimió con una sonrisa, diciéndose a sí misma que debía quitársela antes de entrar al salón.

**-Es lo único que tenía**\- contesto tranquila. Lugo cambio su sonrisa a un gesto de molestia- **Ya que cierto par de idiota**s – Gray rio divertido- **Se encargaron de hacer explotar todo mi guardarropa.**

-**Ya les dije que… Olvidadlo**\- Lucy rio, provocándole una sonrisa al chico**\- y… hiciste lo de mates?**

Por si no se dieron cuenta, tanto Gray como Gajeel están en el año de Lucy, solo que en un salón diferente. El último estaba ahí porque se había quedado de año…dos veces. Una por vago y la otra… por Levy.

El resto del camino se la pasó hablando de las clases, las tareas, insultando a los profesores y alabando a otros. Estaban en medio de una discusión sobre el profesor de Historia cuando Gray se detuvo.

-**Bien, aquí te dejo**\- Ella lo miro extrañada y el señalo la pared como respuesta. Estaba tan entretenida que no noto cuando llegaron frente a su clase.- **Nos vemos Lucy.**

**-Nos vemos.**\- se despidió la chica sonriente, olvidando su pequeño plan. Coloco una mano en la puerta y entro

Lo primero que vio inconscientemente fue a un chico de pelo rosa, cuyos ojos pasaron de la fría seriedad a la sorpresa y luego a Levy, que tenía la misma expresión del chico, pero después puso un gesto de desaprobación. Lucy teatro de sonreírle a su amiga como disculpa, pero algo apareció en su campo visual.

Todos los presentes miraban alternativamente el asiento de Natsu y a su dueño con sorpresa. Estaba sentado y un segundo después estaba frente a la chica, que retrocedió un paso del susto.

La mirada de él era una mezcla de alegría, curiosidad y molestia… La rubia tuvo que admitir que sus ojos eran más habladores que el chico. Apenas noto cuando el hizo el amago de alzar el brazo hacia su cuello.

La palabra "ALTO" le cayó en la cabeza, tirando al suelo frente a Lucy. Todos miraron a Levy, que señalaba el lugar con un lápiz,. Se levantó se acercó a la rubia, llevándola arrastras hasta su asiento, donde aparto a Droy con la mirada.

Cuando ambas se sentaron, Dragneel se incorporó murmurando cosas inentendibles para la humanidad. Miro a Levy molesto, pero contrario a lo que la gente pensaba, suspiro para tranquilizarse y se sentó en su lugar. Nadie dijo nada y ese silencio se estableció ahí haciendo notablemente la habitación más fría… Unos minutos después llego el profesor Azuma con cara seria.

**-Todos a sus lugares**\- ordeno colocándose al frente de la clase. Cuando esto se hizo, miro a cada uno lentamente, deteniéndose un poco más en Natsu y en Lucy, para nerviosismo de esta.- **Saquen sus cuadernos, tema "Inecuaciones cuadráticas"-** Mientras los muchachos rezongaban con el tema nuevo, Levy comenzó a regañar a Lucy.

**-Por qué trajiste esta cosa?-** le dijo agarrando una de las esquinas de la cuadriculada bufanda

-**Era esto o morir de frio.-** contesto la rubia**.- Recuerda lo que hicieron tu novio y Gray.**

**-Te dije que compraras más ropa**.- contesto Levy. El profesor pasó a su lado y fingieron escribir. Cuando se fue.-**Y podrías haberme pedido alguna prestada. Mira lo que paso!**

**-Ya habías bajado-** refuto Lucy, mirando levemente hacia atrás. Levy la imito y vio que miraba a Natsu, que tenía una mueca en la cara- **Y no creo que fuese tan malo**…- Levy la miro incrédula

-**La trajiste para vengarte por lo de tu habitación**\- susurro indignada.- **Te pones en peligro por algo tan idiota.**

-**Yo no creo que sea idiota, ES mi habitación**\- contesto la rubia molesta- **Y mira, es matar dos pájaros de un tiro. El sufre y yo no me muero de frio.**

**-Ay, Lu-chan, espero que esto no acabe mal.**

**-Ya que está tan interesada en la clase, no le importaría resolver un problema, señorita Mac Garden?-** Levy y Lucy lo miraron un tanto rojas por ser descubiertas. Aun así, la peli azul se levanto

**-Hai**\- y se alejó de la rubia, inconsciente de cuánta razón tenía…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hora del almuerzo. Ninguna se movió hasta que el salón estuvo completamente vacío, pero cuando al fin lo hicieron, alguien les cerraba el camino en el pasillo.

**-Me podrías acompañar un momento, Hearthfilia?-** pregunto Natsu Dragneel con seriedad. Aunque pareció más una orden que una pregunta.

**-No, lo siento-** contesto Lucy preocupada. Natsu alzo una ceja y dio un paso hacia las chicas. Luego dio un salto atrás, justo a tiempo para evitar una palabra gris escita en griego le cayera en la cabeza. El chico peli rosa miro a Levy con molestia, mientras ella se colocaba frente a Lucy apuntándolo con un lapicero.

**-Ella dijo que no. Y no me importa lo que quieras, no te vas a acercar a Lu-chan-** hablo firme. El la miro sin entender y se encogió de hombros. De un invisible movimiento separo a Levy de Lucy, sujetando a esta última. Antes de que las chicas reaccionaran, Natsu desapareció con la rubia. Levy solo se quedó mirando el lugar donde estaba su amiga hace un segundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucy cerró los ojos mientras sentía esa extraña mezcla, para después perder el equilibrio y caer sentada al sentir loa nieve a sus pies. Miro hacia arriba y vio a Natsu mirando alrededor Estaban en uno de los bosques de la academia, que ella reconoció como el que utilizaban de vez en cuando para estudiar Astronomía. Si algo le sucedía… Nadie se enteraría.

**-Pétra? En serio**?- dijo el chico recostándose de un árbol- **Tu amiga es una entrometida.**\- Ella se levantó lentamente para no volver a caer y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.- **Ni que te fuese a hacer algo malo…+**

**-Entonces que quieres?-** pregunto la chica buscando una inexistente ruta de escape. Cierto que había muchas, pero si tu enemigo se aparece de repente donde quiera… Como escapas?

**-Solo quiero mi bufanda de vuelta**\- dijo con normalidad. La nieve a su alrededor tenía una textura extraña…

**-Tu bufanda?**\- pregunto extrañada. El la señalo y ella miro su cuello. Se había olvidado que la tenía puesta** -Esta bufanda es mía...**

-**La robaste de algún lugar y los** de ese lugar me la robaron a mi.- le dijo con calma- **Me la puedes regresar ya? Se me acaba el tiempo…**

**-Tiempo para qué? Como sabes como la conseguí?-**pregunto alejándome lentamente. El la miro molesto y sin saber cómo se colocó atrás de ella. Como respuesta agarro mejor la bufanda.- **Si la quieres, responde.**

-**Eres rara-** le dijo el, causándole molestia- **Ambas preguntas solo me conciernen a mí, no le responderé a una niña como tú.**

**-En primer lugar tengo diecisiete.**\- dijo molesta- **Y si no respondes no te daré MI bufanda**.-Una venita apareció en la cabeza del chico.

**-Mira mocosa**\- dijo con una molesta sonrisa.- E**sa bufanda lleva conmigo más tiempo del que llevas viviendo en este mundo, así que devuélvemela. Ahora-** Ella enarco las cejas con claras intenciones de no cooperar.

-**Mocosa? No eres más grande que yo para llamarme así**.- Natsu hacia un gran esfuerzo para no golpear a una chica.

**-Créeme que eres una…- **se detuvo mirando hacia atrás. Ella lo miro extrañada un rato… y echo a correr. Cuando se alejó un metro de el choco con algo… Una especie de barrera invisible.

**-Pero que…-** Natsu corrió donde ella estaba y la alejo.

**-Serás idiota, les has llamado**—le dijo el chico mientras esa parte del bosque comenzaba a oscurecerse y esta oscuridad los rodeaba a ellos.. Ella estaba atónita cuando el volteo a verla- **Escucha, siento lo que hare, pero es por tu bien**.- Dicho esto le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándola inconsciente.

Un segundo después de las sombras se formaron tres siluetas, dos altas y una mediana. Cuando estuvieron cerca del chico, se vio que eran dos mujeres y un viejo, mejor conocido como…

**-Hades-** dijo el chico con la voz cargada de enojo.

**-Veo que llegamos en buen momento**\- ironizo mirando a la chica inconsciente. Chasqueo los dedos y las dos chicas se acercaron a Natsu, que solo rodeo a Lucy con sus brazos.

**-Ella no tiene nada que ver**.- dijo molesto.

-**No creo que te importe si hace el evento de esta noche interesante.-** dijo el hombre con parche en el ojo.- O prefieres que lo haga con tu querida hermanita?

**\- A ninguna**\- dijo firmemente.

**-No puedes decidir.**\- le recordó con arrogancia.- **Sabes lo que sucederá si no obedeces.-** La mirada del chico se enfrió.- **Y que quieres con ella? Es solo una estudiante cualquiera**.

**-No creo que lo sea.-** dijo Ultear con media sonrisa.- **Si la está poniendo a la altura de la niña**, e**sta chica tiene algo especial, no? **\- Natsu la miro, confirmando sus palabras.- Parece que acerté.

**-Entonces que te parece un trato?-** dijo Hades caminando hacia con una sonrisa socarrona- **No tienes muchas opciones y así ambos salimos beneficiados**.- Natsu sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero también que no cumpliría sus palabras. Cerró los ojos y suspiro. Cuando los abrió tenían ese tono que tanto perturbaba a Lucy.

**-Que tienes que decir?-** Ultear miro a Meredy, luego a Hades y de ultimo a Natsu.

-**Esto se pone interesante…**

* * *

_**Que tal?**_

_**Ahora si comienza lo interesante de este fic. El siguiente za sera algo gore... Na. No se escribir eso, pero or ahí va la idea.**_

_**Esa Lucy, echándole leña al fuego. Lastima que termino en un incendio incontrolable.**_

_**Que creen que sucederá? Que quiere este Hades con Lucy? Por que Natsu la protegio? Cuando me dignare a especificar el color de los ojos de Natsu? Todas estas preguntas... Siguiente cap. Y si tienes otras preguntas, tendrás que esperar un poco más... ;)**_

_**Y ustedes que dicen? **_

_**Me interesa su opinion, en especial con el actual nombre. Y del cap... Acepto tomatazos, lechugazos, que me regalen a Happy... En serio, eso me alegra. Y les pregunto... **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Nos vemos en el proximo cap! Chao!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola minna!_**

**_Aqui otro cap de Fic sin Nombre... HASTA QUE LE CONSIGA UNO._**

**_Este cap esta muy emocionante, pues comienza el verdadero fic... Basta de introducciones._**

**_Les pido paciencia con la parte de la pelea, ya que nunca he escrito una... y se hara muy recurrente en mis fics..._**

**_Pero basta de charle... digo Charla. FT no es mio, y disfruten..._**

* * *

Cap. 7

Pelea

La habitación era oscura, un tanto aterradora. Las barras de metal que había a un costado le daban la sensación de estar en la cárcel, pero la puerta entreabierta al fondo desmentía esta idea. El sonido de una gotera, procedente de algún lado, estaba presente. En una de las paredes se encontraba recostada una chica de rubios cabellos, durmiendo tranquilamente. Sobre sus ojos habían colocado una especie de venda. Hizo un pequeño movimiento que fue secundado por un sonido metálico, logrando despertarla.

**-Que…-** pregunto medio dormida. Se incorporó un poco, aun arrastrando el sonido con ella. Movió la cabeza varias veces como buscando una fuente de Luz.-**Que sucedió?.-** pregunto al aire. En respuesta unos ojos verdosos se abrieron en la oscuridad, mas no se dijo nada. La chica intento mover las manos, dándose cuenta que estaban atadas. El alzo un poco, podía mover los brazos libremente. Hizo una mueca de desconfianza y se acercó las manos al rostro.

**-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú**\- dijo una voz desde la oscuridad. Ella miro alrededor asustada, al saberse desprotegida

-**Quién es? Natsu?-** pregunto moviendo la cabeza, buscando captar algún sonido con su oído.

-**Obviamente no, soy su fantasma**\- contesto sarcásticamente el chico saliendo de las sombras. Al igual que Lucy tenía las manos atadas, solo que ninguna venda cubría sus ojos, que miraban a la chica de arriba abajo- **Hubiese sido mejor que no despertaras.**

**-Por qué dices eso?-** pregunto apuntando la cabeza en dirección a la voz- **Dónde estoy? Que quieres de mí? Que sucede? Por qué me secuestraste?-** Él se agacho y le agarro la cabeza, callándola de golpe. Aunque no pudiese verle, sabía que estaba molesto.

**-En primer lugar, no te secuestre, al menos no yo.-** contesto con calma mirándole la cara- **Segundo, lo único que yo quisiera de ti seria que me devolvieses mi bufanda… Ya tiene tu olor y eso me molesta, aunque no pueda en este momento.**\- La chica frunció el ceño, pero antes de hablarle el gano- **Y tercero, estas aquí como una especie de rehén de Grimoire.**

-**Rehén de qué?-** pregunto la chica ladeando la cabeza.- **Como sabes eso? También te agarraron?**

**-No, yo ya estoy atrapado en esto.-** contesto con voz cansina, como si el asunto no le agradase en nada.- **Aunque eso no evita que me esposen como tu.**\- añadió mirando las ataduras.- **Aunque sería fácil liberarme…-**En su rostro apareció una sonrisa torcida.

-**Y POR QUE NO LO HACES**?- pregunto ella exasperada, o mejor dicho le grito. EL miro a la puerta y le tapó la boca.- **sijekfe… vueorj parf nsdje ifioja (Suéltame, bueno para nada… Idiota)-** sintió que su boca comenzaba a enfriarse y se calló. El peli rosa compuso una leve sonrisa.

**-Veo que entendiste**\- se burló Natsu sin retirar la mano.-**Te explicare lo básico, pero no dirás absolutamente nada. Entendido?-** ella asintió.- **Bien, aquí voy**

-**Dónde estamos?-** Pregunto apenas se vio libre, solo que esta vez en voz baja. El chico suspiro.

**-Que les enseñan en estos días…-**comento más para sí que para ella. Luego miro el techo con una mueca-**Aunque no soy nadie para quejarme…**

-**Oye…-** hablo ella echándose un poco hacia atrás…

**-Bien. Estamos en "El Domo", un sitio propiedad de Grimoire Hearth, con los cuales no quisieras tener problemas. Su dueño es Hades, seguramente te sería muy conocido si lo vieras-** añadió con sarcasmo, confundiendo a la chica.- **Como sea, ese mocoso es poderoso y lastimosamente tiene contactos hasta en el inframundo.-** La chica se puso a temblar.- **Tu estas aquí, como ya dije, como una especie de rehén. Por así decirlo, caíste en su trampa al no ver el cambio obvio que experimento nuestro alrededor y darte de lleno contra su estúpida muralla.-**A la chica le resbalo una gota… Como si alguien pudiese ver un campo de fuerza invisible.-**obligándome a cargar con tu peso sobre mis hombros, el cual no es poco te recomiendo hacer dieta.-**Ahora ella estaba molesta, pero a él le causaba gracia su expresión-**Y si no quieres que te maten deberás hacer todo lo que te diga, ya que literalmente seré quien pelee. Alguna pregunta?**

**-Por qué hablas como viejo?**\- pregunto ella ladeando la cabeza. Natsu se fue de espaldas al oír la pregunta.

**-En una situación como esta lo único que se te ocurre preguntar es eso?-** cuestiono con una gota al incorporarse.

**-Es que me dio curiosidad… Y si me tienen de rehén porque tengo que hacer lo que digas?**

**-Porque conozco que tratamos, en donde estamos y a que me enfrento. Y Porque soy el único que puede ver.-** le respondió con obviedad

-**Entonces déjame quitarme esto**.- dijo la chica señalando su cara.

-**Es mejor que no lo hagas, créeme**.- ella bajo sus manos al escuchar las palabras de Natsu.-**Eres una molestia**.-le dijo sin rodeos.

-**Oye!**\- le reprendió ella.

**-Por qué rayos tenías que huir, te dije que no te haría nada malo.**

-**Y crees que le voy a creer a alguien que me separo de mi amiga en contra de mi voluntad?**

-**Es un buen punto, pero irrelevante**.- contesto el encogiéndose de hombros**.- Lo que ahora importa es que…**-se calló y miro a la puerta con el ceño un poco el aire y miro a Lucy**\- Escucha. No hagas ruido ni el menor movimiento, a ella le encanta jugar con su comida antes de comérsela, y contigo creo que no le importaría matar.**-Lucy trago dudo al escuchar aquello**.-Y esta vez has lo que te digo, aquí no puedo hacer nada**.- Miro hacia la puerta y se alejó de la chica, volviendo a su posición inicial. Lucy abrió la boca para decir algo.-**Por favor**.- ella asintió ante esto y se calló.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, en los que ella regulaba su respiración para estar calmada, a pesar de que en su mente se hacía un torbellino del problema en que EL la había metido. Natsu solo miraba fijamente a la puerta, así sin pestañear. Al fin se escuchó el sonido de pasos, seguido de unas sombras abriendo la puerta y el clic que hace el interruptor al encender la luz.

Meredy miro al chico un rato y luego se hizo a un lado, dejando a Ultear entrar con una sonrisa pequeña. El chico no cambio el gesto para nada, n siquiera cuando la pelinegra se acercó a Lucy y se arrodillo a su lado, sin tocarla. La pobre rubia usaba todo su autocontrol para no hacer un movimiento involuntario, ni respirar agitadamente n i para que su corazón comenzase a latir como caballo desbocado.

-**Ya veo**\- hablo la pelinegra incorporándose. Miro al chico que seguía mirándola con seriedad y aburrimiento.- **Vaya, vaya… Veo que una buena compañía si te mantiene callado.**

-**Es que perdí el gusto de burlarme de una idiota marioneta desechable como tu.**\- dijo con una sonrisa. Meredy señalo al chico con la mano y una espada salida de la nada le hizo un corte en el rostro. Natsu solo la miro mientras la sangre resbalaba por la herida.

-**No insultes a Ultear-san**\- hablo la niña con cara seria, pero voz molesta.

-**Digo la verdad. Tú y ella solo son un par de conejillos de indias como el idiota de Hades**.- Ahora Ultear fue la que le dio una patada en el estómago. EL se inclinó y tosió un poco

-**Respeta al maestro.**\- dijo con calma, sin mostrar enojo**.- Agradece que nos prohibió lastimarte demasiado, si no te volvería a sacar el ojo gustosa.-** Aunque se hacia la inconsciente a Lucy se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-**Quisiera ver como lo intentas**\- se burló Natsu mirando a la chica con sorna.- **Y el debería ser quien respete a sus mayores.-** Ultear le pateo el rostro, tirándolo de lado.

-**Ultear-san**\- hablo Meredy al verla preparada para dar otro golpe.- **Recuerde lo que dijo Hades-sama.**

-**Ya lo sé, Meredy**\- contesto la chica relajándose. Mientras Natsu se incorporaba ella se agacho a su lado.- **El show está a punto de empezar. Te quedan cinco minutos, más vale que le vayas explicando las cosas a tu amiguita**.- Se incorporó y junto a Meredy salieron de la habitación.- **No se te olvide nuestro acuerdo**.- Y cerró la puerta.

Ninguno dijo nada por un rato, haciéndose un silencio incómodo para la rubia después de haber escuchado la última parte. Un bufido cortó el silencio, seguido de una leve risa proveniente de Natsu. Lucy arqueo una ceja ante la locura del chico, y más cuando lo escucho acercarse y tomar sus manos. Ella se crispo.

-**Como ya escuchaste, se nos agota el tiempo**.- comento el chico serio y sonriente la vez.-**Ya te explique lo básico, así que te diré la estrategia**.- Ella asintió.- **Tú te quedas quieta donde te deje y por nada del mundo te quitaras esa venda. Especialmente si escuchas a alguien cerca. Y no ataques, aunque no creo que puedas.**

-**Quien te crees que soy?-** comento ofendida, olvidándose de preguntar otras cosas.

**-Eres una Serei Madoshi, algo que es mejor ellos no conozcan** **ni se enteren de su existencia**.- comento el con calma.

-**Una Serei que?**\- pregunto ella extrañada. Comenzaron a escucharse sonidos metálicos. Natsu miro las paredes molesto.- **Que es ese sonido.**

**-Nos llevan a la arena**\- contesto él. Un segundo después el suelo comenzó a elevarse, dejando de verse la puerta y los barrotes. Las ataduras que tenían desaparecieron, dándoles las manos libres. –**Al fin**\- comento sobándose las muñecas- **No lo hagas**\- reprendió a Lucy cuando la vio con intenciones de quitarse la venda.

-**Estoy cansada de no ver nada.-** comento ella ignorándolo. Él le sujeto las manos y colocando una mano en el nudo lo congelo**.- Frio!-** se quejó ella para tocar el trabajo del chico.- **POR QUE HICISTE ESO?! Ahora como me la voy a quitar…**

**-Porque eres tan necia?**\- comento el mirando hacia arriba.- **Si te digo que no te la quites es por algo, no para molesta**r-Se miró la mano y la movió un poco.- **Rayos, ha sido demasiada magia por hoy…**

**-Damas y caballeros**! Se escuchó una voz resonar por las paredes del túnel-**Bienvenidos a otra noche de entretenimiento en El Domo**!- se escucharon aplausos y algunos gritos.-**Esta vez tenemos para su entretenimiento una pelea de pares. En un lado tenemos al dragón de veneno Cobra**!- se escucharon gritos-**y al más veloz de veloces, Racer!-** se escucharon más gritos y aplausos.- **Y en este extremo**…- Una abertura se vio. Natsu se agacho al lado d Lucy y la ayudo a permanecer de pie.

**-No hagas nada innecesario, sea lo que sea que escuches-** la chica se sintió como una carga.- **Y no eres una carga, hay cosas que vale la pena proteger.- **Y ahora la ruborizo con sus palabras. El miro hacia arriba, donde ya estaban casi en la salida.

-…**Tenemos al gran Salamander y a su compañera misteriosa!-** comento la voz. Ambos aparecieron bajo una intensa luz, en un lugar completamente oscuro. A unos metros de ellos un peli morado y un tipo con apariencia de gallina les sonreían burlonamente.- **Parece ser que ella no quiere que veamos su linda carita… Podrán ganar con esta chica cegada?-** Hubo más ruido.- **El ultimo equipo en pie será el ganador. Si ya no puede moverse o luchar, quedara eliminado. No se vale matar al oponente-** explico la voz. –**Listos? Preparados? Comiencen!**

**.**

**_(No soy buena… De hecho, nunca he escrito escenas de pelea, así que… lo siento si quedo mal…)_**

**_._**

Y se encendieron las luces. Estaban en una especie de desfiladero, rodeados de negrura en un círculo asfixiante. Natsu miro alrededor rápidamente y agarrando a Lucy salto a una pila de autos. Racer apareció den donde estaban y se lanzó hacia donde ellos estaban. Natsu soltó a Lucy y se lanzó contra e, logrando atestarle un derechazo en el rostro enviándolo a una pila que estaba cerca. Cobra apareció y salto para darle un golpe al Dragneel, pero este lo esquivo y le dio una patada, enviándolo donde estaba su compañero… Donde Estaba.

Natsu cayó cerca de Lucy y la hizo a un lado, evitando que fuese golpeada a alta velocidad por Racer. Natsu salto junto con la chica a otra pila , siendo rodeados por una neblina purpura. Natsu puso mala cara al ver el veneno, en especial cundo Cobra surgió de él.

-**Vamos, Salamander**…- se burló el peli morado mirando al chico con una sonrisa burlona.- **me lo estas poniendo muy fácil… Ni siquiera tengo que oír tus pensamientos…**

**-Metete en la cabeza de otro, Cobra-** le espeto Natsu sin soltar a la chica.

-**Estas tan desesperado de que el maestro no se entere que es ella?-** dijo con burla. Natsu lo miro con odio.- **Oh, veo que te hice enojar….**

**-No dejare que le pongan un dedo encima…-** menciono mirándolo de arriba abajo, pues el peli morado se veía cansado. Sus ojos se posaron en cierto detalle y sonrió de lado, a pesar dela situación**.- Y deberías dejar de oír lo que pienso, veo que esa cosa te dificulta mucho el hacerlo.**\- Cobra ahora fue el que lo miro molesto.

**-No necesito saber lo que piensas para derrotarte**\- le contesto molesto. De la niebla surgió Racer, dándole una patada al Dragneel que apenas pudo esquivar. Cobra transformo sus brazos en garras y se dispuso a atacar a Lucy. Natsu salto sobre racer y usándolo de base se propulso hacia cobra dándole un buen golpe, alejándolo de la rubia.

Racer reapareció y comenzó a lanzarle golpes al chico, que los esquivaba con poca dificultad, hasta que Cobra surgió de nuevo y le dio un fuerte golpe al tomarlo desprevenido, enviándolo directo a una pared.

Lucy escucho el golpe, y sabiéndose desprotegida, salió corriendo con los ojos vendados. Al llegar al borde de los autos se lanzó, rogando caer bien. De a poco lo logro y siguió corriendo a ciegas.

-**Esta chica se cree un Jedi-** se burló Racer al aparecer frente a ella y agarrarle las muñecas.- **Porque no nos dejas ver tus lindos ojos**.- dijo acercando su mano a la cara de ella. Lucy doblo una pierna y lo golpeo en donde a un hombre le duele, provocando que el la soltara.

Con una confianza renovada se alejó del chico con una sonrisa, chocando con Cobra al intentar huir. Ella cayó al suelo por el golpe, y se asustó al saberse rodeada. Cuando Estiraron una mano hacia ella una especie de llamarada los separo. Natsu se acercó corriendo y le dio un golpe a cobra con su mano cubierta en una especie de fuego azulado, cuyas puntas a veces se tornaban anaranjadas. A Racer le dio una patada y se volteo ayudar a Lucy a levantarse.

-**Estas bien?-** pregunto. Ella asintió.- **No lo hacías tan mal después de todo**….- menciono. Miro a su izquierda y empujo a Lucy lejos de él, logrando evitar una nueva nube de humo purpura. Cobra se lanzó a por el logrando que cayera. Natsu se levantó con las manos, pero Racer apareció, enviándolo de un golpe a una pila de autos cerca de la rubia.

La chica al escuchar el estruendo y el leve quejido del Dragneel acerco sus manos al rostro, pero se detuvo al recordar todo lo que Natsu le dijo… Se sentía impotente.

-**No te la quites.-** le recordó Natsu incorporándose, respirando agitadamente. Ella sin bajar las manos movió la cabeza en su dirección. Natsu volvió a encender sus puños. Racer desapareció, pero Natsu golpeo el suelo, provocando que de alguna forma surgiese un pilar de hielo frente a ellos. El sujeto se detuvo justo a tiempo. Lucy escuchaba la respiración del chico y se preguntaba que rayos podía hacer sin desobedecerlo… Él se acercó a ella justo en el momento en que una fresca brisa soplaba en el lugar.

Entonces sucedió. La venda que hasta ese momento cubría los ojos de Lucy se deslizaba por su rostro, bajo la mirada de los dos contrincantes y de Natsu, que la miraba perplejo…

_-Entonces que te parece un trato?- dijo Hades caminando hacia con una sonrisa socarrona- No tienes muchas opciones y así ambos salimos beneficiados.- Natsu sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero también que no cumpliría sus palabras. Cerró los ojos y suspiro. Cuando los abrió tenían ese tono que tanto perturbaba a Lucy._

_-Que tienes que decir?_

**-Parece ser que nuestra señorita enmascarada**\- comenzó a hablar la voz de hace un momento- **Ha decidido que es hora de ponerse serios en el juego.**

_-Le vamos a vendar los ojos- Natsu lo miro sin entender.- Si logras ganar sin que ella vea nada, la dejaremos tranquila. Si no lo logras…- sonrió con socarronería._

_-Qué?-pregunto con un mal presentimiento_

La venda cayo en las manos de Lucy… Como si ella misma se las hubiese quitado. Natsu veía a la chica mover la cara como confirmando que no la tenía. Lentamente abrió los ojos…

_-Si no lo logras- continuo el viejo- Ella será participante de los eventos de Grimoire, bajo tu tutela claro._

_-Quieres que apueste su libertad por ella?- pregunto completamente enojado. Agradeció tener cerca su bufanda en ese momento.- Que tan bajo puedes llegar a caer?_

_-Me interesa la forma en que proteges a la chica.- contesto el sujeto- Y mira el lado bueno, si está contigo puede que sea más considerado con ella._

_-Esto no afectara nuestro otro acuerdo…- especifico Natsu._

_-Por supuesto que no…- contesto Hades haciéndose el interesante.- Pero me alegrara tener otra forma de domarte._

Los ojos chocolates buscaron los verdes y cuando lo encontraron ya no eran de ese color… Natsu apretó el puño y la mandíbula. Su cuerpo se cubrió de un fuego azulado, liberando un ambiente congelado alrededor.

_Natsu miro a Hades y Luego a algo en una lengua extraña y volvió a mirar al viejo._

_-Trato hecho._

Y todo fue cubierto por el hielo.

* * *

**_Que tal eh?_**

**_Ya sabemos que queria Hades de Lucy y sabemos que ya nada sera como antes en la vida de la rubia. Que opinaran sus amigos? Que sucedera? Las cosas se ponen candentes (o congeladas) en el siguiente cap... Ya parezco presentador de telenovela T-T_**

**_._**

**_Les agradezco a todos por leer, y me gusta que dejen su opinion. Vamos, dejar un review no mata a nadie... Ok... Diganme su opinion (y ya se que a algunos no les gusta el suspenso que le pongo a esto, peor que puedo hacer? Me caracteriza ;) )si me dan tomatazos, si les gusto, si quieren saber que fue esa brisa fria, si quieren darme ideas para el nombre del fic (Lo cual agradeceria mucho...), lo que sea, dejen su relindo review que yo los leo gustosa._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_:_**

**_Por cierto, el Natsu de este fic tiene los ojos como la imagen que coloque... No se como describirlo, pero asi me lo imagino..._**

**_Como sea, nos vemos en el proximo cap!_**

**_Chao ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Estoy llena de inspiración. Cap 8 de este fic! **_

_**FT le pertenece a Mashima. Y me gustaria que me ayudasen con el nombre...**_

_**Como sea, disfruten**_

* * *

Cap. 8.

Dudas

**-Ahora estamos hablando en serio-** dijo Natsu mirando a sus enemigos con una torcida sonrisa, a la vez que hacia crujir sus llameantes puños. En menos de un segundo la superficie de ese campo de batalla se había cubierto por una considerable capa de hielo. Racer y Cobra lograron esquivar el ataque por poco, aunque el primero quedo con el brazo congelado. Lucy miraba a Natsu con una mezcla de asombro y temor. Estaba aterrada por la potencia de su ataque y fascinada por esa muestra de control y poder, especialmente porque a su alrededor no había hielo.- **Espero sepan que ya no voy a contenerme**.- añadió el peli rosa

-**No nos asustas niño**\- comento Racer rompiendo el hielo que aprisionaba su brazo

**-Veamos quien es el niño.-** comento Natsu antes de desaparecer. Cobra miro alrededor el igual que Racer, entonces dieron su movida. Cobra salto hacia atrás mientras Racer desaparecía de nuevo y en el lugar donde estaban antes apareció Natsu, dejando con su puño un gran cráter en el suelo, dañando no solo el hielo. Apoyándose en esa mano el peli rosa tomo impulso y se lanzó tras Cobra, logrando patearlo y empotrarlo en la pared. Coloco la mano en el suelo y una gruesa capa de hielo cubrió al peli morado, impidiendo su escape.

Racer apareció detrás de Lucy, pensando en tomarla de rehén, pero la chica dándose cuenta de sus acciones hizo aparecer su látigo con un ligero resplandor. El objeto era oscuro, con una cintita al final, decorada con una estrella. El lazo era celeste, a veces naranja. Lo lanzo en contra de Racer, logrando darle un buen golpe en la cara. Acto seguido lo apunto a un pedazo de hielo saliente y se propulso lejos de la gallina.

Natsu pasó a su lado y golpeo a Racer en la cara con su puño, en el mismo lugar en que Lucy lo lastimo. Si cobra se empotro en la pared, Racer la atravesó literalmente. Natsu igual congelo el agujero impidiendo su regreso. Lucy corrió a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa pero se detuvo al ver como el chico la miro con esos ojos inquietantes llenos de furia. Una campana sonó y la voz del comentarista volvió a escucharse.

**-Tenemos un ganador!-** aplausos, vítores y abucheos se escucharon en el desierto lugar.- **Los vencedores de la batalla en parejas son Salamander y su compañera secreta!-** Una luz los ilumino a ambos, pero Natsu la ignoro y se encamino al lugar por donde llegaron. Con una mano derritió el hielo y se colocó en posición. Lucy lo miro extrañada, para luego correr a su lado al ver como la miro. Cuando estuvo a su lado la plataforma comenzó a descender, alejándolos del lugar. Ella lo miraba un poco apenada.

-**Lo siento**\- dijo al chico, pero este no la miro.- **Pero yo no lo hice… Te juro que no me la quite… Bueno tenía las manos cerca pero…**

**-Puedes callarte? Necesito pensar y ya me has causado suficientes problemas para sumar lo sucedido**.- contesto fríamente. Lucy callo y miro al suelo. Natsu se dio cuenta de este gesto y la miro mientras sus ojos volvían a ser del tono verde de siempre. –**Lo siento, no debí hablar así.- **Se disculpó.

**-No, fue mi culpa…** **Si te hubiese dado la bufanda desde el principio esto no hubiese sucedido.- **dijo sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

**-Eso es cierto**\- afirmo él ganándose una molesta mirada de la chica. Aun así añadió- **Pero si sucedió fue por una razón. No existen las casualidades en el mundo, mi gente siempre lo dice.**

-**Mi gente?-** pregunto Lucy extrañada. El abrió la boca, pero una extraña luz los rodeo obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a la reciente oscuridad. Cuando lo hizo miro alrededor, habían vuelto al bosque congelado. – **Hemos vuelto**…- miro al cielo, cubierto de nubes. Una luz se encendió detrás de ella y asustada se volteo, resbalando en la nieve. Natsu la miro con curiosidad, para luego darle la mano que no estaba encendida en fuego.- **Me puedes decir cómo llegamos?-** pregunto al darle la mano

**-Nos han traído hasta aquí**\- le contesto ayudándola a ponerse en pie**.- Lo cual debo admitir me ahorro trabajo**.- añadió embozando media sonrisa. La miro un momento y se dio la vuelta.- **Vamos, te acompaño a tu área.**

**-Ahora si me puedes decir que fue todo eso?**\- pregunto Lucy siguiéndolo y colocándose a su lado**.- No todos los días eres secuestrada por quien sabe que con un chico que conociste congelado en un hospital y para rematar acabas peleando en una pelea totalmente ciega.**

-**Puedo decir que ese fue tu rito de iniciación**\- comento sin mirarla. Después lo hizo embozando una molesta sonrisa –**Bienvenida a Grimoire Hearth.**

**-Otra vez con… Bienvenida a qué?-** pregunto asustada al darse cuenta de las palabras del chico.

-**O bienvenida al tártaros, puedo decir- **continuo con molestia- **Al caer la venda de tus ojos se firmó un contrato silencioso en el cual se vendió tu libertad al Hades.-** menciono con enfado. Un árbol cercano se cubrió de hielo y cayo.

**-Pero yo no me la quite!-** cuasi grito ella deteniéndose. Él la miro.- **Juro que esa ventisca, fuese lo que fuera, desato el nudo!**!- El chico parpadeo- **Tú mismo lo congelaste!**

**-Al menos no eres tan torpe como pareces**\- comento. Ella se volvió una fiera, pero fue ignorada.- **Ya sé que no fuiste tú.-** dijo mirando al frente calmándola.- **Esa brisa la hizo ella, no hay otra explicación.**

**-Ella?-** pregunto. Recordó una voz femenina.- **La chica que te lastimo en ese lugar?-** El asintió. Una parte de la conversación escuchada le vino a la mente, asustándola un poco.- **Oye… A que se refería con "Sacarte el ojo de nuevo"?**

**-Porque ya lo ha hecho. Dos veces**\- confirmo encogiéndose de hombros, sin notar a la petrificada chica. No sabría decir si fue por la afirmación o la naturalidad que lo dijo… o ambas.

**-Pe…pe…pe…pepe pepe…pero-** balbuceo sintiendo un escalofrió**\- Aun…. Dos. .. Ojos… **

-**No me había dado cuenta**\- soltó sarcásticamente el chico.- **No te sorprendas, para mi es algo fácil curar una pequeñez como esa**.- Luego miro la flama en su mano con la ceja alzada- **Aunque debería dejar de arriesgarme… Una más y me declaro ciego. Nos movemos**?- intento caminar.

**-Quien rayos eres?-** pregunto ella sin moverse.

-**Natsu Dragneel, mucho gusto**\- Saludo el con una reverencia- **Y podríamos movernos? Si nos tardamos más tendré que pelear con tus amigos y no tengo ganas de hacer eso.**\- Se dio la vuelta para continuar pero la chica seguía inamovible, ahorra con un aire de molestia.

**-Ya se tu nombre, gracias. A lo que me refiero es QUE eres**.- Soltó Lucy. El suspiro caminando de vuelta.

-**Ok. Te lo diré. Total tendría que hablar algún día, te lo debo por permitir que llegaras aquí.-** comento con una pequeña sonrisa.-**Soy casi un dragón… Mi padre es el dragón de Fuego Igneel y mi madre era una mujer llamada Anika. Por ende soy mitad humano o semi dragón si prefieres, que posee todos los poderes de uno y puede realizar magia. Preguntas**?- La chica lo miro de arriba abajo buscando un signo que delate que miente.

-**Me estas tomando el pelo**.- soltó por fin al no encontrar nada. Él se enojó.

**-Crees que bromearía con eso?**\- le refuto enojado y mirándola molesto.

**-Y quien se creería algo así? Alguien que es mitad Dragón-** dijo alzando los brazos.- **Es ridículo. Esos seres no existen**.- as palabras que dijo le recordaron la discusión que tuvo con Levy esa mañana.

-**Piensa lo que quieras, es la verdad**\- contesto el siguiendo el camino**.- Y si no quieres quedarte a oscuras, muévete.**\- Lucy lo siguió refunfuñando.

**-Por qué no haces eso de tele transportarte en frente de os dormitorios**?- pregunto la chica al sentir una brisa fría.

-**No es que no quiera, pero casi no puedo usar magia. No ves el tamaño de la flama?-** respondió el señalando los tres dedos encendidos que iluminaban su camino.

-**Magia.**\- repitió con lentitud.- **A que te refieres con eso?**

**-Yo lo conozco como magia pero ustedes le dicen… Como era-** se preguntó el mismo.- **Ah, sí. Mahou. Aunque da lo mismo ya que es magia en japonés.**\- Contesto el chico mirándola**.- Y debo admitir que no estás tan mal, aunque hubiese preferido que no trajeras el Fleuve d'etoiles a la** **arena.**

**-Fleuve de qué?-** pregunto otra vez extrañada.- **Puedes dejar de usar palabras raras?**

**-No es una palabra rara, es el nombre del látigo que usaste, proviene de la constelación de Eridanus y significa "Río de Estrellas"**.- contesto con calma .- **No es algo tan complicado, aunque me sorprende que puedas hacerlo sin un mediador, a pesar de ser una de ellos.**

-**Hablas de esos serei chavcosky**?- El rio ante lo que dijo.

-**Es Serei Madoshi.**\- la corrigió.- **Una maga de espíritus estelares o celestiales, si prefieres.**

**-Admito que ese látigo se lo pedí a una estrella, pero eso no me convierte en una bruja**.

**-Maga, no bruja**.- la volvió a corregir.- **Y eres muy escéptica. La magia siempre ha existido a lo largo de las épocas y aún sigue existiendo. A veces se olvida en la historia, pero no es algo ficticio.**

-**Como los dragones, ah**?- pregunto sarcásticamente

**-Exacto-** Natsu no se había dado cuenta del sarcasmo- **Por quienes crees que existen las pirámides? Te aseguro que no fueron extraterrestres.**\- Le soltó agachándose para esquivar una rama baja.

-**Eso es otra ton… AUCH!- **se quejó al darse con el objeto. – **Eso dolió! Podrías haberme dicho.**

**-Deberías mirar el camino.-** dijo Natsu mientras reía.

**-Gracias por el consejo**…- inquirió ella.- **Dejando a n lado tus locura de magia y dragones**\- El chico dejó de reír e hizo una mueca.- **Exactamente por qué peleábamos?**

-**Ya te dije**.- le dijo cansinamente.- **Fue porque quería evitar que te metieran en esto…-** Salieron aun camino de piedra, los que solían recorrer en horas más tempranas- **Al fin! AL menos será más fácil seguir el camino.- **dicho esto apago las llamas.

\- **Eso no me lo habías dicho**.- dijo ella a la oscuridad.- **Y donde están las luces.**

-**Ven.**\- El la sujeto del brazo para que no se perdiese. Por suerte estaba oscuro, ya que ella se sonrojo brevemente.- C**uando te noquee, Hades apareció e hicimos un trato. Si tus ojos veían lo sucedido, te unías a Grimoire, si no serias libre. Lastimosamente sucedió lo que sucedió**.- hablo en voz baja.- **Ellos no hablaran contigo, ya que estas bajo mi tutela. A menos que el muy tirano siga haciendo trampa.**

-**Y…**.- pregunto la chica notando unos cabos sueltos.

\- **Y cada vez que vengan a buscarnos debemos ir con ellos y hacer lo que se les ocurra. A veces son peleas, otros maratones, y otros que es mejor no conocer.**\- La chica trago duro.- **Si no hacemos lo que dicen lo agarraran en contra de algo que queremos, seguramente tus amigos o algún ser querido. Muchos estamos obligados a participar por ello**.- concluyo en voz baja y con tono resentido. Lucy, que hasta ese momento se preguntaba por qué era tan pasivo, ato los cabos de sus ideas.

**-Estas con ellos por un ser querido?-** a pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver los ojos de Natsu que la miraban con ira y dolor, también algo de tristeza., sin embargo no contesto.

**-Démonos prisa. Alguien nos busca-** ella no entendió, pero siguió al muchacho. Todos sus pensamientos de que el destruiría su vida se convirtieron en un enojo hacia ese tal Hades.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que se vio la silueta del edificio en contra de la oscuridad. Al estar más cerca notaron que la puerta estaba abierta, llenando de luz un único punto donde había unos muchachos hablando. Natsu suspiro y apresuro el paso.

**-… ningún lado**\- comento el chico con piercings mirando a su novia.

-**No digas eso Gajeel.-** le regaño Levy a punto de llorar.

**-No hay que perder esperanzas**.- concordó Erza mirando al pelinegro.

-**Pero no tenemos idea de donde…-** comenzó a decir Gray, pero el grito de Levy lo interrumpió.

-**LU-CHAN!**\- corrió a abrazar a su amiga, sin darse cuenta de su acompañante. Lucy se separó de Natsu y se acercó. Ambas se dieron un abrazo en el que la pequeña lloraba.- **Estaba preocupada pensé que ese chico te había…**

**-Que yo le había qué?-** pregunto Natsu desde su posición. Lucy intento separarse de Levy, pero la peli azul la alejo del mientras los otros se colocaban en posición de ataque**.- Te dije que no le haría nada malo.**

**-No lo hiciste**.-aseguro Levy mirándolo mordazmente.

-**AH, Bueno**

-**Que le hiciste a Lucy?-** pregunto Erza haciendo aparecer una espada.

-**Nada. Al menos yo no le he hecho nada.- **contesto el dando un suspiro y mirándola sin miedo**.- Y guarda eso, el metal se vuelve peligroso a bajas temperaturas.**

-**No creo en tus palabras**.- soltó la pelirroja.

**-Es algo básico, cuando el metal se enfría…-** Erza se acercó rápidamente y le coloco la espada cerca del cuello.- **Aleja eso, alguien se hará daño.**

**-Y como sabes que no serás tú, llamitas?-** menciono Gray con enojo.

**-Chicos, él dice la verdad**…- dijo Lucy, pero fue ignorada.

-**Estás loco si crees que te dejaremos ir tras secuestrar a la coneja**.- añadió Gajeel transformando su brazo en un garrote.

-**No volverás a acercarte.-** se unió Levy empuñando un bolígrafo

**\- Si…Si… Lo que digan**\- soltó el con un bostezo**.- Podemos dejarlo para mañana? Estoy cansado.** Gray le lanzó un ataque que esquivo haciéndose a un lado**.- Veo que no**.

**-Si crees que te saldrás con la tuy**a…- comenzó a decir Erza.

**-Créeme que no lo he hecho en todo el día**.- la interrumpió Natsu estirando los brazos.- **Si me disculpan…**\- Unas espadas aparecieron y le atacaron. El de espaldas las esquivo, llegando a agarrar una y lanzarla a la pelirroja. Ella la hizo desaparecer antes de que la tocara.

**-Chicos**…- intento decir Lucy pero nadie le prestó atención.

Natsu salto hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, evitando dos veces la palabra "Petra" que Levy había hecho aparecer. El peli rosa miro a la chica con un tic en el ojo.

Gray congelo el suelo, pero el muchacho no resbalo, contrario a eso lo aprovecho para escapar de un golpe de Gajeel. Erza volvió al ataque y el la esquivo saltando sobre ellos y cayendo en la entrada del edificio. Al caer hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor a la vez que se llevaba la mano al pecho, mientras los otros volvían al ataque. Entonces Lucy reacciono.

-**DETENGANSE**!-Sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos.- **Él no me ha hecho nada! Por otro lado, me salvo! Podrían dejarlo en Paz?-** Ninguno dijo nada. Erza hizo desaparecer la espada, logrando que todos bajasen la guardia. Natsu los miro inexpresivo, aun con la mano en el pecho. Comenzó a caminar, pasando de largo a la rubia- **Espera**.- dijo ella soltándose la bufanda, que aun llevaba puesta.- **Esto es tuyo**.- la coloco en sus manos.

Natsu la miro fijamente y luego al objeto blanco. Paso un dedo por la extraña tela embozando una minúscula sonrisa, a la vez que una cálida brisa llenaba el lugar. Los chicos se miraron extrañados por el extraño fenómeno en un día tan frio. El peli rosa se colocó la bufanda y dando una seca cabezada desapareció del lugar.

-**Idiota**\- bufo Lucy para darse la vuelta y entrar al edificio, seguida de sus amigos

Oo-EN UNO DE LOS BOSQUES DE LA ACADEMIA-Oo

Natsu apareció en medio del claro. Perdió el equilibrio pero un brazo lo sujeto antes de que cayese al suelo. EL chico sorprendido miro a su benefactor, para después componer una extraña mueca.

**-Que haces aquí?-** pregunto sin rodeos mientras se incorporaba.

-**Ayudando a un viejo amigo**\- le contesto el sujeto colocando uno de los brazos de Natsu sobre sus hombros. Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que el desconocido lo rompió- **Así que… Una Serei Madoshi, eh?**

**-Ya veo por qué viniste**.- comento Natsu con fingida extrañeza- **Sí, es una.**

-**Crees que…**

-**Que pueda hacerlo?-** le interrumpió el peli rosa- **Por ahora no, pero ha podido traer el Rio de Estrellas sin un mediador.**

-**En serio? Entonces esas eran las anomalías en Eridanus**.- hablo el chico despeinado un tanto sorprendido.- **Entonces puede usar las llaves en un futuro.**

**-Deseoso por salir de paseo eh?**\- rio Natsu con su broma.- **De veras eres… Ugh.**-soltó un ligero quejido.- **Rayo, hoy exagere**…

**-Siempre lo haces.-** se burló el castaño recibiendo una mirada molesta**\- Es la verdad. No has cambiado en trescientos años.**

**-Soy más alto**\- aclaro Natsu vislumbrando una cabaña. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió**.- Vienes?**

**-No gracias. Solo vine a confirmar mis sospechas**\- contesto arreglando sus gafas.- **Además no entro en casas de hombres.**

**\- Eres un caso perdido**\- le dijo Natsu entrando a la casa.- **Dile a los demás que cumpliré mi palabra.**

-**Entonces nos vemos, Salamander.**

**-Lo que digas, Loki**\- contesto el chico cerrando la puerta. Loki arreglo sus gafas de nuevo, para mirar en dirección a los dormitorios y desaparecer en un resplandor dorado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La pelinegra camino por el pasillo con el sonido de sus pasos como compañía. Se detuvo ante la puerta y la abrió lentamente. La persona que buscaba le daba la espalda y miraba fijamente una pantalla en la que se retransmitía la pelea.

**-Lo ha visto seguramente**\- hablo Ultear cerrando la puerta al entrar.

**-Exacto**\- contesto Hades al verla a su lado.

**-Entonces ella es lo que buscamos.**

**\- Cierto, pero aun no es lo suficientemente poderosa**.- hablo el anciano mirando como Lucy se defendía.

**-Ya sabemos por qué la protegía.- **menciono la joven mirando en pantalla cuando Natsu noquea a Racer**\- Esta seguro en dejarla con ese chico? Es demasiado peligroso.**

**-Nadie conoce tanto sobre el tema**.- contesto Hades. La pantalla mostraba a Natsu y Lucy como ganadores- **Además, se le está acabando el tiempo. Y si se le ocurre revelarse…**\- rio dándose la vuelta- **Sabe lo que está en juego.**

* * *

**_Listo!_  
**

**_Que les parecio el final de la pelea? Este cap les calmo alguna duda? Creen que Lucy le termine creyendo a Natsu? Que tramara ese malvado de Hades? Por que Natsu se canso? Que rayos hacia Loki .?.. Todas estas preguntas las responderé... algun dia._**

**_En serio me encanta esta parte, ya que aclaro unas cuantas dudas y planteo cientos mas... Mi mas puro estilo de drama... WAJAJAJAJA *Cof Cof* No vuelvo a reir asi..._**

**_Creen que deberia meter a Natsu en el grupo? Con Lucy va a andar obviamente. Y siento a los que no querían que tuviera la bufanda de vuelta, pero era necesario para algunas cosas._**

**_ Y que les parecio a ustedes? Dejenme su opinion. Me agrada mucho leerlas, pues me ayudan a inspirarme... Especialmente cuando son muchos... Acepto quejas opiniones y mas quejas por las dudas qeueb les dejo. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Nos vemos en el proximo cap! Chaos!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Que tal la vida? *le cae un tiranosaurio encima* Ya entendi, ya entendi... Me tarde.**_

_**Pero les traigo un nuevo cap!**_

_**Disfruten.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: AL FINAL HAY UNA ENCUESTA PARA ELEGIR EL NOMBRE DEL FIC. **_

_**PD: FT no es mio, es del Mashima ese.**_

* * *

Cap. 9

Propuesta

.

Natsu miro fijamente a las chicas ante él, sin parpadear un momento. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el pupitre, del cual toda la clase estaba alejada, con un tortuoso ritmo pausado.

**-Déjenme ver**.- comento deteniendo el sonido, fulminando a la rubia con la mirada**.-Después de que te deje con tus amigos… Les contaste lo de la pelea?**

**-Sí**-confirmo Lucy un tanto acobardada.

**-Y lo que oíste antes de que entráramos a la arena…**-continuo tras oír su respuesta

**-Aja**-confirmo la chica más calmada y ahora algo molesta por que recalcase lo obvio.

-**Además de lo que te conté en el bosque-**Lucy asintió con impaciencia- **Porque Scarlet te amenazo con una espada…**

**-De hecho fueron dos**-comento Levy como si nada, ganándose un par de miradas silenciadoras.

-**Por lo que ya saben todo**.-concluyo Natsu como si no hubiese hablado la peli celeste. La rubia volvió a asentir.-**Bien.**-comento recostándose en la silla.-**Bien**.-volvió a tamborilear con los dedos.-**Bien**\- dijo por tercera vez en un tono molesto y dándole una palmada a la mesa. La clase volteo a verlos pero volvió a lo que hacían cuando el peli rosa los miro. Se inclinó hacia las chicas, apoyándose en el escritorio.-**Se puede saber en qué rayos estabas pensando?-** pregunto con voz calmada, pero con ojos molestos.

-**Erza me tenía amarrada**-comenzó a relatar la chica en voz baja pero alterada.-**Con dos espadas al cuello y encima con un aura que solamente utiliza con los que recibirán una paliza de su mano.-**Finalizo con ímpetu**\- Lo único que pensaba era que aun quería vivir! Que querías que hiciera?**

-**Callar como mínimo**-contesto el chico inmediatamente- **Ella no te mataría. Si pensaba en torturas podría colocarte en una dama de hierro, encerrarte en una jaula o poner tus manos en un aplasta pulgares, yo lo habría hecho.**-La cara de Lucy se puso azul al igual que la de Levy. El chico se dio cuenta así que suspiro.- **No podías mentir o inventarte alguna excusa?**

-**Lu-chan es mala mintiendo bajo presión**\- contesto Levy ignorando la mirada de la rubia.-**Todavía no me creo que haya logrado fingir estar dormida.-** Natsu no dijo nada al respecto, pero luego le pregunto

**-Y tú no lo evitaste porque también querías saber no?**\- Ella asintió.-**Me alejo de ti unas horas y mira lo que sucede**.-dijo Natsu en voz baja negando con la cabeza. Las miro fijamente.-**Saben en lo que se están metiendo?**

**-Me puedo hacer una idea pero no lo comprendo** –admitió Lucy apenada.-**Aun así sé que mis amigos nos apoyaran en lo que puedan.-**el chico enarco una ceja

**-Nos?-**pregunto con seriedad.- **Disculpa, pero permíteme recordarte que intentaron matarme ante su casa ayer.**-comento. Las dos amigas se miraron, incapaces de negarlo.-**Además no creo que magos tan débiles puedan hacer algo en esto.**

**-Débiles?**-pregunto Lucy molesta, pero Levy le gano poniéndose en pie y fulminando a Natsu con la mirada.

**-Mira Dragoncito**-Natsu la miro con un poco de sorpresa. La clase entera cayo y volteo a verla.-**Ninguno de mis amigos es débil, todos nosotros hemos trabajado para llevar lejos nuestros mahou y tú no eres nada ni nadie para desvalorar nuestro esfuerzo**.-La clase estaba perpleja, pero Natsu la miro fijamente con inexpresividad-**Así que más te vale tratarnos con respeto si no quieres meterte conmigo, ojos de reptil.-** Natsu frunció el ceño ante el ultimo comentario pero no dijo nada. Levy se sentó mientras la clase seguía de piedra. Levy, Levy Mac Garden, premio en conducta por quien sabe cuánto, a pesar de un par de castigos, hablando de esa manera con un tipo que parecía un gánster. Tanto ella como Natsu miraron a los demás que volvieron a lo suyo sudando frio. Se miraron mutuamente.- **Algo que decir?-** Natsu lo pensó un momento.

-**Muy enana, muy irritante, pero muy valiente.-** confirmo con cara seria. Levy tardo dos segundos en asimilar lo que dijo y Lucy tuvo que sujetarla.- **Tienes razón-**Las chicas dejaron de forcejear- **Disculpa mi actitud ante tus amigos**.- dijo inclinando la cabeza y haciendo una breve reverencia sin levantarse.- **Aun así no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para meterse en esto.**

**-No nos importa, quien se mete con uno de nosotros se mete con todos**.-aclaro Levy aun molesta. Lucy asintió a sus palabras.- **Y si nos utiliza como excusa lo terminara Lamentando**.-Natsu la miro u n rato para después embozar una sonrisa

**-Me agrada ese espíritu**-comento para después borrar la sonrisa-**Pero no es suficiente. Hay muy pocas cosas que se pueden hacer para que él no se apodere de la Serei Madoshi…**

**-Hey, que tengo nombre**.-se quejó Lucy

-**Lo que digas-**dijo Natsu restándole importancia con seriedad e ignorando a la petrificada rubia.-**Pero se puede hacer algo. Sé que no es grata mi presencia en su grupo, pero me gustaría hablar con ustedes-** Lucy se recuperó y lo miro sorprendida.- **Necesito aclarar una cosa y contarles que se puede hacer, si quieren.**

**-Cuando?-**preguntaron ambas a la vez.

-**Después de salir de este calabozo**\- comento mirando la parte frontal de la clase con aburrimiento, causándole una gota a las chicas.- **En el mismo lugar donde volvimos**.- Lucy asintió.- **Y deberían volver a sus lugares, el profesor llegara en cinco segundos.**

**-Cinco segundos?-** pregunto Lucy y efectivamente la puerta se abrió.

**-Todos a sus lugares, tenemos examen sorpresa**.-Tras una sarta de refunfuños todos se acomodaron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los chicos caminaban por el bosquecillo, guiados por la rubia. Llevaban cerca de media hora dando vueltas a un sitio que conocía solo su actual líder… Que no hacia un buen trabajo.

**-Estas segura que es por aquí?-**pregunto Gray por enésima vez**.- Es molesto caminar sobre el aguanieve.**

**-Ese no creo que sea el término correcto**.-comento la rubia ignorando su pregunta.

-**Todavía me sorprende que la mayoría de la nieve se haya derretido de un día para otro-** comento Erza mirando el paisaje.

**-A mí también**.-contesto Lucy. Miro a un árbol y sonrió.- **Ya estamos cerca. O eso creo**…-admitió en voz baja.

-**Te has perdido, verdad?-**pregunto Gajeel con aburrimiento. Y dio en el clavo ya que ella se puso a negar con la cabeza efusivamente.-**Menuda coneja.**

-**Déjala en paz, Gajeel**.-le regaño Levy fingiendo molestia mientras la rubia la miraba con alegría.- **No es su culpa por carecer de un sentido de la orientación.-**Ahora un aura oscura rodeaba a Lucy.

**-Miren el lado bueno**.- comento Erza sonriente- **No nos ha sacado de la academia**.- Todos rieron mientras Lucy se hacía bolita y hacia círculos en el suelo.

**-De hecho están cerca del límite con el bosque norte**.- comento una voz desde arriba. Todos miraron al aire dudosos, incluyendo a Lucy. AL rato la chica descubrió una blanca bufanda asomándose entre algunas ramas.

**-Que haces allá arriba?-**pregunto provocando que los otros siguieran su mirada.

-**Admirado tu sentido de la dirección**-contesto el chico con una sonrisa de burla. Ella inflo los mofletes.

**-Desde cuando los observas**?-le dijo mirando la rama en la que se encontraba.

**-Más o menos desde que te pasaste de lugar, como quince minutos aproximadamente**.-dijo el chico dejándose caer de espaldas. Levy se asustó un poco, peor los demás ni se inmutaron. Natsu cayó en pie limpiamente.-**Ni lo intentes**-dijo mirando a Erza que parecía querer agarrar algo en el aire.

-**Sabes que eso asusta no?-**pregunto la rubia con molestia, ignorando este hecho

-**SI y no**.-contesto encogiéndose de hombros.-**Ahora dejemos los juegos y vayamos al grano**.

**-Para que nos llamaste?**-sintetizo Gray mirándolo con molestia. El peli rosa le dedico una mirada semejante.

**-Por qué querías vernos?-**pregunto ahora Erza. Natsu la miro.

**-Lucy les conto todo lo sucedido hace dos días no?-** silencio.-**tomare eso como un sí, pero no lo voy a admitir. Solo los llame para decirles un par de cosas y pedirles otro par. Una de ellas, es que no se metan.**

**-Quien te crees que**…-comenzó Gray molesto pero Natsu no lo dejo terminar

**-Alguien que lleva en esto más tiempo del que me gustaría en realidad-**comento con indiferencia-**Ahora voy a hablar, pero les ruego no interrumpirme… Pierdo fácil el hilo de una conversación si la llevo pensando mucho tiempo**.

**-Entonces eres un tonto-** se burló Gajeel. Natsu lo ignoro.

**-Habla**-comento Erza

**-Chicos…-**Intento calmarlos Lucy**\- El ya acepto hablar, no deberían tratarlo así…**

-**No tienen remedio Lu-chan-** le dijo Levy con un suspiro. Miro a Natsu-**prosigue.**

-**Grimoire Hearth es, como ya dije una organización con la que no quieres meterte. Una que trabaja en secreto y con mucha aprobación por varios gobiernos, siendo apoyada por el Concejo.-** comenzó recostándose en el árbol del que cayo. Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos**.-. EL principal Líder es Hades, pero hay varios sub jefes de más. Ultear Milkovich, la chica que me saco el ojo, es el principal contacto con el Concejo al igual que la niña que la acompaña, Meredy. Buscan magos fuertes para incluirlos en su organización y utilizan cualquier método existente. Los sobornan, entran por su cuenta o los obligan con algo por lo que nunca dirían "No"**.-Erza lo miro, ya que tras su fría voz sus ojos mostraban ira contenida**.- El Concejo es el lugar donde se reúnen sus datos, pero tienen un sin número de lugares en el mundo, desde la mafia hasta escuelas como esta, por lo que su base principal es desconocida hasta para mi.-**Comento mientras un árbol cercano se congelo un poco. Lo miro y suspiro, continuando el relato**.- He intentado buscarla por el mundo, pero no he recabado nada de información donde los encuentro.**

**-Tu eres el que atacaba las instalaciones del Consejo?- **pregunto Lucy sorprendida, olvidándose de la advertencia. Natsu la miro con ojos curioso.

**-Como lo sabes?**

**-Etto…-**comenzó ella.-**Intui..ción… Femenina?-**dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Natsu parpadeo y miro a Levy.

**-Tienes razón es malísima mintiendo.-**Levy suspiro ante el comentario y le pego a Gajeel que no pudo evitar reír.-**Debes aprender a hacerlo, aunque lamente tanto dañar un ser tan puro**.

**-Sabes cómo pueden tomarse esas palabras?-**pregunto Lucy sonrojada.

**-No.-**contesto secamente.

**-Por qué atacabas al concejo?**-pregunto Gray con desconfianza.

**-Ese es mi asunto-**contesto mientras el árbol mencionado anteriormente se terminaba de congelar y quebrarse.- **Volviendo a lo que decía….**-Parpadeo**.- De que estaba hablando?**-pregunto un tanto apenado y rascándose la mejilla.

**-Hablabas en serio con eso**…- comento el chico de hielo con una gota.

**-Gray tu ropa**\- le dijo Lucy, mientras Natsu cerraba los ojos con hastió.

**-Cuando?-**Las busco un rato y volvió con ellas puestas.- **Al menos tienen que admitir que yo sé de qué hablo**.- Natsu, ignorándolo, comenzó a balbucear unas palabras inentendibles.- **Que te sucede rosado?**

-**No hablen**.-les indico sin abrir los ojos. Continuo con lo que hacía mientras los chicos miraban a Lucy atinando a pensar, por la expresión de su rostro, que aquello no era buena señal.

Entonces, como un soplo de brisa, sintieron un breve cosquilleo que comenzó desde la punta de sus pies hasta el resto del cuerpo. Al rato desapareció. Los chicos se miraron y luego a Lucy que miraba alrededor sorprendida. Intentaron preguntarle algo pero igualmente algo no los dejaba hablar. Lucy miro a Natsu, quien se separó del árbol justo en el momento en que este era cubierto por sombras.

-**Que deseas?**-pregunto Natsu abriendo los ojos y dándose la vuelta para ver el tronco. Este se desfiguro un poco hasta que su forma adquirió la compostura de un ser humano. Las sombras desaparecieron hasta que un anciano se materializo frente a ellos.

**-Quería saber qué tal se encuentra nuestra nueva recluta- **SI los chicos hubiesen hablado, seguro hubiesen gritado, Lucy miro al sujeto aterrada. Natsu solo lo miraba molesto.-**Para saber si le has explicado todo lo que debe saber.**

**-Pero…cómo?-**intento preguntar la chica aun pasmada

-**Él es Hades, el jefe de Grimoire Hearth**—contesto Natsu fríamente.

-**Pero… si…**-Comenzó a decir Lucy. Purehito la callo con un gesto, pero Natsu se colocó delante de ella. Retiro la mano y rio.

-**Veo que todavía no le contabas todo**… **Con razón estaban en un sitio tan apartado**-dedujo el por la cara de la chica. Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos, parecía que no notaban su presencia.-**Aunque sea no se lo has dicho en la academia…**

-**Repito.-**le corto Natsu con un tono tajante.-**Para que has venido?-** El anciano lo miro molesto.

**-Baja el tono chiquillo, a los mayores se les respeta**.- Natsu se le acerco

**-Casualmente eso era lo que debía decir.**\- le dijo casi frente a el- **Cuanto tienes? Ochenta? Ciento Veinte? Te aseguro que lo triplico.-** Ahora estaban cara a cara. Hades se molestó, siendo rodeado por un aura que atemorizo a los presentes. Aun así Natsu no se movió.

**-Modérate o puedes irte despidiendo de la chica.**\- Los muchachos miraron a Lucy, pero no podían hacer más. Ahora tampoco podían moverse. En cambio, Natsu gruño. No fue un gruñido común, fue uno de animal, de una bestia de temer. Aun así se apartó de él. Hades lo miro mientras su aura se reducía. Dio un golpe y Natsu salió despedido hasta chocar con un árbol al fondo, cortándole momentáneamente el aliento.- **No vuelvas a hablar así en mi presencia.**

-**Déjalo en paz.**\- le soltó Lucy dejando su sopor. El tipo la miro como si fuese una mosca.

**-Tú no te metas.-** dijo acercándosele tan rápido que ella no pudo reaccionar, pero antes de que la tocara Natsu apareció ante ella, sosteniéndole la mano al sujeto. Hades embozo una sonrisa a la vez que se alejaba un poco del par.-Cierto, no puedo tocarte**. Por ahora, eres de este dragón… Aun así me debes esta, mi Serei Madoshi.**\- Ahora miro a Natsu que le dedico una mirada de odio en color indefinido.-**Más vale que sobrevivan, ya sabes que puedo hacer.**

-**Me hago una buena idea**-soltó el chico en un tono frio. Hades lo miro unos instantes, para después comenzar a cubrirse de oscuridad.

**-Volveremos avernos Dragneel, Hearthfilia**\- hablo antes de desaparecer por completo. Nadie se movió por un rato.

Entonces Natsu soltó un leve quejido y se llevó la mano al pecho, cayendo de rodillas. Lucy se agacho a su lado mirándolo preocupada. Los demás volvieron a sentir el cosquilleo y pudieron volver a moverse, se miraron unos a otros. Ahora Lucy los miro.

**-Chicos!-**dijo en voz alta**\- Donde se habían metido?**

**-Como que metido?-**pregunto Gray extrañado- **Siempre estuvimos aquí**.-Erza miro como Natsu se sentaba en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

**-Que hiciste?**-pregunto. Todos miraron al peli rosa, que se tomó su tiempo para responder.

**-Un… Un hechizo de… de invisibilidad…-** tomo una bocanada de aire, calmando su respiración- **y de ocultamiento de poder mágico**.- contesto por fin- **Rayos, sí que tiene poder dormido… Un poco más y…**

**-A que te refieres**?-pregunto Levy extrañada.

**-Ese hechizo oculta el poder mágico de un mago, haciéndolo invisible a los ojos de los demás.- **contesto el flexionando su mano.- Gasta una parte de él, pero que tanto depende del poder que el mago quiera ocultar. Además de ocultar a aquellos que uno desee, con cargo extra por así decirlo.

-**No entendí nada.-**aclaro Gajeel, aun no tan repuesto.- **Y todavía no se porque ese tipo no pudo vernos.**

**-Es por el hechizo, yo que sé que hizo este sujeto**\- contesto Gray señalando a Natsu con el pie.

-**Ese sujeto acaba de salvarles la vida**-contesto Natsu mirándolo con molestia mientras intentaba ponerse de pie- **De nada.**

-**Que te sucedió?**-pregunto Lucy ayudándolo al ver como se tambaleaba un poco.

-**Ese hechizo "yo que sé qué"-** fablo ya de pie, aun sujetando a Lucy- **Me costó demasiado hacerlo. Todavía no me recupero de lo de ayer y usarlo en cuatro personas, una de ellas con un monstruoso poder, es demasiado agotador. Además que mantener la concentración sin demostrar que estoy velando por el hechizo e intentando no quedarme sin magia merma las fuerzas de uno.**

**-Suena cansino, peor tu hiciste una…-**comenzó a decir la chica, pero él la detuvo

**-En un caso normal así seria, peor yo soy uno distinto.**-aclaro el separándose de ella.-**Gracias por tu ayuda**.- le dijo ya por su cuenta. Miro el árbol con el que choco.- **Debo admitir que me sorprende no haber perdido el control del hechizo cuando me lanzo. Aunque me alegra, ya que él los hubiese metido en esto o incluso matado.**

**-Por eso decías que nos salvaste a vida**-comento Gajeel un tanto molesto.

**-Yo aún sigo sorprendida de que sea Purehito**..- menciono Levy mirando a los demás

**-Yo no-** hablo Gray enojado**.- Ese viejo… Sabía que era malo. Siempre tan malpensado.**

-**Creo que el significado de ese calificativo es diferente al que crees que es**\- le corrigió Natsu serio.

-**Algún problema rosadito?-**le dijo para molestarlo.

**-Primero, Contrario a lo que has dicho últimamente mi cabello no es rosado, es salmón**.- contesto con molestia.-**Segundo, mi problema es que si perdemos una batalla la Serei Madoshi…**

-**Tengo nombre, recuerdas**?-soltó la rubia dolida

**-Luce**-dijo mirándola con un tic**\- caerá en manos de ese sujeto, lo que no favorece a ninguno de los presentes. Si perdemos, Hades matara dos pájaros de un tiro: Se la llevara a algún lado y… dejémoslo así.-** Dijo cambiando de diálogos**.- Por eso es que les pedí venir.**

**-Para que les ayudemos a vencer a Hades**?-pregunto Erza con sospecha.

**-Para que me permitan entrenar a Lucy en el uso de su magia**-respondió el peli rosa

-**Por que debo entrenar contigo**?-pregunto la mencionada

**-No se i te habrás dado cuenta, pero si me excedo demasiado termino perdiendo-**contesto Natsu**\- Si algo así sucede en la arena, por menos que me guste pensarlo, aunque sea debes defenderte apropiadamente**.

-**Y para eso tenías que hablar con todos? Podías llevártela y ya-** soltó Gajeel ganándose una colleja

**-Lo hice porque sería un esfuerzo innecesario luchar con ustedes cada vez que la vea-** contesto resuelto**\- Además, dudo que puedan mencionar algo de la magia estelar.**

**-Yo puedo**.- bromeo Gray- **León, Pecera, Cáncer, Peces…**

**-Ya cállate Gray**\- le dijo Levy con una gota**.-Solo pegaste en una constelación.**\- Natsu rio por lo bajo

-**Menudo pedazo de hielo.**\- se burló, mientras Lucy lo miraba con una gota.

**-Como me has llamado, Dragoncito**?-pregunto Gray molesto. Para sorpresa de todos Natsu se enojó.

**-Que has dicho idiota alquimista?-**pregunto con una venita resaltada

**-Alquimista?**-pregunto Lucy ganándose una mirada.- **Porque lo llamaste así?**

-**Porque eso es lo que es: un alquimista de hielo**.- contesto Natsu.- **Ahora… De que estábamos hablando?**\- y todos lo miraron con una gota.

-**De que ibas a entrenar con Lucy-**contesto Erza antes de que Gray hablase.

**-Así? Bueno**\- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- **Lucy debe entrenar conmigo para aprender a utilizar su magia ya que, quiera o no, no puede pelear solo con un tonto látigo para defenderse**. **Sin ofender a Eridanus.**

**-Puedo hacerlo**\- le soltó ella, pero todos la ignoraron.

**-Vale, pero tienes que dejarnos ver alguno de sus entrenamientos**-acepto Erza siendo respaldada por los otros. Natsu le ofreció una mano que miro recelosa. Al rato la estrecho.

**-No que era mi decisión?-**soltó Lucy

**-No.-**contesto Natsu mirándola.- **Si no me daban permiso ibas a ser misteriosamente secuestrada y la lección que recibirías te haría no volver a dudar de que debes ir al entrenamiento, ya que te dejaría hecha polvo, a pesar de ser mujer.**

**-Eso es sádico**…-comento la chica casi llorando.

**-Y al menos no sucederá**-comento Natsu. Miro al cielo un momento- **Deberán irse, pronto va a llover**.- hablo para comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque.

-**A dónde vas?-**pregunto la rubia mientras sus amigos miraban al chico alejarse.

**-A dormir**-contesto a lo lejos. Se dio la vuelta sin detenerse**.-Por cierto, te iré a buscar en los dormitorios en dos días, después de las clases. Estate a tiempo**.- y continuo su camino hasta perderse.

**-De verdad ese tipo es raro**.- aclaro Gajeel mientras comenzaba a caminar. Todos lo siguieron, menos Lucy que miraba el lugar donde había visto a Natsu desaparecer. Unos minutos después algo húmedo cayo en su cara y mirando arriba se dio cuenta que comenzaba a llover. Lluvia con sol. Como ese día.

Que otras rarezas conocería estando con ese chico?

* * *

_**Listo!**_

_**Que les pareció eh? Purehito y su actuar malvado, Las discusiones con Natsu, La pelea con Levy... Esa enana tiene cojones.**_

_**Que deparara el siguiente cap? Como sera el entrenamiento de Lucy? Que quiere Hades con ella? Por que Natsu cayo por el hechizo? Algun momento el grupo confiara en Natsu? Revelare por que Hades lo tiene? Ya lo sabrán. Algún día.**_

_**.**_

_**Y denme sus opiniones, me encanta leer...REVIEW?**_

* * *

_**Ahora al grano. Despues de ocho capitulos es hora de ponerle un nombre a esto. Los que han propuesto y otros que me ha dicho mi hermana son:**_

_**1\. Gakuen Fata**_

_**2\. Lo que la vida nos juega**_

_**3\. Dragon de mirada misteriosa... Quien propuso este?**_

_**4.- El frío de la oscuridad**_

_**5\. Secreto de un extraño**_

_**6\. En la tierra, mi dragón**_

_**7\. Fairy Mahou**_

_**8\. Secreto de Dragones**_

_** y magia**_

_**10\. La academia**_

_**Listo, estas son todas las dichas. Escojan el que mas les guste y coloquenlo en un review. SI eres de esos que leen y no escriben, te pido por favor lo hagas, ya que igual me interesa tu opinión.**_

_**En el cap 10 seguira seindo FIC SIN NOMBRE, pero en el dire cual fue el ganador... Gracias**_

_**.**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Chao**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hola Minna!_**

**_Aqui un nuevo capitulo de este fic... Lo del nombre les digo abajo y voy a regañarlos seriamente._**

**_Pero antes de eso... Disfruten el cap!_**

**_Y Fairy Tail es de Mashima._**

* * *

Cap. 10.

Inicio

.

-**Es mi idea o ahora es un poco más expresivo?-**pregunto Lucy a Levy al ver como el profesor salía enojado del aula tras discutir con Natsu. La clase rio y comenzó a hacer locuras.

-**Creo que tienes razón**-contesto Levy mirando la puerta**.-Lo prefería antes**.

**-Saben que puedo escucharlas no?-**pregunto una inconfundible voz desde su espalda, lo suficientemente alta para llamar su atención pero no para que la clase se enterase.

-**Tonto Dragón**\- soltó Levy en voz baja

**-Planicie miniatura**.-se oyó desde atrás. La peli celeste estuvo a punto de voltear, pero Lucy la atajo.

**-Cálmate Levy…**-le dijo con una gota.

-**Me ha llamado plana y enana**-le contesto su amiga molesta.-Ese idiota reptil

**-Tabla de planchar.**

**-Te voy a…**-sonó el timbre y la mayoría de la clase salió corriendo**.-Ahora veras.**

**-Ver qué?-**pregunto el al lado de ella. Levy lo miro con un extraño brillo en los ojos mientras Lucy trataba de alejarse

Cinco minutos después las dos chicas caminaban por el pasillo, arrastrando a un pensativo peli rosa con un chichón en la cabeza.

**-He de admitir que fue un buen despliegue de palabras**.-admitió el chico asintiendo con brazos y piernas cruzados.-**Pero te sugiero usar "Muralla" en lugar de "Wall", el efecto es mejor.**

**-Deja de darme clases y sigue caminando**-le espeto Levy sin mirarlo.

**-Me están arrastrando**-le recordó el chico con un suspiro.-**Por qué me llevan? Se supone que yo te buscarí**a-dijo mirando a Lucy con seriedad.

-**Es que Erza quería hablar contigo**-le contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-**Vaya modales, las cosas se piden de manera más civilizada**.-le espeto Natsu con cara seria.-**Ya no es la edad media.**

**-Solo cállate, casi llegamos**.- contesto Levy. Natsu suspiro nuevamente. De un movimiento termino cargando a ambas chicas en sus hombros**.- Bájame! Pedazo de cartera!-**Natsu la ignoro y camino con ellas quejándose, recibiendo varias miradas de sorpresa, hasta llegar donde los demás. Gajeel hizo ademán de levantarse, pero tuvo que sostener a Levy, a quien Natsu le había arrojado. El peli rosa soltó a Lucy y se sentó en el suelo, ignorando los quejidos de la rubia.

**-Cinco minutos, después me voy.-**hablo con indiferencia.

**-Andas más amable últimamente, eh?**-soltó Gray a modo de burla.

-**Tengo mis razones**-aclaro Natsu mirándolo**.- Pero no esperen rosas de mi parte**.

-**Como sea. Te quiero hacer unas preguntas y vas a responderlas sinceramente.-**le hablo Erza con voz firme. El peli rosa enarco una ceja.- **Por favor.**

**-Les quedan cuatro minutos**-sentencio como respuesta.

**-Cuántos años tienes?**-pregunto seria. Natsu la miro un rato.

**-Lo dices por lo que le dije a Hades no?-**la chica asintió-**Tengo 567…o 76? Tengo más de quinientos, puedo asegurar.**-Los chicos, menos Erza, lo miraban como si estuviese loco.

**-Pero cómo?-**se le salió a Lucy que lo miraba un tanto asustada.

**-El tiempo de dragones y humanos es distinto en cierta forma y por ahora es todo lo que les puedo decir-**contesto el chico mirándola a los ojos. La rubia desvió la mirada.- **Siguiente**

-**Desde cuando estas con Hades?-**pregunto Gajeel serio. Natsu lo miro fijamente, pero después debió la mirada a Lucy y después a la nada.

**-1 año, oficialmente**.-aclaro sin mirar a nadie- **Pero si cuento el inicio, más de cien**.

**-Pero hace diez años**…-comenzó a contar Lucy. Los dos chicos la miraron extrañados, contrarios a sus amigas que lo hacían expectantes.

**-Digamos que no hemos estado nunca en los mejores tratos**-le dijo el chico, cortándola de nuevo**.- Ese tipo hizo algo que me ha causado muchas dificultades por largo tiempo. Tres años después de nuestro encuentro me entere que me causaría más problemas. Hace un año tuve que relacionarme con él.**

**-Como que tuviste?-**le pregunto Gray con frialdad. Natsu lo miro como si desease congelarlo.

**-Escúchame renkinjutsu-shii, ese no es tu problema**\- le contesto de la misma forma.

**-Por qué lo llamas así?-** pregunto Lucy-**En la pelea del otro día lo llamaste de esa manera.**

**-Es su magia o mahou, como le dicen ustedes**-contesto Natsu mirándola.- **Significa Alquimista. Él es un alquimista de hielo, "Ice Maker" puedo decir**.-Lucy miro a Gray sorprendida, pero Natsu continuo mirando a Erza**-El de Scarlet lo utilizaban antes en las caballerizas, por lo que recibió el nombre "El Caballero" o en su caso "La Caballera". Con la Pumilio**-Levy le miro mordazmente-**se llama "Solid Script", como creo ya saben. La de Luce, "Serei Madoshi" y la de… No recuerdo quien eres**.- dijo mirando a Gajeel, causándoles una gota a todos por lo directo.

**-Gajeel Redfox**\- Contesto Lucy para que continuara.

-**La de Redfox "Tetsuryu" o dragón de hierro**.-termino mirándolo. Al instante siguiente su mirada cambio a una curiosa y seria- **Alguno de tus familiares se llamó Mettalicana, no?-**pregunto de repente. Gajeel frunció el ceño.

**-Como lo sabes?-**Natsu hizo un intento de sonrisa pero no lo logro.

-**Entonces si eres de los nuestros**…- menciono por lo bajo visiblemente molesto.

-**A que te refieres con eso?-**pregunto Levy.

**-Es mi idea o cada vez que me hablan es para interrogarme?-l**e pregunto Natsu con seriedad.- **Respondiendo, es hijo de un dragón.-**contesto Natsu ignorado las miradas de sorpresa.-**Met-chan era mi tía, pero yo la consideraba como mi amiga. Aunque era muy amable tenía un horrible carácter. Intenta llamarla por su nombre real…-**añadió por lo bajo con una mueca y a juzgar por la expresión de Gajeel, comprendía de que hablaba**.- Pero era una de las mejores dragonas del clan de hierro, una dragona admirable.**

**-Oy, creo que no entiendo.**-comento Gray perplejo

**-Que Redfox es miembro del clan de hierro, de la tierra de dragones**.- le contesto Natsu de mala gana. Luego miro al cielo.-**Me sorprende que Hades no te haya reclutado.**

**-Y yo no me creo tu historia. Pero si me pregunto cómo supiste que Gajeel tenía relación con esa tal Mettalicana**-soltó Levy con molestia. Natsu la miro brevemente con respeto.

**-Quisiera ver cómo le dices eso en su cara**\- musito el chico por lo bajo.- **Y lo supe por los ojos, son distintivos en cada clan. Rojos del clan de hierro, Escarlata de las sombras, Verdes del rayo, Amarillos del fuego, oscuros de la tierra, Castaños del cielo… Es fácil distinguirlos.**

**-Si sigues esa teoría cada persona en el planeta es un dragón**-contesto la chica a su teoría.

-Eso los identifica, pero para saberlo hay que observar detenidamente sus costumbres.-le refuto Natsu.- **Si sigues criticando me retiro.**

**-Entonces eres del clan de rayo, según tu historia**-trato de confirmar Erza. El chico negó.

**-Mi madre era tataranieta del señor del rayo, Raymond**-contesto el peli rosa mirándola fijamente.- **No poseía el poder de un dragón, pero si la señal de pertenencia al clan. Su magia era muy diferente. Mi padre, en cambio, era el dragón de fuego Igneel. Por ende soy del clan de fuego, a pesar de mis ojos.**

-**Pero tu magia…-**comenzó a relatar Lucy, pero Natsu la interrumpió.

**-Se acabaron los cinco minut**os- soltó para desaparecer un instante después. Los cinco miraron el lugar donde estaba un rato.

**-Creo que eso comienza a molestarme-**comento Lucy con un suspiro

-**Al menos fue una reunión informativa-**contesto Erza sacando un pastel de la nada, para pena de todos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Natsu miro el cielo un rato, luego al edificio , después a los curiosos y de nuevo al cielo. Llevaba cinco minutos en ese ejercicio, en frente de los dormitorios de la academia. Como nunca lo habían visto por allí, varios estudiantes se le quedaban mirando descaradamente, por lo que procedía a ahuyentarlos con una mirada.

Tras otros cinco minutos, en los que prefirió escribir en una libreta, una muchacha de rubia cabellera salió del edificio corriendo, deteniéndose frente a él para recuperar el aliento.

**-Siento…La… demora**…-soltó la chica sosteniéndose en sus rodillas.

**-En otros tiempos te azotarían por llegar tarde a un lugar-**contesto el chico sin dejar de escribir. Cerro la libreta y la guardo en su bolsillo, ignorando la cara de la rubia.-**Vamos.-**Y comenzó a caminar.

**-Eh?... Sí-**contesto la chica colocándose a su lado. Ninguno vio como tres personas se asomaban de los bordes del edificio mirando fijamente a la pareja.

**-Sigámoslos**-menciono Levy a los dos chicos, que asintieron.**-"Osynlig"- **menciono escribiendo enfrente de ellos. Al rato desaparecieron de la vista.

Natsu y Lucy vagaron un rato por el camino en total silencio, aunque el chico lo hacía con una extraña sonrisa. La rubia no decía nada. Y, aunque invisibles a los ojos, los tres seguidores estaban cerca de ellos para no perderlos de vista.

-**Listo**.-soltó Natsu deteniéndose. Lucy miro alrededor. Estaban en medio de nada.- **Ahora, nos vamos.**\- el chico le agarro el brazo y miro hacia atrás.-**Lo siento, pero no me gustan los mirones**.- y ambos desparecieron. Levy anulo el hechizo.

**-Creen que nos acercamos demasiado?-**pregunto mirando ceñuda el lugar.

**-No estoy seguro, pero me preocupa que Lucy este sola con él**-soltó Gray molesto.

**-Y para esto me obligan a venir-**soltó Gajeel alejándose, por lo que le cayó la palabra "Idiota" encima.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los chicos aparecieron en medio de un bosque. Los grandes árboles apenas les dejaban contemplar el cielo, así como las hojas caídas cubrían el suelo. Sin decirle nada a la chica, Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda. Lucy reacciono y lo siguió.

**-Dónde estamos?-**pregunto mirando un poco acobardada el bosque.

-**En el Bosque del Norte**-contesto Natsu subiendo una pendiente. –**Vamos, estamos cerca.**

-**Cerca de qué?-**pregunto ella con un poco de dificultad. Resbalo con las hojas y estuvo a punto de caer… De hecho lo hizo y como se encontraba ya en la parte alta, rodo hacia abajo.-**Kyyaaaaa**

**-A eso le llamo bajar con estilo**-se burló Natsu deslizándose en la ladera. La chica, que había quedado sentada con hojas en el cabello y la camisa manchada, lo miro mordazmente.

-**Podías haberme ayudado**-soltó poniéndose en pie.-**Y ahora dónde?**

-**Ya estamos aquí**-contesto el chico señalando atrás de ella. Lucy se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación

El paisaje ante ellos era muy hermoso. Estaban en un claro con un lago en el centro, cuyas aguas reflejaban el azul del cielo. Alrededor del lago, en la orilla opuesta a la que se encontraban, había un campo de flores de todos los colores, que se mecían al tiempo de una silenciosa brisa. El verde pasto que rodeaba el lugar era de un color claro que contrastaba perfectamente con los árboles que crecían alrededor, formando un círculo casi perfecto.

**-Es hermoso… -**confeso Lucy acercándose**.- De verdad es el Bosque del Norte?**

**-Si lo es-** le confirmo Natsu sin moverse.

**-No puedo creer que algo tan lindo se encuentre en este bosque aterrador donde solo habitan monstruosos animales**

**-Yo vivo aquí**-le soltó Natsu enarcando una ceja con seriedad. Lucy lo miro con una gota

-**Eres un tipo mitad Dragón. Entras en la categoría de monstruo**

**-No me insultes.**-le dijo el peli rosa, mas Lucy lo ignoro

**-Y de que será mi entrenamiento?**-pregunto acercándose al agua.

**-Lo primero será hablar un poco de tu magia.-**contesto Natsu siguiéndola. Ambos se detuvieron frente al lago y él se sentó. Ella lo miro curiosa.-**Qué opinas de ella? Me gustaría saber lo que te viene a la mente cuando la mencion**o.- La chica miro el agua con el ceño fruncido por unos minutos.

**-Pienso que tiene que ver con el hecho de hablar con los espíritus que residen en las estrellas, que me brinden su ayuda**-comento sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Natsu- **Sé que suena un tanto tonto pero…**

-**No es tonto**-la detuvo el chico.-**De hecho, es una buena explicación de ella.**-Lucy lo miro sorprendida.

**-Pero las estrellas están hechas de roca y gas incandescente**…-Natsu negó.

-**Por si solas sí. Pero juntas tienen su propia armonía, su propio espíritu.**-aseguro mirando el cielo. Luego miro a la chica-**Esos espíritus difundieron su nombre a su manera, llegando incluso a ser considerados un signo que predice la fortuna**…

-**Como las constelaciones del zodiaco**-aseguro Lucy. Natsu asintió. La chica suspiro y lo miro ceñuda.-** Como me pueden ayudar sus "espíritus"? Sabes que esas estrellas están a kilómetros de la tierra, no?**

**-En realidad, un plano diferente a nuestro**-comento Natsu-**Para llamarlos solo necesitas dos cosas: La llave y la magia. **

-**Llave? Ni que fuesen puertas…**

**-Así es como vienen**.-le respondió el peli rosa-**La llave abre una puerta que le permite al espíritu correspondiente llegar a este mundo, siguiendo los términos del contrato, claro**.-A la chica le recorrió un escalofrió.

-**Suena horrible…-**Natsu embozo una sonrisa.

-**De hecho no lo es**.-indico-**Es solo un acuerdo de las condiciones, tiempo y duración en a que puedes llamar al espíritu. El contrato es firme y solo se rompe con la muerte del mago o ciertas circunstancias.-**Lucy lo miro de piedra, pero el chico continuo.-**Por eso la primera regla de un mago celestial es irrompible.**

**-Y cuál es?-**le pregunto la chica. El peli rosa la miro a los ojos.

**-"Las promesas lo son todo para nosotros, por lo que no hay forma de que rompa una"-**dicto.-**Esa es la primera regla.**

**-Dijiste Nosotros…**

**-Yo puedo hacer algo de magia celestial.-**Le contesto, llevándose la mano al cinturón y palpando una especie de funda.-**Tengo un contrato con cuatro llaves, todos con términos especiales.**

**-Cuáles llaves?-**pregunto Lucy ilusionada.- **Me las muestras?**

**-Todo a su debido tiempo**.-contesto Natsu poniéndose en pie.- **Arriba, se acabó la charla. Espérame un momento, y te sugiero calientes un poco.**

**-Para qué?-**pregunto Lucy, pero él ya se puso en camino**\- Oye, te estoy hablando**.-Ignorada- **Hey-** Natsu se perdió en la espesura- **NO ME DEJES SOLA!**-grito la chica. Nada. Espero un minuto.-**Idiot**a

-**Es molesto que me llames así-**dijo una voz a su espalda, provocándole un respingo.

**-Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me vas a provocar un infarto**-le regaño la chica con una venita en la sien. Entonces reparo en lo que el chico traía en la mano.-**Para que es el látigo?-**Como respuesta el chico se lo lanzo.-**Por qué me lo das?**

-**En la pelea no te iba mal con el Fleuve'et Toiles, pero cometías varios errores que te podrían costar caro**, **una serie de movimientos innecesarios que gastan energía extra**-confeso el muchacho.-**Practicaremos con el látigo. Ahora, intenta defenderte.-**Le dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea.

**-Espera. Me vas a atacar?!-**pregunto Lucy escandalizada.

**-Tranquila, no usare magia**.-comento.

-**Como si eso me calmara.-**aseguro la chica con lágrimas en los ojos recordando eventos anteriores.

**-Ahí voy.**

**-ESPERA!**

Oo-20 MINUTOS DESPUES-Oo

**-… Y si haces lo que te digo, te evitaras la caída.-**instruyo Natsu a la chica en el suelo. El chico e tendió la mano y ella, tras un imperceptible sonrojo, se dejó ayudar.-**No eres tan mala.**

**-Gracias…creo-**comento la chica sonriente. Natsu se le quedo viendo serio, causándole una gota.-**Que sucede?**

**-Solo me di cuenta que te ves bonita cuando sonríes**-le dijo desinteresadamente. La chica enrojeció. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró. Entonces el área alrededor comenzó a cubrirse de oscuridad, aunque el sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse. Natsu frunció el ceño.-**Lista para nuestra siguiente pelea?**

-**Ahora?** –Pregunto asustada- **No estoy lista…-**Natsu le sonrió.

-**Lo harás bien.-**La chica lo miro un rato.

-**Gracias.**

* * *

_**Listo!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, el proximo va a introducir a dos mini personajes, pero muy conocidos... Ya se imaginaran cuales.**_

_**Con respecto al nombre del fic... La idea de una votacion es que haya mayoria no un hijo de mama empate!**_

_**1er Lugar: Frio de la oscuridad y Secreto de un extraño.**_

_**3er Lugar: Lo que la vida nos juega.**_

_**Y de ahi otros con un solo voto... Ahora me veo obligada en pedirles que voten por uno de los tres, ya que me siento indescisa... Voten por su favorito!**_

_**Continuando con el cap**_

_**Que sucede con la magia de Natsu? A que se referia con mas de cien? Cuales seran las llaves con las que tiene contrato? Llegara Lucy a usar debidamente su magia algun dia? Ganaran la pelea que se avecina?**_

_**Todo lo sabran proximamente.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**BUENAS NOTICIAS!**_

_**Este fic ya tiene nombre! Y este es... SECRETO DE UN EXTRAÑO.**_

_***Aplausos y vitores alrededor***_

_**Ya se, ya se... Fue el mas escogido. Por eso les traigo el ultimo capitulo antes de cambiarle el nombre. eSTEN ATENTOS, NO SEA QUE SE LES OLVIDE DESPUES.**_

_**Como sea Disfruten**_

_**FT es de Mashima.**_

* * *

Cap. 11

Diez minutos

.

Suena la alarma. Quien pone una alarma un domingo a las seis de la mañana? Solo a ella le ocurrían esas cosas. Se levantó y apago el idiota aparato, tirándose de nuevo en la cama. Miro por la ventana con airee soñoliento y una brisa fría le trajo a la cabeza los hechos de la última pelea, quitándole el sueño inmediatamente.

Se levantó y tras dar un contenido bostezo comenzó a prepararse para ese día. Tenía varias banditas en las piernas, producto de chocar con la ventana ese día. También una en la cara, específicamente en la mejilla, y en los brazos.

Lucy se miró en el espejo de su baño y se las quito todas. La mayoría ya comenzaba a cicatrizar, pero unas cuantas aun necesitaban tratamiento. Soltando un sonoro suspiro se metió en la ducha con cuidado. El agua le dio escozor por un rato, pero después la sintió de maravilla.

Salió y se vistió por completo. No estaba segura que tenía en mente el muchacho, pero mejor no llevar cosas muy molestas. Se colocó una camisa celeste con un corazón rosa y unos shorts crema, además de unas bota planas y el cinturón, donde aún portaba el látigo del chico. Se peinó en dos coletas y bajo a desayunar.

La casera la miro sorprendida cuando le dio la bandeja con sus alimentos, pero ella lo ignoro para acercarse a la única mesa con personas a esa hora del día.

-**Buenos días chicos!-**saludo alegre. Todos le respondieron de distintas formas y la chica se sentó.- **Quieren espiarnos de nuevo?-** Tres de los chicos se atragantaron, pero Erza la miro extrañada.

-**A que te refieres?**-pregunto la pelirroja**\- Como sea, quisiera saber que hará ese chico contigo hoy.**

**-Ya les dije, vamos a entrenar**.-contesto con cansancio para comenzar con su tostada.- **En la pelea tuve varios problemas**.-admitió bajando la comida.

**-Pero en domingo?-**inquirió Gray- **Vamos, este día es para descansar.**

**-No esta vez-**aseguro Lucy.-**No me gusta que Natsu pelee por los dos a la vez**.-añadió mirando la puerta con determinación. Nadie añadió nada y terminaron el desayuno en silencio.

**-Y qué crees que te enseñe hoy?**-pregunto Levy tras despedirse de la casera.

**-No lo sé-**admitió Lucy**\- Ojala me mostrase las llaves… Desde que las menciono me muero por saber cómo son.**

**-Me pregunto cómo será un espíritu estelar**.-dijo Gajeel al aire, poniéndolos a todos a pensar. Cada uno dio sus propias ideas de como serian. Llegaron a la salida mientras reían, llamando la atención de cierto peli rosa que se hallaba recostado en un árbol cercano.

**-Hola Natsu!-**saludo Lucy acercándosele. El chico la miro un rato y después hizo lo mismo con los muchachos que la acompañaban.

-**Que hacen ellos aquí?-**pregunto tajante. Erza alzo una ceja

**-Vamos a ver a Lucy en su entrenamiento**-contesto con calma. Natsu la miro fijamente.

**-No les recomiendo hacerlo hoy**-les indico.- **Lo mejor será que se queden aquí, por ahora**.

**-Quien rayos te crees para hablarnos así?-**le soltó Gray

-**Te aseguro que más de lo que piensas-**contesto Natsu con un cansado suspiro.-**Seria mucho pedir que se retirasen sin pelear? **

-**Oblíganos, Salamander**-le contesto Gajeel tronando sus nudillos. Gray se puso en pose de combate.

**-Chicos esto no es necesario…-**intervino la rubia con una gota.-**Además no está…**

-**Si se mantienen peleando por diez minutos contra mí, pueden venir.-**les contesto Natsu caminando hacia otro lugar. Los chicos se miraron y asintieron, para luego seguirlo. Lucy suspiro.

**-Tranquila Lu-chan podemos con él**.-la trato de calmar Levy y Lucy la miro con una gota.

**-También van a pelear?**-les pregunto mientras se ponían en marcha.

-**Por supuesto, nunca huyo de un desafío-**contesto Erza con seguridad.-**Además me molesta lo herida que llegaste de la última pelea.**

**-Ya les dije que no fue nada-**les indico la rubia con reproche, pero luego miro el suelo con tristeza.-**El resulto peor que yo…-**dijo en un susurro para después ver a sus amigas… Las cuales no estaban por ninguna parte.- **Eh? Espérenme!**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Los cuatro muchachos estaban de pie ante el peli rosa, el cual los miraba con aburrimiento y seriedad. Lucy llego donde ellos y miro a cada bando, centrándose más en el chico peli rosa mientras sus ojos buscaban vestigios de la anterior pelea.

**-Me sorprende que no digan que es injusto**-les soltó Natsu a los chicos.

**-No podemos menospreciarte**.-le alago Erza haciendo aparecer una espada. Natsu embozo una sonrisa antes de mirar a Lucy

-**Observa bien, esto será rápido**.- le dijo. Volvió a ver a los chicos-**Vengan cuando quieran**.-indico. Los chicos se lanzaron al ataque. Lucy suspiro al ver como el encuentro empezaba y decidió sentarse en la hierba a observar. Comenzó observando con aburrimiento, hasta que se quedó hipnotizada por los movimientos.

Fueron minutos en los que Natsu peleo formidablemente con los chicos, los cuales se encontraban jadeando en el suelo mientras el peli rosa y Erza permanecían aún en la contienda. La pelea estaba muy pareja, y eso que Natsu no estaba usando magia.

En un movimiento Erza logro desequilibrar a Natsu y le ataco con la espada. EL chico Alzo la mano, haciendo algo que a todos sorprendió, en especial a la pelirroja. El choque de ambas espadas se escuchó por todo el área. El muchacho aprovecho que Titania todavía no se reponía de la sorpresa y la tiro al suelo con una patada. Erza se iba a levantar, pero Natsu le coloco la espada al cuello

**-Se acabó el tiempo.-**le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa sincera. Erza lo miro y Lucy se sintió un poquitito furiosa. Es decir, solo sonreía con ella no? Natsu hizo desaparecer la espada y le tendió la mano a la pelirroja- **Eres muy buena, Scarlet.**

**-Erza**-le corrigió la chica aceptando la ayuda. Cuando estuvo de pie miro al chico fijamente.-**Como hiciste eso?**

**-Te dije que tu magia se usaba en las caballeriza**s.-contesto el como si nada.-**Uno aprende al estar en una.**

**-Puedes hacer más magias de las que sabes hacer?-**pregunto Levy sorprendida.-**Es decir, aparte de la estelar y la rara tuya.-**Ante sus palabras, Natsu miro a Lucy con el ceño fruncido a lo que ella respondió mirando a otro lado con una gota.

**-Sí puedo**-contesto como si nada.- **Pero solo lo hago en casos extremos, usar una magia a la que no estás acostumbrado es más cansino que usar la regular.**

**-Entonces eso fue un caso extremo?-**se burló Gray acercándose.

**-No quería lastimar a S…Erza-**se corrigió al ver la cara de la chica.-**Mi magia es peligrosa de cerca, podría hacerlo si ella usase una armadura, pero no puede por ahora.**

-**Como que por ahora?-**pregunto la mencionada sorprendida.-**No sabía que podía llamar armaduras.**-Natsu la miro un rato y rio silenciosamente.- **Que sucede?** Pregunto ella molesta.

**-Es que con ese poder que tienes pensé que lo hacías**-le contesto tratando de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, sin notar el leve sonrojo de la pelirroja**.-Si te esfuerzas puedes llamar un sinfín de armaduras. Incluso algunas con habilidades especiales.**

**-Cómo cuáles?-**pregunto Erza emocionada. Todos la miraron con la ceja alzada, a lo que ella carraspeo y dijo seria-**Es que me interesa el tema.**

**-Eso solo lo sabrás tu**-le contesto Natsu.-**Todo es diferente por persona. Si te esmeras podrás hacerlo.**-Erza lo miro y sonrió.

**-No parece mala idea**.-dijo al aire. Ambos se miraban fijamente hasta que alguien carraspeo.

-Entonces también sabes hacer la de Levy-chan?-pregunto Lucy ocultando su sorpresiva molestia. Otra vez fue el centro de atención- **Es que antes le estabas diciendo que palabras podría utilizar.**

-**Eso es cierto?-**pregunto Levy molesta.

**-No lo niego**.-confeso el chico encogiéndose de hombros.-**Aunque hace un siglo que no la utilizo.**

-**Lo dices literal o expresivamente?-**pregunto la peli celeste entornando los ojos.

-**Literal.**-contesto Natsu sorprendiendo a todos-**No la utilizo desde que el Krakatoa estallo…**

**-No sé qué fue eso, pero suena increíblemente viejo**.-hablo el hasta ahora callado Gajeel.

-**Es una de las más devastadoras explosiones volcánicas del mundo, la cual se dio en 1883**-le contesto Gray, para sorpresa de todos.-**El profe de historia lo menciono ayer**.-y lo dejaron de ver. Natsu lo miro seriamente, aunque Lucy noto que sus ojos tenían un aire de tristeza.

**-Estuviste ahí?**-pregunto de repente. Natsu la miro, pero no contesto a la pregunta… De hecho, no tuvo tiempo ya que se escuchó un grito por todo el lugar.

**-NAAATSSSUUUU!-**El chico miro al cielo entre los árboles. Lucy siguió su mirada al igual que el resto. Unos segundos después una figura se asomó entre las ramas y se acercó al peli rosa.-**Natsu!** **Al fin te encuentro. Tienes que volver rápido!**

-**Que sucede Happy?-**pregunto el chico ignorando las caras de los demás.

-**Es que Lily vino a…-**el gato noto la presencia de los otros muchachos.-**Hola.**

**-El gato habla**.-menciono Levy de piedra.

-**Es un raro gato azul**-apoyo Erza recuperándose un poco. Lucy la miro con una gota.

**-Lo raro es que es un gato con alas**.-dijo la rubia. Todos asintieron.

**-Que malos…**-lloro el gato. Natsu miro a los chicos y después al gato. Entonces sorprendió a los demás cuando comenzó a jalarle los cachetes al minino.-**Natsu…Ite…**

-**Te dije que no vinieras si estoy rodeado de humanos.-**le regaño antes de soltarlo. EL gato lo miro con ojos llorosos y alejándose un poco.

-**Pero tengo un mensaje importante**.-le dijo aun llorando.

-**Y cuál es?**

**-Ya no te diré por lo que hiciste**.-le contesto el gato dándose la vuelta y mirando a los chicos.-**Y quienes Son ustedes?**

**-Yo soy Lucy-**se presentó la rubia un poco recelosa.-**Estos son Levy, Erza, Gajeel y Gray-**continuo señalándolos.

**-Yo soy Happy**.-se presentó el gato sonriente.-**Un gusto conocerlos…**

**-Que animal tan raro**.- menciono Gray . El gato se deprimió un poco.

-**No le hagas caso Happy, Gray es un amargado con todos**-Le calmo Lucy rascándole detrás de las orejas, a lo que el gato se puso a ronronear.

-**Me caes bien**-le dijo sonriente. Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que el peli rosa agarrase al gato por la cola y lo mirase fijamente.

-**Que es lo que tenías que decir?-le** pregunto visiblemente molesto.

**-Eh? A sí**-recordó el gato ignorando su posición-**Lily vino a hablar contigo**.-Natsu lo miro extrañado.

**-De que cosa?**

-**No tengo idea… Dijo que no hablaría del tema hasta que estuvieses presente.**-Natsu miro el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

**-Entonces debo irme-**menciono para después mirar a la rubia.-**Lo lamento Lucy, pero nuestro entrenamiento termina por hoy.**

**-Termina por hoy? Pero ni siquiera comenzamos…-**pregunto la chica desconcertada.

**-Es que el comandante vino a hablar con Natsu, Aye!-**contesto Happy para después ser noqueado por Natsu, causándole una gota a todos. El peli rosa siguió su camino llevando al gato inconsciente en los brazos.

**-Nos vemos luego**.-Les dijo el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de caminar al bosque. Entonces se detuvo.-**Y Gracias**\- añadió sin voltearse, continuando su camino. Los otros lo miraron hasta que se perdió de vista.

**-A que se refería cuando dijo "El entrenamiento termina por hoy"?-**pregunto Lucy sin dejar de mirar el punto donde lo perdió de vista.

-**Tal vez considero que la pelea era parte del entrenamiento.-**le contesto Erza.-**Vamos, no hacemos nada aquí.**

**-Esos fueron los diez minutos más largos de mi vid**a**.-**soltó Levy con un suspiro.

**-No quiero estropear la fiesta enana, pero está a punto de atardecer.**-Comento Gajeel señalando el cielo. Levy lo miro y se quedó de piedra.

**-Estuvimos todo el día peleando?-**pregunto Gray recién enterándose.

-**No pareció tanto tiempo**-sostuvo Lucy extrañada.-**Como fue que no nos dimos cuenta.**

-**Creo que todos sabemos la respuesta**.-aclaro Levy.- **Ese reptil es una caja de sorpresas.**

**-Aun así no entiendo a que se refería con que el entrenamiento termino.-**refunfuño Lucy**\- Si no hice nada!**

-**De hecho si lo hiciste**-le dijo Gray a lo que ella lo miro molesta.-**Estuviste observando no? Esa también es una forma de entrenar.**

**-Si tú lo dices**…-suspiro la rubia resignándose.-**Vamos que tengo hambre.**

-**Ey, no te desquites con nosotros coneja.-se** burló Gajeel.- **Que tal si piensas en los detalles que se pudieron pasar por alto.**-Añadio esta vez con tono serio.

-**Como que?-**pregunto la chica con molestia

**-Como el hecho de que no utilizo su brazo izquierdo en ningún momento**.-declaro Gray de mala gana. Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida. Lo que había dicho era completamente cierto: EL chico no había usado el brazo izquierdo en toda la batalla. El resto del día se la paso recordando todo lo visto, comenzando a sentir aún más admiración por el peli rosa, aunque todavía no sabia que tenia que ver un comandante con todo el asunto…

Oo-EN EL BOSQUE NORTE-Oo

**-Ya llegue**-dijo Natsu cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Cundo se dio la vuelta dos pares de ojos le dieron la bienvenida.-**Siento la tardanza**.-Se disculpó antes de caminar a la cama y recostar al ahora dormido Happy.

-**No puedes usar magia**.-declaro Charle. Natsu no contesto y se quitó la chaqueta y la bufanda.-**La usaste en esa pelea.**

**-No preguntare como lo sabes**.-soltó el peli rosa sentándose en la mesa y mirando a su invitado.-**Que sucede Lily?-** Lily, un gato de color negro, de orejas redondeadas, ojos grande y una extraña cicatriz en el ojo lo miro un rato.

**-Tengo un mensaje de la reina**.-contesto finalmente. El peli rosa entorno los ojos**.-Dice que pronto han de suceder muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas. Tienes que estar preparado**.- termino el gato. Natsu embozo una tétrica sonrisa.

-**Me lo esperaba**-dijo recostándose en la mesa.- **El que me encontrase con ella en la academia fue un prólogo al asunto.**

-**Ella?**-interrogo Lily. Charle contesto por el peli rosa.

**-Encontró un mago de espíritus celestiales.**

**-Hay otros?-**pregunto el gato un tanto sorprendido.-**Pensé que Hades los había encontrado a todos.**

-**Creo que sospechaba de ella**.-contesto Natsu. EL gato lo miro sin entender.-**Es la misma chica que me libero.**

-**Entonces eso explica muchas cosas-**concluyo el gato mirando por la ventana.-**Ouji, cálmese que está haciendo que caiga nieve.-** El chico miro por la ventana y soltó un suspiro. La débil nevada que se veía ceso al instante. Natsu miro a Lily con el ceño fruncido

-**No me llames así-**le dijo molesto.-**Soy Natsu, no ouji. Es más, ni siquiera me corresponde esa palabra.**-El gato suspiro y miro a Charle

**-Han encontrado algo?-**pregunto cambiando el tema. La gata negó.

**-Sé que está aquí, pero no logro ubicarla**.-contesto un tanto cabizbaja. Natsu alzo la mano y le rasco un poco la cabeza. La gata lo miro.

**-Tranquila, pronto la hallaremos**.-le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La gata dejo de verlo y el miro a Lily.-**Hay algo mas no?**

-**Solo que la reina dice que te cuides.**-termino de decir. EL gato lo miro un rato más-**Eso es todo**.-Natsu suspiro y se recostó en la silla.

**-Dile que Gracias y que deje de preocuparse por mí, que estoy bien**.-dijo con aire aburrido, aunque sus ojos tenían otro sentimiento.

-**Se te está acabando el tiempo, no?-**pregunto Lily dándose cuenta. Natsu no lo miro.

-**No sé quién caerá primero, si ellos… o yo…-**contesto.

* * *

_**Listo!**_

_**Que les pareció? Como Natsu ha vivido tanto, conoce casi todo tipo de MAGIA. CASI. Así que no es de extrañar que conozca las de las chicas...**_

_**A que se refería Natsu? Por que se entristeció al mencionar el krakatoa? Saben que es eso? Por que no uso su brazo? Lucy estaba celosa? Cuando responderé la pregunta mas preguntada: Que quiere Hades de Lucy? Todas estas respuestas... En los, LOS, siguientes capitulos.**_

_**.**_

_**Ah! Ya lo termine, pero lo subo el sábado. Adelanto del Cap 12**_

-Q_ue sucedió?-Pregunto Charle nuevamente. Vio la bufanda en el cuello de la chica.- Que hiciste?_

_-Charle no fue su culpa.-la calmo Loki. La gata lo fulmino con la mirada y se retiro a un rincón.-Lucy, por favor explícame lo que sucedió._

_La chica comenzó a relatar todo, desde que los agarraron en mitad de su entrenamiento hasta que se encontró con Loki._

_-SI fue su culpa.-juzgo Charle fulminándola con la mirada._

_-Lo siento-se disculpa la rubia. Happy, que aun seguía en su regazo , le dio un abrazo._

_-No te disculpes-le dijo Loki mirándola con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella se la devolvió y desvió la mirada a Natsu, recobrando el gesto triste.-El estará bien, ha sufrido peores._

_._

**_Que tal? Espero que eso haya despertado su curiosidad. Déjenme su opinión a todo! Me encanta leer los reviews que me dejan, me llenan de animo para escribir. En especial cuando son mas de cuatro... Por eso..._**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_._**

**_Nos leemos en el próximo cap!_**

**_Chao_**

* * *

Para los que den el silencioso Dragneel (El cual todavía no se cuando actualizare): Mashima se copio de mi... Ya saben, por lo de Wendy... Si leen el manga entenderán. Si no... siento el spoiler.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Nuevo cap de Secreto de un extraño... Y Siguiendo el nombre esta cargado de misterio!**_

_**Espero les agrade y el final no les haga olvidar un detalle que sera importante proximamente.**_

_**Disfruten!**_

_**Y Fairy Tail no es mio es de Trollshima, Mashima, Hiro, Mangaka-sama o como le quieran decir...**_

* * *

Cap. 12

.

Castigo

.

-**LUCY, ABAJO!**-grito Natsu esquivando otro ataque. La rubia lo hizo sin dudarlo, logrando esquivar el blanco monstruo que le lanzo la chica albina por poco.

-**No tendrás tanta suerte a la próxima-**se mofo Ángel preparando otro ataque. Natsu golpeo a Eligor, dejándolo fuera de combate, y coloco las manos en el suelo. Ángel vio el movimiento y salto hacia atrás, evitando por poco el hielo. Entonces Lucy, ya incorporada saco su látigo y le agarro una pierna, tirándola al suelo. Natsu se le acercó y le congelo las manos y pies, para después quitarle el medallón que llevaba.

**-TENEMOS A NUESTROS GANADORES!-**resonó la voz por el lugar. Natsu se iba a incorporar pero termino resbalando y apoyándose en Lucy. Ella miro con preocupación pero él ni se inmuto.-**Por sexta vez consecutiva los ganadores son, Salamander y Bonnie Luce!**-Lucy miro al cielo con una gota.- **Vaya, parece que ese nombre tampoco le agrada… Pero no importa. Han ganado en la carrera de medallones! A pesar de que por un minuto parecía que iban a perder, lo han logrado!-**Natsu se soltó de la rubia y camino hacia su lugar.

Lucy miro a Ángel, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y lo siguió con gesto triste, inquieto por lo que se abría ante ella. Cuando la plataforma comenzó a descender y dejaron de ver el lugar, a Lucy la domino el pánico.

**-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento….-s**e disculpó con lágrimas en los ojos. Natsu la miro

-**De que te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo**.-le dijo mirando al frente.

**-Pero si no me hubiese descuidado, Ángel no me habría quitado el medallón en primer lugar.**

**-No fue tu culpa**-le dijo Natsu cansado. Siguieron en silencio por un rato más.

-**Adonde nos llevan?-**pregunto Lucy ya preocupada.

-**Con esa-**contesto Natsu justo en el momento en que sus pies se iluminaban y esa luz subía lentamente por el cuerpo de ambos. Lucy cerró los ojos cuando le dio en la cara y los abrió segundos después.

Estaban en la misma habitación en la que siempre los encerraban antes de una contienda, aquella que si no fuera por la puerta parecería una cárcel. Ambos estaban en el centro de un círculo formado por sujetos con capucha oscura y, al frente de ellos, Ultear. Un mal presentimiento le recorrió de la punta de los pies a la de sus cabellos cuando noto la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

**-Saben?** **Empezaba a impacientarme**.-Les dijo la pelinegra con voz calmada.-**Ahora, si podemos conversar**.-Chasco los dedos y dos de esos sujetos se acercaron a Lucy. Natsu lo noto y sin moverse la rodeo de fuego. La rubia ya estaba acostumbrada al fuego del chico y, a pesar de la situación, se sintió segura en medio de ese corro de cambiantes llamas azuladas**.-No te metas, Dragneel.**

**-Quizá debas recordar los puntos del contrato**-le dijo con molestia. Ultear puso por un momento una cara de rabia.

-**Exactamente a que te refieres**-pregunto con fingida inocencia

**-Sabes lo que digo.-**le contesto con una sonrisa, lo que sorprendió a la rubia- **El tutor paga por su alumno, no?-** Lucy abrió los ojos e intento decir algo, pero algo se lo impidió, algo que ella conocía muy bien.- **O me permites recordarte la última vez que…**\- Una espalda salió de la nada y se enterró en su brazo. Natsu apretó los dientes, pero no dejo de mirar a Ultear, quien ahora miro a su lado.

-**Meredy**-le dijo con voz firme. La peli rosa hizo un movimiento con la mano, por lo que la espada desapareció. Natsu se tapó la sangrante herida con la mano** -Tal vez la salvaste ahora, pero no podrás hacerlo siempre**.-indico dándose la vuelta.-**. Llévenselo**.- Los hombres se acercaron a Natsu, pero por el recelo en sus pasos parecía que no estaban dispuestos a acercarse demasiado. El chico rio antes de acercarse a Lucy, a la vez que apagaba las llamas un poco.

-**Por qué lo haces?-**pregunto la rubia con pesadez.-**Fue mi culpa…**

-**Solo cállate**-le soltó el chico quitándose la bufanda y colocándola en el cuello de ella. Lucy lo miro extrañada**.-Cuídamela, no sé de qué es capaz esa loca**.-La chica asintió mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Natsu la miro y se dio la vuelta- **Y no llores**\- dicho esto salió de la habitación con los sujetos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella el rodeo la tan conocida luz y cuando se apago estaba de nuevo en el claro del bosque donde los habían encontrado. La chica no se inmuto, se estaba acostumbrando y eso no le agradaba.

Se lamentaba ser tan torpe, que por su culpa sufriera un inocente y que ese inocente fuese alguien a quien le tenía mucho aprecio. Ya había pasado mes y medio desde que Natsu peleo con los muchachos y ella se viese inmiscuida en esos problemas.

El peli rosa le había estado enseñando mucho en ese mes, desde combate cuerpo a cuerpo (En el que ella resaltaba con patadas brutales, según Natsu) hasta su magia de espíritus estelares, aunque todavía no le mostraba ninguna llave… Ella ya sabía unas cuantas cosas de él… Como que ama la comida picante y detesta la tecnología. "Artilugios que pudren el cerebro y las habilidades de la gente" así la había descrito cuando ella le mostro como utilizar la computadora de la biblioteca. Pero eso no había evitado que se pasase dos horas seguidas jugando Pacman y maldiciendo a su creador cada vez que lo agarraba un fantasma.

Además de que el chico ya formaba parte de la pandilla, de cierta manera, aunque discutía mucho con Levy y Gray.

También había entablado una gran amistad con Happy, el cual de vez en cuando se quedaba a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos y más de diez veces llegaba volando a su departamento para dormir con ella. Incluso conocía a Charle, una gata como Happy, aunque ella casi ni le hablaba nunca. Lucy desarrollo un cariño al frio chico y, de cierta manera, podía decir que el por ella.

Y ahora lo había metido en problemas. Graves problemas. No le habían tocado castigos, pero sabía que lo que hacia Ultear era de temer: Incluso una vez que ganaron una chica comenzó a llorar y pedir que la matasen antes de dejarla en sus manos. Solo recordarlo le dio un escalofrió… Natsu podría… Ella sacudió su cabeza y se sonó la nariz tratando de calmarse. Se limpió los leves rastros de Lágrimas. Sabia que Natsu era fuerte, pero le aterraba de lo que era capaz Ultear. Recordó lo que escucho el día de su primera pelea y le recorrió otro escalofrió. Se sentía impotente e inútil.

"_No te sientas así, eres de gran ayuda" _se escuchó un murmullo en el viento. Lucy miro alrededor mientras se ponía de pie. Había algo en la voz que notaba conocido… Entonces el viento soplo fuertemente, arrancándole la bufanda del cuello. Ella trato de asirla pero el viento se la llevo lejos.

Comenzó a correr para agarrarla, pero cada vez que se acercaba algo la alejaba. La tercera vez que sucedió lo acepto: Algo la estaba guiando. Algo desconocido, pero bueno. Tras un largo rato logro atraparla en medio de una arboleda, mientras el viento se desvanecía. La chica miro al cielo y noto la luz de la luna sobre ella, marcando lo avanzado de la hora… Cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando en ese claro? Cuanto más corriendo?

La rubia miro alrededor preocupada y entonces noto algo en la leve oscuridad recostado a un árbol. Se acercó lentamente y noto que era una persona, que para su mal gusto, era muy conocida. Corrió hacia Natsu y tuvo que ahogar un grito. El peli rosa tenía un lado de la cara cubierto de sangre, al igual que sus brazos y torso. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas en varias partes y pudo notar varios moretones. Estaba inconsciente…

**-Natsu**-susurro al arrodillarse a su lado para tomarle el pulso. A penas lo encontró suspiro aliviada. Entonces noto algo extraño al tacto, pero le restó importancia: Lo importante era tratar de llevar a Natsu a un sitio donde pueda curarlo. EL muchacho nunca usaba la enfermería. Sabía que no podía con él y que estaba muy lejos de cualquier lado… -**Necesito ayuda**\- suspiro al aire. Vio un breve destello cerca de Natsu, pero antes de que se acercara a observar sintió una mano en el hombro.

-**Nunca niego mi mano a una damisela en apuros**.-oyó una voz claramente coqueta. La chica miro sobre su hombro y vio al chico con lestes y cabello castaño peinado con orejas de gato**.-Un placer conocerte personalmente, Lucy.**

**-KYYYAAAAAAA!-**grito la chica haciendo que el hombre se separara un tanto de ella.

-**Tienes buenos pulmones**.-aprecio Loki rascándose las orejas.

-**Quién eres? Que haces aquí? Eres un pervertido?-**pregunto Lucy de un tirón, causándole una gota.

-**No soy pervertido-**aclaro el son ojos chinos. Tosió para luego volver a su pose galante**.-Yo soy el espíritu de la puerta del león dorado, Leo… Aunque me dicen Loki.**

-**Espíritu…**-repitió Lucy. Entonces sus ojos brillaron y se acercó al.- **Eres un espíritu estelar?**

**-Obviamente**-acepto el con una sonrisa.- **Pero ahora no es momento de hablar**.-le dijo antes de que ella abriese la boca y poniéndose serio.- **Natsu necesita ayuda.**

-**Lo conoces? NO, ESPERA. Eres una de sus llaves?-**le pregunto Lucy aun asombrada. Loki la miro un momento para después agacharse al lado de Natsu y, tras una breve revisión, colocarse uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros. Lucy entendió, se acercó y sujeto el otro. Natsu gruño un poco inconscientemente cunado lo movieron. Comenzaron a caminar.-**Y bien?**

-**Si soy una de sus llaves**.-admitió con algo de molestia en la voz que Lucy no pasó por alto.-**Pero solo por cierto tiempo.**

-**Por qué?-**pregunto Lucy ajustando mejor el brazo del peli rosa, quien se le resbalaba. El tipo era más liviano de lo que parecía.

-**Los contratos que tiene Natsu tienen términos especiales**-le aclaro el espíritu esquivando un arbusto.- **Es un tema complicado**.-añadió al ver la cara de extrañeza de la rubia.-**Por ahora concentrémonos en llegar rápido.**

-**Y a dónde vamos**?-pregunto Lucy reparando en que estaba siguiendo ciegamente el camino que recorrían.

-**A casa de este idiota**\- le contesto Loki. Lucy iba a protestar, pero Natsu soltó un ligero gemido preocupándola...Caminaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron a una cabaña un tanto vieja, lo que Lucy tomo por hecho que era la cabaña de Natsu. Entraron sin pedir permiso sorprendiendo a los dos gatos que se encontraban ahí.

-**Que rayos sucedió?-** pregunto Charle mientras entre Loki y Lucy colocaban a Natsu en la cama.

-**Eso después**.-La cortó Loki.- **Necesita primeros auxilios.**

**-Ten Loki.**-le dijo Happy pasándole una caja con una cruz roja. Loki la sujeto y comenzó el tratamiento, siendo ayudado por la gata blanca. Lucy se quedó en un rincón pasmada, mirando apenas a Natsu mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordar sus ojos. Happy se le acerco casi en el mismo estado.-**Tranquila Lucy, Natsu se pondrá bien…**\- dijo para después sollozar. Lucy lo agarro y le dio un abrazo. Loki los miraba de reojo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que los dos paramédicos se alejasen de la cama. Ambos suspiraron de alivio y voltearon a ver a Lucy.

**-Que sucedió?-**Pregunto Charle nuevamente. Vio la bufanda en el cuello de la chica.- **Que hiciste?**

**-Charle no fue su culpa**.-la calmo Loki. La gata lo fulmino con la mirada y se retiró a un rincón.-**Lucy, por favor explícame lo que sucedió.**

La chica comenzó a relatar todo, desde que los agarraron en mitad de su entrenamiento hasta que se encontró con Loki.

**-SI fue su culpa**.-juzgo Charle fulminándola con la mirada.

-**Lo siento**-se disculpa la rubia. Happy, que aún seguía en su regazo , le dio un abrazo.

-**No te disculpes**-le dijo Loki mirándola con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella se la devolvió y desciño la mirada a Natsu, recobrando el gesto triste.-**El estará bien, ha sufrido peores.**

**-A que te refieres?-**pregunto la chica cambiando su gesto a uno confundido.

-**Si Natsu no ha decidido contarlo, no puedo pasar sobre su decisión**.-indico Loki frunciendo un poco el ceño.—**No puedo creer que me obligo a aceptar eso…**

**-De verdad no entiendo…-**confeso Lucy. Charle los miraba desde su rincón con mucha molestia y Happy se había sentado en su regazo.- **Que sucedió?-**Loki la miro un rato.

**-Quieres saber?-**pregunto seriamente. Lucy asintió.- **Estas segura?**

-**Necesito saber que sucedió y si puedo ayudarlo…**-dijo mirando a Natsu. A pesar de sus heridas reposaba tranquilo en la cama… Y era su idea o su piel se veía algo mas áspera?–**No es que sepa de eso, pero siento que así es… Es un sentimiento confuso…-**Loki la evaluó un rato con la mirada y suspiro.

**-Bueno, te contare.**-acepto el espíritu sentándose en una silla frente a ella.-**Pero no toda la historia, eso me está prohibido.**

**-Por qué razón, si se puede saber.-**pregunto Lucy sentándose frente a él. Happy se separó de ella y se colocó a su lado, en la mesa.

**-El contrato de Natsu tiene alguna laguna?-**pregunto curioso, causando más confusión a la rubia.

**-No la tiene, él mismo me dijo que algún día necesitaría que le contase la historia a alguie**n.-le contesto Loki quitándose las gafas y limpiándolas un poco.

**-La están confundiendo.**-aviso Charle mirando a Lucy . Los chicos miraron a la blonda, causándole un ligero sonrojo…

**-Lo siento Lucy**-se disculpó Loki colocándose los lentes.- **Es que una parte del contrato que Natsu me pidió aceptar me prohíbe revelar cierta parte de su historia.**

**-No sabía que los contratos se podían hacer así…**

**-Si se puede, pero es un saber antiguo que, obviamente, solo conocen los más viejos.-**confirmo Loki, haciendo que Lucy sonriera.

**-Y que parte de la historia de Natsu no puedes contarme?**-pregunto Lucy tuteando. Loki rio.

**-No puedo decirla, pero puedo asegurar que es casi la mitad de su vida.**-contesto sonriente para pasar su gesto a uno serio.-**De verdad quieres saber?**

**-Eso es obvio ya que no me he movido de aquí**-le dijo Lucy un tanto molesta. Charle embozo una breve sonrisa.-Que es?- Loki abrió la boca pero ella se le adelanto.**-No me importa que sea larga, tengo toda la noche para escucharla. Lo vas a hacer o no?-**El castaño sonrió y asintió.

**-Lo hare.**

* * *

_**Chan! Chan! Chan! CHAAAAAANNNN!**_

_***llorando en un rincón por el fallido intento de música de suspenso, pero recuperándose rápidamente***_

_**Que les pareció?**_

_**Apuesto a que no esperaban un capitulo flashback tan pronto... O tal vez si, no lo se. Como ya es mas que obvio, Loki es uno de los espíritus con los que Natsu tiene contacto y dentro de poco sera un personaje muy importante... Na, lo ultimo no vale. Solo sera Narrador y Luchador... Ups...**_

_**.**_

_**A que se refería Natsu con "La ultima vez que...? Que le hizo Ultear? Porque protege a Lucy? Que fue esa ventisca misteriosa? Alguna ayuda, un amigo? Que fue esa extraña sensación de Lucy? Ese sentimiento? Que nos tendrá que decir Loki? Todo lo sabrán... En los proximos capitulos.**_

_**.**_

_**Y dejen un review para saber su opinión! Me encantaria conocerla...En especial por que el ultimo capitulo solo tuvo dos... T_T . Por eso pregunto... Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**Nos vemos en el proximo cap!**_

_**Chiau**_

* * *

Antes de irme declaro que la proximaa semana hay capitulo en mis tres fics: "El silencioso Dragneel", "2x1 Problemas" y "Secreto de un extraño". El tiempo vuelve a mi lado!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hola Minna!_**

**_Aquí un nuevo capitulo de "Secreto de un extraño"..._**

**_Comienzo a relatar historias.. Espero les gusten_**

**_Y Ft no es mio, es del ya insoportable troll de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

Cap. 13

.

Historia 1-Loke

.

El castaño recostó los codos en la mesa mirando fijamente a la rubia. Happy los miraba alternativamente y Charle se limitaba a ver a la chica con el ceño fruncido. Natsu se encontraba recostado en su cama, respirando lentamente.

**-Antes de entrar de lleno a la historia de Natsu, déjame hablarte un poco de nosotros, los espíritus estelares**-le indico Loki acomodándose un poco. Lucy asintió y lo miro expectante.-**Los espíritus estelares existimos desde el inicio de los tiempos, somos casi tan antiguos como los dragones**.- Lucy resoplo, pero no dijo nada.-**Habitamos en un plano distinto al de los humanos, pero siempre velamos por ellos para tratar de ayudarlos.**

"**De las contadas veces que aparecimos, no solo nos ganamos un nombre en la historia sino que nos ganamos tal fama que los humanos buscaban alguna forma de contactarnos en cada momento que lo necesitasen, cosa difícil ya que no podemos estar muy lejos de nuestro mundo."**

"**En un punto del tiempo lograron crear las llaves, tras pedirnos permiso para su creación. Lastimosamente nadie podía usarlas, nadie hasta que llego una jovencita de cierto pueblo empobrecido para tratar de conseguir nuestra ayuda. Su buen corazón armonizo con las llaves y por ello se convirtió en la primera maga de espíritus estelares"**

"**Nosotros ayudamos en lo que podíamos, ya sea en combate o labores del hogar-** continuo con una sonrisita.-**Cuando ella murió, nos dimos cuenta que habían muchas personas que podían utilizarnos. Así las llaves se dividieron y fueron pasando de mano en mano entre los humanos, de familias en familias, de país en país… Hasta que finalmente se perdieron en el tiempo.**

"**Nosotros aun podíamos aparecer, pero queríamos que alguien encontrase las llaves ya que el mundo cayó en una guerra eterna por el poder. Hace mil años aproximadamente, unas familias descendientes de la primera maga estelar las encontraron y reutilizaron su magia con sumo cuidado, pues temían que la avaricia que reinaba en esa época se interesase en nuestro poder"**

"**Al enterarse de la acción obviamente las buscaron. Pocas sobrevivieron. Una de esas familias fue la Sukino. Una familia humilde, pero de gran poder mágico. Eran de los más justos y ayudaban al que se los pedía. En una época de grandes cambios en el mundo, nació la más joven de esa familia: Anika Sukino"**

**-Anika…**-Repitió Lucy por lo bajo- **Me suena mucho a…**-la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa- **La madre de Natsu?**\- todos los presentes la miraron con sorpresa.

**-Como lo sabes?**-inquirió Happy curioso.

**-El me lo dijo…-** le respondió Lucy un tanto incomoda por las miradas de los otros dos.-**Cuando me confeso que era medio dragón.**

**-Y todavía no le crees**-añadió Charle por lo bajo.

**-Es un poco complicado**.-Lucy miro a Natsu y luego a Loki.-**Pero dejando eso de lado… La madre de Natsu era una maga estelar?**

**-Sí, y una muy buena.**\- acepto Loki mirándola fijamente- **Cuando cumplió los diecisiete decidió viajar para conocer a las otras familias sobreviviente y el significado de su magia, además de buscar las pocas llaves perdidas.**

**-No entiendo.**-aclaro Lucy.

-**Cuando las familias perecieron, el secreto de donde ocultaban las llaves murió con ellos-** contesto el espíritu- **Anika busco por unos años las llaves y las junto con las que ya tenía su familia. A los veinte años ya tenía seis llaves doradas y cuatro plateadas.**

**-Ya habías dicho algo parecido… Es que las llaves no son todas iguales?**-Loki rio ante la idea de Lucy, causándole un fuerte sonrojo.-**Es que nunca he visto una.**

**-Eso le corresponde a Natsu explicarlo…**-dijo Loki sonriente-**Yo podría, pero es mejor que él te explique. Puedo continuar?**

**-Bueno, continua…**\- acepto la chica resignándose

**-Un día en que viaja, conoció a cierto ser sorprendente e irreal. Tras un gran susto por ver a esa criatura, se convirtió en su amiga. Viajaron juntos por un tiempo hasta que se terminaron enamorando. Y eso que e que cuando lo conoció no era precisamente una cosa linda…**

**-Me suena a Igneel-san…**

**-A Natsu se le aflojo mucho la boca-** aseguro Charle desde su rincón con una imperceptible sonrisa.

-**Charle- l**e regaño Loki, aunque tenía la misma expresión- **Anika se enamoró de Igneel antes de saber que este podía tener forma humana.**\- continuo como si nada- **Finalmente se casaron y fueron a la tierra de los dragones a vivir.**

"**Pasaron los años y ella tuvo un hijo, que es Natsu-** continuo contando frunciendo un poco el ceño.-**Ese día nos llamó a todos para que conociéramos al chiquillo… Pensar que algún día vería a Acuario de buen humor sin su novio…**

**-Nos llamó?**-interrumpió la chica ignorando lo último.

-**Yo era una de sus llaves.-**confeso Loki sonriendo- **A veces nos llamaba para que la ayudásemos en varias cosas, ya que a pesar de ser tranquila la vida en la tierra de los dragones era muy movida. Entonces… Bueno eso no lo puedo contar. Puedo decir que Natsu era el mas ruidoso de su generacion, pero nada más.**

**-Esta es la parte en que me pierdo la mitad de la vida de Natsu, no?**-dedujo Lucy ya un poco molesta. Miro a Loki fijamente y pregunto- **Puedo saber alguna cosa más?**

**-Me gustaría decirte, pero después de cierto tiempo yo también estoy perdido**-le dijo el castaño recostándose al respaldar de la silla.-**No tuve mucho contacto con él. Hasta que un día, simplemente me llamo.**

Flash Back

_En un pasaje blanquecino, sin arboles ni nada alrededor, se encontraba caminando un niño peli rosa con paso tranquilo. Parecía de unos doce o trece años, aunque su rostro serio podía contribuir a esta impresión. Detrás de él se veían a dos gatos que volando le hablaban._

_-__**Aquí está bien—**__les corto el niño sin pizca de emoción, deteniéndose._

_-__**Estas seguro de esto?-**__ interrogo la gata blanca mientras el otro minino azulado asentía._

_**-No es que me queden muchas opciones**__\- les dijo sin mirarlos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la capa que llevaba y saco un pedazo de tela. Comenzó a separar los trozos hasta que revelo un reluciente objeto dorado. Sujeto la llave y la miro un rato, sin cambiar su seria expresión._

_**-Sabes hacerlo?-**__pregunto Happy un tanto temeroso, el niño lo miro y asintió. Sujetando la llave frente a él, el peli rosa comenzó a decir unas palabras en algún lenguaje antiguo con los ojos firmemente cerrados a modo de concentración._

_Un resplandor comenzó a parecer delante de él, hasta que su luz inundo el claro, segando un poco a los gatos. El espíritu del león dorado miro alrededor con expresión incierta, mientras se acomodaba sus no tan nuevos lentes. Entonces reparo en el chico peli rosa, que bajo el brazo aun sin abrir los ojos._

_**-Por qué lo has hecho?-**__fue el formal saludo de Loki. _

_**-Necesito tu ayuda, leo**__\- le contesto el chico sin mirarlo. El castaño se tensó un poco._

_**-Leo? Nunca me llamas así.-**__El niño abrió los ojos y o miro, dejando que el espíritu contemplase el amarillo y azul presente en sus iris.- __**Que sucedió?**_

_-__**Lo siento, pero no te o contare**__\- contesto Natsu sin inmutarse. Loki frunció el ceño- __**Aun así te pido que aceptes tener un contrato conmigo, como ya dije necesito ayuda.**_

_**-Que tengo que hacer?**__-pregunto el espíritu. Se vio la alegría brillar por un momento en el joven rostro antes de que sus ojos recuperasen su tono verdoso y se llenasen de pesar._

**-**_**Wendy…**_

Fin Flashback

**-Desde entonces le ayudo en lo que a Grimoire se refiere.**-continuo Loki sin mirar a Lucy**.- Es curioso como ese chiquillo había cambiado tanto. **

**-Y quien es Wendy?**-ante la pregunta el ambiente del lugar se hizo más frio.

**-La hermana de Natsu**\- contesto Happy mirando al suelo.

**-Prima**\- corrigió Charle.- **Como se criaron juntos se consideran hermanos.**

**-Pero ella que…**\- entonces Lucy se dio cuenta de algo**.- Es por ella que él esta con Grimoire.-**Nadie lo negó, y ella tomo el silencio como un sí.- **Como sucedió?-** Los gatos miraron a Loki.

-**Estábamos investigando una de sus bases… Y caímos en su trampa**.

Flash Back

-_**Loki… Hueles eso?-**__pregunto un Natsu de aproximadamente dieciséis años al castaño_

_**-Se te olvida que yo no tengo tu sentido del olfato?-**__le contesto el castaño con una gota._

_-__**Huele… a Wendy**__\- continuo Natsu ignorándolo. Miro por un pasillo- __**Por aquí.-**__ Y hecho a correr._

_**-Ey! Puede ser una trampa**__\- pero él ya estaba lejos- __**Este chico…-**__ y lo siguió._

_Los dos corrieron por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a una amplia habitación de alto techo. Natsu se detuvo y gruño dándose la vuelta, pero ya estaban rodeados. Loki miro alrededor y vio una especie de cristal helado, lo señalo con la cabeza y el peli rosa asintió._

_-__**Es un honor que un hijo de los legendarios dragones nos diese una visita**__\- dijo una voz en la habitación._

_**-Como lo sabes?-**__pregunto Natsu a la nada_

_-__**Niño, has destruido más de diez de nuestras bases**__\- le contesto la voz. Loki miraba alrededor atento a una apertura.- __**Era inevitable no descubrirlo.**__\- Natsu miro el cristal- __**Ni siquiera lo pienses, este no es como el que te contenía. Nos aseguramos de tomar medidas…**_

_**-Para que la quieren**__-exigió saber Loki hablando por primera vez._

_-__**Mmm… TU no eres humano-**__ dedujo la voz.- __**Tal vez una invocación mágica**__.-Natsu inconscientemente se llevó la mano al bolsillo.- __**Así que no eres solo un dragón cualquiera.**_

_**-No has contestado su pregunta**__\- le recordó Natsu mientras el círculo se acortaba un poco._

_**-Ella es una pieza importante en un complejo rompecabezas- **__obtuvieron como respuestas.- __**Entrégate sin luchar y prometemos cuidarte… No creo que te hayas recuperado de eso.**_

_**-Prefiero morir, gracias**__\- contesto con molestia.-__**O puedes hacerlo tú, ayudarías al mundo.**_

_**-No estás en posición de amenazar a nadie**__\- aclaro la voz. Natsu encendió sus puños en fuego azul.- __**Vaya, los rumores son ciertos. Pero ten en cuenta algo: Un movimiento y lo único que tendrás de la niña serán trozos de hielo**__.-Los ojos de Natsu se entrecerraron, retando al aire. Una luz amarillenta salió de la nada y ese estrello con el cristal, destruyendo un pequeño trozo. Tanto Natsu como Loki se alarmaron._

_-__**Dijiste que era una pieza importante en tu juego**__.-La voz rio._

_-__**Pero comparada contigo es una menudencia. Destrozarla me daría mucho gusto**__-indico la voz. Loki miro a Natsu negando con la cabeza, pero el chico miraba el cristal fijamente. Cerro los ojos y apago el fuego.- __**Atrápenlos.**_

Fin Flashback

**-Natsu forzó el cierre y me envió al mundo estelar-** continuo Loki molesto- **Después me entere que transporto las llaves a Extalia antes de que lo agarrasen**

**-Pero por que no lucho?**\- se exaspero Lucy- Se rindió sin más!

-**Piensa un poco-**le regaño Charle acercándose- **Ellos habían hecho cosas para que un objeto más fuerte que el diamante se rompiese, y ese objeto tenía a su hermana: Solo tenía dos opciones, luchar y arriesgarse a perderla o entregarse y, de cierta manera, protegerla de ellos.**

**-No me creo lo del diamante**\- le confeso Lucy- **Cuando… Bueno, cuando vi a Natsu por primera vez lo rompió tan fácil como quien rompe un cubo de hielo.**

**-Eso es porque su magia reacciono con la tuya-** aclaro Happy llevándose dos miradas sorprendidas- **Como ninguno la dominaba, de cierta manera la cercanía las activo.**

**-La magia estelar…**

**-Es la única que puede romper ese objeto**\- completo Loki.

**-Pero Natsu…**

**-Él no puede usarla tan libremente como tú**\- el atajo el espíritu- **Ese día no sé qué habrá sucedido, pero la reacción de ambos le permitió escapar.**

**-Pero..**

**-Ya es demasiado.-** dijo una voz en la habitación. Todos los presentes volearon a ver a Natsu, que se encontraba sentado en la cama. El peli rosa los miro uno por uno, deteniéndose un rato en Lucy. Happy abrió sus alas y se lanzó a abrazarlo. El chico le acaricio la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, que ahora lo miraba con sorpresa.

-**Cuando despertaste**\- pregunto Charle acercándose.

-**Cuando le decían lo de mi magia**-contesto bajando los pies de la cama para sentarse mirando a los otros dos. Lucy lo seguía mirando fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta.-**Que sucedió?**

**-Tienes**…- comenzó a decir la chica

-**Escamas, sí**\- contesto Natsu ignorando el hecho. Los ojos de Lucy le escrutaron el rostro, donde se podían apreciar esa piel de los reptiles en un tono rojizo alrededor de los ojos y cerca del cuello.-**Que sucedió?-** Lucy recupero el habla y sacudió la cabeza.

-**Me trajeron de vuelta y me quede pensando un rato**\- comenzó a narrar la chica.- **Entonces algo sucedió y… como me explico… El viento me llevo al lado del bosque donde te encontré. **

**-EL viento te llevo?**-pregunto Natsu enarcando la ceja.

**-Es que no estoy muy segura que fue**.-confeso Lucy, para después contar con lujo de detalles como lo encontró incluyendo la voz del bosque, el viento y como conoció a Loki**.-Y de ahí…**

**-Loki te conto lo que sabe**\- termino Natsu.- **Bueno, es un problema menos**.- hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero Lucy fue más rápida y lo sujeto por los hombros.

**-No deberías levantarte aun, tus heridas son serias**\- le dijo obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo. El chico la miro molesto pero obedeció. Lucy lo miro fijamente mientras levantaba su mano y le tocaba la mejilla al chico, el cual se tensó un poco. La textura era la misma que sintió cuando le tomo él puso, por lo que la chica dedujo que esa no era la única parte con escamas. Comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, logrando que el muchacho se relajase y cerrase los ojos.

Los gatos y el espíritu veían la escena con completa extrañeza, ya que el chico no aceptaría que alguien se acercara así y menos un humano. Natsu levanto la mano y tomo la de Lucy, apartándola con delicadeza. La chica reacciono.

**-Lo siento**\- se disculpó alejándose un poco. Natsu la miro con unos ojos distintos a los que conocía, no en lo que a color se refiere, sino que ahora se veían un tanto confundidos. Al rato el chico desvió la mirada

-**No importa-**le dijo recostándose en la cama.-**Cuando quieras puedes venir**\- añadió antes de darle la espalda.- **Buenas noches**.- Y se hizo silencio.

-**Ya está durmiendo**\- repuso Charle tras echarle un vistazo.- **Tal vez ya es hora de que te vayas.-** Lucy miro por la ventana el cielo oscuro.- **Podrías acompañarla?-**le pregunto a Loki, pero el negó con la cabeza.

-**Puede que la magia de Lucy me haya invocado, pero no puedo alejarme de Natsu por eso- **confeso molesto, lanzándole una extraña mirada. Charle lo miro un rato y asintió. Luego la gata voló donde estaba la ropa de Natsu. Cuando volvió con el resto miro a Lucy

-**Dame tu mano**.- la chica obedeció y la gata le coloco un trozo de tela en ella. Lucy sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la mano mientras la cerraba.

**-Qué es?-**pregunto curiosa por la sensación.

-**No lo abras**\- le indico la gata.- **SI lo haces Loki no podrá acompañarte.**

**-Él dijo…**

**-Con eso puedo hacerlo**\- contesto el espíritu con una pequeña sonrisa. Lucy enarco una ceja.- **Luego lo explicamos, si mal no recuerdo tienes clases, no?-** intento cambiar el tema logrando que la chica asintió lentamente.- **Entonces vámonos**.-Lucy miro a Natsu un rato, sin notar las curiosas miradas que se dirigieron los otros presentes.

**-Vale. Nos vemos**\- dijo al fin acercándose a la puerta.

-**Bye, Lucy**\- le dijo Happy sonriente. Charle dio una seca cabezada. Después tanto chica como espíritu se adentraron en el bosque.

Loli iluminaba el camino con una de sus manos, casi como lo hizo Natsu, solo que este era una limpia luz blanca. Ninguno hablaba, ambos parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos. Lucy repetía lo recién descubierto miles de veces en su cabeza, incapaz de conocer otra cosa. Además, se sorprendía de como ella se había osado a tocarle la cara al peli rosa. Nunca lo había intentado, pero no era una mala sensación.

Cuando logro vislumbrar el edificio de los dormitorios, el cielo comenzaba a aclararse. De seguro tendría que legar ya arreglarse inmediatamente para las clases. Ya se estaba resignando a su suerte cuando una extraña sensación le recorrió la espalda.

Por instinto se guardó la tela que le dio Charle en el bolsillo, mientras que Loki se puso en pose de defensa. Un instante después la rodeo la oscuridad y sintió que sus pies se separaban del suelo. Loki la miro un momento antes de desaparecer. Cuando volvió a ver la luz se encontró en una habitación muy conocida, en frente de una sonriente morena.

**-Espero hayas descansado lo suficiente-** indico Ultear sonriente. Lucy la fulmino con la mirada, casi deseándole una muerte dolorosa, casi**\- No me mires asi. Y prepárense, el siguiente evento es en unas horas.**

* * *

_**Que tal? que tal?**_

_**Que les parecio? A mi me encanto escribirlo, y tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no escribir la historia completa... Como bien dice el titulo, es solo la primera historia. **_

_**Y ya se que me van a... tirar a Rogue por lo ultimo, pero es necesario para el siguiente gran movimiento en juego. **_

_**.**_

_**Que era esa tela que Charle le dio a Lucy? Por que Loki no puede contar la mitad de la vida de Natsu? Que habra sucedido? Natsu tiene Escamas?! Que va a suceder? Por que apoya Natsu a Lucy? O es al revés? Todo lo sabremos en los próximos cap... :P**_

_**.**_

_**Dejenme sus review para ver sus emocionantes opiniones, que por mas cortas que sean me levantan el animo. Tambien diganme que tal me salio la historia y su opinion de Natsu... REVIEWS?**_

_**.**_

_**Nos vemos en el proximo cap!**_

_**Ciao**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola!**_

_*****Esquiva un disparo de milagro* **Ey...***Esquiva una espada* **Oigan ***Esquiva un Karyu no Hokou* **Hasta Natsu?!**_

_**Ya les traje un nuevo cap... Tras una larga auscencia... de Secreto de un extraño.**_

_**Espero les guste... Y recuerden que FT no es mio.**_

* * *

Cap. 14

.

La maga estelar

.

_**-Espero hayas descansado lo suficiente-**__ indico Ultear sonriente. Lucy la fulmino con la mirada, casi deseándole una muerte dolorosa, casi__**\- No me mires así. Y prepárense, el siguiente evento es en unas horas.**_

_**-Ayer ya tuvimos uno-**__refuto Lucy fulminándola con la mirada.__**-Déjanos en paz.**_

_**-Lo siento, ordenes de arrib**__a-fingió disculparse a la vez que se daba la vuelta.- __**Y asegúrate que el chico esté en condiciones cuando inicie el evento.**_

_**-Qué?..**__.-comenzó a preguntar la rubia, recibiendo como respuesta que dos de esos sujetos tirasen a un herido Natsu frente a ella. Este hizo ademan de levantarse, pero ahí se quedó su intento-__**Natsu!**__-se preocupó Lucy corriendo a su lado._

_-__**Eres una mal…-**__comenzó a decir Natsu pero algo lo callo, como si le doliese hablar._

_**-Tienen cuatro horas**__-confirmo Ultear saliendo, junto a su sequito, dejándolos solos. Natsu fulmino la puerta con la mirada antes de perder el conocimiento en los brazos de Lucy._

El tiempo casi había expirado. Natsu todavía seguía inconsciente recostado en las piernas de Lucy y ella no creía conveniente despertarlo. En su mente planeaba miles de modos para intentar defender a ambos pero no sabía que evento era y eso solo la preocupaba más. Si era una pelea ella tenía la desventaja. Es cierto que había mejorado, pero aun así Natsu hacia casi todo el trabajo. Todavía no veía como podría defenderlo si apenas lo podía hacer ella. Sitito un movimiento y miro abajo, topándose con los ojos verdes de Natsu un tanto desenfocados.

**-Lucy…-**menciono por o bajo. Al rato parpadeo y se incorporó lentamente.-**Me desmaye, cierto?-**la rubia asintió provocándole un suspiro.-**Estoy peor de lo que creí**.- Natsu se miró la mano y cerrando los ojos la encendió. No era una llama tan grande, de hecho.-**Esto no es bueno**-admitió poniéndose en pie. Lucy reacciono

**-No creo que deberías hacer eso** –le dijo pero él ya se apoyaba en la pared para no perder el equilibrio.- **En serio.**

**-Y yo no creo que puedas pelear sola cargando conmigo en estas condiciones**-acertó el ya apoyado por su cuenta. A pesar de las vendas, se veía fuerte.-**Solo me pregunto que tiene en mente Hades.**

**-Lo mismo pienso.**-aseguro Lucy levantándose.-**Pero no me han dicho nada más…-**Natsu se puso a olisquear el lugar.- **Oye que haces?**

**-Charle te dio alguna cosa antes de que salieras de la cabaña?-**le contesto con otra pregunta. Lucy asintió.-**Un trozo de tela?**\- La chica volvió a asentir.-**Esa gata…** **Me pregunto que vio**.-acertó a decir mirando hacia arriba.

-**Oye de que…-**la plataforma comenzó a subir.-**Que será esta vez?**

**-Te apostaría lo que tengo a que como el primer día.**-dedujo Natsu quitándose las vendas de los brazos.

**-No deberías hacer eso…**-le indico Lucy, pero él la ignoro. Los trozos de tela cayeron al suelo y el movió un poco los brazos.-**Estas lastimado.**

**-Como si eso evitase que ellos me ataquen**-rio el chico con la mirada.-**Necesito moverme por si acaso. Las vendas me limitan.**-indico. Poco después que dijo eso vieron la luz al final del túnel y salieron al exterior.

-**DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!-**Celebro la voz tan conocida como desconocida para ellos.-**Este día os traemos una gran batalla, en nombre del aniversario de El Domo! En la esquina Sur, un gran dueto que no ha parado de seguir invicto! Sera esta otra victoria o su primera caída? Con Ustedes…. SALAMANDER Y STAR BUNNY!-**Se escucharon exclamaciones

-**Esto no pinta bien**.-declaro Lucy apegándose más a Natsu, el chico no contesto.

-**Y en la esquina opuesta, un nuevo grupo… El Autodenominado Domador de Dioses… Zancrow!-**Natsu frunció el ceño y Lucy supo que no reconocía el nombre**.- Y su gran compañero... Un tipo desconocido y rápido… Jeral!-**El ceño del chico peli rosa se volvió una de absoluta sorpresa, para después mirar alrededor con ira.

-**Esa mal…-**comenzó a decir, pero una aclamación en el lugar le dio a entender que iniciaba la contienda.-**Atenta Luce**.-le susurro poniéndose en posición de ataque. Las luces se encendieron.-**Pero qué?-**El campo tenía una curiosa capa de hielo, que aunque no impedía caminar, lograba helar el ambiente…

**-Por que antes no se sintió ese frio?**-cuestiono Lucy temblando un poco.

-**No es momento de preocuparse por eso…**-le contesto Natsu mirando al frente, justo a tiempo para desviar un ataque de luz oscura con su puño de fuego.

**-Así que tú eres el tan jodido Salamander?-**se burló un tipo rubio sin camisa y de ojos locuaces.-Me voy a divertir mucho haciéndote caer.

**-Que le hizo a Jeral?-**pregunto Natsu mirando al chico de capa oscura, con el cabello azulado y ojos ensombrecidos. A Lucy le pareció sonámbulo. Zancrow soltó una carcajada.

**-El muy idiota trato de alertar a su chica**.-Se burló el rubio **–Así que Ultear decidió que tenía demasiada Libertad.**

**-Déjenlo ir, ahora**.-ordeno Natsu encendiendo ambos puños.

-**Yo no me quiero retirar**.-le dijo el chico con voz monótona rodeándose de una luz dorada y desapareciendo de la vista. Lucy se asustó y más cuando ese tipo Zancrow se rodeó de fuego negro y se apresuró a atacar.

**-Salta a la izquierda**-indico Natsu en un susurro. Lucy lo hizo, logrando esquivar un golpe de ese chico Jeral mientras el peli rosa atacaba a Zancrow.

**-WAAJAJAJA**-Se burlaba el rubio esquivando los ataques de Natsu, aunque el chico también esquivaba los de él.-**A eso le llamas atacar con fuego. Te enseñare como son las verdaderas llamas**.-Dicho esto se envolvió en fuego Negro y le dio una patada en el estómago, enviándolo contra Jeral. EL peli azul reacciono saltando, logrando que Natsu golpease a Lucy.

Natsu reacciono y logro evitar el golpe contra el suelo para ambos, para después poner una rodilla en el suelo mientras se sujetaba el estómago. Mientras Lucy recuperaba el equilibrio tuvo una extraña sensación de que la atacarían por la izquierda, le extraño un segundo, pero se movió hacia al frente, esquivando por los pelos el ataque de Jeral.

-**Como rayos**…-comenzó a decir al aire, pero sintió un brazo que la atrajo hacia al frente y la usaba de trampolín. Natsu se tiro a atacar a Jeral, logrando sujetarlo de la pierna y lanzarlo contra la pared.

-**Buen movimiento**.-Reconoció el peligrosa apoyándose un momento en ella.- **No creo que pueda usar eso por un rato…**-Lucy lo miro confundida.-**Créeme que es una larga explicación, pero no lo he sacado de combate.**

-**No se olviden de mi**-les grito Zancrow desde arriba, ambos lograron esquivar su ataque de milagro.-**Esto es un juego de a dos Salamander**…

**-Pues no lo pareciera.-**le contesto Natsu reanudando los golpes. Lucy comenzó a preocuparse: No llevaban ni dos minutos luchando y ya estaban perdiendo… Sera que ellos eran más fuertes? Miro a Natsu un segundo. El chico Luchaba con fiereza, pero a lenguas se notaba que le costaba mantener el ritmo: Su respiración agitada, el leve rictus de dolor en sus ojos, el sudor que caía por su frente… Las heridas del día anterior le estaban pasando factura. Como podría ayudarlo?

Abrió los ojos y maldiciendo su idiotez recordó su magia. Llamo al Fleuve d'etoiles y lanzo un ataque rápido a Zancrow, dándole en la mano y distrayéndolo lo suficiente como para que Natsu le lograse golpear el rostro, enviándolo hacia atrás. El peli rosa puso una mueca de dolor y se sujetó el brazo.

-**Patético. Verdaderamente Patético**.-rezongo Zancrow mientras se lamia la sangre que le brotaba del labio.-**Ni siquiera puedes resistir tu propio ataque.**

**-Natsu estas bien?-**le pregunto Lucy llegando a su lado. El chico asintió mirándola un momento.

-**No den esto por terminado**.-les rezongo otra voz a sus espaldas. Antes de que terminasen de darse la vuelta, Jeral lanzo un potente ataque que logro enviarlos al otro lado del estadio.

-**Reacciona de una buena vez Jeral.-**le dijo Natsu lanzando un ataque a distancia, pero el tipo lo esquivo y le lanzo otro diferente, que también fue esquivado. Jeral siguió atacando con esa cara insensible, Zancrow en cambio se destellaba de la risa ante los inútiles esfuerzos de Lucy de darle con el látigo…

-**Vamos…**-se animaba la chica para atacar, pero el hecho de no dormir y la pelea anterior la habían dejado muy cansada. En un momento no se pudo tener en pie y cayó sentada mientras su látigo desaparecía, para no aparecer por un buen tiempo y su mala fortuna.

**-Hora de quemar la basura**.-Rio Zancrow creando una enorme bola de fuego y arrojándoselo a la chica. Lucy solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe, pero lo único que sintió fue mucho calor. Mucho calor. Abrió los ojos para ver si el ataque había fallado.

Una enorme pared de fuego anaranjado se irguió ante ella, logrando defenderla del ataque. Jeral se alejó un poco sujetando la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo, donde se veía humo salir de la chamuscada tela, dándole el tiempo a Natsu de lanzar un ataque similar al de Zancrow con fuerza al rubio y en lo que este se defendía, crear una especie de guarida de hielo en frente de la chica.

Ambos se ocultaron tras el bloque helado, mientras los enemigos se recuperaban y atacaban sin parar. Lucy quería asomarse, pero no se atrevía para no salir lastimada. La chica miro al peli rosa, cuyas heridas se habían abierto un poco, que mantenía una mano en el muro para apoyarse. Se notaba que le costaba mantenerse consciente, pero eso no evitaba que sus ojos tildasen de ira.

**\- No puedo creer que esa bruja lo esté controlando… Y Si seguimos así no lo lograremos**.-le menciono Natsu sin mirarla, con una voz un tanto forzosa.

**-Y que podemos hacer? Ya no puedo usar mi látigo y ya no puedes pelear…-**comenzó a sollozar la chica. Natsu frunció el ceño pero no negó sus palabras

-**Charle te dio un pedazo d tela, no?-**pregunto Natsu mirando su bolsillo. Ella asintió-**No puedo creer que recurra a esto…**\- murmuro por o bajo en un tono molesto, más para sí mismo que para Lucy, quien lo miro confundida. Escucharon unos pasos y Natsu creo un mejor escondite justo cuando Jeral se asomaba a atacar. Hizo un movimiento extraño y Lucy escucho el crepitar de las llamas, como si rodeasen el hielo.- D**esenvuélvelo rápido.- **comento Natsu respirando por la boca.

**-Pero….**-Un nuevo ataque agrieto el hielo.- **Ya voy.-**dicho esto se metió la mano al bolsillo y saco el trozo de tela, sintiendo nuevamente ese cosquilleo en los dedos.

-**Muévete.-**le apuro Natsu, logrando que ella quitase la tela con torpeza revelando una… Llave dorada? Tenía el inconfundible signo de Leo en la parte alta y una especie de león tallado al final.-**Llama a Loki Rápido…**

**-Esta es…-**comento pero un ataque fuerte la hizo callar

**-Si lo es, pero muévete a hacerlo.-**contesto Natsu cerrando los ojos

**-No puedo…**-Se quejó ella, temblando. El la miro–**Hazlo tu…**

**-No podría aunque quisiera…Ya no tiene que ver conmigo**.-Le aseguro Natsu mirando la llave .-**Vamos puedes hacerlo.**

**-Pero no sé cómo, y si no pasa nada?**

**-Sé que eso no sucederá**.-le volvió animar el chico. Un ataque de fuego negro rompió la parte superior del bloque- **Tu puedes… Solo déjate llevar.**

**-Pero…-**para su sorpresa, Natsu le sujeto la mano y la miro a los ojos, para después asentir. Ella supo que el confiaba en ella, sus ojos eran más habladores que él, cosa que ya sabía. Después un rato lo imito y tras mojarse los labios con la lengua, cerró los ojos.

-**No lo pienses mucho**.-Sugirió Natsu con suavidad. El chico cerró los ojos y comenzó a susurrar unas cosas.

-**Yo soy la persona que conecta el camino al mundo de los espíritus estelares.**-murmuro la chica, sin soltar la mano del muchacho.- **Tú responderás al llamado y pasaras a través de la puerta. Ábrete puerto del león dorado, Loki.-**La chica abrió los ojos al sentir una extraña luz ante ella, pero se alegró al ver al joven castaño con peinado felino en pose de pelea.

**-Me alegra que pudieses llamarme**.-acepto Loki sonriente-**Ahora te pido que lleves al idiota ese a un lugar seguro.**-Después arremetió contra el enemigo, logrando que dejase de atacarle. Lucy lo miro estupefacta un rato, pero después decidió hacer lo que le dijo el espíritu.

-**Natsu, debemos… Natsu**.-el chico no respondía. Ella lo sacudió un poco.-**Natsu, responde… Vamos, tenemos que movernos**.-El muchacho la miro con fiereza, pero ella podía sentir su forzada respiración. Si no le contestaba… Esto era malo-**Crees que puedas moverte?-**El chico dio una seca cabezada. Lucy se acercó y le coloco un brazo sobre sus hombros.-**Vamos a esa saliente a la de tres, vale?**

**-Vale**.-acepto el chico casi en un susurro, preocupándola. Lucy dudo que pudiese lograrlo por sus heridas, pero sabía que la convicción en sus ojos no lo dejaría caer.-**Uno.**

**-Dos…**-continuo Lucy poniéndolos a ambos de pie.

**-Tres…-**terminaron a la vez, iniciando a correr al sitio señalado. Natsu apretó los puños, pero siguió su camino con evidente esfuerzo.

-**No los dejare**!-grito Zancrow lanzando un ataque de fuego oscuro a los chicos, pero Loki fue más rápido y lo desvió, para después esquivar el ataque lanzado por Jeral- **Apártate.**

**-Lo siento, pero no lo hare**.- le contesto Loki lanzándoles un puño de luz, que los obligo a refugiarse. Mientras ellos peleaban, Lucy estaba tratando de detener la hemorragia que salía de la herida que Natsu tenía en el brazo izquierdo, que pareció abrirse por el esfuerzo.

-**Ya te dije que estoy bien**.-le aseguro Natsu haciendo presión con su otra mano.- **Ve a ayudar a Loki.**

**-No voy a dejarte solo**.-le regaño ella, pero Natsu negó. Testarudo- **Y cómo quieres que ataque?-**le pregunto molesta. Natsu la miro y le agarro la mano. Ella se sonrojo en un principio, después se asustó a sentir que la mano aun tenía sangre en ella, pero al ver la luz que después se formó en el látigo celestial le hizo sorprenderse.-**Como…**

**-Debes darle en la cara a Jeral, eso podría ayudar**\- le dijo el chico soltándola.-**Solo no dejes que ganen mientras tomo una siesta**…-susurro el chico cerrando los ojos: Se había desmayado. Lucy se alarmo un momento, pero miro el látigo y asintió.

**-Bien, lo hare**.-Se puso de pie, sintiéndose llena de Energía. Natsu tendría algo que ver? Se aseguró que el chico estaba a salvo y salió a tiempo para que el látigo hiciese que ese tal Jeral cayese al suelo, pues pensaba atacar a Loki por la espalda. Zancrow se dio la vuelta para ver que había tirado al chico

-**Así que has decidido salir, mocosa**-rio el rubio sacando la lengua- **Disfrutare el hacerte sufrir!- **Un golpe de Loki lo mando a volar.

**-No dejare que lastimes a Lucy**-le dijo serio y acomodándose sus lentes. Luego miro a la chica.-**Gracias por acompañarme.**

**-No hay de que**.-sonrió la chica preparando el látigo como Natsu le enseño. Jeral y Zancrow se reagruparon**.-Natsu dice que darle a Jeral en el rostro ayudara**.-Loki miro al chico peli azul y asintió.- **Peleemos juntos, Loki.**

**-De acuerdo, Lucy**-acepto Loki poniéndose a su lado. Se escucharon algunos gritos, pero no vieron a nadie, aunque estos marcaron el inicio del ataque del enemigo.

Jeral lanzo otro ataque oscuro, logrando que los dos se separasen. Zancrow aprovecho para atacar a Lucy, pero de alguna forma logro esquivarlo y agarrarle el pie con el látigo, haciendo que cayese, igual que hizo anteriormente con Jeral. Loki, en cambio, comenzó a atacar al peli azul quien se limitaba a defenderse de los incandescentes golpes del espíritu. Zancrow se incorporó y lanzo un feroz ataque al par, ignorando a la chica… Lo cual fue un error, ya que de alguna forma ella logro noquearlo de la forma más idiota: Con un fragmento del área destruida. La multitud invisible rio y vitoreo.

Mientras tanto los otros esquivaron el ataque de Zancrow. Sin notar la ausencia de su compañero, Jeral siguió atacando sin parar. Lucy fue a ayudar, atacando con su látigo. Jeral lo esquivo y le lanzó un ataque que no hubiese podido esquivar si Loki no la hubiese jalado del brazo. Jeral continuo lanzando ataques, cada vez más potentes. En cierto punto de la batalla los buenos se tuvieron que refugiar en su anterior escondite, donde aún les llovían ataques producidos en serie.

**-Que les pasa?-**pregunto Loki asomándose y cubriéndose de inmediato para que no lo lastimase otro ataque.

**-Natsu dijo que Ultear lo controlaba de alguna forma**.-le contesto Lucy encogiéndose un poco.-**Estoy de acuerdo con lo de que debemos atacar su rostro, debió decir eso por alguna razón… Solo debemos esperar aúna oportunidad.-**Se quedaron un tiempo escuchando.

**-El ritmo de los ataques baja**.-observo el espíritu mirando sobre el hombro.-**Después de este lo cegare y tú le das con el látigo**.- Lucy asintió.-**Aquí vamos**.- Loki se levantó y encendió su Puño en una luz tan fuerte que el peli azul tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, como tenían planeado. Lucy aprovecho y le lanzó un ataque con el látigo, pero el muchacho aun sin ver lo sujeto.

-**Eso no funcionara**.-menciono con una sonrisa aterradora y ojos inexpresivos. Lucy intento retirar el látigo sin resultado, parecía que no podía retraerlo… Sintió como alguien corrió a su lado antes de notar como una cabellera rosa se abalanzaba sobre el peli azul.

-**Esto si.-**dijo Natsu encendiendo su puño en un fuego de color azul y anaranjado, logrando darle justo en la cara. Jeral salió despedido hacia el fondo del lugar. Lucy juraría ver como un delgado hilo negruzco se rompía y se alejaba del chico. Natsu se quedó de pie un momento con el brazo extendido un momento en el que Loki aprovecho para acercase a sujetarlo antes de que cayese. Lucy se les acerco preocupada a los dos

**-Detesto que me toques.- **musito Natsu sin mirarlo.

-**Lo mismo digo.-**acepto Loki fingiendo desagrado.

**-Natsu…**-le llamo Lucy al llegar a su lado. El chico la miro con sus ojos azumarillo _**(Color inventado por mi) **_antes de que estos se volviesen verdosos. EL chico hizo una mueca que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa.-**Serás idiota…-**se quejó ella con el mismo gesto en el rostro.

-**INCREIBLE!-**Se escuchó por el lugar.-**Contra todo Pronóstico Salamander y Star Bunny lo han logrado! Han ganado en esta ronda de dos Frentes a pesar de haber peleado hace solo una hora! Esto es increíble! Y Siguen Invictos!-** Se escucharon gritos y aplausos.-**No sé qué dicen ustedes…-**Natsu soltó un quejido, alertando a los otros.

**-Deberíamos Irnos**.-Sugirió Loki. Los otros dos aceptaron con una cabezada. Los tres se encaminaron al sitio donde debería estar su trampilla. Apenas se colocaron en el centro, esta comenzó a descender.

Cuando dejaron de ver el techo Natsu se soltó de Loki y se sentó en el suelo, tapándose su sangrante herida con la mano. Lucy se arrodillo a ayudarlo. La herida no era grave, pero aun así se rompió uno de los trozos de su ya mal logrado vestuario y la envolvió. Natsu se lo agradeció con la mirada. Loki frunció el ceño con una mirada indescifrable. Al final suspiro y los miro acomodándose sus lentes.

**-Ya me retiro, no será que gaste más sus magias. Nos vemos.**-Dicho esto desapareció como si fuese humo. Natsu miro ese punto un rato, para después cerrar los ojos cuando los rodeo la luz. Al abrirlos ambos se encontraron enfrente a la cabaña del dragón, con una conocida figura peli rosa enfrente.

-**Te aseguro que caerás, Dragneel.**-le amenazo Meredy con fiereza. EL chico ni se inmuto.-**Traigo un mensaje. Hades-sama los felicita. Y dice que has hecho bien a la maga estelar**.-Natsu apretó los puños, incapaz de moverse. Lucy se removió Nerviosa.- **Pero aún no se escapan de él. Duerme con los ojos abiertos.**-advirtió la chica dándose la vuelta.-**También dijo que tienen un mes para recuperarse. No hagan tonterías. Eso es todo**.-dicho esto se adentró en el bosque, dejándolos solos.

Natsu y Lucy no dejaron de mirar ese lugar en un buen rato. AL final se miraron mutuamente.

-**Estas bien?**-preguntaron a la vez. Lucy asintió y el compuso esa mueca de sonrisa.

-**Gracias por ayudarme**.-le dijo Natsu sin intentar levantarse.

-**No es nada… Tú nos ayudaste más… Si no…-**El la callo al negar con la cabeza.-**Pero…**-antes de que pudiese continuar sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas.-**Que?**-murmuro llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-**La primera vez que utilizas las llaves doradas gastas mucha energía**.-le dijo Natsu.-**Créelo o no sé lo que se siente**.-Lucy lo miro como perdida, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en brazos del chico. Natsu la abrazo y aspiro levemente su cabello.- **De verdad siento haberte metido en esto**, **pero necesito tu ayuda….-**le susurro acariciando su cabeza. Luego miro a la casa.-**Ya pueden salir.**

Charle y Happy salieron de la casa, acompañados de un gato negro.

-**Entonces es cierto, no?-**acepto Lily mientras que entre Charle y Happy ayudaban a Natsu, quien aún cargaba a Lucy. Natsu recupero su porte serio.

-**Aún le falta un poco, ero técnicamente ya es una maga estelar**.-confirmo el peli rosa dándole la chica al gato azul que la llevo dentro de la casa. Natsu miro al gato negro.- **No creo que lo hagan de inmediato, pero pronto harán su movimiento.**\- comento caminando mientras se sujetaba la herida del brazo. EL gato negro asintió, para después ayudarlo a entrar a la casa.

* * *

**_._**

**_Y bien, que tal?_**

**_De verdad siento la demora, pero la inspiración se desvio de su objetivo *D_**_ice mirando sospechosamente la inspiracion que ahora esta pensando en "Reencuentro" y "El baile de los muertos_**_"* Por lo que he tenido trabas con mis viejas historias... Lo siento_**

**_Espero les haya gustado! Como vemos Lucy ya es toda una maga estelar, pero aun hay cosas que debe saber. No olviden que Loki es solo su primera llave. _****_Se que Natsu pareció endeblucho, pero recuerden que sufrio las atorrancias de Ultear en medio de dos peleas. Debo decir que Natsu es... Me callo._**

**_Y también lo de Jeral. Creo que todos sabemos de quien hablaba Zancrow no?... Solo veamos como sumo los puntos, que esto viene interesante. Se que la forma en que Lucy derroto al God Slayer fue la mas tonta jamas escrita, pero el muy idiota estaba distraído y había que aprovechar, no?_**

**_._**

_PREGUNTA:_

_Cual quieren que sea la próxima llave de Lucy? Las mas votadas aparecerán en ese orden... Y puede que muchas reacciones les den risa._

**_._**

**_Que sucedera ahora? Por que el Comandante Lily visito a Natsu? Como Ultear pudo controlar a Jeral? Habra alguna forma de que esto avance sin problemas? Que hará Hades ahora que tiene a la Maga Estelar en sus manos? Pronto les contestare... Así que déjeme un Review para saber su opinion!_**

**_._**

**_Reviews?_**

**_._**

**_Nos vemos en el proximo cap!_**

**_Ciao_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Nuevo cap de Secreto de un extraño en honor al fin de semana Neko... Abajo es explico que es.**_

_**Espero les guste! Y ya verán quien gano a la pregunta de la vez pasada.**_

_**Ft es de Mashima**_

* * *

Cap. 15

Segunda Llave

.

La luz se coló por una breve rendija entre las cortinas y le dio en la cara a la rubia. La chica intento ignorarlo, pues estaba cómoda y cálida en esa posición, mas no pudo resistir mucho. Lucy se movió un tanto molesta por la luz e intento darse la vuelta, pero un peso en su cintura la tenía capturada y le impedía todo tipo de movimiento…. Esperen. Algo cálido que le impedía moverse?

Abrió los ojos asustada y se topó con una cara dormida, muy conocida para ella. Sin salir de su sorpresa escruto el dormido rostro de Natsu, que a pesar de estar cubierto de escamas era muy adorable cuando el chico no se la pasaba serio.

Entonces cayo en cuenta que lo que la estaba aprisionando eran los brazos de Natsu que la tenían abrazada. Su cara enrojeció e intento soltarse, logrando que el chico la atrajese un poco más a él.

**-Lo siento…-**susurro el chico en sueños.-**Lo siento mucho…-**Su expresión tranquila se turbo un poco cuando frunció las cejas, se veía muy indefenso… Más que en la arena

**-Natsu…-** susurro Lucy olvidando su intento, y acariciando su mejilla. Al parecer la mención de su nombre sirvió de efecto relajante, ya que el chico recupero su gesto tranquilo y aflojo su agarre. Lucy sintió el impulso de levantarse y alejarse un poco de él, pero decidió quedarse dándole caricias al muchacho un rato.

Después de un rato los ojos de Natsu hicieron un movimiento, indicando que se estaba despertando, y sirviéndole a Lucy de alarma para levantarse. Y a su pesar lo hizo viendo alrededor. Estaban en la casa del muchacho. Volvió a ver la cama y se centró en su ocupante un rato, al menos hasta que despertó.

Natsu abrió los ojos y alzo la cabeza, mirando a Lucy con una cara tal que ella no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. El chico se dio cuenta de su presencia y dejo de verla, incorporándose lentamente , haciendo que Lucy reparase en los vendajes que tenía en el cuerpo. Ambos se quedaron viendo un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió

**-Veo que despertaron**.-saludo Charle acercándose a la cama.-**Llevan dormidos tres días.**

**-Tres Días?**-dijo Lucy casi gritando.-**Que fue…-**entonces recordó todo.-**Meredy! Que sucedió?**

**-Te desmayaste por falta tanto de fuerza como de poder mágico**.-indico Natsu incorporándose antes de que ella lo detuviese. El chico la miro cuando ya estaba de pie-**He de decir que fue admirable tu desempeño.**-le confeso con una pequeña sonrisa, azorándola un poco

-**Gracias…creo**.- contesto ella desviando la mirada

-**Te gussssta**-se burló Happy entrando en la casa y topándose con esa escena. Charle y Natsu lo miraron con severidad. El gato sudo mares**.-Ahora vuelvo…-**y huyo volando.

-**Dejando eso de lado**.-cambio el tema Natsu mirando a la chica.-**Creo que ya es momento de que conozcas otro lado de tu magia, pero creo que es mejor si tomamos un breve descanso. Te veo donde siempre, en cinco días**

Fin FlashBack

Y ya se había cumplido el plazo. En este momento Lucy se encontraba caminando por el bosque rumbo a aquel lago un soleado sábado por la mañana. No necesitaba que Natsu la guiara, ya se sabía el camino de memoria.

Cuando llego al lugar lo primero que vio fue a Natsu sentado en el suelo con la vista en el lago. Se acercó silenciosamente y no le sorprendió cuando el volteo a verla antes de que estuviese un metro cerca.

**-Veo que viniste**-indico volviendo a mirar el agua. Ella se sentó a su lado.-**Hoy no vamos a pelear o aumentar tus habilidades en combate, la lección de hoy es casi teórica…**

**-Como las de historia**.-suspiro la chica recordando a su profesor de la materia. Natsu la miro ofendido.

-**Eso ni siquiera es una lección, solo los pone a leer sobre lo acontecido tiempos atrás**.-le espeto frunciendo un poco el ceño.-**Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, quiero mostrarte algo**.-dicho esto comenzó a desatar algo que tenía atado en el cinturón. A Lucy le dio algo… Al fin vería las llaves. Antes de que terminase Natsu alzo la cabeza mirando hacia el bosque…

**-Sucede algo?-**pregunto Lucy al ver su actitud. El chico suspiro cerrando los ojos.

**-Te siguieron de nuevo**.- índico señalando a sus espaldas. La chica miro el lugar y noto de inmediato ese ligero cambio que el ambiente experimentaba cuando alguien hacia un hechizo de invisibilidad. Al rato el lugar se disipo un poco, revelando a los mencionados.

**-Hola Lu-chan…-**saludo Levy como si nada. Los chicos la miraron como si estuviese loca. Erza dio unos pasos al frente.

**-Estábamos algo preocupados.-**se excusó colocándose al lado de Lucy-**Por los dos.-**añadió mirando a Natsu disimuladamente, el chico miro al suelo con la comisura del labio temblando ligeramente.

**-Y que le enseñaras hoy a la coneja?**-pregunto Gajeel recostándose de un árbol cercano con aire aburrido.-**La última vez la volvimos a ver cuatro días después…**

**-Supongo que ya no me puedo librar de ustedes**-menciono Natsu mirándolos con molestia

-**Obviamente, así que habla ahora o calla para siempre**.-se burló Gray sentándose en el suelo como quien no quiere la cosa. Levy lo imito, pero sentándose al lado de Gajeel.

-**Ignóralos**-indico Lucy acomodándose para verlo. Natsu suspiro y termino lo que estaba haciendo. Lucy miraba ansiosa como el estuche se separaba del cinturón de Natsu y quedaba postrado en la hierba, ante ella.-**Esas son…**

**-Las llaves utilizadas por los magos de espíritus estelares.-**termino Natsu corroborando lo dicho. Levy se acercó a ver mejor y se sentó al lado de Lucy. Natsu abrió el estuche y comenzó a agrupar las llaves en la hierba en dos partes. Una con llaves doradas y otra con plateadas.

**-Esas me recuerdan a la de Leo**.-menciono Erza sentándose también. Natsu miro a Lucy quien sonrió algo apesadumbrada**.- También lo invocan?**

**-No.**-negó el peli rosa alineándolas una al lado de la otra.-**Estas llaves doradas son las correspondientes a los espíritus del Zodiaco Elíptico. Como su nombre hace deducir, solo existen Doce llaves de este tipo. Son usadas para las batallas.**

**-Pero aquí solo hay ocho.-**señalo Lucy mirándolas fijamente-**Y todas son diferentes.**

**-Eso es porque llaman a personas diferentes. Una llave, un espíritu**. **Y a lo primero no las he podido encontrar. Ahora les dijo quiénes son**.-Natsu señalo una que tenía una forma de jarrón- **Esta llave llama a Acuario, el espíritu de la Dueña del agua. Esta.-**Señalo una que tenía una forma cabirstica.-**Llama al espíritu de la Cabra, Caprico**.- señalo otra que tenía dos caritas en lo alto.-**El espíritu de los gemelos, Gemini. En realidad son dos espíritus que trabajan como uno, pero eso lo explico después. Esta Otra.-** menciono señalando una que se parecía a la de Caprico, pero más delicada.-**Es de Aries, el espíritu del Carnero. Esta otra es de Escorpio, el escorpión. Taurus, el hacha dorada**-señalo una cuya parte de la cerradura parecía un hacha. Después señalo una con punta de flecha**,-El espíritu del arquero, Sagitario y por ultimo.-**Añadió señalándola.-**La que abre la puerta de la doncella, Virgo.**-Después de decir esto la llave brillo un momento haciendo que los chicos cerrasen los ojos.

Al abrirlos se encontraron con una persona más en el claro. Era una chica de cabello rosa violáceo y ojos inexpresivos, que vestía un traje de mucama.

**-Me llamo Ouji-sama?**-pregunto mirando a Natsu. EL chico la miro un rato.

-**No, y lo sabes bien.-**la chica compuso una pequeña sonrisa**.-Bueno, parece que ya tengo a alguien que presentarles**.- indico a los demás que todavía la miraban perplejos.- **Chicos, esta es Virgo. Virgo, los humanos**.-dicho esto señalo a Lucy.-**Ella es tu próxima dueña.**

**-Un placer conocerla Hime-sama**.-indico haciéndole una reverencia a Lucy. Luego se acercó y la miró fijamente.-**Es hora del castigo?**

**-Hora del castigo?**-los ojos de Virgo tuvieron un ligero brillo cuando Lucy dijo eso. Natsu la aparto con una mano.

**-Es una extraña costumbre que tiene, ignora eso**.-luego se puso serio mirando a la aparición. Ya puedes retirarte.

**-Me va a Castigar Ouji-sama?-**pregunto con su expresividad de siempre.

**-Si vuelves a decirme así puede que lo haga.-**indico Natsu molesto.

**-Ouji-sama?-**repitió Virgo ladeando la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, causándole una gota a todos. Natsu suspiro de nuevo.

**-Tírate a ese lago y quédate dentro por los próximos diez minutos, aunque se haya roto el contrato. No puedes salir a la superficie. Después vuelves al mundo estelar.-**sentencio Natsu mirando a una sonriente Virgo que se apresuró a cumplir su mandato, después de despedirse con una reverencia.

**-Creí que dijiste que no le hiciera caso..**-menciono Lucy con una gota.

**-Es que me molesta que me diga así**-se excusó Natsu mirando el lago enojado.-**Continuando con…**

**-Porque te llamo así? Eres algún tipo de príncipe?-**todos vieron como las palabras de Levy lograron que Natsu se tensase un poco, para después decir con la cara de siempre, pero rehuyendo sus ojos.

**-No. Ahora continuemos**.-comento agarrando las llaves plateadas.- **Estas son llaves plateadas, de espíritus menores. Son aptas para servir de ayuda, no para pelear… Antes existían muchas, pero en estos tiempos varias desaparecieron y muchas más aún siguen perdidas…-**menciono frunciendo los labios.- **Solo tengo seis, pero eso no significan que sean las únicas existentes.**

**-Con cuales tienes contrato?.-**pregunto Erza mirando las llaves.

-**Por el momento solo con Crux, la cruz del sur**.-confeso Natsu restándole importancia y señalando una llave que tenía una cruz grabada en la cabeza.- **Las otras son Horologium, El Reloj**.-les mostro una que en la cabeza tenía la cara de un reloj.-**Lyra, la Lira**.-señalo una que tenía este instrumento grabado. Gajeel rio, recibiendo miradas molestas.

**-Qué**? Ese nombre es gracioso-comento restándole importancia.

-**Esta es la llave de Caelum, el cincel**.-lo ignoro Natsu señalando una con la parte de la cerradura rectangular**.-Esta es la brújula, Pixis. No le veo mucha utilidad, pero la encontré así que por eso la ven. Y la última, de la constelación de Canis Menor, Nikkora**.-señalo una que tenía una especie de muñeco de nieve grabado. Lucy la agarro.

**-Esta me gusta**.-señalo mirándola con cariño.-**Puedo quedármela?**

**-Son tuyas en primer lugar.**-comento Natsu agarrando cuatro de las plateadas y metiéndolas en el estuche**.- También estas**-dijo agarrando las doradas pero colocándoselas delante- **Escoge una, esa será nuestra practica de hoy.**

**-Espera, entre ellas no están las de tu mama?**-lo detuvo Lucy señalando con la llave de Nikkora.

-**Y?**-pregunto Natsu tan efusivo como siempre.

-**Que no puedo aceptarlas!**-se quejó ella poniéndose de pie.-**Son una reliquia familiar!**

**-Solo eran de mi madre. A mí no me sirven de mucho**.-él dijo mirándola y restándole importancia al asunto. Lucy se enfadó.

**-Qué clase de persona eres?!-**le grito sobresaltando a todos.-**Si son de ella deberías cuidarlas con tu vida! No regalarlas así como así al primer mago celestial que se te aparece! Por su recuerdo!**

**-Y eso se queda en el corazón**.-la callo Natsu mirándola con tristeza en sus ojos.-**Cuando nuestra tierra desapareció no teníamos nada, solo su recuerdo. Y eso fue lo que nos da fortaleza. No lo material.**-termino bajando la mirada.-**Además…Aferrarse a un objeto no traerá de vuelta a su dueño…-**Añadió apretando las manos y mirando el suelo. Lucy se quedó callada, al igual que sus amigos. Gray y Gajeel intercambiaron miradas, mientras que las chicas miraban al cabizbajo peli rosa.

**-Lo siento…-**se disculpó Lucy derramando una lagrimas.-**De veras lo siento…- **Natsu alzo la cabeza con la misma frialdad de siempre.

-**No llores**.-le dijo curiosamente con voz cálida. Lucy asintió y limpio las lágrimas, sentándose nuevamente al lado. El chico espero a que ella se calmara para continuar donde se había quedado, como si aquella muestra de sensibilidad no se hubiese presentado.- **Escoge… Escoge una de las llaves, quisiera que empezases a planear maneras de lucha y para ello debes conocer lo que tienes.**

**-Eso incluye las otras llaves con quienes tienes contrato, no?-**pregunto Levy mirándolas con cautela. El chico asintió.-**Eso no afectara tu contrato?**

**-Como supongo que Lucy ya les dijo-**contesto mirando a la rubia.-**Mis contratos tienen términos especiales, eso incluye que el contrato temporal se rompe cuando le paso la llave a un mago estelar.**

**-Pero…**

**-Yo no me considero uno plenamente**-le contesto Natsu alzando las comisuras de la boca en una pequeña sonrisa.**-Soy más dragón que otra cosa**.-Miro a la rubia.-**Muévete**

**-La que sea?**-pregunto la chica alargando la mano. Natsu asintió.-**Cualquiera?**-volvió a asentir ya un poco molesto. Lucy miro las llaves ante ella y cerrando los ojos, bajo la mano capturando una.

-**Felicidades, acabas de escoger a la más temperamental de todos los espíritus estelares**.-le dijo Natsu conteniendo una risa y colocando el resto, menos la llave de virgo, en el estuche. Todos lo miraron extrañados mientras Lucy abría los ojos y observaba la llave con forma de jarrón que correspondía a Acuario. Natsu se puso de pie y se acercó al lago.-**Virgo, sigues ahí no?-**Todos lo miraron extrañados, al menos antes de que la chica saltase fuera del agua y aterrizase frente a él.

**-Me ha llamado Ouji-sama?-**pregunto con cara medio sonriente. El asintió.

-**Vete. Va a llamar a Acuario**.-le índico con normalidad. La peli violeta asintió y le hizo una reverencia. Después miro a Lucy e hizo lo mismo.

**-Mis condolencias, Hime-sama**.-comento antes de desaparecer en el aire.

**-Esa tal Acuario parece alguien de temer, verdad?-**pregunto Levy con una gota. Los demás asintieron.-**Bueno, a ver esto.**-y se puso de pie.

**-Y bien, como la llamas?-**pregunto Gray también levantándose. Erza y Gajeel no se movieron.

-**Primero debo hacer el llamado y ya…creo**.-susurro la chica bajando la cabeza.-**Ni siquiera estoy segura si tengo un contrato con Loki o no…**

**-La llamas, te presentas y aceptas lo que te diga…Y sugiero que lo hagas metiendo la llave en el agua.-**instruyo Natsu alzando los dedos para contar.-**Y no la hagas enojar.**

**-Suena como si invocase algo peligroso**…-murmuro la chica con unas líneas azules bajo el ojo.

**-Solo muévete coneja..-**le indico Gajeel bostezando. Lucy lo fulmino con la mirada antes de hacer lo que Natsu le pidió. Al rato el lago entero brillo mientras una figura milenaria surgía de sus aguas ante la chica. Lucy parpadeo al verla, al igual que los demás. Ninguno noto como Natsu bajaba la cabeza y se llevaba una mano al pecho por estar pendientes a la aparición. Una chica de cabello azul con una pequeña tiara, además de un jarrón en sus manos. Tenía la parte superior de un bañador… y de la cintura para abajo la cola celeste de un pez.

-**Una sirena?!**-dijeron sorprendidos todos. Natsu levanto la cabeza y se acercó.

-**Hola Acuario**.-la mujer lo miro de tal manera que hasta Erza sintió un escalofrió. Pero después ella jalo al chico y comenzó a asfixiarlo con un brazo.

-**Como te atreves a romper el contrato sin avisarme antes, eh?-**pregunto con una voz dulce. El chico no contesto. Entonces ella lo miro seriamente, para después proceder a darle un abrazo, ante la atónita mirada del grupo.-**No hagas locuras, niñato.**

**-Sí, Tía**…-susurro el chico al separarse de ella, de tal manera que solo el espíritu pudo oírlo. Ella embozo una sonrisa antes de mirar al resto con un aura horrible.

**-Y quien de ustedes es el que me invoco, eh?-**pregunto con una cara tal que todos apuntaron a Lucy sin dudarlo. La pobre chica se encogió en su puesto.-**Así que tú eres la próxima custodia de mi llave. Eres fea, Así nunca tendrás novio.**

**-Eh? Oiga!**-se quejó la chica recibiendo una mirada terrible.

**-Te atreves a contestarme?**-pregunto viéndose el triple de lo grande que era.

**-Su-Sumimasen…**-lloriqueo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos…-**Quisiera hacer un contrato conmigo, por favor, Acuario-san?**

**-Tengo otra opción?**-se quejó mirándola molesta.

**-Acuario**-le aprendió Natsu sin inmutarse. Ella lo miro y suspiro.

**-Solo porque tu confías en ella.**-le dijo antes de mirar a Lucy.-**Llámame solo en lugares donde haya agua, Ni se te ocurra hacerlo en un baño. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras excepto si yo lo digo o estoy con mi novio**-compuso una extraña mueca.-**Y Apostaría a que ni sabes qué es eso.-**Lucy hizo ademan de atacarla, pero Levy la retuvo.- **Esas son mis condiciones. Entendido?-**Natsu miro a Lucy y asintió.

**-Vale**.-murmuro la chica haciendo un puchero.

-**Dijiste algo?-**pregunto la mujer haciendo una mueca tenebrosa.

**-Sí, Señora!-**repitió la chica en pose militar.

**-Más te vale**.-Miro a Natsu.-**Nos veremos luego.**

**-Gracias Acuario**.-le dijo el chico componiendo una pequeña sonrisa. La mujer asintió y desapareció. Lucy cayó de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos…

-**Qué mujer más temible….-**Murmuro patéticamente. Natsu la miro y se dio la vuelta un momento, sujetándose el pecho de nuevo. Lucy se dio cuenta.-**Estas bien?- **el chico la miro y asintió. Ella intento levantarse para acercarse pero no pudo moverse.-**Are? No puedo levantarme**…-Esas palabras hicieron que sus amigos la rodearan.

**-Estas bien?**

**-No te duele nada?**

**-Seguro esa bruja hizo algo.**

**-Parece que gastaste mucha magia**.-indico Erza, siendo la más serena del grupo. Miro a Natsu.-**Cierto, no?-**El muchacho asintió.

-**Todavía libera mucha a la hora de hacer un contrato. Solo debes descansar un rato.**-le dijo Natsu a la rubia.-**Por hoy dejémoslo así, nos veremos en tres días. Mientras, quiero que intentes lo que te estado mostrando para aumentar tu resistencia. Vale?**

**-De acuerdo, pero no puedes…-**Natsu negó con los ojos cerrados. Lucy lo miro y noto como el chico estaba temblando un poco.

-**Nos vemos**-indico el chico antes de desaparecer en su medio favorito.

-**Y nos dejó tirados**.-observo sabiamente Gray.- **Ese chico me cae mal.**

**-El no está bien**.-susurro Lucy mirando el suelo con tristeza, más para sí que para sus amigos. En su interior sabía que a Natsu el romper un contrato le costaba más de lo que parecía… Pero igual ignoraba el que…Podría esto ser menos extraño?

Y parecía que la vida en la academia no podía empeorar… Que equivocada estaba.

* * *

_**Fin del cap.**_

_**Sobre lo de arriba... Me ausentare un tiempo de Fanfiction ya que tengo exámenes, cosas que estudiar, mas exámenes y una feria nacional en que estoy metida y debemos prepararnos... Así que decidí publicar un cap de mis fics por este fin de semana! Espero les agraden y no se preocupen que si encuentro una abertura intentare publicar...INTENTARE.**_

_**.**_

_**Ven? Lucy ya tiene a Acuario! Fue una justa competencia, pero al final gano esa sirena por un voto ante virgo, por lo que decidí hacer que la mucama fuese llave de Natsu. Algún problema?**_

_**.**_

_**Un comentario que Lei me dijo de la enfermedad de Lucy que mato a s madre (si no lo recuerdan leanse el cap 1) y que quería que ella lo padeciese. Déjame decirte, amigo mío, que las cosas no son como parece. Pronto... Tal vez no tanto... Próximamente veremos que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.**_

_**.**_

_**Y que les pareció a ustedes? Les gusto, no? A mi si.**_

_**Que sucede con Natsu? De verdad romper un contrato es tan fácil? Por que le dijo "Tía" a Acuario? Por que solo Lucy se dio cuenta? Los chicos le tomaron cariño al peli rosa? Acaso comienza a florecer algo mas entre la estrella y el dragón? Si les pica a curiosidad... Si les gusto... Dejen un Review.**_

_**.**_

_**Nos leemos en el proximo cap!**_

_**CIao**_


	16. EXCUSA Y DISCULPA DE LA AUTORA

.

.

**IMPORTANTE**

.

.

Hola Minna!

Lamento que esto no sea un cap, pero me parece injusto (y me remuerde la conciencia) dejarlos en el anonimato en un creo yo mudo intento de encontrar un cap nuevo de mis historias.

Dije que me tomaria un tiempo por asuntos medianamente importantes, tiempo que me permitio graduarme con honores del colegio, aprobar el examen de admision a la Universidad, quedar en quinto puesto a nivel nacional de una feria cientifica, pintar un cuadro de despedida para un profesor y ayudar a mi madre con su trabajo.

Pero ahora viene el problema: Hace casi tres semanas tuve un pequeño accidente en mis clases teniendo como resultado que mi laptop no esta tan plana como deberia... Es decir, me quede sin escribir en internet, pero tardo demasiado, por lo que tendran que esperar un poco para que publique un nuevo capitulo de mis historias

Y hablando de ello... tengo malas noticias.

"Dos x Uno Problemas" y "El Baile de los muertos" estaran descontinuados hasta nuevo aviso. DESCONTINUDADOS, NO ABANDONADOS. Razon? Ya tenia escrito hasta el antepenultimo capitulo de 2x1 y los capitulos 6, 7, 8 y parte del 9 del baile de los muertos. Un problema conmigo es que escribo como vienen las coas a mi mente, por lo que al intentar reescribirlas pues... apesto.

Lo siento, pero hasta que repare la pantalla o saque la informacion del disco tendran que esperar.

Ahora una buena noticia. El fin de semana subo un cap, pues no me falta mucho para terminarlo.

.

Perdonen las molestias, pero tenia que explicarlo o sino no estaria en paz conmigo misma.

.

Gracias por leer

Nos leemos!

.

**NekoFT**

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**AL fin! AL FIN !**_

**_Al fin termine este capitulo... No saben como detesto estar sin computadora. Internet, soportable. Sin algo en que escribir para publicar, horrible. He gastado dos cuadernos en las continuaciones de mis historias y en otras historias... Y no puedo publicarlas._**

**_Pero dejemos a un lado mis penas. NUEVO CAPITULO DE SECRETO DE UN EXTRAÑO!_**

**_Disfrutenlo que me costo mucho... Mucho escribirlo._**

**_Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. La trama es mia._**

* * *

Cap. 17.

Separados

.

**-Escuchaste? Ayer llego una nueva**

**-Otra? Con Natsu-kun serían dos en lo que va del año.**

**-No es eso, ella es una estudiante de intercambio, de Europa del Norte. Aunque un pajarito me dijo que es como Dragneel.**

**-Déjame adivinar... Guapa, seria y callada, no?**

**-Exacto. Incluso dicen que también fulmina a la gente con la mirada.**

**-Y quien se cree que es para pasarse así como así por nuestro colegio?**

**-Bien dicho amiga.**

**-Por simple curiosidad.**-ambas se tensaron un poco.-**No hablaran de esa manera sobre mi desde que llegue a este sitio?**-Lissana y Kinana se sonrojaron cuando al darse la vuelta vieron a Natsu con la ceja alzada y expresión seria.

-**Oh! Natsu-k...san! Etto...**-La albina se movió un poco inquieta-**No, no lo hacíamos...hacemos!-**Natsu bufo por lo bajo.-**Y... que te trae por aquí?**

**-Ahora? Que están deteniendo la fila de la cafetería.-**Las dos miraron al frente, dándose cuenta de que era verdad. Muy azoradas, ambas se apresuraron en pedir que comer e irse. Natsu rio por lo bajo cuando pidió guiso, un emparedado y jugo de naranja...con picante. Agarro su comida y se dispuso a salir, a pesar de la lluvia, cuando alguien choco con él, casi tirándole la comida.

**-Eh! Cuidado sesos de lava.**

**-Ice cream.**-saludo el peli rosa mirando de mala forma al pelinegro. Gray frunció el cejo.

-**Como me has llamado?**

**-Como lo que tu nulo sentido del oído pudo captar.-**contesto resuelto.

**-Te daría un buen golpe sino tuviese que mostrarle la escuela a la nueva**.-menciono mirando la fila.-**Rayos, así no comeré nunca..**

**-Fuiste castigado otra vez.-**dedujo el peli rosa y por la cara del mago de hielo, estaba en lo correcto.

-**Me agradabas más cuando eras callado.**

**-Me agradarías mas si no te conociera.**-se podían ver chispas salir de las miradas que se dirigieron mutuamente. Natsu rodo los ojos para continuar su camino, pero se detuvo al ver que una chica se acercaba al pelinegro. Era bonita, no había duda. Tenía el cabello de un color azul ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, piel pálida y unos ojos azules y apagados que combinaban de forma perfecta con su cara de casi perfecta seriedad.

La mirada de Natsu y de ella conectaron, sin volverse a separar. Ambos se miraban tan fijamente y con tal intensidad que muchos voltearon a verlos con incomodidad, por no mencionar que Gray los miraba intercaladamente con una ceja alzada. El ambiente en la cafetería comenzó a hacerse más frio, conforme la lluvia en el exterior aumentaba un poco. Ninguno mostraba emoción alguna, solo se miraban directamente a los ojos. Era un duelo de inexpresiones.

-**Loxar.**-comento Natsu rompiendo el silencio, pero con una voz tan fría que muchos sintieron un escalofrió.

-**Dragneel**.-secundo ella de la misma manera.

**-Se conocen?-**pregunto Gray extrañado, pero ambos lo ignoraron. Natsu sonrio un poco, dandole un aspecto algo malvado a su rostro.

-**Que hace la muñeca de Phantom en un lugar como este?**

**-Juvia no tiene por qué responderle a algo como usted**.-contesto la chica provocando una ola de murmullos. Dicho esto miro al pelinegro.- **Juvia quisiera saber dónde está la biblioteca.**

**-Eh... Sí, pero...**-dicho esto ella lo sujeto y se lo llevo consigo, dejando a todos con una gota. La cafetería siguió en silencio hasta que Natsu miro alrededor con tal vehemencia que las personas se pusieron a hablar de alguna otra cosa. El peli rosa salió del recinto directo a algún lado, mientras la bandeja con su comida se reducía a cenizas en sus manos y sus ojos titilaban con un peligroso color amarillo. Ya cuando veía la puerta de salida del instituto, alguien le detuvo jalándolo de la camisa.

**-Natsu, espera**-rogo Lucy mirándolo fijamente. El chico trato de soltarse, pero ella no lo dejo.-**Que fue eso?**

**-No te importa**-le contesto fríamente. Ella le obligo a mirarla.-**Y ahora que rayos te pasa?**

**-Que me pasa?-** se rio ella, muy molesta- **Ayer te dormiste, por no decir te desmayaste, en mi cama; te vas en mitad de la noche sin ninguna explicación ni agradecimiento; cuando llego al colegio no me diriges la palabra en todo el dia; en la cafeteria tuviste una pelea a muerte de miradas con la chica nueva del salon de al lado y ahora intentas salir del colegio en horario de clases, sabiendo que eso te metera en problemas. Y DICES QUE ME PASA ALGO A MI?!-**Natsu trato de mirarla, pero se decidio por quedarse quieto y mirar el suelo.-**Me podrias explicar que sucede?**

**-Aunque puedo, no lo hare**.-contesto mirando el brazo de la chica, que todavia no lo soltaba-**Es mejor así...-**Dicho esto abrió los ojos y miro algo detrás de la chica-**Que hacen aquí?**

**-Estábamos con la coneja cuando sucedió lo de la cafeteria**.-contesto Gajeel con calma.-**Y yo no quería venir, pero me trajeron a la fuerza.**

**-Vamos, Gajeel.**-le regaño Levy con una gota. Para después mirar a Natsu, quien ahora miraba algo detrás de él**.-Que pasa?-**Gajeel miro a Natsu y luego a donde el veía. El peli rosa miro al chico y agarrando a Lucy se encamino afuera.-**Que sucede?**

**-No tengo ni la más remota idea**.-Contesto Gajeel aburrido.-**Ahora vamos, se acaba el almuerzo**.-Levy lo miro y luego a la puerta. Lo volvió a mirar y lo llevo arrastrando a la salida.-**Que crees que haces enana?**

**-Ayudar a mis amigos-**contesto con simpleza. Alzo un lápiz sobre ella-**Wúxíng**-dicho esto ambos desaparecieron de la vista.-**Con esto ocultaremos nuestra presencia... Un tiempo.**

**-Desde cuando eres la que quiere quebrantar las reglas?**-Rio Gajeel mientras salían y el la guiaba a donde creía estaban los dos chicos.

-**Creo que desde que me enamore del gamberro del colegio**.-contesto ella sonriente. Si el mundo pudiese verlos, hubiese notado como Gajeel se ponía algo rojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-**Que... Ey! Escúchame!-**dijo Lucy ya preocupada. Natsu no la había soltado ni dejado de alejarse del colegio. El chico solo pudo mirarla sobre el hombro y siguió caminando.- **Eh!**

**-Puedes estar callada un segundo**-le pidió el chico deteniéndose para mirarla a los ojos.-**Si estoy en lo correcto, necesito llevarte a...**

**-A donde pensabais ir ustedes?-**pregunto una voz en el claro. Una voz femenina y algo burlona.

**-No te interesa Ultear**.-contesto Natsu mirando al cielo.-**Y no crean que no sé lo que pretenden.**

**-Oh, en serio?-**pregunto la morena apareciendo en la rama de un árbol cercano.-**Entonces tengo que reconocer que has mejorado. Y a donde llevabas a la maga celestial?**

**-Tengo nombre sabias?**-se quejó la chica molesta. Los dos la ignoraron

**-Intento frustrar sus planes, obviamente.**-contesto con simpleza, para después cambiar sus ojos de color-**No dejare que se acerque a ella.**

**-Y ahora por que la paranoia? Crees que cometeremos el mismo error con otra Hearthfilia?-**pregunto mirando la cara del muchacho, quien frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua. La morena miro la cara perpleja de la chica y sonrio-**O acaso no le has...-**tuvo que callar para esquivar una bola de fuego.

**-Cierra el pico**\- le comento Natsu serio.

**-Vaya, el dragón se ha cabreado**.-rio la mujer mirándolo sonriente.-**O al menos creo que eres uno...**

**-Serás...**-comento saltando a golpearla, pero ella giro en la rama y le atino una patada. Natsu aprovecho y le quemo la capa. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Natsu iba a atacar de nuevo, pero algo lo distrajo y recibió de lleno el golpe de Ultear

**-Me encantaría quedarme a jugar, pero tengo una pelea que preparar.**-comento cayendo limpiamente al suelo. Natsu se incorporó mirándola molesto.-**Nos vemos en dos horas.**-dijo despidiéndose mientras a los chicos rodeaban las sombras y cuando se dispersaron, estaban en aquella habitación de barrote que ahora no tenía nada de sorprendente. Lucy reacciono y miro a Natsu, quien le dio un golpe a la pared

**-A qué se refería...-**pregunto perpleja. El chico solo le dio un vistazo rápido.

**-Tenemos otros problemas.**

**-Ya sé que estamos aqui, otra vez, pero...**

**-Créeme que esta habitación es el menor de los problemas**.-dijo el chico metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y sacando una libreta y un lápiz y escribiendo rápidamente, se la paso a Lucy-**Lee. En silencio.**

**-Pero que..**.-pregunto Lucy recibiendo el escrito. Debía reconocer que Natsu necesitaba una clase de caligrafía, pero al menos la letra era legible-**Es... En serio?**

**-Recuerdas lo que te explique hace unos días**.- comento el chico recostándose en una pared.-**Eso es lo que sucede...**

**-Pero...**

**-Lucy... Yo sé que sé que sabes que ellos saben que yo sé lo que sabes**.-comento para después reír un poco.-**Hace tiempo que no decía algo como eso... Por qué no vienes?-**Lucy frunció los labios, pero se sentó a su lado.-**Sabes... Si pudiera saldría con un hechizo de transportación... Pero sin saber el destino uno se puede perder, por no decir quedar encerrado en medio de una pared. El vislumbrar el donde es algo necesario.**

**-Aun así no es difícil pensar que tan malas pueden ser las consecuencias de no tomar el riesgo-**contesto la chica, algo molesta, pero dispuesta a ayudar.

-**Eso es cierto**.-aseguro el chico mirando al otro lado de la muchacha-**Es mucho peor quedarse aqui. Aunque...-**comentó como si una idea le golpeara en la cabeza-** estar afuera de algo puede ayudar.-**después de un rato negó con la cabeza

**-Pareces un emo deprimido**.-bromeo Lucy

**-Que es "emo"?**

**-Nada importante.**-dijo la chica. Miro al chico, o al menos a su hombro.-**Espero todo salga bien.**\- Natsu la miro un rato y después asintió, brindándole algo de alivio a la chica, quien recostó su cabeza en la pared.-**Por qué esto tiene que pasar?**

**-Por ser quien somos**-comento Natsu algo... triste? Pasaron los minutos y ninguno hablaba. Lucy no sabía si debía creer o no en la palabra de Ultear, es decir... A que se refería con Otro Hearthfilia? Habrían matado, secuestrado o incluso obligado a Luchar a alguien de su familia? Y por qué Natsu debía saberlo? Miro al chico disimuladamente. Ambos sabían que el poseía mas conocimiento de ese tema que ella, pero... Debía confiar en él? No, ni debía siquiera pensar eso. El había probado muchas veces que era de confianza. Pero aun así quería, mejor dicho debía saber

**-Natsu...**-El chico la miro- **puedes... explicarme lo que dijo Ultear?-**pregunto la chica abrazando sus rodillas. El muchacho la miro fijamente y suspiro-**No lo harás, verdad?**

**-Todavia no es el momento.**-contesto el chico acomodándose.-**Sé que quieres saber, pero podrias...**

**-Confiar en ti? Porque eso ya lo hago.**

**-Entonces te pido paciencia**.-termino el con calma. Ella asintió sin mirarlo, por lo que Natsu la tomo del mentón-**Puedes?**

**-Vale**.-acepto la rubia con una sonrisita. El chico asintió y se puso a escribir algo en su libreta**.- Nee... Natsu..-**

**-Mmmm?**

**-De que conoces a la nueva?**-pregunto algo curiosa, el chico apretó los labios.-**SI quieres no me...**

**-Trabaja para una de las caras de Grimoire: Phantom Lord**-contesto siguiendo su escritura.-**Me encontré con ella en uno de mis búsquedas en edificios del consejo. Tuvimos una buena pelea, pero nunca la terminamos..**.-menciono molesto.- **Fue en ese entonces que conocí a Jeral.**

**-Ahora que lo mencionas...**-iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

-**Podemos hablar de eso después**.-dijo Natsu con calma, mientras cerraba su libreta y le prendía fuego. Se puso en pie- **No ha sido una coincidencia que nos llamasen para pelear cuando ella ha llegado. Hades planea algo**

**-Y cuando no hace eso?**-pregunto Lucy. Ahora el chico rio por la ironía justo cuando comenzaban a moverse. Natsu miro hacia la puerta

**-Ahora o nunca**.-susurro al aire. La rampa siguió subiendo y pasados unos minutos ambos suspiraron. El chico miro arriba mientras cruzaba los brazos-**Espero que esto salga bien.**

**-Oye, por qué quemaste tu libreta?**-pregunto Lucy aun curiosa por la acción, recibiendo una sonrisita para su sorpresa.

**-Quien dijo que la queme?**

**-Entonces...**

**-Eso puede esperar.**-la corto Natsu mirando la pared- **Luce...-**Ella asintió, para darle a entender que escuchaba- **Si nos llegamos a separar, convoca a Loki de inmediato. El sabrá que hacer.**

-**Entonces debo pensar que eso va a suceder cierto?-**inquirió con mucha obviedad.

-**Si esto es como creo que es... Hades moverá los hilos para que me enfrente con Loxar nuevamente**.-comento el chico aun con los brazos cruzados.-**Pero ella no es de pelear con compañía, por lo que pienso que será uno contra uno. En otras palabras... Nos van a separar. Si no estoy equivocado, seremos más de cuatro los que estemos en ese campo de batalla, colocados de tal manera que Loxar y Yo nos encontremos rápidamente y colocándote a ti fuera de mí alcance, ya que si no quedas entre los tres primeros eres castigado.**

**-Como rayos haces para saber eso?**-se le salió a la chica

**-Experiencia**.-contesto con algo de tristeza, pero sin hacer nada para ampliar el tema. El chico se llevó una mano a la oreja.-**Va a comenzar.-**dicho esto Lucy escucho un agudo pitido que le hizo taparse las orejas con ambas manos. Aun así miro a Natsu quien la miro con gesto sereno y musitando algo como "No pierdas", después de eso los rodeo un extraño resplandor oscuro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gajeel miro a Levy con algo de molestia, para después seguir mirando el largo pasillo que recorrían, ahora sin hechizo de invisibilidad. La peli celeste seguía mirando fijamente lo escrito en la libreta que tenía en sus manos, sin fijarse en lo que tenía delante. En un momento Gajeel se detuvo y la sujeto a tiempo para que ambos se ocultasen de dos sujetos con capa que surgieron de algún lado. Levy miro afuera y continúo su camino, aun leyendo el papel. El pelinegro la volvió a mirar y soltó un suspiro de exasperación al seguirla.

-**Ya me vas a decir que dice ese estúpido papel?-**Pregunto ya molesto. Levy lo miro un momento y luego a la hoja

**-Son indicaciones de Natsu**-contesto simplemente pasando una hoja y mostrándosela. En la cara de Gajeel aparecieron tres líneas azules.

**-Como rayos haces para entender eso?**

**-Llevo estudiando escritos antiguos por muchos años, estas palabras no son nada.-**comento orgullosa, para después fruncir el ceño-.- **Me pregunto por qué quiere que busquemos un objeto como este?**

**-El que lo tengan de esclavo explica algo no?**-inquirió el pelinegro

**-Ya sé, pero es extraño...**

**-Mejor nos hubiésemos quedado a pelear.**

**-Entonces nos hubiesen descubierto y estaríamos igual que el.**-contesto Levy soltando un suspiro.- **Vamos, debemos tratar de encontrar una salida.**

**-Aja, que fácil**

**-Deja el sarcasmo Gajeel...**-Inquirió rodando los ojos. Escucharon voces en el pasillo continuo-**Otra vez no... Esperemos a que pasen.**

**-Espera, escuchemos que dicen..**.-le calmo Gajeel al ver que iba a alejarse. Ambos se detuvieron y se pegaron a la pared

**-...hace un momento**-termino una voz masculina,

**-Genial. Y quienes son esta vez? Ha pasado tiempo desde una batalla campal como esta.**-Replico una voz femenina- **Espera ya se tres: Loxar-sama, Salamander y su novia estelar.**

**-Otra vez con eso, pero estas en lo cierto**.- acepto la otra voz.-**También están el chico ese que libero Salamander, Totomaru-sama, Zancrow-sama...-**Entonces se detuvo por una risa de la chica-**Y ahora qué?**

**-Es que recordé cuando la chica lo noqueo con la piedra**.-A esto se le unió el otro a la risa.

-**Bueno, recuerda que no debemos hablar de eso... Jjijijiji**.-zanjo el otro con una risita. Se escuchó como aclaraba su garganta.-**También están Rayule, Bryad y seis tipos más que no conozco.**

**-Esta vez pusieron mucho relleno al pastel.**-comento la chica.- **Es obvio que lo único que esperan es que Dragneel caiga al tratar de defender a su novia.**

**-Eso pensaba yo, pero escuche otra cosa**.-comento la otra voz bajando el tono. Gajeel se pegó más a la pared mientras Levy trataba de acercar su oído a la salida para escuchar.- **Se rumorea que en realidad es un intento para recrear la pelea de Loxar y Salamander en Moscú.**

**-Eh? Yo no he escuchado de ella...**

**-Es que no fue un evento. Fue en la realidad, hace tres o cuatro años. Al parecer él se infiltro en una de nuestras bases y tuvo una gran pelea con ella. Un amigo mío que estuvo ahí dice que fue épico y aterrador.**

**-Pero no serían unos niños?**

**-Has visto como son al pelear en un lugar con "reglas"? Estaría aterrado si alguno peleara fuera de la arena...Aun así, Espero que se repita.**

**-Yo no**.-le corto la chica con un suspiro- **La última vez que una pelea de Salamander estuvo impresionante tuvimos un serio problema en nuestro sector con ese trozo de cristal.**

**-Es una lágrima.**

**-Como sea**. **La última vez no pudimos evitar que reaccione a su magia... Espero que esta vez no suceda, el Maestro se enojó mucho con Ferdinar y créeme que no le fue muy bien... Oh, rayos. Ya deben de estar peleando. Me tengo que ir.**

**-Yo igual. Nos veremos.**

**-Aja.-** Levy hizo un movimiento Rápido y logro volverlos invisibles justo a tiempo para que el hombre no los viese. Unos segundos después se asomaron al pasillo solo para ver como la chica se alejaba por el corredor.**-Sigámosla.**-dijo saliendo al pasillo.

**-Por qué? Debemos encontrar una salida.**

**-O podemos ver que es esa cosa que reacciona con la magia de Natsu. Además, este sitio es enorme.**

**-Buen punto.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucy miraba el bosque en que los habían encerrado para una "batalla de supervivencia" con total preocupación, a pesar de que Loki estaba a su lado tratando de animarla. Estaba pensando en Natsu y su inminente batalla con Loxar, aunque también se preguntaba si Jeral la ayudaría o le entraría con todo al combate... Y que muy posiblemente Zancrow quisiera vengarse de ella por la no tan pequeña humillación que de seguro le dio al derrotarlo con una roca... Y en los otros que ni siquiera conocía... Bueno al sensei sí, pero ya no estaba sorprendida. Y de nuevo pensó en Natsu... Estaría bien? Bueno es mitad dragón y un experto en magia, pero aún hay algo que no le cuadra y no sabe que es.

**-Aunque sea me estas escuchando?-**pregunto Loki un poco cansado, pero al igual que en los últimos minutos no obtuvo respuesta.-**Esto es demasiado complicado**

**-Eh? Lo siento**-se disculpó la chica mirando el suelo.-**Estaba pensando en cómo estaría Natsu. Últimamente... Hay algo que no está bien cuando pienso en él.**\- El espíritu la miro fijamente sin contestar, preguntándose a si mismo si debía decir algo o callar... Por suerte suya no tuvo tiempo de pensar una respuesta ya que un ataque de algo parecido a vendas le hizo sujetar a Lucy para que no fuese lastimada.

**-Jejeje...-**dijo una voz en el lugar-**Si te derroto, recibiré un ascenso...**

**-Nuestra charla tendrá que esperar** Lucy-menciono el espíritu poniéndose en pose de combate. La chica asintió a la vez que hacia aparecer su látigo, lista para pelear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Natsu miro por el rabillo del ojo al sujeto que había derrotado. El Patético esfuerzo que ese tipo realizo debería ser una vergüenza para las tropas de su enemigo, pero todos sabían que para Hades Cantidad es casi tan necesario como Calidad.

Siguió caminando por el claro caminando con cautela, preparado para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, aunque sus pensamientos estaban lejos del campo de batalla.. Las únicas dos cosas que tenía en mente eran el plan de Hades y Lucy, a quien veía en un pequeño aprieto si el vengativo de Zancrow se lanzaba con todas a por ella... Dejo de minar dando un suspiro, enfrentándose a lo que lo llevaba siguiendo por un rato.

-**Sé que estas ahí. Sal antes de que decida congelarte**.-soltó mirando atrás. Una sombra cayo del árbol más cercano, revelando a un sujeto con capa y de cabello azul-**No te ves nada bien, Jeral.**

**-Lo mismo digo, Natsu**-contesto el otro componiendo una mable sonrisa. Los dos caminaron juntos un rato.-**Estas buscando a tu amiga o a Loxar?**

**-Lo primero que me encuentre**-contesto el peli rosa.-**Pero preferiría que fuese Luce, Zancrow podría lastimarla.**

**-Sabes, me sorprende un poco que le cuides tanto.**-Natsu miro a Jeral buscando más respuestas-**La última vez que hablamos...**

**-Ya se**.-corto el chico con un suspiro.-**Fue una casualidad, pero ahora debo velar por ella... Hades no se hubiese dado cuenta de su existencia si yo no la hubiese presentado en bandeja de plata.**

**-Sea lo que fuera que sucediera, no creo que haya sido el caso**.-aclaro Jeral sin mirarlo-**A pesar de detestar a los "humanos", sé que nunca pondrías a alguien en esto, aunque te costase la vida... o a quien estas buscando. Además, Hades la habría encontrado tarde o temprano y entonces si hubiese sido problemático para ti**-Natsu soltó una amarga risa

**-Tienes algo de razón**.-acepto con calma. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y lanzaron un ataque a las dos en punto, logrando que un tipo con cara de rata cayese al suelo inconsciente.- **Y cómo has hecho para seguir vivo?**

**-Lo dices por esa pelea?**-pregunto con algo de amargura el peli azul- **Fui apresado y llevado a ese cuarto por casi una semana. Gracias a ti no pueden controlarme de nuevo de esa forma, pero siguen amenazándome con ella.**-Natsu se detuvo y lo miro sorprendido.

-**La encontraste? Cuando?**

**-No estoy seguro donde está el lugar, pero hace tres años encontré una carpeta con su nombre y fotografía en una de mis infiltraciones a Grimoire. Debo decir que tuve tan poco cuidado después de eso que eche a perder la ayuda que me diste esa vez...**

**-Te comprendo un poco. Yo caí de la misma manera**.- le replico Natsu con media sonrisa- **Solo que ahora estoy por partida doble.**

**-Eres complicado**.-se burló Jeral, pero Natsu alzo la mano pidiendo silencio, el cual le fue dado casi instantáneamente. El peli rosa cerro los ojos y se centró en todo alrededor. Sonidos, olores, sensaciones, humedad**...- bien?**

**-Te voy a pedir que vayas diez metros al noroeste para derrotar a Zancrow antes que llegue a Lucy. Y si amerita el caso, la ayudes a estar entre los tres primeros. Está siendo rodeada y ella no debe estar a la disposición de Ultear**.-Jeral asintió.-**Yo debo ir por acá…**

**-Encontraste a Loxar también**.-La mirada del peli rosa se lo confirmo.-**No sé qué habrá pasado en estos años, pero debo decirte que no exageres con tu magia.-**Natsu asintió.-**Hare lo que me dijiste.**

**-Lo se**.-respondió Natsu. Jeral desapareció-**Es por ello que es una de las pocas personas en que confió**.-comento a la nada siguiendo su camino

OoOoOoOoOoO

-**Achu!**

**-Estas bien enana?-**pregunto Gajeel preocupado por que los descubriesen.

**-Lo siento, pero no pude pararlo**.-se disculpó Levy mirando a su novio.-**Sigamos.-**los dos no dejaban de seguir a esa muchacha, quien había bajado en una especie de elevador a la parte más baja de ese lugar y ahora caminaba con una bata puesta rumbo a algún lado.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos, hasta que la chica entro en una habitación (En la que por poco no entran) que tenía varias máquinas y aparatos que hacían sonidos chirriantes. Al fondo había una pantalla y varias personas alrededor de ella. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era la curiosa pila de cristal que estaba colocada en el centro del lugar.

**-Al fin llegas RJ, lo mejor está a punto de iniciar**.-dijo uno de los sujetos a la recién llegada.- **Deja las lecturas para después, Salamander está a punto de encontrarse con Loxar, y su compañera no está en mejores condiciones.-** Gajeel y Levy se miraron antes de acercarse a ver la pantalla, la cual estaba dividida por la mitad mostrando dos escenarios diferentes.

Uno mostraba a Natsu acercándose a lo que parecía un lago, en cuyo lado opuesto estaba la chica de cabello azulados de la cafeteria, pero con un vestuario más oscuro. En la otra mitad estaban Lucy y Loki rodeados de cuatro enemigos, quienes eran liderados por un molesto Zancrow.

-**Así es damas y caballeros!**\- decía la voz en la tele- **La batalla por supervivencia ha tomado un giro inesperado para nuestros ahora separados campeones! Quien ganara? Sera la bella señorita Juvia contra Salamander? O Star Bunny caerá junto a su compañero? Esto está alcanzando su clímax, y lo mejor está por comenzar...**

**-Esto no tiene buena pinta**-comento Gajeel mientras Levy se mordía el labio, deseando que todo saliese bien.

.

* * *

**I_ntrigante, no?_**

**_Quería_**_** poner las peleas en este mismo episodio, pero se me estaba volviendo tedioso asi que las veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Les va a encantar... Su nombre? "Fuego y Agua"**_

_**Se que este cap trajo muchas incógnitas, pero el momento esperado se acerca. tengan paciencia.**_

_**Y que opinan del cole de Gajeel y Levy a escena? Alguien pidió Gale, ahí tienen Gale. Y me cayo como anillo al dedo a decir verdad...**_

**_Quieren sabe que trama Hades? Quieres saber como se conocieron Jeral y Natsu? Quieres ver como solucionaran este embrollo? Quieren ver como saldrán d esta Gajeel y Levy? Alguien quiere que cuente la historia de Moscu? Si alguna de las respuestas es si, la mayoria de las respuestas estan en el proximo cap. No te lo pierdas._**

**_._**

**_Un agradecimiento a todos ustedes por tenerme paciencia y espero sigan esperando por mis curiosas historias._**

**_._**

**_Nos leemos!_**

**_Hasta el proximo cap._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Este capitulo tan esperado, que se que a muchos les llamo la atencion.**_

**_Pero ya no los entretengo, disfruten_**

**_Y FT no es mio...(IGNEEEEELLLLLL... T_T)_**

* * *

Cap. 18.

Fuego y Agua

.

Natsu caminaba rápidamente sin correr, quería acabar este asunto de una vez por todas pero antes de eso quería tener una idea, aunque fuese vaga de lo que planeaba Hades. Antes sentía que le falta un factor importante que haría que todo el rompecabezas encajara… Ahora sabía que este puzzle tiene más de una forma de armarse, cosa que noto en el instante que volvió a encontrarse con esas chicas….

Lanzo un ataque a la izquierda, donde logro congelar casi en su totalidad a su detestable profesor de Historia, Totomaru. El peli rosa continuo sin mirarlo.

-**No podrás con ella**-se burló el sujeto desde su prisión helada-**Se ha vuelto más fuerte… Pierde tus esperanzas, Ríndete. Tal vez así YO tenga piedad contigo…**-Natsu lo miro con indiferencia

-**Está hablando conmigo?**-comento siguiendo su camino e ignorando al mago de fuego incapaz de huir de esa prisión que estaba soltando improperios en su contra. Unos pasos más y olio fuertemente el agua del lago. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, hasta que llego a la orilla. Ambos se miraron mutuamente un rato.

-**Que planea el jefe de tu jefe?-**pregunto Natsu antes que nada.

**-Juvia no le rebelara secretos de Phantom ni de Grimoire**-contesto la peli azul como si nada.

-**Sabes que el solo los utiliza a todos, no? Ninguno escapa de ello, a ninguno aprecia.**-añadió el chico ladeando la cabeza.

-**A Juvia no le interesa su opinión**.-comento la chica.- **Juvia preferiría que iniciase la pelea rápidamente.**

**-No daré el primer movimiento.**-aseguro Natsu sin dejar de verla-**Y no será lo mismo que en Moscú.**

**-Juvia lo sabe, Juvia se ha hecho más fuerte**-comento la chica.-**Y según Juvia ha escuchado, usted ha perdido fuerza. Se ha vuelto débil**.-Natsu compuso una breve sonrisa.

**-Eso es una verdad a medias**.-indico con calma.- **No caeré hasta que frustre los planes de Hades.**

**-O muera en el intento**-añadió Juvia acercándose a las aguas.- **Juvia se pregunta por qué se preocupa tanto por alguien que no puede asegurar está vivo.**-Natsu se crispo.

-**Disculpa?**

**-Esa roca esta tan muerta como el reino de los dragones.-**indico la peli azul poniéndose en pose de pelea. Natsu bajo la mirada apretando los puños, que se encendieron casi inmediatamente en fuego, verdadero fuego. El chico alzo la cabeza, mostrando esos coloridos ojos que miraban a Juvia con fiereza.

**-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los ataques iban y venían, pero Lucy no se dejaba vencer. Ya habían derrotado a casi todos: Solo faltaba un tipo y Zancrow, quien parecía disfrutar el espectáculo. Loki estaba cansado y sabía que a Lucy se le estaba agotando la magia, además de ello sentía que Natsu había comenzado a pelear… Entonces esto solo significaba que no querían que los interrumpiesen...

-**Que sucede mujerzuela? No puedes pelear sin ese engendro de dragón?**-rio Zancrow con sorna, sacando a Loki de sus pensamientos.-**No te preocupes, me asegurare que tenga tus condolencias y un trozo de recuerdo mientras lo calcino lentamente.**

**-Debemos darnos prisa**-comentó Loki lanzándose a por el último, pero antes de que llegara una sombra veloz se lo llevo consigo, atestándole tal golpe que rompió el árbol contra el que se estrelló. Zancrow estaba tan perplejo como la maga celestial. Entonces el sujeto se puso en pie mirando a ambos con calma.

-**Jeral…**-le reconoció Lucy mirándolo fijamente, pero antes que alguno dijese algo Zancrow se hecho a reír.

-**Así que has venido eh?**-rio mirándolo con Locura.- **No creas que seré tan amable con la vieja marioneta de Ultear…**

**-No lo esperaba.**-contesto el peli azul sin inmutarse. Luego miro a Lucy.-**Natsu me envía a ayudar.**

**-Entonces hazlo**-le soltó Loki para después mirar a Zancrow.

**-Oh, que conmovedor... De verdad creen que Ustedes, míseras moscas, pueden conmigo?-**comento encendiéndose en fuego.-**Entenderán el temor que debe haber a los God Slayer.**

**-Tu primero**.-comento Loki lanzándose al ataque.-**Vamos**

Jeral y Lucy asintieron antes de seguirlo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Una considerable nube de vapor comenzó a cubrir el lago mientras los ataques de Juvia y Natsu chocaban una y otra vez, como si ambos supieran exactamente donde iba a atacar el otro. Natsu dio un salto para evitar el ataque de la chica a la vez que ella se cubría de su anterior fuego y le volvía a tacar. Ambos se daban con todo lo que tenían, pero en un mal cálculo Natsu cayó en el lago.

**-Te tengo-**proclamo la chica encerrándolo en una prisión de agua. Natsu desde adentro hizo n movimiento y congelo el agua, para después romper la esfera con fuego normal.- **Ha mejorado mucho, debo admitirlo.**

**-No estoy muy seguro de decir lo mismo.-**comunico Natsu con molestia. Corrió hacia ella, aparentemente caminando sobre el agua. La chica creo una ola, pero en lugar de caer Natsu dio un salto colocándose atrás de ella y atinándole una patada con la pierna cubierta de hielo, esquivando después una cortante corriente de agua, que tiro el árbol que estaba detrás de él.-**Lenta.**

**-Eso veremos...-**ambos hicieron un movimiento idéntico que provoco que las abrazadoras llamas chocasen poderosamente con el fuerte chorro de agua. Ninguno cedía, pero el punto de encuentro si, convirtiendo sus ataques en una nueva ola de niebla. Ambos corrieron al centro del ahora casi vacío lago y comenzaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra, mientras el terreno alrededor comenzaba a ceder bajo tal presión mágica.

Estaban empatados. Finalmente, un movimiento de Natsu tiro a una desprevenida Juvia, quien no alcanzo a cubrirse. El chico se acercó al lugar de caída, pero tuvo que echarse a un lado para evitar el pegajosamente repugnante fuego verde que alguien le lanzo.

**-Como te liberaste del hielo?-**cuestiono Natsu mirando a la razón de su problema, Totomaru.

-**También mi elemento es el fuego, mocoso**.-le comunico con molestia.-**No dejare que me quites mi fama de controlador de fuego, aunque sea helado.**

**-Totomaru-san, esta pelea es de Juvia.**-le comunico la chica poniéndose en pie.

**-No me interesa, ese criajo me debe muchas Juvia**.-le espeto el otro mirándola enojado.-**Vete a jugar a una charca...-**Un trueno y comenzó a llover.-**Oh... La niña de Papi se echó a llorar. Lástima que no puedas tocar a tus aliados...**-Natsu cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al bolsillo, del cual saco una curiosa llave dorada.

**-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Juvia.**-comento llamando su atención.-**Esta es nuestra pelea.-** Apunto la llave al tipo.-**Ábrete puerta de la doncella, Virgo**.-La llave brillo y apareció la Maid inexpresiva.

**-Me llamo Ouji-sama?**

**-Ya sebes que hacer**.- comunico Natsu volviendo a mirar a Juvia. La mucama hizo una reverencia.

**-Entendido.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Pensé que no podía hacer eso**-comunico Gajeel mirando seriamente la pantalla.

**-Yo también, pero... Ey, mira**.-comento Levy señalando el cristal, que brillo levemente-**Creo que está reaccionando con algo**

**-O con alguien**-puntualizo Gajeel. Los dos miraron a los científicos, que estaban más pendientes de las peleas que de otra cosa-**Al menos esos son idiotas.**

**-Solo espero que no signifique nada malo**-comunico la chica mirando preocupada la pelea de su mejor amiga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Loki se descuidó un momento mirando en dirección al oeste. Era su idea o...

-**Loki, Atento!-**grito Lucy, con la suerte de que fue escuchada y el espíritu evito el mortal bramido del God Slayer.-**Eres un hijo de la chingada, Zancrow!**

**-Gracias por el cumplido**.-acepto con escepticismo.-**Ahora... Muere...-**iba a lanzar otro ataque, pero prefirió saltar para esquivar el de Jeral.- **Tu otra vez? Pensé que había dejado claro quien mandaba aquí.**

**-Y te aseguro que ese no eres tu**.-comunico haciendo un movimiento del cual salieron luces doradas de sus manos y comenzaron a atacar a un esquivo Zancrow. El rubio no dudo un segundo y lo mato con la mirada mientras formaba una especie de guadaña en uno de sus brazos y se acercaba peligrosamente a Jeral, quien apenas y logro esquivarla, mientras los arboles a su espalda caían cortados. Loki y Lucy tuvieron problemas moviéndose para esquivarlos.

**-Hablabas eh?-**rio el rubio mirando a sus cansados oponentes.-**Esto se está alargando demasiado y ya no es tan divertido**-comento colocando las palmas de su mano frente a el.- **Sera mejor que me los coma ahora. _Al quemar el oeste__y quemar el oriente ..._**

**-A qué se refiere...? -**interrogo Lucy, pero al sentir como la presión mágica aumentaba de golpe supo que no era nada bueno. Loki lo miro y luego se puso frente a Lucy. Si ella recibía el ataque tan débil... Esto no acabaría bien**.-Loki, que haces?!**

**\- Llama de Dios Kagutsuchi!-**bramo Zancrow mientras reía. Una poderosa bola de fuego negro surgió de sus manos, golpeando de lleno a nuestros héroes, creando una gran montaña de humo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Te lo dije. Págame**.-rio uno de los científicos mientras que otro refunfuñaba y le daba dinero. Mientras unos invisibles Gajeel y Levy miraban boquiabiertos la pantalla. Entonces la chica se tapó la boca casi llorando.

**-Lu-chan...**

**-Estará bien.**-le comunico Gajeel con calma.

**-Como estas tan seguro.**

**-Conozco a la coneja... y mira**.-dijo señalando la pantalla del lado de Natsu, que seguía peleando con Loxar mientras Virgo ponía a raya a Totomaru.-**Él no se ha movido.**

**-Debe estar concentrado**.-comento la chica al verlo.

-**Ja. Si claro. Te apuesto que está peleando tan parejo con ella porque se está concentrando en la pelea de la coneja**.-aseguro como solo él sabe.

**-Seguro?**

**-EN los meses que llevo conociéndolo, seguro.-**

**-Espero estés en lo correcto...-**comento mirando la parte de Lucy.-**Mira, se está despejando...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-WAJAJAJAJAAJA... Con esto ya deben estar muertos**.-rio Zancrow con malevolencia mirando el lugar. Para su sorpresa, aún estaban ante él, apenas de pie, Jeral y Lucy.-**Pero qué? Fue usted eh?**-comento con ira mirando alrededor**.-No se meta en mi camino! Ella es mía!**

**-A quien le habla?-**le pregunto Lucy a Jeral, quien se quitó lo restos de su quemada capa de encima.

**-Ese poder pudo habernos aniquilado a tan corta distancia.-**comunico el peli azul cansado, pero serio.-**Algo minimizo su fuerza, y te puedo asegurar que no era yo, no me dio tiempo.**

**-Hades...**-concluyo Lucy sorprendida.- **Ese maldito...**

**-Guarda tus palabras, no creo que le afecten**-comento Jeral tendiéndole la mano.-**Vamos, aún tenemos que terminar.**\- La chica lo miro y luego a Zancrow, quien ya parecía rayar la demencia, y acepto el ofrecimiento.

**-No la matare! Pero le arrancare un brazo...con mis propias manos**-termino el otro completamente fuera de sí.-**Y cuando termine con ella, no quedaran ni sus huesos.**\- Se giró a ver a los chicos, pero se sorprendió al solo ver a Lucy**.-Así que te han abandonado, eh?**-rio fuertemente.-**Tranquila no voy a matarte... Solo sufrirás una leve y dolorosa mutilación**

**-Eso es lo que crees...**-le dijo Lucy mientras Jeral aparecía al lado de Zancrow y le daba un golpe directo.

**-Maldito.**..-le grito el mago con cuando volvía a atacar, algo le impidió moverse**.-Que?**

**-Atadura de Serpiente.-**comunico Jeral mirándole con Odio.- **No podrás moverte hasta el final de la pelea.**

**-Tu maldito..**.-Lucy se acercó a Zancrow y le atesto un golpe a la cara, tirándole al suelo con la nariz rota.

**-Esto es por insultarme-** espeto la chica firme. Le dio una buena patada, noqueándolo en el acto.-**Y eso, fue por Natsu.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Si!-**grito Levy, para después taparse la boca y esconderse mejor, mientras Gajeel la miraba con una socarrona sonrisa. Para suerte de ambos, nadie los escucho, pues estaban pasmados ante lo sucedido.

**-Le golpeo...Dos veces.-**comento un tipo perplejo.

**-Págame**.-le dijo el otro al que antes le había cogido dinero. El sujeto saco el doble de dinero del recibido y se lo entrego de mala gana.

**-Si Zancrow-sama se entera...**

**-Y qué? Más me preocuparía por el que por mí.**

**-Eso significa que solo queda la pelea de Dragneel**.-aseguro la chica que los había guiado hasta allí.-**A sus posiciones, esto solo ha comenzado.**

Mientras los científicos se movían, Gajeel y Levy se acercaron más a la pantalla, que ahora solo tenía en primera plana la batalla en el lago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Estas bien?**-pregunto Jeral mientras se acercaba a Lucy.

**-No, creo que me lastime el pie y la muñeca..**.-acepto la chica con molestia tocándose el área lastimada.-**Ese tipo tiene la cara más dura de lo que parece.**

**-Aun así, fue un buen movimiento**.-le comunico el chico agachándole y mostrándole su espalda. Lucy lo miro dudosa.-**Vamos, te llevare hasta él.**

**-Gracias.-**acepto con una sonrisita. Jeral la levanto a caballito y ambos empezaron su camino.-**E.. Jeral...**

**-Si?**

**-Como conociste a Natsu?-**pregunto algo avergonzada. El peli azul la miro sobre el hombro y luego al frente.

-**Esta historia comienza hace seis años**.-comenzó a relatar justo cuando ella pensaba que no lo haría.-**Yo y varios más habíamos sido secuestrados de nuestros hogares por una de las castas de Grimoire para realizar algún tipo de experimento de algún propósito. **

**-Suena Horrible.**

**-Nosotros no solo éramos obligados a trabajar, sino que también debíamos dar nuestra magia, por muy pequeña que fuera, para sus propósitos. En ese lugar conocí a una niña muy tímida de la que me hice amigo... Aun la recuerdo mirándome y dejando de temblar para sonreírme... Entre los dos hicimos varios intentos de fuga. En uno de ellos le dije que se adelantara, y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla... Me agarraron. Tuve que usar mi magia para que ella pudiese irse, pero yo me quede ahí, prometiéndole que la encontraría... Me castigaron seriamente, pero no me importo: Lo único que temía era que Grimoire la encontrara...**

-**Y cuando entra Natsu a la historia?-** interrogo la chica, haciéndole sonreír.

**-Hace tres años, Un día en que nos llevaron a una cámara para extraer nuestra magia, justo cuando estaban a punto de iniciar, Natsu irrumpió en las instalaciones y bueno, tomamos la oportunidad.**

**.**

Flash Back.

**_-Corran!-_**_grito un más joven Jeral, con un pantalón y camisas rasgados a los otros prisioneros, mientras mantenía abierta la puerta.-**Rápido, ahora o nunca!**_

**_-Vámonos de aquí!_**_-grito alguien y todos comenzaron a salir sin que nadie los detuviera, no había guardias y eso lo facilito mucho._

**_-Ya están todos?-_**_pregunto el peli azul cansado. Un señor asintió y el muchacho dejo de forzar la puerta, que se cerró pesadamente._

**_-Eres un buen chic_**_o.-le comunico el señor mientras los dos corrían por el pasillo. Una chica se asomó por uno de los pasillos._

**_-Por aquí! Algo ha hecho una enorme brecha en la pared!-_**_comunico esperándolos. Los dos aumentaron el paso alcanzándola. Los tres corrieron por el pasillo, pero se vieron rodeados...-**No..No...-** Jeral salto sobre ella mientras lanzaba patadas a diestra y siniestra, abriendo una ruta_ de escape.

-**_Váyanse! Ahora!-_**_grito con firmeza, a lo que los otros hicieron caso sin dudar. Los guardias se estaban poniendo en pie... Debía huir lejos de las personas.-**Ey! Engendros! Por aquí!-**Y salió corriendo._

_El chico corría por su vida, sin temor y sin dudarlo. Pronto llego a un pasillo desconocido... que estaba en un estado completamente deplorable, como si alguien hubiese soltado una estampida de elefantes dentro. Jeral no tardó mucho en apreciarlo, así que siguió corriendo por allí, hasta que se metió a una habitación cuya puerta estaba caída... Aunque tuvo que cubrirse con ella cuando un misterioso fuego cayó cerca._

_En ese hangar estaban dos muchachos, enfrentándose arduamente. La chica parecía usar el agua, mientras el chico peleaba con una mezcla de fuego que quemaba o congelaba._

_-**Juvia protegerá la sede de Phantom.-** comunico la chica haciendo un movimiento giratorio, logrando romper la defensa del chico y enviarlo a la pared._

**_-Quítate, estoy buscando algo.-_**_le soltó el peli rosa lanzando un chorro de fuego ._

**_-El cuerpo de Juvia es de agua, no puede dañar a Juvia_**_.-aseguro cuando el ataque se evaporo al tocarle. Natsu hizo un movimiento y el fuego se tornó azul**.-Ah!-**se quejó ella mientras miraba como se congelaba. Se volvió un charco lo más rápido que pudo y apareció a otro lado, completamente enojada.-**Como pudiste lastimar a Juvia!**_

**_-Una persona mojada muere más fácil durante una tormenta helada_**_.-comunico el chico mientras se le acercaba y daba patadas cubiertas en fuego azul.-**Ahora, sal de mi camino.-**añadió creando una gran bola de fuego, que destruyó por completo un helicóptero que estaba detrás de la mujer, esta le lanzó un ataque de agua que le dio de lleno, pero apenas y logro desbalancearlo.-**Esto es absurdo.**_

**_-Ríndase ahora_**_.-le exigió la chica creando de la nada un gran tornado de agua que comenzó a llenar la habitación. Natsu intentó resistirlo, pero su fuego cedía-**No podrá vencer a Juvia.**_

**_-No me iré de aquí sin respuestas!-_**_grito el chico mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color. Se encogió para dejar que el agua lo cubriese, y un segundo después todo era hielo. El chico lo rompió y lanzo un gran trozo a la chica, quien lo desvió con un chorro.-**Por qué estas de su lado.**_

**_-Juvia le debe mucho a José-sama_**_.-comunico la chica lanzando unas cuchillas de agua a presión, que el chico apenas logró esquivar, cortándose un poco el brazo. El resto dio contra la pared, dejando grandes surcos en ella.- **Juvia no dejara que algo como usted le dañe-** termino lanzándole una especie de látigo que creo en su brazo._

**_-Algo como yo?-_**_ pregunto Natsu dejándose atrapar.- **Y que soy yo exactamente?**_

**_-El Hijo de un dragón y un humano, un desastre de la naturaleza._**_-comunico la chica, recibiendo un enorme muro de hielo en el estómago, seguido de una patada y un gancho directo._

**_-Sabes que tan bien estas hablando de ti, verdad?-_**_interrogo aflojando el puño para que cayese el hielo._

**_-José-sama le dijo a Juvia que Juvia es una humana con gran poder mágico-_**_le indico ella logrando crear una doble hélice de agua que lo empujo hasta un avión, donde dejo una buena marca. La chica creo otros látigos y comenzó a darle golpes sin descanso. Natsu se enojó y creo una ola expansiva de fuego, convirtiendo el agua en vapor. A gran velocidad se acercó a Juvia y la agarro por el cuello._

**_-Me importa un comino lo que te hayan dicho esos tipos_**_\- le comento completamente **enojado.-Eres como yo y punto.**_

**_-Suelta a Juvia..-_**_se quejó incapaz de defenderse._

**_-Eres descendiente de un dragón!_**

**_-No!_**

**_-Aléjese de Juvia-sama!-_**_grito una voz mientras algunas balas mágicas comenzaron a lanzarse contra el chico. Natsu ni se inmuto mirando a la chica, quien estaba comenzando a llorar. El chico la soltó y de un fluido movimiento creo una gruesa pared de hielo en el lugar donde se asomaron los soldados, notando en ello a un chico peli azul semiinconsciente, que a juzgar por su apariencia no era bienvenido a ese lugar. Dos segundos después apareció Loki._

_-**La hallaste?**_

**_-No está por los alrededores, pero encontré algo interesante._**_-comunico el espíritu mirándolo fijamente. Luego reparo en la chica.-**Ella…**_

**_-Déjala._**_-comunico el peli rosa recuperando el verde en sus ojos. Luego señalo_ a _Jeral.-**Llévatelo.**_

**_-Por qué..._**

**_-Solo hazlo. Tengo que terminar algo aquí.-_**_dijo ignorando al espíritu y acercándose a la chica que seguía llorando._

_-**Juvia no es un monstruo...**-comento mientras las lágrimas caían y el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de una extraña lluvia._

**_-Ser diferente no te hace un monstruo, solo diferente-_**_comunico el chico con ojos fríos.-**Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero nunca me vencerás si dudas de ti de esa manera.**\- Se agacho al lado de ella mirándola fijamente.-**Recapacita lo que he dicho. Esta pelea no ha acabado.**_

**_-No va a matar a Juvia?_**_-pregunto la chica cuando él se levantó. EL chico no la miro mientras abría un boquete en la puerta del andén y seguía a Loki.-**Por qué...**_

**_-No podría ni aunque quisiera_**_.-comunico con calma mirándola sobre el hombro.- **Aun no vales la pena.-** Y se retiro_

Fin Flashback

.

Natsu cayó duramente en el suelo, dejando un pequeño cráter en el impacto. El peli rosa se limpió la sangre de la boca sin dejar de mirar a Juvia.

-**Vale. Ahora lo admito, has mejorado**.-aseguro con calma.- **Pero no creo que lo suficiente.**

**-Juvia no escuchara sus palabras.-**comunico la chica juntando las manos sobre su cabeza, donde el agua comenzó a juntarse formando un gigantesco remolino. La chica aplaudió y una serie de pequeñas cuchillas acuáticas llenaron el lugar. Natsu las esquivo rápidamente y con maestría, incluso logrando lanzarle ataques de distancia a la mujer de agua, quien tuvo que esquivar.

Natsu congelo lo que quedaba del lago, creando varios picos en el camino. Juvia salto y le lanzo una cuchilla acuática, Natsu intento esquivar, pero un látigo de agua lo tenía sujeto por la pierna. EL chico se rodeó de fuego y evaporo ambos ataques. Ambos se miraban fijamente. Natsu comenzó a concentrar magia en ambas manos, la derecha en azul y la izquierda en rojo, mientras Juvia comenzaba a crear un remolino gigante de agua, usando la lluvia y su propio cuerpo.

Ambos lanzaron su ataque saltando uno contra otro, levantado una gruesa cortina de tierra y niebla...

-**Esos dos destruirán todo**...-comento Totomaru mirando el lugar y recibiendo una patada de Virgo.

-**No debe distraerse en una pelea**-le comunico la inexpresiva mujer mientras desparecía en la tierra.

**-No caeré de nuevo**.-le grito el peli raro mientras apuntaba su llama dentro del anterior agujero, momento en que de este salió la mucama acertándole un buen golpe y noqueándolo.

**-Ya he terminado**.-se dijo a sí misma para mirar la pelea justo cuando Natsu le atinaba una pata a Juvia, pero ella lo lanzaba a tierra.-**Mejor me retiro, he gastado mucho poder de Ouji-sama.**-El chico alzo los ojos para verla y asintió.-**Kan bate**.-le dijo antes de desaparecer como si nada. Natsu volvió a mirar al frente a tiempo para evitar un torbellino de agua de Loxar.

**-Sabes... Creo que debemos dejar de jugar.-**comunico Natsu parándose en uno de sus picos de hielo.-**Si seguimos así estaremos aquí todo el día**. -La chica salto y se colocó a su altura.

**-Juvia opina lo mismo**.-acepto fríamente...

**-Pero antes tengo una pregunta**.-comunico el chico estirándose un poco. Del cielo no solo caía lluvia, sino que podía apreciarse nieve en el lugar-**Kto ty? (Quien eres)**

**-Juvia Loxar. Voda Drakon( Juvia Loxar. Dragona del agua)-**contesto resuelta. Natsu sonrió.

**-Eso es lo que quería oír.**-comunico el chico sonriendo mientras las escamas cubrían ligeramente su rostro y sus ojos resplandecían. Ambos se lanzaron a la vez: Natsu con el puño en alto y ella preparando una cuchilla. Los ataque chocaron... y todo el área retumbo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-**Que fue eso?-**pregunto Lucy aferrándose mas a Jeral cuando sintió el temblor. Un sentimiento extraño la embargo.-**Natsu!**

**-Vamos.**-Jeral echó a correr, mientras ella buscaba indicios de la pelea desde su posición.

**-Por allí**.-El peli azul siguió a su guía y pronto tuvo que detenerse para no caer por un profundo y ahora seco, lago.-**Jeral, Arriba!-**El chico la bajo y ambos se quedaron viendo como dos estelas se cruzaban en el cielo, casi siempre dejando salir una gruesa parte de Humo**.-No los distingo por la tormenta.**

**-Su magia es tal que afecta un clima controlado como este.**-observo Jeral. Los arboles comenzaron a arremolinarse.-**Al suelo, esto no es una buena señal.**

**-Entendid**o.-acepto cuando lo hizo sintió un viento en la espalda que le erizo el cabello. Miro atrás y vio un profundo tajo en la tierra.- **Están luchando a muerte...**

**-No es muy probable, pero tampoco imposible**.-seguro Jeral sin dejar de ver a los contrincantes.

Natsu apago uno de sus brazos a tiempo para sujetar a Loxar y lanzarla al suelo con toda su fuerza. Ella suavizo el impacto convirtiéndose en agua, pero no desaprovecho para lanzarle un ataque en el proceso, atinando a la primera.

El barro suavizo la caída de ambos contra el duro suelo. La chica tenía una parte del vestido rasgado sostenido en uno de sus hombros y ya no llevaba sombrero, mientras Natsu ahora tenía pantalón corto y una camisa si mangas, aparte de su bufanda. Los dos se veían cansados, pero ninguno iba a rendirse.

Sin esperar otro segundo los dos siguieron peleando sin detenerse. Juvia atacaba con fiereza, pero Natsu no se quedaba atrás. Lucy apenas y podía levantar la vista del suelo por temor. Cuando lo hizo no le agrado lo que vio: Natsu había lanzado otra patada a la mujer, quien no evito ni bloqueo el ataque.

Ambos cayeron, pero para sorpresa de ella quien soltó un audible quejido de dolor fue Natsu. La razón fue sencilla: A pesar de haber caído en una área sin hielo, un pedazos de considerable tamaño casi le había atravesado la pierna.

El chico hizo una mueca de dolor al examinarla. Y soltó un grito ahogado cuando lo derritió, mostrando la sangrante herida. Si pensarlo coloco la mano en el área y a juzgar por el humo, se quemó la piel.

-**Está loco?-**soltó Lucy a punto de levantarse, pero Jeral la volvió a acostar**.-Necesita ayuda!**

**-Si no lo hubiese hecho se desangraría en la pelea, humano o no una herida como esa no es pequeña.**-comento el peli azul sin dejar de ver al chico, quien se levantó en un solo pie y volvía a atacar a Loxar.-**Además, es una pelea de dragones. Cualquier intervención sería una mancha a su honor.**

**-Pero...-**ninguno pudo quejarse ya que el ataque de Natsu fue desviado y termino dando con la pared frente a ellos.-**Vale**...

La pelea comenzaba a ganarle al terreno. Juvia, aprovechando la herida de Natsu, hizo varios ataques que le costaba esquivar al chico incapacitándolo de atacar. Aun así no se rendía y cuando ella tomaba una pequeña pausa para recuperar el aliento, el lanzaba lo que tenía.

Juvia esquivo por los pelos una ola de hielo y lanzo otro remolino de agua. Natsu sin moverse lo congelo y usándolo de apoyo dio un salto hacia el frente con el puño en hielo. Un rayo cayó y pudieron escuchar el grito de Juvia al ser impactada. Jeral y Lucy se asomaron para ver como la chica estaba arrodillada en el suelo ligeramente chamuscada, mientras Natsu se sujetaba el brazo mirándoselo extrañado.

-**Qué sucedió?-**pregunto Lucy sorprendida

**-Creo que el rayo les dio a ambos... Solo que al ella ser de agua, le afecto mas**.-comunico Jeral con calma.

**-Juvia...no puede... moverse...-**dijo la chica en voz baja.

**-Entonces levántate hasta el final.-**indicó Natsu con pesadez.-**Ambos estamos exhaustos, pero creo que podemos dar el último golpe...-**Juvia alzo la vista a esos fríos ojos verdes.

**-Por que trata así a Juvia? Juvia sabe cómo trata al resto del mundo...-**pregunto extrañada. Para sorpresa de todos, Natsu sonrió.

**-Tal vez porque me recuerdas a mí**-le dijo como si nada.- **Ahora, levántate**.-dicho eso le tendió la mano. La chica lo miro sorprendida y alzo la suya para aceptar...

-**KYAAAA!-**ambos miraron arriba del cráter, solo para ver como una...planta? alzaba a Lucy en el aire. Jeral estaba luchando con unas más que al parecer querían agarrarlo igual.-**Suéltame, estúpido vegetal!**

**-Lucy...**-dijo Natsu desviando su atención a la chica. Luego miro alrededor**-Azuma...**

**-Pero... él no estaba en la pelea...**

**-Y tú crees que a Hades le importa?-**pregunto el chico con desprecio.-**El solo quiere conseguir lo que quiere, como si un niño mimado se tratase. Y José va por el mismo camino**

"_Atácalo. Atácalo_" dijo una voz burlona en el viento. "_Véncelo, ahora_"

**-Joseph-sama?-**pregunto Juvia, pero nadie contesto. Natsu abrió la boca, pero Lucy grito cuando la rama la estelo contra la copa de un árbol. El chico apretó los dientes.

-**Has lo que tengas que hacer**.-le dijo firmemente. Juvia no se movió.-**Muévete, antes de que Lucy salga lastimada.**

**-Pero...**

**-Solo hazlo**.-Juvia lo miro a él y luego a los rehenes... Se puso en pie con los ojos cerrados, tomando una decisión.

**-Juvia lo hará**.-contesto mirándolo a los ojos, dejando al chico sorprendido.- **Juvia no dejara que nadie interfiera en la pelea**.-Y dicho eso lanzo un ataque cuchilla a la rama que sostenía a Lucy, quien casi cayo contra el suelo, si Natsu no hubiese aprovechado el agua de la lluvia para hacer una especie de cojín de nieve. Ambos atacaron las ramas de Jeral dejándolo libre.

-**Sabes que pagaras por esto**-le dijo Natsu a su adversaria, mientras Jeral iba a socorrer a Lucy.

-**Juvia lo sabe.-**acepto con tranquilidad.-**Volvamos a nuestra pelea, Natsu-kun.-**El chico la miro sorprendido, pero sonrió.

**-Hecho Juvia**.-Y ambos se separaron para correr en dirección al otro con su ataque preparado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Ya termino?-**interrogo Levy sin quitarse la mano del rostro.

**-Míralo tú misma**-le contesto el peli negro con una sonrisa socarrona. Así lo hizo y se encontró con que, desde sus posiciones, todos los científicos veían estupefactos, como Natsu colocaba a la inconsciente Juvia en el suelo con delicadeza y se levantaba mirando desafiante al cielo, para después hacerle una señal a ella, poniendo una mano en su pecho y mostrando un signo con los dedos.

-**No...No es... Esto es...-**la voz del presentador estaba asombrada.-**Ha ganado... Sa...Salamander ha ganado. Ya... están... Los... tres... ESTO FUE EPICO!-** la multitud ovaciono en las bocinas, dándole tiempo a Levy de saltar a abrazar a Gajeel de la alegría- **ESTO... NO TIENE PRESEDENTES... Pero lo Han logrado! Damas y Caballeros los ganadores de esta batalla campal! Sin importar el orden ya que dudo que peleen…**\- comento mientras la pantalla mostraba como Jeral y Lucy bajaban donde Natsu y ella le saltaba al cuello.-**Salamander! Star Bunny! Y... Siegrein!**

**-Debemos irnos antes de que perdamos el bote**-comunico Gajeel al notar que la chica no lo soltaba. Ella asintió y tras un último vistazo al cristal, se colaron por la ahora abierta puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La luz lleno la misma sala del principio, dejando a nuestros héroes en el suelo. Natsu soltó un quejido de dolor y se sentó agarrándose la pierna. Lucy se puso a su lado a ayudarlo mientras miraba desafiante a las personas ante ellos.

**-Vaya... vaya... vaya**-hablo Hades calmadamente.-**Veo que... venciste a la dragona.**

**-Se llama Juvia.-**le contradijo el chico ignorando el dolor de su pierna.-**Por que la has traído?**

**-Quien sabe... Tal vez quería probar algo o tal vez ha llegado la hora**.-todos se tensaron-**Los dos sabemos que se acaba el tiempo. Y a mi favor puedo decir que todavía no he sacado mi carta del triunfo. Además... ya todas las piezas están su lugar.**

**-Eres el ser más retorcido del universo y sus dimensiones alternas**.-le comunico Natsu mientras Lucy evitaba que se levantase. Hades lo miro con superioridad.

**-En este juego los dos sabemos que el alfil ha caído. Ya sabes que pieza viene después**\- dicho eso desapareció. Ultear y Meredy miraron al Dragneel fijamente.

-**Disfruta tu tiempo... Mientras puedas**-rio Ultear con una sádica sonrisa. Meredy lo miro desdeñosa. Ambas se retiraron. La chica se quedó mirando la puerta enojada, mientras la luz los cubría. La chica miro al peli rosa preocupada

**-Ellos...**

**-No te preocupes**-indico con voz cansina-**Están aquí**.-La luz los envolvió por completo, llevándolos frente a la cabaña del peli rosa.- **Aun no**.-dijo al aire mientras trataba de ponerse en pie. Lucy le coloco el brazo sobre sus hombros.-**Puedo solo.**

**-Si claro**.-comento desdeñosa, mientras se acercaba al lugar y abría la puerta.-**Donde...**

**-Entra.-**comento Natsu dejando un espacio para que pasase. Los dos entraron y la puerta se cerró. EL chico se apoyó en la pared hasta llegar a la silla**.-Mierda...-**dijo tocándose la pierna. Miro a un rincón del lugar y de la nada surgieron Levy y Gajeel, aunque el la cargaba a ella a caballito.-**Acuéstala en la cama. Lucy me pasas el... Gracias**.-agradeció cuando la chica le entrego el botiquín.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, en los que Levy descansaba y Lucy trataba de curar la herida de Natsu, Gajeel se dignó a hablar

**-Que fue todo eso?**

**-Si lograste ver la pelea, sabrás que eso fue justo lo que fue**.-comunico el chico con normalidad**.-Creo que eso es todo Lucy.**

-**Ya, me refiero a la pelea con la chica esa**.-le corto el rollo el pelinegro.-**Por qué tanta formalidad?-**Natsu lo miro de soslayo

-**Ella es como tú y yo, bueno puede que más como tú.**.-le indico con calma.-**En su caso, Descendiente de algún dragón de agua...-**Gajeel lo fulmino con la mirada.-**Sé que quieres respuestas a las preguntas que hay en tu cabeza, pero te ruego esperes otro día...**-dijo cansado.-**Necesito descansar un momento...**

**-Y donde están Happy y Charle?-**pregunto Lucy tratando de evitar el futuro silencio incomodo mirando alrededor.

**-Ellos volvieron a casa**.-aseguro el muchacho.-**Yo los envié ahí... Sabía... que esto no sería nada bueno.**

**-Pero... apenas has visto a Loxar en la mañana!**

**-No fue hoy, se fueron antes de ayer**.-indico con pesadez.-**Ahora... Vayan a sus habitaciones, lleva a la Pomulio, no creo que pueda caminar hasta mañana...**

**-Pero no puedo dejarte solo**.-le aseguro Lucy preocupada**-Estas herido y...**

**-Y nada. Tu también debes descansar.**-aseguro el con suficiencia.-**Ahora, fuera de la cabaña.-**Gajeel lo fulmino con la mirada, pero hizo lo que dijo. Aunque antes de salir miro a Lucy quien asintió, dejándolo suspirando.-**Que...**

**-Ábrete puerta del león dorado, Loki**.-dijo la chica con seguridad. El mencionado apareció en la sala.-**Ya sabes que hacer.**

**-Me parece mala idea**

**-Solo hazlo.-**el espíritu suspiro resignado

**-SI lo dices... Fue tu idea.-**Y antes de que Natsu pudiese preguntar su visión se volvió oscura.

...

* * *

_**Si, ya se que se preguntaran que paso, pero les aseguro que no es tan malo**_

_**Aparte**_

_**Que tal, eh? Tenia dudas de la pelea, pero cuando mis hermanos me dijeron que quedo genial lo deje ser. Espero les haya gustado, pues hasta ahora es mi encuentro favorito. Alguien sorprendido de que Juvia fuese una dragona? **_

_**.**_

_**Que le depara a los chicos? A que se refería Hades? La historia esta a punto de cambiar? Wendy aparecerá? Conoceremos el porque de Grimoire? Pronto sabremos... Solo puedo asegurar, que el capitulo que viene se llama "Descubiertos".**_

_**.**_

_**Espero les haya encantado el capitulo y me dejen su opinión de la pelea, de la batalla y de los datos que he puesto a lo largo y ancho del cap! Por cierto, aun no termino con la historia de Jeral, pues si no se dieron cuenta paso de un Flashback del peliazul al de los dos dragones. Mejor me cayo o daré spoilers...**_

_**.**_

_**Nos leemos próximamente!**_

**_Hasta el próximo cap._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hola Minna!_**

**_Nuevo capitulo de este sensacional fic, que me desvela por las noches..._**

**_Pero no los entretengo mas, disfruten_**

**_FT es del...del... del...Del...DEL... Mangaka Hiro Mashima ( No escribire lo que paso por mi cabeza)_**

* * *

Cap. 19.

Atrapados

.

La cafetería estaba igual de bulliciosa que siempre a la hora del desayuno. En la mesa de siempre se sentaban los grupos de siempre, y eso no era la excepción para los cuatro chicos que miraban la puerta con aburrimiento.

**-Y faltan cinco minutos para las siete**.-dictamino Gray bajando el reloj.-**Creen que llegara el día en que Lucy llegue temprano a la cafetería sin que la hayan llamado o el cabeza de lava tenga que ver?**

**-Siendo sincera, lo dudo un poco.-**comento Levy con un suspiro.- **Y ahora que la mencionas me pregunto en que está metida: Lleva tres días saliendo del colegio a la velocidad de la luz y ayer cuando le lleve el cuaderno que dejo no me dejo pasar a su habitación. Ni siquiera le he podido contar lo que vimos!-**Gajeel la miro de reojo y siguió comiendo como si nada.

**-Tal vez está haciendo algo sobre ya sabes que.-**comento Erza con algo de molestia.-**Sabes que a Natsu no le gusta que nos metamos tanto en ello y tomando en cuenta lo que sucedió en la pelea, puede que esta vez le haya hecho jurar no revelar nada.**

**-Pero aun así nos contaba todo**.-comento Levy con molestia.-**No es que le odie, pero Natsu me cae de la patada. Aunque espero verlo pronto, esa herida no se veía nada bien...**

**-Ya déjalo si? No sé cómo logran que el tema pase de Lucy a la lagartija como si los dos fuesen la misma cosa.**-se quejó Gray con cara de pocos amigos.- **Algún día terminaremos en problemas por mencionarlo** -de los otros no se dijo nada, aunque eso no extrañaba a nadie de Gajeel. Se escucharon pasos y coces en el pasillo y los cuatro miraron a la puerta sabiendo quien iba a aparecer

**-Lu-chan!-**saludo Levy como siempre, a lo que Lucy le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. La rubia miro al lado y se fue por donde vino.-**Eh?**-escucharon movimientos y algunas voces antes de que ella apareciese tirando un brazo. Al rato Lucy se cansó y pateo a su contrincante. Natsu cayó en plancha al suelo con fuerza llamando la atención y el silencio de todo el lugar

**-Lo siento...-**se disculpó Lucy apenada.-**Perdí la paciencia y Creo que se me fue un poco la mano...-** El peli rosa alzo la mirada con incredulidad fingida. Y luego miro a la cafetería con tal mortalidad que cada uno volvió a lo que hacía, con un nuevo tema de conversación.

Natsu se comenzó a incorporar por su cuenta, pero al final tuvo que aceptar la mano de Lucy para ponerse en pie. La chica lo llevo hasta la "casera" quien miraba fijamente el leve cojeo del muchacho, pero lo olvido centrándose en Lucy.

**-Así que él es Natsu.-**le comento con voz clamada.-**Te comento, muchacho, que si no fuera porque Lucy acepto pagar por tu comida, te habría dejado muerto de hambre estos últimos días, y dado que no podías ni moverte tuviste suerte que estuviera de buen humor y te llevara la comida**.-El peli rosa solo la miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero aun así hizo una reverencia.

**-Gracias, señora.**

**-Vaya, al fin alguien con modales**.-dijo la señora con aprobación.-**No hay de qué, pero la próxima vez que quieras tirarte de una ventana para huir de clases asegúrate que haya un árbol debajo, al menos uno can varias ramas..**-Natsu miro a Lucy y ella solo sonrió con pena. La casera le dio a cada uno una bandeja con comida y los mandó a sentarse. Los chicos seguían mirando a Lucy de piedra, menos Gajeel que seguía comiendo su desayuno.

**-Hola chicos**.-saludo con algo de incomodidad por sus caras. Las siguientes reacciones fueron: Erza doblo su cuchara por la mitad, Levy bajo el café que tenía en frente de la cara, Gray miro a Natsu mordazmente y Gajeel... siguió como si nada.

-**Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-**de una vez recrimino Erza muy, muy, MUY molesta.

-**Sabes el riesgo que corres al traer a ese reptil a los dormitorios?-**se quejó Levy mirándola como si estuviese loca.

**-Por qué rayos viniste lagartija?-**se quejó Gray sin dejar de mirar a chico.

**-Yo no quería. Loki me noqueo y cuando desperté estaba en el cuarto de Lucy inmovilizado**-contesto con normalidad.

**-Y no eras tú el que no quería llamar la atención? Por qué rayos no te fuiste.-**Natsu enfrió su mirada y hasta Gray tuvo que admitir que no era buena señal.

**-Les pido por favor no me hagan enojar más de lo que estoy: Lo último que quiero es hacer una tormenta de nieve.**-comento molesto para tomar el contenido de la taza de su bandeja, después de olisquearlo y mirarlo fijamente. El gesto del chico se suavizo-**Sabe bien...Que es?**

**-Es un capuchino... De verdad le debiste caer bien para que te diese uno...-**comento Lucy mirándolo con algo de celos. El chico se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo, ignorando al resto de los muchachos quienes siguieron mortificando a Lucy con preguntas.

**-Dejen a la coneja, no puede hablar de eso aquí**.-les callo Gajeel poniéndose en pie.-**Si lo hizo lo hizo por una razón, así que dejen de tratarla como si fuera una chiquilla que hizo algo malo.**

**-Gajeel...**-comento Lucy sorprendida por su defensa.

**-Ya lo sabias no? por eso estas tan calmado.**

**-Sabía que haría algo estúpido, pero no eso.**-les cortó alejándose.-**Si me disculpan, necesito comprobar algo.-**Y se fue...

**-Y pensar que cuando llegue solo pensé que era un estúpido yanqui-**comento Natsu tomando otro sorbo del capuchino sin mirar al peli negro.

**-Como sabes que Gajeel vino de Estados Unidos?**

**-Se nota al kilometraje.**

**-No cambien de tema.-**los corto Erza poniéndose en pie.- **Vamos, tienen mucho que explicar.-**Natsu siguió comiendo, por lo que ella lo sujeto de la bufanda y lo saco de la silla, pero no conto con que el cayese al suelo en cuanto se encontró de pie. Ante de que alguien comentase algo Natsu se puso de pie y camino por su cuenta a la salida ahora con un marcado cojeo. Agradeció a la casera y se fue, seguido de los chicos.

Caminaron por un largo rato siguiendo a Natsu, quien ahora se encontraba agarrando su pierna con el ceño fruncido. Finalmente terminaron en un bosquecillo cercano a los dormitorios, donde todos sintieron el momento en que la magia del chico rodeo el lugar justo cuando volteo a ver a los chicos.

**-Están locos o qué? Les dije claramente que no mencionaran nada de eso en público**.-comento molesto mientras se recostaba en un árbol. Los muchachos lo miraron un tanto apenados.

**-Lo sentimos, pero fue un gran impacto. TU mismo nos dijiste que nunca entrarías en los sitios donde frecuentaban "humanos"**-contesto Erza haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

**-Y así seria, pero no miento cuando digo que Lucy me obligo-** le dijo incomodo pero aun molesto.

**-Vaya, al fin te pago con la misma moneda.**-ironizo Gray con algo de razón. Natsu balbuceo en burla, pero se volvió a sujetar la pierna.

**-Todavía te duele?-**pregunto Lucy por fin. Natsu fulmino a Erza con la mirada.

**-No, pero es algo incómodo caminar.**

**-Lo siento.-**Comento la pelirroja algo apenada, pero se recompuso y lo miro fijamente.-**Levy nos contó cómo les fue en la pelea... Por qué se quedaban hablando tanto?**

**-Ella y yo debíamos saldar unas cuentas**.-contesto sin entrar en detalles.- **Lo logramos y me alegro comprobar que no es tan mala como pensé.**

**-Es por eso que hiciste el Salutem Ignis cuando ganaste?-**Natsu miro a la peli celeste sorprendido.-**Es que era fácil de reconocer...**

**-Que es el...**

**-Sí, es por eso**.-le corto el peli rosa con calma mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a andar más recuperado.-**Si no nos damos prisa van a sospechar más de lo que ya han hecho, no quiero problemas...**

**-Y por qué ese cristal reacciono contigo?**-interrogo Levy ya vencida por la curiosidad . EL chico se detuvo y se dio la vuelta lentamente como, procesando lo que acababa de oír.

-**A que te refieres?-**Todos miraron a Levy, quien se sintió más pequeña de lo que era.

-**Cuando Gajeel y yo nos fuimos de la sala, deambulamos un rato por ese lugar y...-**le conto todo lo vivido desde su punto de vista. A cada palabra que salía de su boca el ceño de Natsu se hacía cada vez más fruncido, hasta que llego a la pate donde ese cristal comenzó a reaccionar con algo en la que el chico la agarro de los hombros tan rápido que parecía que no tenía ningún problema de salud.

**-En dónde? Como llegaron ahí? Estaba cerca o lejos? De qué color eran los pasillos? Como...**

**-Natsu, cálmate, estas asfixiando a Levy**!-le grito Lucy apartándolo con cuidado, mientras los otros dos agarraban protectoramente a la peli celeste. El peli rosa se soltó de Lucy y se movió los cabellos molesto.

-**Todo este tiempo estaba en el mismo lugar y yo... yo...-**respiro profundamente.-**Hades no haría algo tan estúpido. Pero la celda era la misma. A menos... que... Sí, es posible. Pero porque yo no...**

**-Que tanto murmuras cabeza de lava?-**le soltó el Fullbuster entre molesto y preocupado, pero el chico le ignoro.

**-Debió ser por eso... El lugar debía estar resguardado y por eso no lo sentí, pero aun no me explico cómo llegaron tan fácilmente...A no ser...-** Natsu alzo la cabeza y miro a los chicos con la preocupación pintada en todo su rostro.- **No... No es cierto.**

**-Vaya, ataste los cabos sueltos más lento de lo que pensé**.-se escuchó una voz femenina en el claro.-**Aunque si tomamos en cuenta tu estado tanto físico como mental, es algo comprensible...**

**-Ultear...-**comento Lucy reconociendo la voz de inmediato. Erza miro alrededor con avidez y Gray se puso en pose de pelea. Levy sujeto su lápiz con algo de temor... Las sombras del lugar se reunieron y en menos de un segundo se vieron rodeados por casi una treintena de personas. Ultear y su fiel compañera Meredy se encontraban al frente del grupo. La morena los miraba con una sonrisa.

**-Así que si estaban enterados**.-comunico con una pequeña sonrisa. Natsu la miro molesto.-**Eso facilita las cosas...**-Miro al peli rosa con burla.-**Deberíamos agradecerte por presentarnos tan buen equipo.**

**-No los tocaras Ultear.**-le comunico Natsu encendiendo su puño. La mujer rio.

-**Desde cuando dejaste tu odio a los humanos? Creí que nunca confiarías en esa "especie", o me equivoco**?-comento con duda.-**Pero basta de charla, tenemos una agenda apretada.-**Miro a sus acompañantes.-**Atrápenlos**.-Todos se tiraron a tacar a los chicos, pero ellos no se quedaron atrás.

Gray atacaba ya sea a puño limpio o con hielo, Erza hizo aparecer una espada y les sacaba la madre a todos. Levy y Lucy comenzaron a luchar espalda contra espalda. Ultear lanzo su esfera directamente a Natsu, pasando en medio de las peleas, pero el chico hizo un fluido movimiento en el que solo pudieron distinguir el azul de sus llamas y un leve destello dorado.

Una gran nube de polvo se irguió en el campo de batalla, cubriéndolo todo... Y cuando se dispersó no había mas rastro de los chicos que un hoyo en el lugar donde estaban. Ultear se acercó al lugar donde estaba su esfera congelada y noto algo que le dejo complacida. Rompió la esfera para liberarla y la reconstruyo aparte.

**-Encuéntrenlos, en su condición no pudo llevarlos lejos.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Que rayos?**-se quejó Gray en cuanto Virgo lo soltó. La mucama lo ignoro completamente y miro a Natsu, quien soltó a Levy y a Lucy y se recostó de un árbol.-**Oigan, explíquense!**

**-Ouji-sama, le ruego no me llame otra vez en su condición... Leo le ayudara, no se sobre esfuerce**.-comento haciendo una ligera reverencia mientras se desvanecía. Natsu suspiro pesadamente sujetándose la pierna

**-Por qué nos sacaste de ahí?-**se quejó Gray de nuevo mirándolo enojado.-**Íbamos ganando!**

**-No te diste cuenta, cierto?**-pregunto Natsu sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro, aunque sus ojos demostraban cansancio.

**-Cuenta de qué?**

**-Gray.**-llamó Erza. El chico la miro y ella le mostro el mango de una oxidada espada.

-**Esa es...**

**-También había derretido tu hielo**.-informo Lucy con algo de pena.- **Y logro que Levy-chan se torciera el tobillo desestabilizando el terreno**, **todo en menos de un segundo.**-añadió. **Todos miraron a Levy quien estaba vendando el área afectada con una venda que convoco.**

**-Pero... como pudo.**

**-Su magia...-**comenzó Natsu callándose un momento para fruncir el ceño.-**Su magia controla el tiempo... Todo aquello que no posea vida o consciencia se ve afectado...Ugh.**-Finalmente se dejó caer por el tronco.

-**Qué te pasa?-**pregunto Erza levantándose. El chico negó con la cabeza, pero Lucy le aparto la mano del pantalón... El cual tenía una mancha oscura que se extendía poco a poco por la tela...-**No la habías quemado?**

**-Trata de quemar fuego con hielo y me dices como te va**.-ironizo volviendo a taparse la herida.-**Lucy no me dejo salir de su habitación hasta que cicatrizase un poco... El movimiento de antes me costó demasiado.**

**-Pero... Pero..**.-intento decir la rubia.

-**Eso puede esperar.-** le corto Natsu poniéndose en pie con el apoyo del árbol, a pesar de las quejas de los demás.-**Deben salir de la barrera que cubre este lugar...**

**-No quiero refutar tu argumento.**-comenzó a decir Levy usando a Lucy como muleta**.-Pero yo he salido muchas veces de estos terrenos y nunca sentí o vi alguna barrera.**

**-No es el hecho de sentirla o verla... Y cuando salen estudiantes la desactivan**.-le comento Natsu con obviedad.-**Ahora si intentas salir de aquí debes evitar una muralla invisible que lanza descargas anti mágicas y envía una señal directa a Grimoire... Créeme que no es fácil evadirlos sin magia.**

**-Me suena que lo intentaste**.-ironizo Gray con obviedad.-**Pero es lo mejor ya que si mal no recuerdo el otro camino es directo a ser un esclavo**.-para su sorpresa Natsu rio.

**-Me alegra no ser el único que lo ve de esa forma**.-comento resbalando un poco.-**No deben tardar, así que váyanse o los atraparan.**

**-Como que váyanse?**-se quejó Erza.-**Iras con nosotros, quieras o no.**

**-Seré sincero: En este estado soy más carga que ayuda y no pueden llevarse a dos personas.-**dijo señalándose a el mismo y a Levy.-**que apenas y se tienen en pie en una persecución a muerte**.-nadie refuto eso.-**Ahora deben irse antes que...**

**-Los encontramos!**-los cinco miraron hacia el origen de las voces, viendo como un par de rayos mágicos volaban hacia ellos. Gray hizo un escudo que los detuvo y lanzo un ataque que congelo a los que los delataron.

**-Váyanse**.-comento Natsu mirando el lugar.-**Vendrán mas de los que había.**

**-No te dejaremos**.-le corto Lucy decidida.

-**Eso es suicidio. No deberían quedarse.**

**-Y tú no te vas a quedar para ayudarnos un poco, eh?-**Natsu la miro sorprendido, pero lego miro un punto a su izquierda y dando un pequeño salto tiro a Lucy y a Levy al suelo. Lucy evito caer sobre su amiga y se levantó rápidamente para ver como Natsu chocaba contra un árbol y quedaba inmóvil en el suelo.

**-Creí que era silenciosa**.-comunico Meredy apareciendo entre los arboles.-**Lo bueno es que le di**.-miro a los lacayos que comenzaron a salir de todas partes.-**Llévenselos, pueden serle útiles al maestro**.-Los chicos se defendieron del ataque de esos sujetos, que ya no eran treinta, sino que los tenían rodeados una centena de hombres.

Erza invocaba espadas que atacaban también en el aire, Gray congelaba todo y Lucy había invocado a Taurus para pelear. Levy defendía a sus amigos y así misma desde su incomoda posición.

**-Alto.-**dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Los cuatro miraron atrás para ver como Ultear sujetaba a un inconsciente Natsu por el cuello con un cuchillo cerca del mismo.-**Deténganse o ya verán.**

**-Natsu!**-susurro Lucy muy preocupada. Taurus la miro a ella y luego al chico y desapareció por su cuenta.-**Nos rendimos, pero déjalo ir.-**Erza y Gray se miraron, bajando la guardia en el acto. Levy guardo su lápiz…

**-SI insisten.**-se burló la mujer soltando al chico y pateándolo hacia ellos, dejando un pequeño amino se sangre.-**Pero yo no daría mi vida por un lastre como él.**

**-Que le hicieron?-**les recrimino Erza al notar que el chico apenas respiraba.

-**La magia de Meredy ataca directamente los puntos de dolor de su oponente**.-contesto Ultear con orgullo, para alegría de la peli rosada.-**Digamos que el no pudo resistir demasiado.**

**-Son...-**comenzó a mentar Gray, pero un sujeto lo agarro rápidamente.

-**Llévenselos**.-repitió Ultear las palabras de Meredy. Mientras todos desaparecían en sombras ella sonrió aprobatoriamente a Meredy. Ninguna noto como otra sombra se sumaba al viaje

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lo primero que Natsu sintió al despertar fue un terrible dolor de cabeza, seguido del remitente dolor en la pierna. Abrió lo ojos lentamente, parpadeando para que lo que lo rodaba dejase de estar borroso.

-**Vaya al fin despertó.**-escucho una voz que no pudo identificar.-**Meredy, parece que todavía no está del todo consiente. Podrías?**

**-Sí, Ultear**.-Una corriente de dolor envolvió a Natsu por completo, haciéndolo no solo levantarse sino que al intentar incorporarse unas correas que lo mantenían quieto se tensasen haciéndole un poco más de daño. Natsu miro alrededor y noto, para desagrado suyo, que estaba en esa detestable sala...

-**Que le hiciste a los otros, vieja bruja?**-pregunto fulminando a Ultear con la mirada. Otra onda de dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos.

**-Meredy.**

**-Se me paso...**-el chico fulmino a la peli rosa con la mirada, pero volvió a ver a Ultear cuando ella se acercó.

**-Donde están los chicos?**-pregunto fríamente. Ella rio.

-**Bueno, sobre eso tengo que agradecerte. Fuiste el perfecto señuelo para que fuesen capturados**. **Si te hubieses ido como sé que tenías paneado, hubiese sido más difícil.-**contesto esperando ver su reacción. El rostro serio del chico no cambio, pero su mirada brillo multicolor**.- Tranquilo, no les haremos nada por ahora... En especial a tu amiga estelar.**

**-Déjalos fuera de esto. No son personas que puedas obligar a trabajar para ti.**-le comento despectivo. La mujer asintió pero sacando un cuchillo de su capa se lo lanzo como un dardo, atinando a darle en el antebrazo, más el no hizo ninguna señal de sentirlo.

-**Tienes razón**.-finalmente hablo-**Pero son personas que mantendrían a otra sujetas... Esa chica pequeña, la de cabellera celeste**.-Natsu la miro.-**Su novio es como tú, no? Otro dragón en nuestras filas nunca está de más. Y ese chico desnudista le agrada demasiado a tu nueva amiga...**

**-Que le han hecho a Juvia?**

**-No te interesa... EN que me quede? A si... La pelirroja.**-se contestó a sí misma, sorprendiendo al chico.-**De veras creíste que ella estaba en la academia por simple coincidencia? Jeral puede ser un rebelde, pero con ella es el más dócil de los gatos. Y finalmente nuestra amiga rubia...-**Natsu gruño.-**Ves? Ya tienes tu respuesta. Tenerla a ella es matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.**

**-Eres una mal**..-Natsu apretó los dientes para ahogar el grito que casi da al sentir cada parte de su cuerpo arder y no en fuego.

-**Meredy...**

**-Fue accidental.**

**-Nadie te cree**-le soltó Natsu en lo que Ultear se acercaba a arrancarle el cuchillo, causando que un pequeño gemido de dolor saliese de sus labios.

-**El maestro te necesita, por eso no podemos... aligerar tu existencia.**-le comento la morena pasando e filo del cuchillo por el brazo del muchacho.-**Podemos conversar, Pero me puedo divertir un rato... Y de paso asustar a tus amigos… Están en el piso de abajo, sabes?**-Termino tornado el cuchillo directo a la pierna herida del chico mientras Meredy le volvía a inducir dolor.

**-aAAAAAAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHGgghghhgggghhhhhhhhhhhghh**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**-NATSU!**-grito Lucy al escuchar el grito del chico.-**Vamos, quítense**.-comento luchando con las cadenas que la mantenían atada.-**Ustedes, monstruos!**-le grito a la puerta donde escucho las risas de las personas que los custodiaban.

**-Rayos, parecen que no permiten hacer magia**.-comento Gray analizando los tramos de metal.-**Necesitaremos algo resistente para romperlas...**

**-Gajeel..**.-se escuchó el sollozo de Levy, pensando en lo que les dijeron. Erza en cambio siguió con los ojos cerrados tratando de digerir lo escuchado. Otro grito de Natsu, seguido de una maldición de su parte de escucho.

**-Lo van a matar..**.-comento Lucy preocupada.-**Rayos... Debemos salir de aquí...**

**-Oye…-se escuchó la voz de uno de los sujetos.-Crees que podamos divertimos un rato con los prisioneros?**

**-Hades-sama lo prohibió. Las únicas que pueden entrar son Ultear y la mocosa.**

**-Bueno… Ella está algo ocupada… Y ya sabes, Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente…**

**-Buena idea…Quienes son ustedes? Que qui…**

Se escucharon unos golpes y varios quejidos al otro lado de la puerta, llamando la atención de todos. Los cuatro miraron el metal expectantes, hasta que el mismo siendo traspasado y luego tirado abajo les dio un pequeño salto.

**-Necesitan una puerta nueva si van a quedar aquí, pero yo no lo sugeriría.**-comento una persona entrando con otras como si fuese su casa. Lucy sonrió abiertamente, Gray puso una sonrisa de burla, Levy abrió los ojos y Erza... solo sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

* * *

_**Listo!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado mucho... Quien fue a salvar a los chicos? Me imagino que todos sabran la respuesta, pero dejenme darles otro spoiler: Alguien nuevo aparece. De que bando? Ya sabran...**_

**_Y que opinan de la historia? Sus comentarios me animan a seguir, especialmente ahora que publicar es una odisea... Asi que pregunto..._**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_._**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_Ciao_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hola Minna!_**

**_Uf... Mi mente estaba en otro sitio, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de Secreto de un Extraño!_**

**_Se que les encantara._**

**_FT es de MASHIMA. Disfuten la trama!_**

* * *

Cap. 20

Despertar en la boca del lobo

...

Lo primero que hizo Levy al saberse liberada fue abrazar a su novio y darle un largo y apasionado beso, mientras Juvia seguía tratando de liberar a Gray y Lucy se mantenía al margen del asunto, sobándose sus doloridas muñecas. Mientras... Un incómodo silencio se había formado entre cierta pelirroja y cierto peli azul, ambos incapaces de saber que decir después de tantos años...

**-Al fin...-**suspiro Gray en cuanto se vio libre.-**Gracias...Eh...Juvia?**

**-De nada**.-acepto con una sonrisa, que hizo que el chico se levantase rápidamente.-**Natsu-kun está en el piso de arriba, pero si quieren irse la salida está más cerca.**

**-Debemos ir a por Natsu**.-aclaro Lucy seria, llamando la atención de todos, pero con la vista fija en el techo-**No podemos dejarlo en manos de Hades...**

**-No quiero ser negativo Lucy, pero sus custodias son Ultear y Meredy**.-comento Jeral con seriedad, retirando la mirada de Erza por primera vez desde que llego.-**Ellas no son simples guardias, por algo son parte de los siete.**

**-Siete que?-**pregunto Gray perdido. Luego miro a la feliz pareja, que seguían pegados como anguilas-**Y ustedes lean un poco la situación!**

**-No seas amargado**.-le riño Gajeel soltado a Levy.-**Bueno, ahora qué?**

**-Lucy-san quiere ir por Natsu-kun, al igual que Juvia**.-contesto Juvia mirando alrededor.- **Debemos darnos prisa, pronto llegaran los refuerzos** **y con ellas dos es suficiente**.-Lucy la miro sorprendida. El aspecto de Juvia todavía era serio, pero seguía con la misma rasgada ropa que llevaba cuando termino la pelea. Estaría realmente bien?- **Ustedes que deciden?**

**-La lagartija me cae mal, pero no puedo dejarlo así**.-comento Gray con molestia. Los demás asintieron, menos Erza que seguía en la luna.-**Vamos a ayudarle. Ustedes son de aquí, vayan adelante.**\- Juvia asintió y se retiró arrastrando a Gray consigo, mientras Jeral le dedico una última mirada a Erza y salió, seguido de la pareja de tortolos. Lucy iba a salir, pero Erza le cortó el paso.

**-Lo conocías. Por qué no... No lo..-**comento con voz seria. Lucy la miro sin entender... Hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza, pero negó con la cabeza, ese no era el momento.

**-Erza**.-dijo con firmeza.-**Las dos queremos respuestas, pero este ni es el momento ni el lugar... Yo comprendo apenas un poco más que tú, así que te ruego no te alteres y nos ayudes como la firme líder que siempre has sido**.-La pelirroja alzo la mirada mirándola a los ojos, después de un rato sonrió.

**-Discúlpame, me descoloque un poco..**.-comento saliendo junto a ella. Corrieron un poco y se encontraron a los chicos a los pies de una pequeña escalera.-**Por aquí podemos llegar?**

**-Si no me equivoco nos dejara justo al lado.**-contesto Jeral, recibiendo una mirada e la pelirroja.-**Debemos tener cautela... Si Ultear nota nuestra presencia, podría hacernos caer varios pisos...**

**-Que tan grande es este lugar?**

**-Enorme**-comento Gajeel recordando su paseo.

**-Por ello es que debemos tener cuidado... No hagan ruido**.-Se escuchó un gruñido nada humano.

**-No creo que nos escuche con la bestia que tiene al lado...-**comento Gray con una gota.

**-No la conoces como deberías**.-aseguro Jeral comenzando a subir, seguido del resto. Llegaron a un largo pasillo, donde escuchaban varios sonidos metálicos y... quejidos de dolor.-**Cuidado**.-repitió el peli azul iniciando una callada caminata hacia la puerta más cercana, donde podían escuchar unas voces.

**-Repito. Dime donde está.**

**-Igual que las ultimas cuatrocientas veces, No te diré ni rábano.**-quejido de dolor

**-Creo que deberías moderar un poco la fuerza, Ultear... A penas está consciente.**

**-No seas tan suave, Meredy**

**-Hazle caso a tu mama…-**quejido.

**-Le están interrogando?**-pregunto Levy por lo bajo asustada.

**-Yo diría torturando**.-comento Lucy preocupada.-**Que haremos?**

**-Fácil**-comunico Gajeel transformando su brazo en u pilar de hierro.-**Tiramos la puerta y las enfrentamos.**

**-No creo que sepas, pero la magia de Ultear puede alterar el tiempo de las cosas.**

**-Pues se jode. Este es mi brazo.**-rio el pelinegro saliendo al ataque antes de que alguien lo detuviese. En cuanto su brazo impacto la puerta el mando a volar directo a la pelinegra, quien al estar desprevenida tuvo que esquivar. Natsu alzo la mirada desde donde lo tenían inmovilizado, se sorprendió un segundo pero se recuperó rápido.

-**Quítense de ahí!-**le grito

-**De que...-**comenzó a quejarse Gajeel, pero gracias a que Levy lo tiro pudo evitar una horda de espadas transparentes que caían en el lugar donde estaba.-**era ESO...**

**-Buen intento, pero no les dará resultado**.-rio Ultear al ver a sus nuevos invitados.-**Meredy.**

**-Si**.-la peli rosa intento hacer un movimiento, pero un látigo de agua la detuvo.-**Juvia...**

**-Juvia no dejara que uses eso. No esta vez**-le callo la peli azul con seriedad. La peli rosa frunció un poco el cejo e invoco sus espadas. La peli negra miro con seriedad a los intrusos y preparo su esfera, al igual que ellos se pusieron en pose de combate. La pelea empezó... Y usándola de distracción, Levy y Lucy fueron a liberar a Natsu, quien ya luchaba con aquellas ataduras que le impedían mover los brazos.

**-Natsu**-saludo Lucy acercándose a ayudar. Una explosión detrás los hizo observar como Gray y Gajeel escapaban de un techo que caía, mientras Erza evitaba las espadas de Meredy y Ultear evadía la rapidez de Jeral, pero ella lo hacía sin ganas... como si estuviese jugando.

-**Suéltame los brazos... Aunque sea uno**.-llamo la atención el peli rosa notando algo que las chicas no veían.-**Vamos...**

**-Pero por que no te sueltas tú?**-interrogo Levy tratando de tirar de ello, pero...-**Quema!**

**-Extraen, limitan y anulan la magia**.-le contesto el chico molesto.-**Mi magia es fuego, por ello están calientes. Pero solo funciona si están todas conectadas.**

**-Entonces es como un circuito cerrado**. **Y cada una de estas es un nodo. SI se rompen, no fluye energía y se detiene…**-comento Lucy con seriedad. Levy asintió de acuerdo con la idea.

**-No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estás hablando, pero espero que si.-**le dijo Natsu serio. Una maldición dicha por Gajeel les dijo a las chicas que se agachasen a tiempo para evitar las espadas de Meredy, aunque una le dio a Natsu en el rostro, cerca del ojo. El chico apretó los dientes, aguantándose el dolor y cerrándolo para que no se manchase con sangre.-**Si atacan desde afuera... Puede servir.-**comento aguantando la respiración.-**Rápido, Ultear va a hacer su movimiento...**

**-Que podemos hacer...-**se preguntó Lucy, luego miro a Levy.-**Levy, no puedes hacer aparecer algo que corte?**

**-Es posible... Déjame pensar...-**la chica se quedó pensativa, mientras la pared de al lado caía.

**-Pues piensa rápido… Esto esta empeorando**

**-Espera no es... Ya sé!**-la chica se alejó un poco.-**Esto puede doler un poco...-**Natsu alzo una ceja no muy convencido.-**Er Sudot!-**El aire alrededor de Levy se arremolino. Lucy entendió y se hizo a un lado, mientras Natsu hacia una mueca de obvia, pero desagradable sorpresa. Levy apunto su mano a las ataduras y unas cuchillas de aire salieron despedidas hacia Natsu...Mientras...

-**Esa bruja me tiene harto**.-comento Gajeel limpiándose el labio que se había cortado. Ultear suspiro aburrida con su esferita en la palma de su mano.

**-Este juego ya se está poniendo aburrido**. -Dijo mirando a Meredy, quien estaba en una lucha justo con Juvia, aunque la peli azul estaba muy cansada.-**Meredy, deja de jugar.**

**-Si Ultear**.-La joven creo unos rayos en su mano que le dieron de lleno a Juvia, pero por ello no pudo evitar un ataque de la dragona que la envió directamente a la pared. Juvia cayó con el resto...Y la morena sonrió.

**-Flash Forward!**-comento mientras la cantidad de sus esferas se multiplicaba. Los muchachos se pusieron en pose de defensa... Pero no fue necesario. Las esferas a alta velocidad entraron en un muro de fuego azul repentino, apareciendo la real totalmente congelada. Ultear abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ella ya estaba rodeada por ese mismo fuego, al igual que Meredy.

-**Déjalos** -Natsu apretó el puño haciendo que las llamas se juntasen más a la mujer. Ella le miro con una sonrisa burlona.

**\- Vaya... Vaya... Sabes qué significa esto, verdad?**-El chico solo la miro con sus ojos oscuros.-**Hmm...Nada mal, al fin te muestras como eres.-**La mujer comenzó a oscurecerse mientras miraba a los demás, en especial a Lucy.- **No crean que les ayude por que sean importantes para él. Solo son peones en su lado del tablero... Se ganaron cinco minutos... Después, no tendrán descanso**.-Y tanto ella como Meredy desaparecieron.

Natsu aflojo el brazo haciendo que desapareciese el fuego pero también comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Lucy lo noto y lo sujeto a tiempo para que no cayese, preocupando a todos. Lo recostaron en el suelo y le miraron fijamente. Aparte del reciente corte cerca del ojo, la herida en su pierna ya no era un agujero, ahora era todo un tajo vertical y largo. Tenía varios cortes en distintas partes del cuerpo, además de la marca que hicieron los sujetadores al sostenerlo. Y para terminar... Le faltaba un dedo.

**-Lo han usado de afilador de cuchillos**.-comento Gray haciendo una mueca de dolor al verle la pierna y la mano-**No creo que pueda huir con eso...**

**-Juvia puede hacer algo de magia curativa... Pero ella no cree que Juvia pueda hacer mucho en este momento**.-comunico la peli azul cabizbaja.

**-Aunque sea algo es algo**.-le dijo Lucy con seriedad.-**No podemos dejarlo más aquí. Y menos en este estado**-Juvia la miro y asintió. Sus manos se volvieron cristalinas y brillaron un poco. Miro al chico y luego a Lucy.

**-Va a dolerle.-**aseguro tapando la herida de la pierna... El chico tembló, pero no hizo nada más. La peli azul se quedó ahí cuidando su labor mientras los chicos vigilaban la puerta y Lucy trataba de detener el sangrado del ojo del chico. Natsu murmuro algo por lo bajo y abrió los ojos.

-**Natsu... Cómo te sientes?**

**-Ustedes son unos completos idiotas.**

**-Tomare eso como "Estoy bien"**-se burló Lucy con una miro a Juvia.-**Puede sentarse?-** La muchacha negó pero al rato el brillo de sus manos desaprecio y estas dejaron de ser de agua. Después del tratamiento la herida no solo estaba limpia, sino que había dejado de sangrar y se veía algo mejor... algo...

**-Deberíamos cerrarla por si vuelve a abrirse.**-comento Levy no muy segura. Lucy asintió y se arrancó un trozo de la falda.-**Sabes que podía llamar vendas.**

**-Debemos ahorrar magia en situaciones como esta. O al menos es siempre lo que me dices, no Natsu?**-Aseguro la chica vendando el muchacho, el cual la miro molesto. Cuando termino Natsu intento levantarse, pero solo dejaron que se sentara.

**-Son unas pesadas**.-comento molesto. Miro a cada uno de ellos con molestia. Todos, menos Lucy y Juvia lo miraban en busca de una explicación.-**Si quieren que desmienta o afirme lo que digo Ultear pueden esperar sentados. Tengo otras cosas que hacer, igual que ustedes.**

**-De que rayos hablas? Hay que encontrar la salida.**-le corto el rollo Gajeel molesto. Natsu lo miro un rato y luego a la entrada. Al rato se levantó, negando toda ayuda.

**-Tengo que revisar este lugar para encontrar algo que busco**.-contesto con simpleza.

**-TU hermana o ese cristal?-**pregunto Levy curiosa, recibiendo una muy enojada mirada de dragón.

**-No les interesa**.-afirmo.-**Ustedes deben encontrar una salida y ocultarse. No pueden volver a... lo normal para ustedes ahora que se opusieron a Grimoire.**

**-Como estas tan seguro de ello?**-pregunto Erza desconfiada.

**-Tiene razón-**le contesto Jeral sin mirarla, no directamente.-**Una vez que alguien planta cara, debe permanecer en las sombras... Nadie puede reconocerte... Tienes manos hasta en el mismísimo infierno.**

**-Pero como van a salir de aquí?-**Todos miraron a Lucy.

**-Van?-**pregunto Natsu alzando una ceja.-**A donde crees que vas?-**Ella lo miro desafiante.

**-No te voy a dejar solo en esas condiciones.**-aseguro con firmeza haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.- **Y no puede hacerme cambiar de opinión.**

**-No te dejare...-**La puerta se cerró por completo, sin que nadie la accionara... Tomándolos por sorpresa.

**-Cinco Minutos. Se acabó el descanso**-se escuchó la cantarina voz de Ultear en la habitación. El piso comenzó a temblar... para después comenzar a caerse.-**Divertíos...**

**-Debes estar bromeando**.-se quejó Gray mientras se quedaban sin espacio. Entonces todos se vieron cayendo en picada por varios sitios que no conocían, que no reconocían. Adentrándose más y más en la base...

El primero en tocar fondo fue Gajeel, encima de él cayo Gray, después Lucy, Erza, Jeral y Juvia se transformó en agua y los mojo cuando cayó, para reaparecer en otro lado como si nada. Natsu cayó de pie, pero tuvo que apoyarse en una rodilla cuando perdió el equilibrio.

**-Este lugar parece conocido...-**comento Levy mirando alrededor. Gajeel tuvo un tic en el ojo.

**-QUITENSE DE MI ESPALDA!-**Cuando todos estuvieron de pie se quedó mirando alrededor.-**Este sitio apesta...**

**-Te acabas de enterar o vale la ironía?-**todos miraron a Gray con molestia, pero de inmediato tuvieron que dispersarse por un rayo de luz que paso entre ellos. Estaban en una intersección... o lo que quedaba de una, y los estaban atacando desde el frente, la izquierda y arriba. Tuvieron que refugiarse entre los escombros para evitar el ataque.

**-Podemos acabar con ellos.-**observo Gajeel con superioridad, pero Juvia lo detuvo**.-Que haces mujer?**

**-Esa caída nos envió muy lejos de nuestro destino**.-comunico la chica con seriedad.-**Si va a gastar magia, que sea para algo útil, como encontrar un camino.**-El pelinegro rezongo y bajo el brazo.

**-Que podemos hacer?-**pegunto Levy mirando a todos lados.

**-Chicos, por aquí!-**llamo Erza señalando una vía libre a su derecha. Todos la siguieron y echaron a correr por el desierto pasillo. Natsu lo hacia apoyándose en la pared, pero manteniendo el ritmo. Llegaron a otra intersección y cuando iban a tomar un camino unas raíces surgieron de la nada y sujetaron a Levy y a Lucy. Natsu alzo una ceja.

**-Kyyy...**

**-No otra vez!-**se quejó la rubia pateando la cosa que le sujetaba. Un tajo de la espada de Gajeel y se vieron libres. Aun así comenzaron a escucharse los pasos de sus perseguidores- **Aléjense de esas, vamos por el otro lado**.-Todos siguieron el camino libre, pero los ceños de Erza, Jeral y Natsu se fruncieron un poco. Después de otro rato llegaron a una intersección en cruz.

**-A la izquierda se llega a la escalera!-**informo Juvia haciendo que todos se moviesen en esa dirección... Para después tener que correr a la derecha esquivando un centenar de rayos de luz.

**-A alguien les parece extraño que siempre haya un camino libre?-**interrogo Gray mientras corrían. Por cuarta vez se encontraron en esa situación.

**-A mí lo que me parece extraño es que ya he caminado por aquí**.-respondió Gajeel ya cabreado. Natsu lo miro y luego a Levy, quien se veía nerviosa. Dieron un giro en una esquina y se encontraron con más guardias y alguien que ya estaba demasiado cabreado.

**-Los voy a matar.**

**-Ya nadie te teme Zancrow**.-soltó Lucy con molestia, recibiendo miradas sorpresivas de todos... Y haciendo que Natsu soltara un bufido de fastidio. Si Gray no hubiese creado un escudo a tiempo todos hubiesen terminado fritos... Intentaron volver por donde venían, pero también había enemigos**...-Estamos Rodeados...**

**-Aquí hay una puerta**.-señalo Erza intentando abrirla, finalmente la ayudaron Jeral y Juvia. Pero lo que había detrás de ella un gran foso oscuro... El canal de un elevador.

**-Era por aquí...-**comento Levy reconociéndolo. Natsu rio por lo bajo.

**-Nos estaban guiando... Bueno.. Sigamos este juego. Adentro**.-Ordeno concentrando magia.

**-Estás loco? Ahí abajo no hay salida**.-le dijo Gray atacando y protegiendo.

-**Habrá una**.-dijo Natsu colocando sus manos en el suelo congelándolo. Todos los presentes perdieron el equilibrio, pero el chico hizo otro movimiento que tiro a sus compañeros y a el mismo por el agujero, tapando esa entrada al mismo tiempo**.-Hielito, haz una rampa.**

**-Cómo quieres que la haga?! No veo ni mierda!**

**-Light!**

**-Gracias Levy-chan...-**Gray hizo lo que Natsu le pidió, mientras este solo caía con la mano n al pared, haciendo que cada cierto tiempo sus llamas azules crearan un obstáculo de hielo. Finalmente todos cayeron al final y se levantaron algo mareados.-**Voy a vomitar...**

**-Estás loca? Por qué lo provocaste?**-le grito Gray a Lucy mirándola con sorpresa. Pero después le dio una palmada de felicitación**.-Nada mal.-** El último en caer fue Natsu. En cuanto el chico aterrizo Gray lo fulmino con la mirada.-**Te voy a matar…-** pero el peli rosa sin tiempo de replicar Tuvo que sujetarse el pecho mientras respiraba agitadamente.-**Oy...**

**-Ustedes dos...**-hablo el chico a pesar de todo, ignorando a Gray y mirando a los tortolos.-**Guíenme al lugar ese...-**Ambos se miraron y Levy asintió.

**-Sepas Salamander que si nos atrapan me asegurare que lo último que veas será mi puño en tu cara**-le amenazo con molestia el chico de los piercings. Natsu asintió y se incorporándose completamente.-**Síganme.**

Caminaron un rato por el camino, en los que Gray imito la idea de Natsu y comenzó a tapar cada corredor por el que no iban a entrar, por si acaso. Lucy observaba atentamente a Natsu, quien solo miraba el camino que Levy y Gajeel les hacían tomar con mucha determinación. Finalmente llegaron a donde tenían que llegar, la habitación de máquinas raras y aparatos chirriantes con el cristal en medio.

Al instante de verlo Natsu, ni corto ni perezoso y completamente olvidado de sus lesiones, se acercó rápidamente y puso una mano en él, siendo observado por todos. La pasó tratando de limpiarlo y cerró los ojos, para después de un rato suspirar de alivio.

**-Aún está viva...-**susurro dejándose caer. Lucy se acercó sintiendo una extraña y conocida sensación de Deja Vu... Solo que en lugar de un frio de muerte sentía que el moderadamente frio aire del lugar era un poco más fino de lo que era comúnmente. Aunque esta vez se detuvo mirando el lugar que limpio el chico, por el que pudo ver unos cabellos azules y un ojo cerrado.

**-Ella es...**-Natsu asintió recuperando el aliento. Y luego golpeando su cabeza suavemente con el cristal.

**-La encuentro y no tengo magia ara liberarla...Que incompetencia**-se quejó apretando los dientes. Los demás seguían en silencio mirando al chico, en lo que la pantalla por donde vieron la pelea se ilumino revelando un rostro femenino muy conocido. Natsu la miro de reojo.-**Cual es tu juego Ultear?**

**-Oh, nada importante... Pero sugiero que se apresuren en hacer lo que quieren hacer... Pronto destruiremos esa planta del lugar**.-Tras esa información todos se alarmaron, menos Natsu, Erza y los que ya estaban en la base.-**Ah!, por cierto**.-La puerta chirrió comenzando a cerrarse. Erza se acercó a pararla, pero no lo logro a tiempo.-**No sé cuánto tardemos, pero no pueden salir de allí.**

**-No crean que no sé lo que buscan**.-indico Natsu con la mirada oculta. La pelinegra sonrió en la pantalla.-**No lo lograran. No los dejare**

**-Sabes que buscamos lo mismo, en un principio. Si quieres cumplir lo que quieres, debes hacer lo que debes. Ya conseguimos lo que queríamos.**-la pantalla se apagó. Silencio momentáneo en el que todo el mundo miraba a Salamander.

**-Y aparentemente vamos a morir**.-Erza golpeo a Gray, dejándolo en una silla con Juvia echándole viento..

**-Por qué rayos no pueden ser las cosas fáciles cuando estamos contigo?**-soltó Levy mirando a Natsu molesta. El chico no la miro y ni contesto. Erza se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda a Jeral.

**-Vas a explicarnos lo que ha dicho o te quedaras ahí sentado?**-interrogo con voz calmada, pero de orden. Natsu rio...

**-No. Solo espero reunir un poco de magia para sacarnos de aquí.**

**-A ti y a tu hermana o a todos nosotros?**

**-Veo que creíste fielmente las palabras de Ultear.-**indago el chico sin mirarla.

**-Lo aceptas?-**pregunto seria y liberando un brazo. El la miro con sus ojos verdes.

**-Tu qué crees?**

**-Podrías explicarte... Por favor.**-se metió Lucy llamando la atención de ambos. Ella no quería admitirlo... Pero también lo había pensado, no lo creía pero lo había considerado. Al parecer Natsu noto lo que pensaba ya que suspiro y miro a todos. Finalmente se recostó contra el cristal de su hermana.

-**Siendo honesto: Los considero más estorbo que otra estupidez.-**a todos les bajo una gota.-**Pero no por ser estorbos los iba a dejar de lado, igual que ella dijo en un principio pensé que me serian útiles**.-Nadie se mostró sorprendido por la respuesta…. Cosa que a Lucy le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero luego reparo en una palabra.

-**EN un principio?-**pregunto alzando una ceja-**Cuando llegaste a la academia y me agradeciste?**

-**Cuando te di gracias, lo dije de verdad.**-la calmo sin mirarla.-**Al verme libre pensé que el que estuvieras ahí era una coincidencia, peor cuando descubrí la verdad me dije idiota. Si no me hubieseis sacado de ese hielo... Tal vez los dos no estaríamos vivos. Por eso tenía que darte las gracias en el instante que te reconocí... Pero aun así te vía como un estorbo en esa cosa que llamas academia.**

**-Qué?**

**-Tu misma descubriste lo que hace la magia estelar. Si yo era considerado el último en poseerla, solo yo podría hacer lo que quería. Pero contigo Hades tenía una carta más... Sabe que te debo la vida y lo que eso significa para un dragón. Por eso te metió en todo: Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, y uno de esos era yo. Pero también me dio carta para poder pulir tu magia y que me fuese de ayuda. Y con tus amigos ya tenía un pequeño equipo de respaldo. Unos retoques y podrían ser útiles.**

-**Todavía no veo la parte de en un principio**-comento Erza seria y molesta por el comentario. Natsu bufo.

**-Eso fue lo que dije. Después de un tiempo Lucy comenzó a caerme bien... Y con ella ustedes**.-Todos los miraron sorprendidos.-**No saben cuántas veces me insulte a mí mismo por ello. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba...más los consideraba de confianza.**-Levy abrió la boca pero la cerro de inmediato.-**Así que en vez de ser el escuadrón que me sacaría a flote si tuvieses un problema, serian el ancla que me hundiría mas en esto.**

**-Por eso te muestras tan bipolar con nosotros...-**comento Levy haciendo que todos la mirasen**.-Qué? Ósea... o es amable e informativo o un completo patán cerrado como almeja... Pero no hay más?**

**-Si esperan que diga otra palabra del tema se joden**.-callo Natsu mirando la salida.-**Ahora concéntrense en buscar un punto débil en esta estructura de metal. Debo liberar a mi hermana.**

**-Por qué un punto débil?**

**-Esto debe estar bajo tierra. Virgo puede hacer una salida si logro retirar el metal.-**Dicho esto se puso en pie. Todos le miraron pero nadie se movió

**-Dijiste que no tenías suficiente magia.-**indico Lucy sin apartar su vista de él. El chico no la miro y puso su mano en el cristal. Ella se enoja y se acercó para hacer lo mismo. Natsu no la miro.

**-Vete.**

**-No. No puedes hacer esto solo. No puedes hacer dos cosas de esas seguidas… Y si pude liberar a un cabezota como tú, liberar a tu hermana será pan comido**.-El chico la miro sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Ambos concentraron su magia, haciendo que todos los mirasen mientras la presión mágica aumentaba. Los dos estaban concentrados y cuando tuvieron suficiente la liberaron... y se creó una pequeña grieta en el cristal

-**Eso es todo?-**se quejó Gajeel completamente tieso-**Tanta cosa para eso?**-La grieta se expandió, se expandió... Lo agrieto por completo, liberando una pequeña brisa.-**Oh rayos...-**El chico cubrió a Levy, Y los chicos se ocultaron al igual que Natsu alejo a Lucy del área... Justo cuando dio unos pasos el cristal exploto y una onda de viento digna de un huracán azoto la sala junto a trozos triturados de lo que era su contenedor, arrancando algunos gritos de asombro...

A Lucy definitivamente no le agrado repetir esa escena, solo que esta vez estaba contra el suelo con el brazo de Natsu evitando que saliera volando. Recordó el hielo, la corriente fría... Y por mucho prefiero ese momento al de ahora... Esa fue una fuerte ventisca completamente diferente a esto. Cuando el viento se calmó abrió los ojos y sintió el brazo de Natsu soltarla. Los dos se levantaron y miraron al cristal... O el sitio donde estaba.

En su lugar vieron a una linda niña de larga y lisa cabellera azulada, vestida con un traje blanco que junto a las pequeñas alas que sobresalían de su espalda le daban un aspecto angelical. La piel de la niña era clara y Lucy pudo apreciar que también tenía escamas, pero menos notables. En sus muñecas y tobillos tenía algo como plumas que aun se movían como si fuesen viento...La niña abrió sus ojos mostrándoles los ojos castaños que según Natsu pertenecían al clan del cielo, a la vez que batía un poco sus alas.

Lucy dejo de observarla y miro al chico, el cual tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y parecía plasmado, como si no se creyese lo que acababa de pasar. Parecía alegre y a la vez conmocionado, incapaz de articular palabra. La chica decidió darle un empujón.

**-Ella es...Wendy? -**Natsu asintió.

* * *

_**Bien! Llego la mas tierna del manga.**_

**_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo... Por que no estoy segura cuando continuar... _****_NO. NO VOY A ABANDONAR MI QUERIDO FIC._**

**_Es solo que tengo varias ideas en la cabeza. Todas buenas... Pero unas mas largas que otras... No se... Una idea corta un poco el rollo de la amistad y esas cosas, pero acentúa el punto de vista de cada uno y manda directo al plan de Hades, pero deja algo corta la historia de Natsu y el desarrollo de los propios personajes...Pero se enteran mas rápido de que va la cosa. _**

**_Otra tiene mas capítulos, vuelven los gatos,hay entrenamiento e interacción entre los personajes,los dos dragones se acostumbran al siglo XXI, aparece Extalia, hay mas peleas, celos y algo de romance, también algo de la historia mágica del mundo y de Natsu... Pero tendría problemas con ustedes y Hades, pues lo saca por mucho de la trama a el y a Grimoire... Y hace el fic mas largo_**

**_Y una que es una mezcla de las dos pero me tiene enredada... _**

**_En todas dejan la academia y se adentran al mundo real. EN todas ven magia y realidad. Todas llevan al grandioso y épico final que tengo en mente, pero el como llegar... Afgh. Cansino... _**

**_Me ayudan?_**

**_._**

**_Dejando eso de lado... Les gusto? No les gusto? Les encanta? Me darán un premio? Espero que si... Déjenme su opinión en un review, que los aprecio mucho..._**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Cuando decida que escribir..._**

**_Ciao!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hola Minna!_**

**_Nuevo capitulo de este fic! El reencuentro no es tan emotivo, peor consideren la situación en la que están..._**

**_Les dejo leer. Disfruten!_**

**_FT es de Hiro Mashima_**

* * *

Cap. 21

Escape al nuevo mundo

.

Wendy siguió mirando alrededor un poco confundida y cansada, como tratando de saber la situación en que se encontraba y el lugar en donde estaba. A pesar de ello, Lucy noto como la chica estaba ligeramente tensa, como si estuviese preparada para recibir un ataque de la nada. Finalmente la niña se fijó plenamente en el grupo de chicos que la acompañaban en aquella sala y se puso en posición de defensa, sorprendiéndolos.

-**Dónde estoy? Qué año es?-**exigió saber mirándolos con la fiereza de un dragón a pesar de que su dulce voz no lograba inducir el mas mínimo miedo. Lucy, reconociendo una de las preguntas, miro a Natsu con la ceja alzada, siendo imitada poco después por los demás aunque con motivos diferentes. Natsu suspiro y dio un paso al frente, tratando de no apoyarse en Lucy. Wendy se fijó en el.-**Quienes son ustedes?**

**-Nadie de quien debas preocuparte.**-fue la simple respuesta del chico.-**Sobre donde estamos, nos encontramos encerrados en el sótano de una de las bases de Grimoire Hearth, antes conocida como Tártaros.**

**-Trataros?!-**se sorprendió la niña para después recuperar su pose seria y defensiva, ahora con las alas ligeramente alzadas.-**Entonces que son exactamente ustedes?**

**-Vaya, sí que se parecen.**-ironizo Gajeel al ver la actitud tajante de la peli azul. La niña desvió los ojos a él y de inmediato lo miro sorprendida, relajándose por completo.

-**Met-chan**?-interrogo con sorpresa. Lucy se tapó la boca para no reír mientras Natsu soltó un bufido por lo bajo casi como si no quisiese reírse, contrario a Gajeel que lo soltó de molestia.

**-No soy mujer, chiquilla.**-fue su cortante y muy acertada respuesta. Si no fuese por el ambiente, los demás reirían. El silencio reino un rato en los que ella los retaba con la mirada, dudosa, hasta que Natsu dio varios pasos hacia Wendy, separándose de Lucy. Pero aún bajo la constante mirada de la rubia.

-**Sé que tienes dudas pero ahora debes esperar para obtener respuestas.** –le dijo con firmeza, la niña parpadeo antes de mirarlo**.-Estamos en una situación muy delicada y no podemos perder tiempo. Hay que salir de aquí.**

-**Entonces no son miembros de Tártaros.-** afirmo la chica, aun así recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. La pose de Wendy se relajó casi por completo, quedándose viendo a Natsu de arriba a abajo, como sopesando si podía confiar en él. Su mirada se detuvo en la blanca...bueno, ahora no tan blanca bufanda en el cuello del chico.-**Esa bufanda**.-Lucy sonrió, sabiendo a donde iría para eso. Natsu, en cambio, la miro serio, expectante**..-Donde la conseguiste?**

**-Me la dieron mis padres hace mucho tiempo, después de un momento difícil**.- fue la respuesta del chico. Wendy lo miro fijamente a los ojos por un rato. Natsu bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza, con un esbozo de sonrisa en el rostro.-**Siempre has sido algo lenta con las indirectas, Wendy**.-La niña abrió los ojos sorprendida por que el chico la conociese. Volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo, posando finalmente su mirada en la suya. Dos minutos después sus ojos comenzaron a llorar mientras se llevaba las manos a la boa, comprendiendo.

**-I...-**la niña se calló y negó con la cabeza.-**Natsu?-**El mencionado sonrió y asintió.-**Natsu...-**repitió la niña abriendo los ojos. Finalmente se sobrio la nariz y corrió hacia el.-**NATSU!**-tras un buen trastabillado de parte de ambos y un buen golpe contra el suelo, los dos se pusieron de rodillas mirándose a la cara. Wendy rio un poco por su torpeza y lo abrazo con fuerza, haciendo que el soltase un ligero quejido de dolor. A pesar de ello Natsu correspondió el abrazo, con menos fuerza, pero con intensa ternura.

**-Te dije que te encontraba... Y siempre cumplo mi palabra.-**menciono el chico con calma a la llorosa de su hermana. Lucy sonrió enternecida por la escena aunque aguantando sus lágrimas para después. Miro a sus amigos y noto que ellos también se habían quedado embobados viendo ese tierno reencuentro. La rubia chasqueo los dedos para traerlos a la realidad y los disperso para que siguieran con lo suyo... dándoles algo de nada de intimida, pro algo. Wendy se separó de Natsu y le tomo la mejilla.

-**Cómo has crecido...-**rio la peli azul con algo de tristeza y alegría. Se fijó en la vendita sobre su ojo y frunció el ceño. Otro vistazo general y noto las demás heridas, hondando su expresión al verle la mano y la pierna a su hermano.-**Que te paso?-**el rostro de Natsu volvió a ser el de siempre, como si lo anterior no lo hubiese afectado.

**-Para llegar aquí tuve algunos problemas.-**fue la completa respuesta que recibió.

**-Estas muy herido...-**Wendy acerco una de sus manos a las heridas del chico, pero la propia mano de Natsu la sostuvo levemente de la muñeca, pero con firmeza.-**Que pasa? Aun pudo ayudar en eso...**

**-No es buena idea usar magia después de despertar de la lacrima, créeme.**-respondió con seriedad.-**Después de todo ese tiempo inactivo, tus niveles aunque los sientas llenos están muy por debajo de cero.**

**-Cuanto tiempo...-**pregunto extrañada pero el negó.

**-Como dije antes, luego aclararemos tus dudas**.-la corto sin dejar de mirarla. AL rato la volvió a abrazar, tomándola desprevenida.-**No sabemos lo mucho que espere volver a verte...-**le dijo en un tono de preocupación. Lucy miro esa escena con algo de ternura y una muy extraña y acida sensación en la boca del estómago, pero cualquiera que fuese esta desapareció en cuanto se escuchó un sonido de golpe y Gajeel hablo.

**-Ey Salamander. Por aquí!**-todos lo miraron para después verlo con una gota. El pelinegro estaba masticando un buen trozo de algo metálico que obviamente había sacado de una pared con su brazo convertido en una especie de sierra eléctrica. Lo bueno de eso era que aunque no tenían idea del cuándo ni del como lo había hecho, también había logrado llegar hasta lo que parecía ser el muro exterior de esa sala**.-Había unos cuantos cables, pero ya mes los comí para que no estorbasen.**

**-Lo abriste para escapar o para comer?**-interrogo su novia con una gota enorme. Gajeel se encogió de hombros y le robo otra mordida a su comida.-**Eres un caso perdido.**

**-Lucy...-**llamo Natsu a la rubia, haciendo que ella se colocase a su lado para ayudarle. EL muchacho, con mucha dificultad se volvió a poner de pie, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana, quien con solo un batir de alas ya se encontraba de pie... El chico una vez de pie trato de alejarse, pero la rubia no lo dejo. Resignado, la uso de muleta para acercarse al hueco recién abierto.

**-Y qué tal?**-opino Redfox quitándose algo de entre los dientes.-**Tu sirvienta esa podrá hacer el trabajo?-**Lucy y Natsu lo miraron molestos.

-**No es una sirvienta**.-aclaro el chico para después mirar a la pared y pasar su mano por ahí.-**Vaya... había más cosas metálicas de las que creí.**

**-Y así nos confirma que proviene de la edad de piedra...**-comento Levy por lo bajo. Haciendo que Gray riese.

**-Y bien?**-interrumpió Erza mirando a los hicos. Natsu la miro, pero antes de contestar una luz roja intermitente hizo aparición en la sala.-**Que es eso?**

**-Van a comenzar...-**dijo Juvia preocupada, pero Natsu neo con la cabeza.

**-Querían que liberase a Wendy**.-le dijo alejándose un poco del área.-**No van a destruir nada si estamos dentro.**

**-Entonces por qué hiciste lo que querían?-**inquirió Gray molesto.

**-Obviamente Natsu quería liberar a su hermana... Quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro**.-contesto Levy sin notar la sorprendida mirada de Wendy

**-Si pero podría llevarse el cristal...**

**-Esa cosa pesa más de media tonelada.-**lo corto Juvia mirando los restos del mismo, esparcidos por todo el lugar.-**Y Juvia está muy segura que ni entre todos, dado el estado en que nos encontramos, pudiésemos sacarlo de ahí.**

**-Vale, vale...**-acepto Gray tratando de que dejasen de darle lecciones de vida.-**Pero ahora solo me confirman que seguimos en peligro.**-Natsu lo miro y luego a la puerta.

**-Congélala de canto a canto.**-ordeno volviendo a mirarlo.

-**Para qué? Viste lo que hizo esa tipa...**

**-Ella no va a venir.**-le corto Natsu con firmeza**.-No por ahora.**

**-Por qué congelaste esa extraña esfera?**-interrogo Levy con seriedad.

-**Exactamente.**

**-Siento detener su charla**-todos miraron a Jeral.-**Pero debemos darnos prisa. Ya sea que este lugar se destruya o no, debemos estar a muchos metros de la superficie.**

**-Cierto.**-Natsu puso su mano delante y tras un lee brillo la dorada llave de Virgo apareció mientras Gray le obedecía, a su pesar.

-**Esa es...-**comenzó a decir Wendy mirando el objeto con sorpresa. Natsu la miro y ella asintió.-**Esperare.**

**-Suéltame**-indico el peli rosa a Lucy. Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido y sin hacerle caso, contrario, alargo su mano para tomar la de que sostenía la llave.-**Que crees que haces?**

**-Tú mismo dijiste que te quedaba poca magia**.-le recordó la chica con una sonrisa.-**Así que a menos que quieras que te saquemos a rastras, deberás dejarme ayudarte otra vez**.-Natsu la fulmino con la mirada y suspiro.

**-No negare lo que dije y aunque ahora es distinto, no me vendría mal un poco de apoyo.-**acepto alzando el brazo un poco. Todos los miraron expectantes.-**Ábrete puerta de la doncella**-la llave comenzó a brillar.-**Virgo!-**un segundo después apareció la mucama con su inexpresivo rostro.-**Sácanos lo más lejos posible de este lugar. Cava en diagonal.**

**-Hai, Ouji, Hime.**-y dicho esto se lanzó de lleno contra el muro de concreto, sorprendiendo a todos cuando a su paso dejaba un gran túnel que lo atravesaba. Natsu miro a los demás.

**-Salgan por ahí**.-indico con obviedad.-**No importa que, no usen magia o serán detectados. Y no se detengan.**

**-Que planeas hacer?**-Natsu miro a Erza y sonrió, sorprendiéndola.

**-Solo dejar una pequeña distracción.-a**nuncio con voz calmada.

**-No quiero sonar negativo, peor apenas puedes caminar**.-indico Gray alzando una ceja.

**-No tengo que caminar para hacerlo**-miró a Wendy.-**Ve con ellos. Créelo o no son mejores de lo que parecen.**

**-Ey...**

**-Y qué pasa con tu magia?**-pregunto la niña preocupada.

-**No es necesaria.-**indico el muchacho. Luego miro a Lucy.-**Tu también vas.**

**-Qué?! No te voy a dejar solo aquí.**-no recibió respuesta en cuanto apareció Virgo.

**-Listo. Por favor salgan inmediatamente**.-indico la mucama haciendo una ligera reverencia y luego miro a Lucy.-**Yo cuidare de Ouji, Hime.**

**-Pero...**-se escucharon varios sonidos metálicos procedentes del pasillo externo. Todos se miraron entre todos.

**-Vamos**-indico Erza colocándose a un lado del túnel.-**Gray, Juvia. Van adelante. Gajeel, Levy y Lucy, cuiden de la hermana de Natsu. Jeral va con migo en la retaguardia.-**Los mencionados se miraron y asintieron, excepto Wendy que parecía negarse a creer en el plan de ir sola con un grupo de desconocidos y Lucy que seguía negándose a irse, cosa que Natsu noto.

**-Vayan. Yo los alcanzo**-indico tanto para su hermana como para la chica que lo sostenía. Lucy lo miro y luego a Wendy. Y tras un suspiro de molestia lo dejo recostado en la pared.

**-Si cuando vuelves estas más alatinado que consciente, te mato.-**amenazo para cercarse a la niña, quien la miro cohibida.-**Por favor, ven con nosotros..**.-le ofreció su mano y tras una leve vacilación Wendy acepto. De la puerta provino un fuerte golpe.

**-Largo.-**indico Natsu con Virgo a su lado. Los muchachos entraron en el orden designado por Erza en el túnel y caminaron guiándose por las paredes, en una casi total oscuridad. Pronto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que la luz del hueco de entrada desapareciese. Levy, tratando de no usar demasiado poder, escribió la palabra "Lumière" cuyas letras flotaron iluminando débilmente el camino.

**-Creí que esa palabra era más fuerte**-comento Gajeel mirando las letras flotando con su débil luz.

-**Solo cállate Gajeel**.-le callo su novia tomándolo del brazo.-**No puedo escribir algo mas fuerte.**

**-Puedes usar el Solid Script?**-los dos miraron atrás para ver a Wendy, pero sin detenerse.

**-Sí. Porque la pregunta? eh...Wendy, no?-**inquiero la peli celeste con algo de duda.

**-Más o menos... Pregunte por curiosidad**.-fue la respuesta de la pequeña peli azul**.-Y siento si sueno algo grosera, pero no me siento a gusto entre un grupo de desconocidos que sabe quién soy, más yo no sé quiénes son ellos-**Levy y Lucy intercambiaron miradas-Q**uisiera saber sus nombres y magia.**-los amigos se miraron en la oscuridad.-**Sé que todos son magos, puedo sentirlo.**

**-Vale, vale**.-acepto Gray. Levy movió la palabra de luz para que le iluminase mientras se presentara, así la niña podría verlo bien.-Mi **nombre es Gray Fullbuster y según el idiota de tu hermano soy un alquimista de Hielo.**

**-Idiota de mi hermano...-**inquirió la chica con un tono obviamente apenado. Carraspeo y los miro seria**.-Prosigan**.-La luz se movió a Juvia.

-**El nombre de Juvia es Juvia Loxar. Ella es miembro del clan de los dragones de agua**.-Wendy abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no dijo anda al respecto. La luz paso a iluminar a la pareja de tortolos.

-**Yo soy Levy Mac Garden, ya conoces mi magia. Y este matón es Gajeel Redfox, según Natsu, del clan de hierro**.-los presento la chica.

**-Por eso te pareces a Met-chan**.-aseguro la niña dándole una pequeña sonrisa. EL chico miro a otro lado, recibiendo un codazo de Levy.

**-Yo soy Erza Scarlet, usuaria de La Caballera.**

**-La Caballera?**-inquirió la niña con duda.-**Es un nuevo tipo de magia?**

**-Cuando Natsu le dijo su magia menciono que era una usada en las caballerizas y que la llamaban El Caballero**.-respondió su duda Lucy con voz amable.-**Y como Erza es una chica, le cambio el género.**

**-Oh... Y usted es?-**interrogo mirando a Jeral. El chico la miro con amabilidad.

**-Mi nombre es Jeral Fernández, uso un tipo de magia estelar**-comunico con calma. Luego todos miraron a Lucy, a quien se le cayó una gota.

-Etto**... Lucy Hearthfilia, y no sé si lo notaste pero soy maga de espíritus estelares**.-comento rascándose la mejilla. Wendy batió un poco las alas y la miro extrañada.-**Sucede algo?**

**-Como supiste que eras ese tipo de maga?**-interrogo con seriedad. Lucy suspiro.

**-Natsu me lo dijo. Gracias a él puedo pelear y usar mis llaves**.-comento tocando el estuche que el chico le regalo con cariño, sin notar como la niña solo la miraba con suspicacia. Luego la rubia frunció el ceño.-**Ahora que lo pienso... por qué no me las quitaron?**

**-Quien sabe que pasa por la cabeza de esa gente Lu-chan.**-comento Levy con molestia. Pronto quedaron en silencio tras escuchar lo que sonaba como el lejano ruido de una explosión. Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver el camino de regreso al túnel... A través del cual sintieron una agradable y cálida brisa...muy cálida...-**Oh no...**

**-A correr!-**indico Gray agarrando la mano de Juvia y Lucy e iniciando una carrera. Wendy, por el poco espacio que tenía para volar, opto por correr también. Gajeel cargo a Levy como un saco de papas e inicio la carrera, seguido de Erza y Jeral.

Los ocho iniciaron su veloz carrera para huir de aquel invisible enemigo que obviamente se acercaba muy rápido. Corrieron en una oscuridad que se aclaraba a cada minuto a medida que las llamas de esa explosión se acercaban y subían por el terreno. Pero antes de que se vieren alcanzados un muro de roca creció detrás de ellos y bloqueo el peligro, dejándolos nuevamente a oscuras.

Sin tiempo de reponerse sintieron como ese muro se acercaba y al final se vieron aplastados rápidamente contra el mismo, el cual parecía iba siguiendo el camino que recorrían a una velocidad aterradora. Tras un minuto en los que parecía ser un viaje en la parte externa de un tren a máxima velocidad o en una montaña rusa cayendo en picada, lograron ver la luz al final del túnel...literalmente.

Esa luz se acercaba, se acercaba, se acercaba y cuando finalmente los cegó, la súbita parada de la tierra los mando casi volando a las ramas de unos árboles, que más de colchón fueron una buena manera de salir más golpeados que al haberse dado contra el suelo, dejándolos completamente mareados.

**-Los he traído Ouji-sama.**-escucharon la concordia voz de Virgo.-**Es hora del castigo?**

**-Por centésima vez: No**.-aseguro Natsu sin moverse del tronco del que estaba tranquilamente recostado, un poco más cansado de lo que lo habían dejado peor igual de herido... Lo cual no se sabía si era o muy bueno o muy malo... Aunque igual a cuatro personas eso no les importaba en aquel instante...

**-CASI NOS MATAS!-**le gritaron Gajeel, Gary, Levy y Lucy casi a voz de cuello. Unas aves salieron graznando de entre los árboles, llamando su atención aunque no podían verlas por la espesura del bosque que había sobre hechos… de hecho parecía casi un milagro que pudiesen ver tan claramente.

**-En dónde estamos?-**interrogo Erza completamente seria.

-**En la parte más profunda del bosque Norte, a casi dos kilómetros de donde nos capturaron.**-contesto Natsu mirando el lugar con algo de cariño.-**Sucede que esa base estaba a casi un kilómetro debajo de su academia.**

**-Vaya...**-comento Levy sorprendida.-**Pero este lugar no es peligroso? Es decir, tú vives casi en la linde...**

**-Solo si vienes a él con malas intenciones es peligroso y vivía ahí porque me era más cercano para caminar.**-fue la contestación del chico el cual miro a Virgo**.-Ve a descansar, lo has hecho bien**. -La mucama hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Lucy miro alrededor.

**-Y donde esta Wendy?**-Natsu la miro con calma y casi como si fuese respuesta, un pequeño cohete blanco azulado bajo del cielo y aterrizo limpiamente enfrente del chico**.-Kyaa! No nos asustes así!**-le regaño la rubia llorando y con una mano en el pecho.

**-Lo siento, Lucy-san** -se disculpó la niña con amabilidad. Luego miro a su hermano.-**Hay un extraño poblado al sur de aquí...**

**-Eso es una academia humana. Gakuen Fata, si mal no recuerdo...-**contesto Natsu con sabiduría

**-Llevas meses ahí, deberías saberte el nombre mínimo**...-refuto Lucy con una gota. Luego miro al chico, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.-**Y ahora qué? aún estamos muy cerca...Podrían entrar.**

**-Primero, debemos descansar un poco**.-el corto Natsu mirándolos a cada uno... Aunque el tenia mal aspecto, los otros tampoco estaban para un concurso de modelaje.-**Después debemos seguir al noreste para salir del bosque. De ahí en adelante, depende de cada uno, pero recuerden que ahora serán fugitivos de Grimoire.**

**-Yo iré con ustedes**.-le corto Lucy con seriedad. Luego sonrió.-**No creas que te libraras tan fácilmente de mí.**

**-Juvia ira con Natsu-kun, Juvia quiere saber más de los dragones.-**informo la Peli azul con confianza. Los demás se miraron entre ellos.

**-No sé... No creo que Flamitas pueda defenderse solo y menos a las demás**.-Natsu fulmino a Gray con la mirada. Los demás no dijeron nada al respecto, solo se miraron y callaron. Wendy aprovecho el silencio y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

**-Y... ahora si puedes responder mis preguntas?**-interrogo con tranquilidad. Natsu rodo los ojos.

**-Algunas.**

**-Qué año es?-**interrogo con algo de temor. Natsu la miro con algo de pena, pero contesto.

**-Han pasado más de 130 años desde que nos encerraron. Incluso estamos en un nuevo milenio.-**comunico sorprendiendo a todos, pero no tanto como a la chica quien solo pudo poner cara de asombro total.

**-Pero eso... Eso significa...Tú… Yo… Tiempo…-**Ni ella pudo continuar. Natsu rio por lo bajo y le revolvió el cabello.

-**Como decían antiguamente, bienvenida al Nuevo Mundo**.-le comento con algo de burla, para sorpresa de todos.

* * *

.

_**Listo!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado...Por que pronto iniciare clases en la Facultad de Medicina y parece que este año van a ponerlas bilingues... Osea, ni idea de cuando vuelvo a publicar por que mi ingles es del tipo "I go to the rio and cHURUMBUM! in the charco". Lo siento por adelantado...Pero no dejare esta historia de lado, ni ninguna otra.**_

**_Sobre la nota al final del cap anterior, me tiro a por la segunda opcion... Ya me dijeron unas lindas palabras y aprecio al que me las ha dicho, o mejor dicho escrito..._**

**_Y... Me dejan algun comentario? Acepto sugerencias para explicarle a la pequeña Wendy los cambios que ha experimentado el mundo tras cien años de ausencia.Y Tambien para saber su opinión del capitulo._**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!_**

**_Cuando lo publique..._**

**_Ciao!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Un nuevo cap de este fic, tras una larga semana en mi querida universidad (notese el sarcasmo)**_

_**Epero les guste!**_

_**FT es de Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

Cap. 22

Somos los mismos.

.

Después de unas cuantas horas para reponer fuerzas, en la mayoría de las cuales Natsu se quedó dormido tras molestar a su hermana un rato por su comentario, los chicos iniciaron su camino hacia esta nueva aventura, incierta, emocionante y peligrosa…

Los arboles crecían juntos, pero dejando el suficiente espacio para que caminaran entre ellos, aunque la poca luz que se colaba por las ramas de los arboles no les impedía tropezarse de vez en cuando con las raíces. Los chicos, sin sorprenderse demasiado al saber que solo había pasado medio día desde que los atraparon, se encontraban incrédulos de que todavía no haya anochecido, pero esperando ese momento con algo de angustia por la falta de luz, agua y comida… Mientras tanto cierto chico, protagonista de la historia...

**-Puedo caminar solo**-comento Natsu por enésima vez, tratando inútilmente de que Lucy soltase su brazo, el cual estaba colocado sobre los hombros de la muchacha para ayudarle a caminar, cosa que por más que quisiese no podía hacer por su cuenta. Lucy volvió a hacer oídos sordos a su queja, acomodándose mejor para darle más estabilidad, pues se estaba resbalando mucho, bajo la burlona mirada de Gray.-**Suéltame.**

**-Lo has intentado un buen rato y sigues caminando. Ya ríndete Flamitas**.-comento Gray con los brazos tras la cabeza, completamente aburrido e inconsciente de la situación pero divertido por la terquedad del chico. El peli rosa lo fulmino con la mirada-**Es la verdad, no puedes moverte ni un paso por tu cuenta.**

**-Gray-san tiene parte de razón**.-Se metió Wendy antes de que su hermano respondiese, caminando tranquilamente a su lado sin quitarle la vista de encima, preocupada.-**Ni siquiera debería estarse moviendo ahora mismo. No solo has perdido sangre, tu magia está muy inestable…**-El chico la miro con algo de molestia, pero dejo de quejarse. Ella suspiro y volvió a retomar la cara que tenía hace un rato**-No puedo creer que me perdiese el inicio del milenio...Tenia tantas ganas de verlo...**-comento con lagrimitas en los ojos, sacándole una gota a todos pero una ligera sonrisa a Natsu al ver su intento de animarlo.

**-No te perdiste de mucho, solo muchas teorías de que se acabaría el mundo y fuegos artificiales**. **Además de mucha comida en año nuevo y unas cuantas cosas para honrar el milenio pasado.-** contesto Lucy algo más recuperada y tranquila con la chica.

-**Como si supiese de eso coneja. Yo solo sé que estaba dormido.-**se metió Gajeel recibiendo un codazo de Levy.-**Y ahora que dije?**

**-Eres un tonto Gajeel**.-le contesto con molestia. Ella miro a Lucy quien sonrió con ternura mirando el suelo, recordando algo que guardaba para ella. Levy dejo de observarla y miro atrás, donde apenas podía ver a dos de sus acompañantes.-**Y que tanto piensan alejarse esos dos? Este sitio es peligroso…-**Lucy miro a Natsu, quien no retiro la mirada de enfrente pero aun así contesto.

**-Necesitan hablar**.-dijo con calma, deteniendo a la peli celeste con claras intenciones.-**Y que nadie escuche.-**comento haciendo que Levy siguiese caminando con algo de mala gana. Mientras, atrás de ellos ya casi perdiéndoles de vista, los dos mencionados caminaban casi deteniéndose sin hablar. Ella miraba el piso tratando de contener sus lágrimas y él solo la miraba con algo de pesar.

**-Erza...-**comenzó Jeral pidiendo su atención, más ella no se detuvo.-**Erza...-**La peli roja lo volvió a ignorar.-**Erza.**-pidió esta vez con un tono firme y algo más alto, casi exigiendo que atendiese. Ella lo miro con los ojos algo rojizos.-**Ya no pueden escuchar**.-La chica miro al frente y se sorprendió al ver que perdieron a sus amigos de vista, pero aprovecho para ver de frente a aquel chico de extraño tatuaje y curiosa cabellera azul con unos ojos que exigían respuesta**.-Que quieres preguntar?**

**-Como... Escapaste? Cuando?**-El chico no pudo evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa, recordando que hace menos de una semana ya lo había narrado a otra persona.

**-Desde que te libere no había vuelto a ver el exterior. Hace tres años aún estaba en ese lugar**.-comento notando como a la chica le venían unos escalofríos al recordarlo**.-Pero un día en específico, alguien se infiltro en esa base y nosotros aprovechamos para huir.. Ese alguien era Natsu..-**le conto la misma historia que le dijo a Lucy, haciendo que la chica lo mirase algo sorprendida.-**Después de eso, no se cuánto tiempo después me desperté en una cueva y hablamos...**

Flash Back

El chico peli azul abrió los ojos un rato, incorporándose rápidamente al recordar lo sucedido pero ganando un ligero mareo que le dejo atontado al golpearse contra algo ruidoso...Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, notando que estaba ligeramente vendada. Se miró a sí mismo y noto que sus heridas estaban tratadas, para su sorpresa. Intento ponerse en pie, pero se mareo de nuevo.

-**No deberías moverte, pero no te detendré si lo haces**.-dijo una voz algo más joven que la suya. Jeral miro en esa dirección y noto lo que parecía la entrada helada a una cueva, por como caía la nieve al otro lado, y un chico de pelo rosa y ojos rasgados verdes mirándolo sentado frente a una fogata encendida. El chico parecía tener entre los trece y los quince años con una cara algo cansada. Pero algo que noto Jeral de inmediato fueron aquellas escamas rojizas que podía apreciar en su rostro, manos y cuello, algo expuestos para el frio que hacia... Aunque el estaba casi igual.

**-Quién eres?-**pregunto creyendo que alucinaba, pues en la base aquel chico aprecia peligroso... Para su sorpresa el chico bufo, formando una ligera sonrisa.

**-Quien y no que... Me agradas**.-comento con un ligero y divertido brillo en la mirada, dejando al peli azul algo desconcertado.-**Me puedes llamar Natsu. Y tú eres...**

**-Jeral. Jeral Fernández.**-se presentó aun sorprendido. Natsu le saludo con una seca cabezada, como si no quisiese moverse.-**Como...**

**-Te saque de ahí. Pude darme cuenta que huías de ellos. No es así?**-Jeral asintió, haciendo que el chico mirase a la entrada del lugar con ojos molestos.-**Aun a los de su propia especie...-**Jeral abrió la boca y la cerro. Natsu lo miro y medio hizo una mueca al notar que iba a decir.-**Solo soy medio humano.**

**-Y la otra mitad, que?-**Natsu volvió a bufar divertido por la pregunta, desconcertando aún más a Jeral.

-**Dragón**.-comento sin mirar la reacción de su interlocutor al escuchar a aquel ser mitológico. EL peli rosa volvió verlo.-**Por qué te tenían allí?**

**-Yo... Bueno... yo...**

**-No tienes que decirme. Tu magia habla por ti.**

**-Magia?-**inquirió el peli azul extrañado. Natsu lo miro un rato notando su completo desconcierto. El chico miro a otro lado sin aclarar nada

**-Déjalo. Repito, no me incumbe.**

**-Me has salvado, como mínimo mereces saber de mi.**-insistió el peli azul sin notar la cara sorprendida del chico que volvió a verlo con los ojos abiertos. Así fue como Jeral le conto todo: Como los capturaron, como conoció a una niña de cabello escarlata, como la ayudo a escapar quedando el encerrado en el intento, todo lo que hacían a la gente que estaba allí con él, lo que hacían cuando el apareció, como aprovecharon su ayuda inconsciente para huir... A cada palabra que el chico relataba el rostro de Natsu se hacía cada vez más serio, haciendo que las escamas se desvaneciesen poco a poco. Sus ojos tildaron brillantes, haciendo que finalmente mirara a la entrada sin dejar de escuchar-**Y... heme aquí.**

**-Que tan bajo pueden caer?-**se le salió en un tono demasiado mordaz para alguien tan joven, asustando a su interlocutor unos años mayor. Tampoco ayudo el hecho de que sus ojos brillasen en un tono amarillo azulado, resaltando sus pupilas casi verticales. Al rato Natsu relajo su expresión volviendo a mirar a Jeral con sus ojos verdes.-**Aunque ahora se por qué me siento algo identificado contigo.**

**-Identificado?-**se extrañó el peli azul algo incrédulo. EL chico sonrió mirando el suelo, reapareciendo sus escamas casi de inmediato.

-**Yo también estuve encerrado por ellos y hace unos... siete años escape**.-dijo haciendo que Jeral se sorprendiese enormemente.- **Al igual que yo contigo me ayudaron, por así decirlo y escape. Pero antes, cuando me capturaron, se llevaron a mi hermana conmigo... Y aun no sé dónde la tienen.**

**-Estas seguro que ella no escapo también? Es difícil pero no imposible**\- El peli rosa miro con algo de aprecio al peli azul, peor negó con tristeza.-**Seguro?**

**-Completamente.**-dijo con un tono seguro, pero triste.

**-Lo...Lo lamento**.-dijo el peli azul volviendo a sorprender al chico. Natsu sonrió de nuevo. Una luz brillo cerca, asustando a Jeral. Se trataba de un hombre de pelo anaranjado y un bonito traje. El recién aparecido le miro y le entrego algo de mala gana.-**Que rayos...**

**-No puedes sobrevivir en Rusia con esas ropas, menos con este clima. Estas te servirán por un tiempo, peor sugiero consigas algo de tu cuenta.**-contesto Natsu por el sujeto. Luego lo miro.-**Gracias Loke.**

**-No soy tu sirviente**.-aclaro el otro de amala gana, pero notándose algo aliviado de verlo sonreír.-**Por cierto, ya dejaron el lugar.**

**-Vale. Puedes irte.-**Aclaro Natsu poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de la pared. El espíritu Estelar lo miro un rato y desapareció.

**-A dónde vas?**-interrogo aun choqueado Jeral, con las cálidas telas en la mano. Raro no?

**-Necesito seguir buscando** **y la base abandonada podría darme pistas**.-contesto a la vez que se acercó a la entrada y puso una mano en la pared de esta, decidiendo voltearse a verlo.-**Tu también deberías moverte. Y no lo digo solo porque este no es un buen lugar. Debes encontrar a alguien no?**

**-Pero... Ahora todo es distinto... Y el mundo es tan grande y extraño.-**Ahora una sincera risilla se escapó de los labios del peli rosa.-**Que es tan gracioso?**

**-Uno puede vivir en lo que no conoce, más si tiene una promesa que cumplir o a alguien que encontrar. Los dos tenemos ambos puntos así que podemos hacerlo mejor.**-comento Natsu mirando al cielo con nostalgia decidida, mientras Jeral lo miraba con asombro**\- Que si el mundo es grande y desconocido. Si la quieres, encuéntrala. Pero no seas tan idiota como para morir por conseguirlo. No le ayudarías ni te ayudarías a ti.-**El chico miro a Jeral con cara seria y ojos sonrientes.-**Vale la pena. Total no pierdes anda, no?-**Jeral lo miro en silencio un rato, con respeto en la mirada. Finalmente miro al suelo y sonrió.

-**Sí. Tienes razón. Ella lo vale.-**acepto sin mirarlo. Natsu rio de lado y salió a la nieve**.-No tienes frio?**

**-Frio o calor... Los dos son parte de mí, así que no me afecta ni uno ni el otro**.-Jeral no entendió pero asintió al comentario.-**Tienes magia, así que entrénala y úsala para lograr tu objetivo, no creo que tardes mucho. Espero que la próxima vez que te vea, sea en mejores condiciones. Suerte**-Y se alejó, dejando al peli azul por su cuenta, con algunas dudas sobre lo que acababa de decir pero ahora completamente decidido a lograr su cometido.

Fin Flash Back.

Erza no dijo nada mientras Jeral le contaba lo sucedido, pero en su interior crecía un gran respeto hacia el peli rosa, si es que ya no lo tenía, y un mayor cariño hacia el chico ante ella... El chico por el que lucho y soporto todos esos años, por el cual decidió seguir adelante y hacerse más fuerte llegando así a esa academia que amaba tanto, a pesar de saber quién se metía con ella en las sombras. Aun así tenía una gran duda, que le impedía sonreír por completo al chico ante ella. Y callada no se iba a quedar**.-Si Natsu te conocía... SI conocía tu historia... Por qué no me dijo nada en todo este tiempo?**

**-Ninguno dio la más pequeña pista del nombre de aquella que buscaba, aunque ambos dijimos nuestra relación con ella. Por eso aun si me conociese, lo único que sabía de ti fue lo que le dije y aunque para mi eres única e inigualable, para el eres como todas en el mundo.**-Contesto con Normalidad, sin notar el sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja al escuchar la penúltima frase. Rememoro toda la historia y tuvo que apartarse unas lágrimas que se salieron sin su permiso por los sentimientos que tenía, llamando la atención inmediata de Jeral.

-**Aunque hui como dijiste… Y te extrañe demasiado... Fue... Fue muy difícil luchar en este mundo, tuve que esforzarme mucho… pero lo logre porque sabía que era lo que querías para mí**-comentó la chica limpiándose el rostro y sin verlo**.- Rogaba que pudieses escapar y lo lograste…Y aun así tu... volviste a caer ahí... por mi... aunque no debiese serlo…-**Unos brazos la rodearon callándola.

-**Es cierto que podía irme…Pero jamás podría dejarte**.-contesto el chico con los ojos cerrados.-**Eres lo más importante para mí... Erza**.-Ella solo sintió más lagrimas correr por sus ahora muy sonrojadas mejillas, pero las dejo para corresponder aquel abrazo que tanto había anhelado... Aunque ahora venían tiempos difíciles... Estaban juntos de nuevo. Siguieron así, abrazados, un largo rato, ignorando todo aquello que no fuese el otro...

**-ejem**.-Los dos se separaron para mirar a Levy, quien sonreía picarona, y a Gaje el quien rodo los ojos para mirar las letras que su chica había convocado brillando sobre sus cabezas, fingiendo no haber visto nada. Ya era de noche y no lo habían notado por estar tan juntos con los ojos cerrados-**Los chicos encontraron un lugar donde pasar la noche. Vamos.**-Los dos asintieron y los siguieron un tramo algo largo hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una pequeña área del bosque donde no crecía hierba, donde los demás estaban reunidos frente a una pequeña hoguera.

Recostado en un árbol estaba Natsu mirándolos con algo de "ya sé que hacían" en la mirada, ignorando el hecho de que estaba muy pálido y sudoroso, acompañado de Wendy y Lucy, quien igual lucia cansada. Sentada sobre un tronco caído estaba Juvia mirando las llamas con inexpresividad y recostado de pie en otro árbol estaba Gray.

-Al **fin llegan. Que tanto se tardaban eh**?-Lucy y Erza lo mataron con la mirada, causándole una gota**.-Solo era una broma, no se pongan así...**

**-Ahora que estamos todos, Vamos a hacer el plan de esta noche...**-comenzó Natsu mirándolos con seriedad, pero fue interrumpido por cierto gruñido procedente del estampo de Gajeel.

-**Y la comida, no se tu pero me muero de hambre.**-Todos miraron a Gajeel de mala forma.-**Qué?**

**-acabamos de huir de un sitio peligroso, e cual ha de perseguirnos para arruinar nuestras vidas, y tenemos que huir mientras evitamos que nos capturen… Y TU PIENSAS EN COMIDA?**

**-El lago más cercano aún está algo lejos y lo único que tienes para comer son las frutas que encuentres cerca, eso si puedes ver en la oscuridad.**-contesto el chico con cansancio**.- Y no creo que quieras forzar a la Pupilo a hacer más magia o adentrarte con fuego a un lugar desconocido y solitario.-**Nadie negó el argumento de Natsu... Así que pensaban que la vida iba a ser fácil? Toma ya.-**Buscaremos mañana en la mañana. Alguna otra duda o puedo continuar?**

**-Continúe con lo anterior, Natsu-kun**-se adelantó Juvia, hablando por primera vez en un rato. Natsu asintió.

**-Bien. Aunque el bosque no es un peligro en si para nosotros, aun debemos cuidarnos de posibles ataques ya sea de la naturaleza o de enemigos más fuertes.-**EL chico se acomodó mejor ahogando un quejido.-**Uno de nosotros debe hacer guardia y los demás lo suplirán por turnos cada cierto tiempo, de esta manera reponemos fuerza y permanecemos guarecidos... Diría que yo inicio, pero debo admitir que debo descansar...**

**-Se nota.-**murmuro Gray por lo bajo. Luego miro a todos.-**Yo hare la primera Guardia, no me siento para nada cansado.**

**-Juvia será la segunda en el puesto.-se** metió Juvia con voz neutral, pero una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Ya seré el tercero**.-aseguro Gajeel con suficiencia. Así decidieron que seguirían Jeral, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Natsu y a Wendy la dejarían dormir para recuperarse de los últimos cientos de años en cautiverio... Por así decirlo, por mandato de Natsu.

**-Sigo en contra de no apoyar.-**comento al pequeña dragona algo molesta cuando ya se acomodaban para dormir.-**Puede que no conozca mucho de este mundo, pero puedo ayudar como vigía.**

**-No te quejes y descansa, lo necesitaras.**-siguió Natsu levantándose sin ayuda…- **No lo apagues todo, el lugar es más frio a medida que cae la noche**.-aseguro al ver como Juvia se acercaba. Ella asintió y se alejó tras apagar algunas brasa, reduciendo el tamaño del fuego mas no su calor.-**Descansen, mañana no será tan fácil.**

**-Dilo cuando puedas caminar sin muletas**.-le molesto Gajeel recostándose a un árbol cerca a las brasas, con Levy recostada a su lado con los ojos cerrados. Jeral se subió a un árbol y se quedó con los ojos cerrados pero sin dormir. Erza se acomodó frente al tocón de Juvia, quien se recostó del mismo con cansancio. Gray imito a Jeral y se subió a un árbol para tener más campo de visión.

Natsu, a pesar de los reclamos de Lucy, se sentó del otro lado del tronco dándole la espalda a todos, mientras la Rubia se resignaba a dormir cerca del fuego, en parte para no morir congelada y en parte porque sería algo incómodo para Wendy. La ultima en acomodarse para dormir fue Wendy, quien se sentó algo nerviosa al lado de Natsu, quien no dijo anda y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados. Se hizo silencio por un rato, un incómodo silencio.

**-Wendy…**

**-Que sucede, Natsu?**

**-Me tienes miedo?-**pregunto por fin el chico sin abrir los ojos, en un tono bajo que ella escucho perfectamente. La peli azul lo miro demasiado sorprendida.

**-Por qué pregunta?-**comento extrañada y algo culpable. Natsu rio por lo bajo

**-Llevas gran parte de día tratándome de "usted"**-comentó el chico mirándola con algo de burla.- **Y que yo recuerde me prometiste dejar de hacerlo cuando cumplí los siete. Sin contar el hecho de que te pones un poco nerviosa al hablarme o cuando te acercas a mí y apenas te has dignado a mirarme a los ojos.**

**-Oh...**-fue toda la respuesta de la chica quien miro al suelo algo arrepentida. Silencio por unos segundos.-**No... No es que te tenga miedo**.-acepto volviendo la cara al chico pero sin mirarlo.-**Es solo que... Has... cambiado.**

**-Soy más alto**.-acepto el chico para aligerar el ambiente, lográndolo. Wendy sonrió, pero aun así negó.

-**No es solo el tamaño. Es que pareces más frio... y... No sé... te comportas diferente**.-Natsu no se rio de su hermana, pero no pudo evitar mostrar tristeza en su mirada ante las palabras ciertas formando con ello una pequeña sonrisa. Dexeus de un rato le paso un brazo por los hombros a Wendy, atrayéndola a él. Ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro con algo de duda.-**Y si eres más alto**.-Los dos rieron. Silencio un rato.

-**No puedo reprocharte nada**.-comenzó Natsu sin que ninguno se moviese- **Sé que soy diferente a como era, pero a pesar de ello aún sigo siendo aquel chico que corría por todo el poblado del clan del cielo como si fuese amo y señor del lugar, en el interior.-**La niña esbozo una sonrisa recordándolo.- **Sé que parece soy frio, pero tengo una buena razón para ello. Ahora no te la explicare, pero te la diré pronto**.-aclaro al ver de reojo como abría la boca para preguntar.-**Pero aun así te quiero mucho y no quiero que nada te suceda. Va a ser difícil pero puedes contar conmigo mientras recuperas algo de confianza hacia este chico algo desconocido y el mundo donde estamos.**

**-No quise decir eso...-**comento tratando de moverse, peor Natsu no la dejo

**-Lo sé, pero no te culpo. Es difícil acostumbrarse a los cambios, más si son tan bruscos como este**-Ella lo miro con algo de tristeza, con lágrimas comenzando a caer de su rostro. Él le sonrió con dulzura.- **Tal vez no seamos hermanos de sangre, pero siempre te querré como tal, recuerda que hicimos una promesa.-**dijo alzando el meñique de la mano sin un dedo, haciendo que la chica lo mirase con una sonrisa en el rosto- **Así que no llores si?-**Wendy asintió y le tomo el meñique con el suyo. Hicieron un par de movimientos y finalmente se chocaron las manos. Wendy lo abrazo, siendo correspondida con ternura.

**-Jje...**-rio Wendy mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y lo miraba con cariño.-**Tienes razón. Siento lo de antes.**

**-Descuida-**comentó el hico con una sonrisa escamosa. Luego puso gesto serio.-**No le digas a nadie que actué tan tierno. Tengo una reputación que cuidar**. Wendy rio por lo bajo.

**-Vale, vale…-**La niña se le quedo mirando.-**Me imagino que también tengo que esperar para que me cuentes porque pareces cinco años mayor en tan poco tiempo, no?-**El chico suspiro pero asintió.-**Tranquilo. Aguardare...**

**-Gracia**s-comento Natsu dándole un gran abrazo, mientras las alas de la niña brillaban levemente hasta desaparecer, permitiendo que ambos se volviesen a abrazar pero con más comodidad para el chico. Los dos se separaron y la niña se volvió a recostar se du hombro.

**-Ne... Natsu**.-interrogo mirando al cielo, aunque en realidad no veía nada. E chico dio un ligero sonido de que la escuchaba**.-Ahora que "eres mayor" te tengo que decir Ni-san?.-**El chico rio y le revolvió el pelo**.-Oye...**

**-Dulce venganza**.-comento para risa de la niña.-**Y No. Me sentiría raro... Igual tu si lo hiciera, no Ne-san?**-La niña lo miro con un puchero.

-**Suena raro que se lo digas a alguien más joven, aunque fuese en apariencia. No me digas así..**.-comentó con algo de obviedad. Natsu rio y asintió. Ella lo miro un rato.-**Siento lo de antes.**

**-Ya te fije, No Problema.-**acepto le otro para después bostezar. Wendy miro de nuevo la capa de hojas sobre su cabeza, haciendo que el chico rodase lo ojos.-**Pregunta antes de que me quede dormido.**

**-El mundo ha cambiado demasiado, verdad?**-interrogo entre nerviosa, asustada y entusiasmada. Natsu, medio dormido asintió.-**Que tanto?**

**-Hablemos de eso en la mañana... Por ahora descansa. Tanto trajín me ha dejado molido física y mentalmente-**comento para soltar otro bostezo. Wendy lo imito al rato y se recostó abrazando su Cuello.-**Que haces?**

**-Nuevo mundo, pero déjame dormir como antes, si?-**el chico sonrió y la dejo tranquila.-**Buenas Noches, Natsu...**

-**Buenas noches, Wendy...-**y los dos se quedaron dormidos con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Lucy también sonrió desde su lugar cerca del fuego, feliz por aquella familia que se había reunido a pesar de no haber visto nada. Gray, quien también escucho parte de la conversación privada, soltó un bufido de molestia.

**-Y yo tengo que quedarme aquí...-**rezongo colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

* * *

_**No saben lo que me esta costando la U... Y solo llevo tres semanas!**_

**_Pero no entretele en detalles de mi amarga vida...Bueno, tal vez uno. Tardo mucho en escribir, corregir y editar el capitulo... De lo que sea. Lo qeu menos tengo es tiempo, pero me esforzare. Paciencia._**

**_Les dejo. Debo estudiar..._**

**_Espero les haya gustado y me dejen dudas o casa en los comentarios, también incluye mi anterior pregunta de como revelare el mundo a Wendy._**

**_Reviews?_**

**_._**

**_Nos vemos proximamente... cuando pueda._**

**_Hasta Luego!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Holazo Minna!_**

**_No saben la alegría que me da volver a escribir un cap de este fic... Rayos, no lo he tocado desde que entre a la U. Pero bueno, yo se que ustedes me disculpan... O eso espero_**

**_No los entretengo más, disfruten!_**

**_FT es de ese Troll llamado Mashima que me tiene babeando por el manga._**

* * *

Cap. 23

Decisiones

.

Unos Fuertes ruidos despertaron a una muy cómoda Lucy, quien no tardo nada en levantarse mirando alrededor buscando la fuente tras un vistazo mental de lo sucedido el día anterior. Los habrían encontrado? Estaban bajo ataque? Apenas había notado que comenzaba a notarse la luz en el bosque cuando una mano en su hombro le hizo pegar un brinco y virarse para encontrarse cara a cara con una hastiada Levy.

-**Levy-chan…** -la reconoció soltando un suspiro.-**Que sucedes? Están todos bien?**-la peli celeste solo un gruñido de exasperación y se sentó a su lado.-**Que…**

**-Al parecer Erza vio un jabalí o algo así en su turno y aunque lo dejo ir, cuando me despertó para suplirla despertó de paso a Gajeel quien escucho lo que dijo y… adivina…**

**-Se fue tras el jabalí**.-se aventuró Lucy con un suspiro entre alivio y molestia. Tanto susto para nada?

**-Se fue tras el jabalí!-**pseudo grito Levy molesta.-**Es decir, estamos en peligro y lo único que piensa es en comer! Para colmo cuando lo va a atrapar llega Gray e inician una discusión y el dichoso animal escapa y…. Argh!**

**-No crees que estas exagerando Levy-chan?**-Comento Lucy mirando a su amiga con una gota.

**-Su versión de los hechos es más silenciosa, créeme**.-dijo otra voz que fácilmente reconoció. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Natsu, quien estaba apoyándose del árbol para acercarse al área y tras un rato se dejó caer cerca.-**Esos dos podrían rivalizar con el ruido una ciudad moderna…**

**-Como está tu pierna?**-pregunto Lucy más rápida que otra cosa. Natsu la miro levemente molesto pero contesto.

**-Ha estado mejor. Cuando lleguemos al lago le echare un ojo**.-aclaro acercando su mano a la extinguida hoguera y encendiéndola un poco, evitando de paso que la chica lo mirase mucho.

-**Lago? Espera, y los demás…**-Lucy apenas había notado que solo estaban ellos tres. Natsu volvió a fruncir el ceño y Levy fue quien le contesto

**-Gray, Gajeel y Erza están… bueno, cazando es la palabra pero no estoy segura si es bien utilizada**-Lucy la miro con una gota.-**Y Juvia, Jeral y Wendy fueron a buscar algunos frutos. Y a mí me dejaron atrás cuidándolos a ustedes.**

**-Yo no te lo pedí.**-aclaro Natsu atizando el fuego.

**-Retiro lo dicho, cuidando de Lu-chan y asegurándome que la idiota lagartija no haga nada que lo deje oficialmente cojo.**-comento Levy logrando que entre ella y Natsu se iniciase una guerra de miradas que casi lanzaba chispas, dejando a Lucy con otra gota en la cabeza.

**-Eh… Esto no pinta bien**.-acepto la rubia mirando a otro lado logrando ver a los lejos dos cabelleras azules**.-Wendy! Juvia!-** las mencionadas la miraron con una ceja alzada, logrado que se sonrojara un poco.-**Etto… Buenos días?**

**-Buenos días, Lucy-san**-acepto Wendy algo más relajada. Se acercó a las chicas y dejo en un área limpia las frutas que cargaba en sus brazos, mientras Juvia hacia otro tanto.-**El área no tiene mucha variedad, pero es algo…-**acepto sentándose al lado de Natsu con inusitada delicadeza. Lucy abrió la boca para preguntar por sus ahora desaparecidas alas, pero prefirió callarse.-**Que tal estas?**

**-Igual que la última vez que preguntaste…**-contesto el otro con rostro serio y tono burlón. Wendy hizo un puchero que termino por hacer reír a las chicas. Escucharon unas quejas acercarse y tras un segundo de suspenso apareció Erza sonrojada y enojada arrastrando a los dos pelinegros, con un sumiso Jeral a unos metros atrás de ella**.-Puedo preguntar que paso?**

**-Esos dos hicieron que perdiese a mi presa**.-comento con un aura asesina. Gray y Gajeel casi se abrazan. Erza los tiro lejos y se sentó al lado de Levy.-**Y ahora no tenemos carne para desayunar.**

**-Eso no importa mucho**.-aclaró Jeral sentándose a su lado, haciendo que ella se pusiera un rato tensa.-**Comeremos la fruta que recogieron Wendy y Juvia y después partiremos al lago.**

**-Cuanto creen que tardemos?-**pregunto Lucy mirando disimuladamente a su izquierda, cosa que esa persona no noto.

**-Un par de horas a lo mucho**.-contesto Natsu mirando el fuego de soslayo.

**-Y con tu pierna lastimada me imagino que algo mas**.-comento Jeral con calma. Natsu asintió a su pesar.-**Podríamos llevarte?**

**-No**-hablo el chico con demasiada molestia.-Voy a caminar.

**-Vas a perder la pierna**

**-Me hare otra.**

**-Como rayos piensas que harás eso?**

**-Tengo mis métodos**.-comento moviendo una mano con algo de necedad, la misma que el día anterior no tenía un dedo… y ahora lucia como siempre.

**-Como rayos hiciste eso?**-se sorprendió Wendy mirándolo con sorpresa. Natsu pareció haber recordado que estaba a su lado y bajo la mano.-**Natsu…**

**-Solo es magia**.-contesto el chico alargando la mano y llevándose una manzana a la boca, poniendo un mudo alto a la conversación. Lucy y Wendy lo fulminaron con la mirada antes de imitarlo, seguido del resto. Comieron en un incómodo silencio para después borrar todo rastro de su presencia y continuar el camino. Para molestia de Natsu, no aguanto mucho tiempo en pie y tuvo que ser ayudado gracias a lo cual Wendy ya no estaba molesta y en lugar de eso estaba preguntando de todo por el mundo actual.

**-Entonces la electricidad le da vida a "Tecnología"-**comento meditándolo un omento.-**Como "Frankenstein o el moderno Prometeo" de Mary Shelley… Deberían tener cuidado con eso.**

**-Conoces esa novela?-**Wendy asintió. —**Bueno, puede que suene parecido pero la electricidad no le da vida solo… eh… permite que funcione**.-aclaro Levy tratando de explicarlo de forma sencilla.-**y "Tecnología" no es un nombre propio, es… un nombre que se le da a los inventos humanos en este siglo para facilitar nuestra vida, por decir algo.**

**-Pero porque los llaman "Tecnología"? SI son inventos, díganle inventos**.-aclaro la chica ladeando la cabeza, haciendo suspirar a la mayor. Wendy miro a un algo rezagado Natsu, que se quejaba con Jeral.-**Tú has visto una de esas "tecnología"?**

**-Muchas**.-acepto el chico con clama.-**Aun así solo he utilizado unas cuantas como las baterías, los bolígrafos, el aire acondicionado, la computadora**.-a nadie se le paso el brillo infantil que tenía en los ojos al mencionar ese aparato, para risa de Lucy.-**y otras que no sé cómo se llaman.**

**-Se te olvida el "refrigerador" que destruiste y la "estufa eléctrica" que casi incendiaste.-**aclaro Levy recordando algo pasado con mala cara. Natsu la miro con cara de pocos amigos.-**Y también el "reproductor de música, iPod nano" que tiraste por la ventana de Audiovisual.**

**-Eso era un aparato de magia oscura, ruidosa y horrible…-**comento el chico como si estuviese hablando de algo innombrable.-**Le hice un favor al mundo.**

**-Hay millones como esos y ese en específico me costó ciento doce jewels**.-continuo su querella la peli celeste**-Y solo era un poco de metal, no tenías que reaccionar así.**

**-Parecían almas del purgatorio lamentándose por la eternidad**.-Nadie, excepto Wendy, Levy y Gajeel, pudo aguantar la risa tras escuchar esa explicación. Gray trataba de mostrarse serio, pero no podía evitarlo al ver la cara de incredulidad de los novios.

-**Que tiene que ver el metal con la música?-**inquirió la pequeña dragona mirando a la rubia con claro desconcierto.

**-Es un género musical**.-contesto Lucy con calma

-**Y por qué se llama metal?-**volvió a preguntar Wendy sin entender mucho. Lucy se llevó una mano a la barbilla

**-A decir verdad no tengo idea. Creo que es porque es un poco pesado**-acepto la chica encogiéndose de hombros, pero notando a la niña más perdida que encontrada.-**Por que no hablamos de otra cosa? Creo que falta poco para que Levy-chan ataque a Natsu de alguna forma**…-Wendy miro a la peli celeste y el peli rosa que seguían matándose con la mirada y rio un poco asintiendo.

**-Bien. Lucy-san, que es una computadora? A Natsu pareció gustarle…**-pregunto llamando de nuevo la atención, el peli rosa suspiro y se recargo más del peli azul bajando la mirada mientras apretaba los dientes, perdiéndose la explicación de la rubia sobre ese aparato.

**-Estas bien?**-interrogo Jeral lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él lo escuchara. Natsu desvió la mirada.-**Es la pierna, no?**

**-En su mayor parte**.-acepto el peli rosa llevándose una mano al área lastimada.-**AL menos no falta mucho…-**unas risas los hicieron mirar al frente para ver una rabieta de Gray sobre algo que no era su culpa. Natsu se quedó mirando a Wendy y sonrió. Jeral lo observo y no comentó nada.

\- **… de eso le enseñe un clásico, Pac-man, y al parecer le encanto**.-termino Lucy mirando a Natsu notando que el chico no se veía bien, pero de cierta manera leyendo en su mirada que no se preocupara.

**-Y ese Pac-man es uno de esos videojuegos, no?-**la saco de sus pensamientos Wendy, que no había notado eso.

**-Pac-man no es solo un videojuego, es EL videojuego.**-comento Erza con solemnidad.-**Se requiere estrategia, precisión, temple de acero…**

**-Y que Erza este bien lejos de la maquina cuando la mate u fantasma.**-termino Gray ganándose una tunda de la pelirroja, para diversión de todos.

**-Suena divertido**.-termino Wendy juntando las manos.-**Algún día poder jugarlo?**

**-Es muy posible**.-sonrió Lucy notando con alegría su entusiasmo.-**Aunque ese es de los juegos más viejos, hay otros más recientes… Aunque el único que se los sabe todos es Gray.-**El mencionado rodo los ojos. Wendy lo miro con ojos brillosos, pero algo las interrumpió, un quejido.

**-Natsu. Natsu**.-llamaba Jeral al peli rosa, quien se había detenido y apretaba firmemente los ojos agarrándose la pierna, aunque ya todos podían notar que su mano estaba manchada de sangre.

**-Creo… que ahora si no puedo caminar…-**afirmo el chico abriendo un ojo para demostrar su descontento.

-**Démonos prisa, revisaremos esa herida en el lago**.-señalo Erza mientras Gray iba a apoyar al peli rosa, quien se dejó ayudar sin muchas quejas.-**Vamos.**

Wendy se había mordido el labio cuando iniciaron a casi correr para llegar, cosa que noto Lucy recordando que la chica había dicho algo de curar heridas y Natsu no la había dejado... De seguro se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle hecho caso. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el olor de agua les llego y después de tres ya estaban en el lago.

**-Siéntenlo en la orilla-**señalo Juvia hablando después de un largo rato. Natsu se sentó, o más bien lo sentaron, y comenzó a desatar la venda improvisada de ayer, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que se tocaba.-**Permíteme, Natsu-kun.-**EL chico no se negó y dejo que ella lo hiciera. Lucy y Wendy estaban a su espalda viendo el problema mientras el resto no se movía. Natsu frunció el ceño aun más cuando la venda se retiró y se encontró con…una imagen no tan agradable.-**Voy a limpiarla.-**menciono Juvia algo preocupada, a lo que Natsu asintió agarrándose a la hierba.

**-Como te hiciste eso?-**pregunto Wendy preocupada mirándolo con una mezcla de enojo y reproche.

**-Ayer te dije que tuve algunos problemas para encontr…**-Natsu se calló cuando el agua cayo en la herida de nuevo, llevándose consigo buena parte de la sangre y suciedad.

**-Sé que dijiste eso, pero quiero saber que paso explícitamente**.-le ordeno con voz de quien regaña a un niño. Natsu miro a otro lado, pero para su sorpresa otra persona hablo.

**-Juvia debe disculpase, por nuestra batalla Ultear-san pudo aprovecharse de esa herid**a.-comento la peli azul sin mirar al peli rosa, el chico frunció el ceño.

**-No es culpa tuya y aunque sea ten algo de orgullo por la batalla. Es estrategia el tratar de inmovilizar a tu oponente, lo que suceda después depende de él.**-le indico sin rodeos, logrado que Wendy se quedara más confundida.

**-No entiendo…**

**-Es una larga historia… Te la contare en otro momento**.-indico el chico apretando los dientes cuando la peli azul comenzó a tratar la herida con magia. Wendy no se mostró sorprendida, pero si algo indignada. Natsu no la miro.

**-Entonces... creo… que sobro por aquí. Voy a buscar algunas hierbas y cosas para comer**.-indico la chica antes de retirarse un momento, obviamente dolida. Todos fulminaron a Natsu con la mirada, incluyendo a Juvia.

**-Lo que tengo que contarle a Wendy no es algo que pueda decirle en un momento como este**.-aclaro el chico notando las miradas**.-Necesito pensarlo seriamente.**

**-Pero podías haberlo dicho de una forma más amable**.-comento Levy mirándolo de forma indescifrable.-**Voy a ayudar a Wendy. Vienes Lu-chan?**

**-No… Etto... bueno…**

**-No te preocupes**.-termino su amiga con una sonrisa. Erza se aclaró la garganta.

-**Entonces que te acompañe Gajeel. Nosotros pescaremos algo para comer mientras ustedes dos se encargan de él**.-dijo señalando a Natsu con la cabeza.-**Nos reuniremos aquí, entendido?**

**-Aye!**\- y todos se dispersaron. Cuando quedaron ellos tres Lucy se dedicó a mira fijamente a Natsu con algo de reproche mientras este solo miraba a Juvia trabajar. La peli azul no dijo nada, pero frunció el ceño. Al rato bajo las manos, dejando ver una herida limpia, algo menos roja y muy grande.

-**Creo que necesita coserse**.-comentó Natsu examinándola como si fuese una herida ajena.-**Necesito Hilo y aguja…-**Lucy parpadeo

**-Natsu no quiero sonar mala pero…-**el chico la callo con gesto. Encendió un finísimo hilo de fuego azul que pronto se convirtió en una aguja algo alargada. Natsu miro alrededor y cerró los ojos.

**_\- "Cérnatekercset_**"-dijo por lo bajo escribiendo algo en el suelo y cubriéndolo con su mano. Al alzarla tenía un pequeño carrete de hilo negro con la palabra escrita en la parte superior. Natsu miro a una pasmada Lucy para después desenredar un buen trozo de hilo, cortarlo y ponerlo en la aguja improvisada.-**Listo.**

**-Natsu-kun sabe suturar heridas?-**pregunto Juvia mirándolo con algo de sorpresa.

**-Tuve que aprender a hacerlo… Aunque nunca lo he hecho en una tan grande, a pesar de todos sigo sintiendo dolor. En esas siempre me ayuda Virgo, pero ahora no quiero llamarla**.-aclaro el peli rosa respirando profundamente**.-Peor siempre hay una primera vez para todo…**

**-Espera**.-le corto Lucy sujetando su mano.-**Puedo hacerlo yo.-**Natsu alzo una ceja.-**Se cómo cosen los cirujanos porque lo he visto en YouTube y he practicado un poco… con algunos peluches pero… funciona.**

**-Que es "YouTube"? Sabes que, olvídalo… Ten.**-dijo dándole el arma, cosa que dio a entender que el andaba muy inseguro de su propia mano.-**Solo avísenme cuando termine**.-indico echándose en la hierba y tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

-**No sé qué decir de esa actitud**.-afirmo la rubia con una gota, pero se sacudió la cabeza para enfrentarse a su problema. Miro a Juvia, quien lucía expectante**.-Me apoyas, no?**-la peli azul asintió sin decir nada.-**Bien… Aquí vamos**.-y comenzó su operación.

OoOoOoOoO

**-Gracias Levy-san**-comentó Wendy con los brazos cargados mirando a la peli celeste con gesto amable.-**No sabía que le habían cambiado el nombre a las cosas…**

**-No te preocupes, lo importante es saber para qué sirven no como se llaman.**-indico la adolescente son una sonrisa.-**Además, fue una buena forma de des estresarse**.-Wendy asintió mirando el suelo.- **Oye Wendy, te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**-Si?**

**-Natsu se comportaba así antes de… bueno… no es como decirlo…-**Wendy negó con la cabeza con algo de tristeza.-**Entonces fue algo en el medio…**

**-Desde cuando conoces a Natsu, Levy-san?-**interrogo la niña cambiando de tema. Levy entendió y prefirió soltar un suspiro muy exasperado.

**-Ese idiota llegó a la academia hace uso seis meses…. Desde entonces le conozco**.-señalo con mala cara**.-Es un pesado de primera categoría**.-Wendy rio por el comentario y se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades hasta que volvieron al lago. Los chicos ya estaban en un punto cocinando los pescados que capturaron, mientras que Lucy miraba molesta a Natsu, quien parecía haberse quedado dormido con una pinta de enfermo notable.

-**Que paso?-**inquirió Wendy dejando la fruta cerca del agua. El peli rosa se movió en sueños y balbuceo algo en alguna lengua.- **Como esta?**

**-Estará bien. Lucy-san cosió la herida, aunque Natsu-san se desmayó en medio de la operación.-**contesto Juvia con normalidad.

**-Y porque Lucy-san está molesta?**

**-Por qué el muy idiota se desmayó tras llamar a Virgo.**-aseguro la rubia con mala cara.-**Ella trajo unas vendas, medicina y unas ropas para que nos cambiemos. Y después nos dijo que evitemos que Natsu haga magia porque el muy idiota no entiende el concepto de quedarse quieto…**

**-Sigo sin entender el punto.**

**-Lucy está molesta porque Virgo nos trajo esas cosas a nosotros por mandato de Natsu, cosa que le costó la poca energía que le quedaba.**-aclaro Jeral sin separarse del fuego. Wendy y Levy se miraron con entendimiento.

-**Y si puedo ayudar en algo? Mi magia también es curativa…-**inquirió la pequeña con calma

**-También nos dijo que no te dejáramos hacer magia hasta dentro de dos días o Natsu lo diga, lo primero que suceda**.-La corto Lucy sentándose para mirarla con algo de disculpa.-**Tendremos que esperar un rato**.-Se formó un silencio muy incómodo después de eso…

**-Y cuanto falta para que esté lista la comida?-**interrumpió Gajeel sentándose junto al fuego.

-**Pronto, ya lo pusimos hace varios minutos.-**aclaro Erza sin molestarse.-**Después de la comida, sugiero que tomemos un baño y tratemos nuestras heridas. Sera por turnos, primero las chicas y después los hombres. De acuerdo?-**Todos asintieron.

OoOoOoOoO

El baño tuvo lugar en la orilla opuesta del lago donde estaban, después claro que los chicos fuesen largados. Lucy suspiro cuando se metió de lleno en el agua, sintiendo que poco a poco los restos de polvo, escombro, magia y sangre se iban con la corriente. A su lado Erza se estaba lavando con una cosa que echaba espuma, muy parecida a un jabón, que Virgo les había traído. Levy estaba flotando bajo el agua y Juvia, algo más alejada se encontraba sentada con los ojos cerrados. Lucy miro hacia los árboles para ver a Wendy, quien todavía no se decidía.

**-Vamos Wendy, el agua está un poco fría pero es refrescante.-**comento haciendo un gesto con la mano. La niña la miro con algo que decía claramente "Nunca he hecho algo así"- **Ven, nadie dirá nada. Todas somos mujeres, no?**

**-Pero… Es que…-**la niña se les quedo mirando un rato y tras un suspiro se acercó al agua quitándose el vestidito ya no tan blanco y metiéndose antes de que alguien pudiese verla, quedando apenas con los ojos y la nariz por sobre el agua.

**-No tengas pena, Wendy**.-argumento Levy acomodando su nado.-Y no te preocupes por los chicos, tenemos a Erza de nuestra parte.-aclaro señalando a la pelirroja con la cabeza, quien solo las miro sin entender. Wendy rio y saco la cabeza.- **Nada mal, no? Siento que no he tomado una ducha en años… Sin ofender.**

**-No se preocupe Levy-san**-argumento la niña acerándose más al centro del lago, donde estaban casi todas.- **Es solo que… bueno… nunca me he bañado así con unos humanos... Lo hacía con Natsu cuando éramos niños pero…**

**-Te bañabas con Natsu?**-inquirió Lucy algo pasmada. Wendy asintió algo nerviosa. La rubia sacudió al cabeza**.-Dejando eso de lado, como te sientes?**

**-Eh?**

**-Cuando las chicas se bañan juntas conversan entre si para aliviar sus penas o contar como se sienten**-comento Levy guiñando u ojo- **Lo que Lu-chan quiso decir es si quieres hablar de todo lo que sucede.**

**-Ah…**-acepto la pequeña bajando la mirada.-**No se… Me siento bien y extraña… No se… Todo lo que conocía debe haber cambiado**…-acepto mirando al cielo, donde el sol no llegaba pero iluminaba.-**Es como saber que estas en el sitio correcto, pero en un momento equivocado…**

**-Eso solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Natsu lo logro, algo, pero lo hizo-**la calma Lucy con una sonrisa. La niña asintió y luego la miro fijamente**-Etto… Sucede algo?**

**-Por qué te preocupas tanto por Natsu?**-Lucy enrojeció un poco y se puso a balbucear, pero Levy contesto por ella.

**-Por qué a Lu-chan le gusta.**

**-Cállate Levy!**-le pesado grito llamando la atención.-**Solo es un buen amigo, además de mi maestro, y me preocupo por el**

**-Maestro?**

**-Natsu me enseño todo lo que se sobre mi magia…-**contesto mirando hacia donde se habían llevado al chico**.- Y confío en mi antes de conocerme realmente, incluso me ha protegido de muchas cosas…. así que le estoy profundamente agradecida** -Wendy la miro otro rato y después sonrió. Erza se levantó llamando la atención de todas.

**-Ya termine con el jabón, quien sigue?**

**-Yo!-**comento Levy nadando hacia ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Este parece muerto….-**argumento Gray tocando a Natsu con un palo, sin obtener respuesta alguna. El peli rosa dormía frunciendo un poco el ceño, logrando que con las escamas se viese un poco enojado.

**-Déjalo Gray, está herido y exhausto.-**aclaro Jeral quitando otro de los pescados del fuego para comerlo.

**-Y tu muy hambriento al parecer**.-aclaro el pelinegro sentándose lejos del calor.-**Acaso no les daban comida?**

**-Relativamente nada, pero si nos daban.**-aclaro el hombre sin ofenderse por el comentario.

**-Debió ser difícil**.-comento Gray mirando hacia el bosque. Jeral alzo los ojos

**-Juvia no tuvo tantos problemas hasta la última batalla, antes de eso siempre había sido fiel y no fallaba en sus misiones por lo que tenía una vida técnicamente normal.**-aclaro sabiendo en quien pensaba. Gray tosió, fingiendo no oírlo, para burla de Gajeel.-**Y como es estudiar en una academia?**

**-Es aburrido, aburrido y muy aburrido.**-comento el peli negro con un respingo**.-Los profesores y sus tareas, las chicas locas que quieren citas, la tétrica de Erza a tu espalda como presidenta de la clase buscando un orden que nadie le hacía caso y por ello resultabas lesionado… Lo único bueno de estudiar es que podías tener guerras de papel en medio de la clase**.-soltó sin detenerse ni una sola vez, sin notar como Jeral y Gajeel miraban algo detrás de el con suma atención. Gray los miro con una ceja alzada.-**Que rayos les pasa?**

**-Así que soy "tétrica", no?**-un escalofrio recorrió a Gray cuando se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una muy enojada Erza con el pelo mojado y con toda la pinta de atacarlo… Varios minutos después Gray acompañaba a Natsu en el mundo de la inconsciencia, para risa de Gajeel.-**Bien, ya pueden r ustedes**. -Jeral asintió y se levantó.

**-Yo no tengo ganas, gracias**.-argumento Gajeel acomodándose para dormir. Una persona con un vestido anaranjado se agacho a su lado y lo fulmino con la mirada. El peli negro trato de resistirse, pero al final cedió ante su novia.-**Bien, pero no crean que tardare mucho.**

**-Gracias Gajeel**.-comento Levy dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**-Sí, sí, si…**-comento el levantándose y caminando al lugar donde ella acaba de salir. Jeral asintió y se llevó a Gray con él, arrastrándolo de un pie. Lucy miro eso con una gota.

-**No creen que se muestra confianzudo muy rápido?-**interrogo sentándose en el suelo al lado de Natsu. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas celestes, una falda plisada oscura y sus botas favoritas, con el látigo y el estuche con las llaves en un cinturón algo ladeado.

-**Déjalo ser, Lucy**.-argumento Erza sentándose en el sitio que Jeral acababa de abandonar. Ella llevaba una camisa con algunos volantes y un lazo azul, una falda y botas, como Lucy. Levy se sentó a su lado, algo divertida, vistiendo un traje naranja con mangas falsas, legan y unas zapatillas a juego, sin contar su cinta para el pelo.

-**No creen que es raro que Virgo trajese nuestras ropas?-**Comento la peli celeste cambiando de tema y agarrando una fruta cercana.-**Es decir, debió ir hasta la academia…**

**-Es probable que las tuviese desde antes… Natsu es en algunos casos precavido y si tomamos en cuanto lo que nos dijo cuándo nos enterraron no pueden negar que se lo había pensado**.-dijo Lucy defendiendo a chico.

**-Natsu ha madurado**.-rio Wendy sentándose a lado de Lucy. Ella llevaba un vestido verde, algo anticuado pero lindo. Miro a Juvia, quien se había sentado algo apartada, con un traje azul, botas largas chocolates y un sombrerito…-**Por qué no se acerca Juvia-san?**

**-Juvia está bien así… Juvia no está… acostumbrada.**-acepto mirando a la pequeña con seriedad. Wendy asintió comprendiéndola.-**Juvia cree que tomara una siesta**.-indico recostándose en el árbol, dándoles un poco la espalda. Lucy suspiro.

-**Por partida doble, ah?-**comento a nadie en particular. Natsu se movió otro poco, como sabiendo que la cosa era con él, haciendo que ella riese.- **Bueno… Y ahora qué?**

**-Deberíamos hacer caso a Virgo y esperar que Natsu despierte**.-indico Erza mirando al chico dragón.-**No creo que debamos movernos de esta posición, pues tenemos comida y agua…**

**-Y el único que conoce el camino esta inconsciente**\- añadió Levy con clama.-**También pienso que deberíamos… hablar seriamente de que haremos cuando salgamos del bosque…**

**-Yo iré con Natsu, eso ya lo deje claro.**-aclaro de nuevo Lucy sentándose derecha.-**Y Juvia, Gray y Wendy dijeron que vienen con nosotros.-**termino con calma, bajando la vista para que no la mirasen.-**Que harán ustedes?**

**-Estoy con Levy de que esto hay que pensarlo seriamente**.-comento la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.-**Además, cambiando de tema, también opino que deberíamos entrenar en la espera. Aunque nosotros pudimos defendernos sin muchos problemas de Grimoire, no podemos negar el hecho de que Natsu hizo casi todo el trabajo… especialmente con esa Ultea**r.-aclaro con la vista centrada en las llamas.-**Hablemos después cuando lleguen los chicos, de acuerdo**

**-Vale**.-aceptaron todas. Wendy bostezo profundamente, llamando la atención un poco.

**-Tengo un poco de sueño… Esta mal que duerma un rato?**-pregunto rascándose un ojo.-**Se que es poco mas de medio día pero me siento cansada-**

**-Duerme un rato, cuando discutamos que hacer te despertaremos**.-señalo Lucy con clama. Wendy asintió y se recostó de lado, cayendo casi al instante dormida.-**Pobrecita…**-miro a las chicas y solto un suspiro.-**Bueno… Ahora solo queda esperar.**

* * *

_**Listo! Terminado el capitulo 23!**_

_**Se que Natsu parece una plasta pero en verdad es un buen chico. Se que este capitulo varia entre lo serio y o divertido, pero, que puedo decir? Aqui todos los personajes tuvieron su parte de protagonismo**_

**_No les entretengo más, porque debo seguir estudiando.. algo._**

**_Nos leemos a la proxima!_**

**_Ciao_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hola Minna...**_

_**Nuevo Capitulo de este curioso fic**_

_**Espero les guste**_

_**Disfruten!**_

* * *

Cap. 24.

Recuperando fuerzas

.

Una cosa que siempre le había molestado de recibir heridas abiertas era el intenso dolor que estas producían ante el más mínimo movimiento del miembro afectado, aun después de cualquier clase de tratamiento que se usara para tratarlas. La vez que casi pierde el brazo fue igual, lo mismo cuando Ultear le hizo eso en el ojo... aunque en ambas ocasiones quienes evitaban que se moviese un centímetro eran Happy y Charle, a quienes por cierto casi ni les hacía caso a menos que la situación fuese muy grave. Ahora con Wendy y Lucy rondando alrededor de él para que no se "sobre esforzar" tenía que admitir que el estar de pie y entrenando en este momento era todo un logro incluso para su persona.

Aunque decir que era un entrenamiento era estirar demasiado la verdad. Solo estaba probando a los demás para ver cómo podían moverse de forma sigilosa, ya que era lo único que podía hacer ahora que apenas comenzaba a caminar con normalidad de nuevo. En esos pensamientos escucho un crujido a su espalda y chasqueo los dedos sin la más leve vacilación. Sonrió satisfecho tras escuchar el insulto de Gajeel por haberlo encontrado, cosa que le parecía divertida en todo momento.

-**Hace menos de un minuto les dije que mi sentido del oído es más desarrollado que el de un humano normal, si no pueden burlarme a mi menos de cinco segundos no tienen muchas posibilidades de realizar un ataque sorpresa**-comento Natsu mirando atrás del árbol en el que estaba recostado, donde el pelinegro todavía trataba de apagar su pantalón soltando maldiciones en su contra. Juvia, quien estaba observando, hizo un movimiento de látigo y lo apago por él, mojándolo en el proceso. Natsu bufo-**Como dragón deberías comprender la naturaleza del sigilo aun en un mínimo sentido, aunque suene difícil para un pedazo de metal como tú.**

**-Deja de decir estupideces Salamander!-**se quejó Gajeel con molestia sacudiéndoselo.

-**Yo tampoco entiendo porque a Gajeel-san se le dificulta tanto estar atento a los sonidos…-**comento Wendy desde la rama donde ella, Lucy y Levy observaban el entrenamiento. Erza la miro y la pequeña se sonrojo algo apenada.-**Es que los dragones independiente de su clan siempre han tenido un excelente sentido del oído. Diría también del olfato pero algunos no lo poseen como los de tierra o agua…. Sin ofender Juvia-san.**

**-No te preocupes Wendy-san**.-acepto la peli azul mirándola con una leve sonrisa que desapareció casi de inmediato.

**-Me imagino que Gajeel está sordo por escuchar música a todo volumen con los auriculares puestos**\- bromeo Gray mirando la refriega desde el arbusto en el que estaba recostado.

**-Tu cállate Hielito!-**le dijo el pelinegro con pircings muy molesto.-**Ya verás que pronto escuchare mejor que esos dragoncetes de ahí**.-dijo señalando a los otros tres. Natsu y Juvia se molestaron pero solo se limitaron a mirarlo mal. En cambio…

-**Dragoncetes?**-menciono Wendy con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

-**Gajeel ten más respeto por los de tu especie**.-comento Levy igual de molesta que la pequeña.

-**No tú también enana…-**Gajeel suspiro resignado**.-Bien, ya me pilló. Ahora qué?**

**-Natsu ya nos encontró a todos tres veces, así que considero será mejor comenzar a buscar la cena.-**comento Jeral tras un largo tiempo callado.-**Yo y Erza podríamos ir a buscar algún animal para cazar…**

**-De nuevo?**-interrogo Levy con una sonrisa pícara que se desvaneció de inmediato al ver a la Titania con aura de muerte.

-**Estoy de acuerdo con la enana**.-se metió Gajeel sin saber el verdadero sentido tras esas palabras.-**Yo quiero algo de acción, no buscar frutas por ahí.**

**-Por una vez concuerdo con Gajeel**.-aseguro Gray cruzándose de brazos. Todos lo miraron asombrados-**Vamos, que vigilar a flamitas no es divertido.**

**-Ya dije que no es necesario**.-aclaro el peli rosa caminando hacia ellos con un ligero pero marcado cojeo.

-**Quédate quieto Natsu, vas a reabrir la herida**.-le indico Lucy con el ceño fruncido.-**De nuevo.-**añadió en un oíble murmullo.

-**Han pasado dos semanas, se ha cerrado la herida y no me voy a morir por caminar un poco**.-refuto el chico alcanzado un árbol cercano y dejándose caer. Lo miraron un rato y siguieron discutiendo sobre que iban a hacer. Natsu no se quejó de que lo dejaran por fuera, aunque en realidad poco le importaba, pues en ese momento estaba experimentando un ligero dolor de nuevo en el área herida. Se quitó las botas y las dejo a un lado con algo de dificultad mientras se miraba la pierna, aunque el pantalón que llevaba puesto no ayudaba mucho… Sabía que esa herida estaba en mejores condiciones de lo que estaba cuando despertó, hace poco más de una semana….

Lolololololololol

_Natsu sentía que había quedado atrapado debajo de un derrumbe, otra vez, pero también sabía que ello no era verdad: El dolor que sentía no podía relacionarse con esa conocida sensación… El olor del bosque llego a su nariz recordándole lo sucedido sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. No queriendo abrirlos se llevó una mano a la pierna, sorprendiéndose de sentir ya una mano ahí haciendo alguna cosa. La otra mano se retiró con rapidez, con sorpresa._

_-__**Natsu?-**__el chico no tardó mucho en reconocer la voz de Lucy. Le tomo un rato convencerse a sí mismo de abrir los ojos pero lo hizo y tras esperar a que se aclarara su visión se vio frente a unos aliviados ojos chocolates que lo miraban con alivio.-__**Que bien que despertaste… Comenzaba a preocuparme.**_

_**-Cuanto…**_

_**-Han pasado cinco días… Casi una semana**__-contesto sin mirarlo, para después hacerlo asustada cuando él se levantó a la velocidad de la luz mirándola estupefacto, aunque tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos cuando le dio una sensación de vértigo._

_-__**Casi una semana?-**__pregunto en tono incrédulo pero bajo. Ella asintió juntando las manos. Natsu abrió los ojos de nuevo y la miro, notando que al lado de la chica, que por cierto estaba arrodillada a su lado, había unas vendas algo ensangrentadas y unas botellas que reconoció de inmediato. Suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, donde había sentido un ligero dolor.-__**Estas bien?**_

_**-Me duele un poco la cabeza**__.-contesto sin mirarla para centrarse un rato alrededor, no reconociendo el lugar.-__**Dónde estamos? **_

_**-Hace tres días abandonamos el Lago por un ligero incidente...-**__contesto la chica mirando el agua correr en la que el chico no había reparado. Estaban al lado de un rio, seguramente uno de los que alimentaban el lago que habían dejado atrás-__**Una avioneta pasó sobre nosotros y creo que vio a Wendy sobrevolando el área… Ella se ha sentido mal por eso por un rato hasta que Erza sugirió movernos.**_

_**-Como esta Wendy?-**__pregunto ahora el chico tratando de levantarse, pero llevándose la mano a la pierna de inmediato. Noto algo fuera de lugar y se la miro. _

_-__**Se me olvidaba!-**__se regañó Lucy agarrando el paño que estaba usando para continuar con su trabajo de tratar la herida del chico.-__**No te muevas**__-pidió sin mirarlo aunque igual él estaba centrado en su pierna. El hilo negro de la sutura seguía ahí, dándole a saber que tendría otra cicatriz para la colección, y aunque aún estaba roja lucia significativamente mejor a la última vez que la había visto, aunque el tratamiento en ese momento le escocia un poco. Pasados unos minutos la chica dejo el trapo y agarro la venda, pero después se sonrojo.-__**Etto… Ahora que estas despierto… Podrías… alzar la pierna por favor?**_

_Natsu la miro extrañado un rato pero le hizo caso. Ella se colocó mejor y comenzó a vendar la herida cuidando que estuviera cómodo. EL chico solo la veía trabajar notando que parecía experta en el vendaje. De inmediato supo dos cosas: Una, Lucy era quien lo había cuidado y dos, que Wendy no había usado su magia para tratarle. No sabía si suspirar de alivio o fruncir el ceño. Así que hizo ambos, ganándose una mirada de la chica._

_**-Donde están los demás?-**__pregunto al notar que lo miraba. Ella sonrió y termino antes de contestar._

_**-Quedamos en que cada uno iba a entrenar un poco para evitar otra situación como esa. A nadie le agrado como terminaron las cosas con Ultear**__. __**Y ya que el único que conócela ruta estaba inconsciente fue una moción inmediata-**__termino mirando triste la herida recién vendada. EL chico la miro, la miro… y la miro. Ella se calmó y le sonrió.-__**Ahora que termine puedo llevarte con ellos si quieres, Wendy me dijo que no te dejara moverte pero sé que eres teso.**_

_**-Vale, debo decirles que estamos en el camino contrario**__.-acepto el chico pero luego noto algo… Y Lucy miro sorprendida como, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Natsu se sonrojaba. No pudo evitar asombrarse y sorprenderse aún más cuando él se puso nervioso-__**P-Podrías darme mis pantalones antes de eso?-**__ comento sin mirarla. Ella recordó que se los había tenido que quitar y se sonrojo también. Al rato se los paso, aunque tuvo que ayudarlo a ponérselos._

_**-Nos vamos?-**__pregunto Lucy tendiéndole la mano. EL asintió ya menos abochornado_

Lololololololololol

El peli rosa suspiro con el recuerdo y se miró la ropa. Aunque a Natsu no le gustaba mucho la ropa que Virgo había conseguido para él "sin motivo alguno", tenía que admitir que se sentía cómodo con ella a su pesar. Los pantalones café eran algo abultados y le daban libre movimiento mientras que el chaleco, abrigo o lo que sea era de color negro con algunos detalles de naranja en los bordes, de mangas largas y atado con una cinta era perfecto para una pelea abierta a pesar de su forma aunque agradecía que evitase que Wendy notase la mitad de sus cicatrices. Las botas, detestables a su ver, eran buenas para el terreno en el que estaban. La bufanda se la había colocado de forma que las solapas del abrigo se notaban sobre ella. El espíritu de la puerta de la doncella se había tomado en serio su labor de escoger el vestuario.

**-En que piensas?-**pregunto Lucy sentándose a su lado. EL chico apenas alzo los ojos para verla.

-**Que Virgo eligió ropas muy extrañas para esta Era y momento**.-contesto el chico haciendo énfasis al jugar con una de las mangas.

-**Y vas de nuevo… No estás tan mal… Aunque no niego que pareces alguien de la realeza**.-acepto la chica con un tono algo burlón.-**No, "Ouji-sama"?**

**-No molestes, Lucy**.-amenazo con seriedad. Luego miro al frente notando que estaban solos, otra vez.- **Y en que quedaron esta vez?**

**-Gajeel y Gray fueron a cazar, por separado, aclaro. Juvia y Levy fueron al rio mientras que Erza y Jeral fueron por las frutas.**-Natsu alzo la ceja al notar que faltaba alguien.**-Wendy fue a buscar más hierbas medicinales, por si acaso. Aunque paso el tiempo que dijiste para que usara su magia curativa contigo, prefirió que te diésemos remedios naturales por alguna razón. Raro, no? Espero que no tenga problemas por lo que sucedió…**

**-Ya veo**.-acepto el chico soltando un suspiro. Los dos se quedaron en silencio esperando. Natsu volvió a ponerse las botas y miro a Lucy, quien se había propuesto a encender la fogata mientras tarareaba una extraña canción, lanzándole miradas de cuando en cuando acompañadas de una sonrisa. El chico se quedó mirando el punto donde estaba, comenzando a pensar en otras cosas. Una vez encendido el fuego, la chica se acercó al muchacho, quien la miraba fijamente antes de fruncir el ceño mientras se sentaba a su lado.

**-Sucede algo? Este más distraído de lo habitual-**pregunto Lucy atenta al cambio en su expresión. El chico la miro otro largo rato y después siguió mirando al frente para responder.

**-Mañana en la noche llegaremos a la linde del bosque, al menos si caminamos unas horas hoy. Si no sería pasado mañana antes del alba**-comento con voz pausada.-**Hielito, Juvia y tu aceptaron venir con nosotros en nuestro camino**-Lucy no necesito que nuestro se refería a "Wendy y mío"-**Los otros todavía no han confirmado nada, pero a pesar de ello no pude evitar pensar si tomaran la decisión adecuada ante los tiempos que avecinan…**

**-Te preocupas por ellos?**-pregunto Lucy con fingida sorpresa. El chico no lo negó.-**Sabes que ninguno va a tratar de llamar la atención de Hades ni nada así por el estilo…**

**-Eso es dudoso**-la corto el chico acomodándose.-**Tanto Erza como Jeral tienen experiencia en el tema, y aunque estoy completamente seguro que la Pumilo no tiene más que una vaga idea, Gajeel no dejara que a su compañera le suceda nada bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero los cuatro a veces son demasiado… explosivos cuando se molestan**.-Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír.- **Aun así ese no es el problema…**

**-Pure… Hades?-**El chico no asintió a sus palabras, pero el que calla otorga-**No entiendo, si la idea es evitarlo podemos hacerlo no? Sé que nos buscara pero no creo que…**.-Natsu la miro un momento con seriedad pero desvió la mirada sin contestar, de nuevo. La rubia frunció el ceño.-**Que no nos estas contando? Aparte de tu historia, obviamente.**

**-No te incumbe.**

**-Natsu los dos sabemos perfectamente que eso no es cierto**.-el chico maldijo en voz baja y la miro molesto**.-Dije que esperaría pero no puedo evitar preocuparme si involucra a nuestros amigos. Si tienes algo que decir mejor dilo ahora.**

**-Quiero que Gajeel nos acompañe, por precaución.**-la respuesta, tanto por su contenido como por haberla recibido, la dejo muda.- **Si lo hace…. Digamos que me quitaría cierto peso de encima… No preguntes el porqué, y aunque me gustaría que fuese como acabo de decir no puedo forzarlo. No debo.**

**-Si quieres puedo hablar con Levy-chan…**

**-Eso sería obligarlo a elegir**.-concluyo el chico cruzándose de brazos.-**El forzar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere no es mi estilo**.-Lucy tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para evitar soltar un bufido de escepticismo.-**Especialmente si nuestro destino es… algo muy complicado.**

**-Que me imagino no nos dirás hasta que estemos justo en la puerta de enfrente.**

**-No exactamente.**

**-Volviendo al punto**-continuo la chica ignorando esas frases.-**Si crees que Gajeel deba venir con nosotros, solo díselo, no creo que te vaya a decir nada malo si sabe que hablas en serio. Pero por qué quieres eso? Y que hay de Erza y Jeral**?- la mirada que Natsu le dirigió a Lucy fue tan fría y distante como las que el peli rosa le regalaba a las personas que deseaba se alejaran de él.-**No tienes que mirarme así.**

**-Deberías entender que hay cosas que es mejor no sabe**r-contesto el chico tratando de levantarse para alejarse, pero fallando por completo al moverse con demasiada rapidez para su lastimada pierna.-**Rayos…**-comento por lo bajo molesto. Una mano se puso en su hombro deteniéndolo de intentarlo de nuevo.

-**Sera mejor que te sientes**.-comento Lucy sin mirarlo, pero con una sonrisa algo rígida en el rostro.-**SI de verdad tendremos problemas en el camino será mejor que tengas fuerzas y dejes que se te cure esa pierna.**-El chico le dio un leve vistazo pero se sacudió la mano de encima para sorpresa de la chica.-**Voy… Voy a ver si puedo ayudar a Wendy con algo. Nos vemos.**-y sin más problemas se fue dejándolo solo. Natsu se quedó mirando el punto donde se fue mientras volvía a acomodarse con un ligero tinte de culpa en la mirada que desapareció casi de inmediato por su típica mirada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto alejándose a paso fuerte…

-**Ese idiota… Que no se da cuenta que solo quiero ayudar?-**murmuraba Lucy molesta buscando a la niña dragón. Estuvo caminando varios minutos hasta que finalmente la vio sentada en medio del claro, dándole la espalda. Aunque Wendy les había explicado de su capacidad para ocultar sus alas y que no era ningún problema, tenía la extraña sensación de que sin ellas se veía… muy rara. Lucy se acercó pero antes de llegar ya la peli azul la estaba mirando. -**Hola, Wendy. Necesitas ayuda?**

**-No, ya termine hace un tiempo.**-contesto la niña volviendo a mirar al frente. Lucy se acercó y miro lo mismo que ella, alzando una ceja al notar que se trataba de una flor de un curioso tono anaranjado. Ni muy grande ni muy chica… de hecho… muy común.-**Estas flores crecían en el bosque donde jugábamos Natsu y yo cuando pequeños…Bueno, cuando él era pequeño. Les decíamos "Espíritu de fuego" porque crecían poco después de que alguien apagara algún fuego con agua.**

**-Ya veo.**-comento Lucy sentándose al lado de la chica mirando la flor. No tenía nada extraordinario, pero por el matiz de sus colores parecía cálida como el fuego, efectivamente.-**Es muy linda.-**Wendy asintió no muy convencida.

**-Lucy-san… Puedo preguntarte algo?-**inquirió la niña con tristeza en la mirada pero sin separar los ojos de la flor. Lucy sonrió para sí misma, ya se le hacía que la flor no era lo que la había retenido.

**-Qué cosa Wendy?-**pregunto con una sonrisita

**-Es sobre Natsu…-**Lucy dejo su sonrisa maternal para mirarla seria cuando los ojos de Wendy se posaron en los de ella.-**Podrías… Explicarme… como es su magia?**

**-Eh?**-fue todo lo que pudo pensar pues la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Se esperaba alguna pregunta que no podría contestar, eso claro, pero esa en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza.-**Como que su magia?**

**-Es que… No es como yo la recuerdo…**-contesto la niña abrazándose las rodillas.-La magia de **Natsu siempre ha sido cálida... Bueno, es fuego, pero era una calidez que no quemaba. Y muy animada, demasiado. Tanto que todos en el pueblo pensaban que Natsu tenía exceso de energía por causa de eso; nunca se quedaba quieto…**-La idea de un Natsu Hiperactivo no cuadraba mucho en la cabeza de Lucy, de hecho, era hasta difícil imaginárselo animado en un nivel mayor de lo normal. Lo que si podía imaginarse era la calidez de las llamas del chico… Las conocía de primera mano y de forma casi perfecta… Alto, ese no era el problema.

**-Y qué hay de la de ahora?-**pregunto la rubia tras sacudir la cabeza para ahuyentar la idea que seguía esa línea de pensamientos. La pregunta pareció entristecer a Wendy, pues pudo ver que las escamas de sus manos se hicieron más notables.

-**Ahora… parece falsa. Es fuego y quema…. Pero su calidez es tan tenue que parece una mentira que en verdad pueda quemar una cosa… Es como si en lugar de fuego su magia se basase en… hielo.-**comento mirando a Lucy, quien solo abrió la boca ligeramente completamente extrañada.-**Lucy-san?**

**-A que te refieres a "como si en lugar"?**

**-Bueno… Un dragón de fuego controla el fuego…. Come fuego, ruge fuego, ataca con fuego… hasta se comportan como fuego.**-añadió con una mirada de circunstancias que hizo que Lucy alzara una ceja, aun así no especifico.-**El fuego de un dragón de ese clan es capaz de reducir todo a cenizas si se adquiere un control sobre el… Natsu lo consiguió cuando tenía ciento siete, mucho antes de que yo comenzase con mi entrenamiento para controlar el cielo… Fue casi natural…**

**-Y el punto es…**

**-Es eso Lucy-san. Conozco la magia de Natsu tan bien como mi mano, o al menos antes… Y sé que cada vez que utiliza esta nueva magia me oculta algo que no quiere que conozca. Y sé que lo hace por mí, porque ustedes han peleado con él y no parecen para nada extrañados de ese hecho….**

**-De hecho si lo estamos.-**soltó Lucy mirando unas hormigas caminar libremente, por lo que no vio la mirada sorprendida que le dirigieron.-**Desde que te rescatamos de Hades, por alguna razón Natsu ha actuado más…. Cerrado seria la palabra correcta?... No, creo que sería mejor decir cauteloso. Sé que Hades nos persigue y bla, bla,bla, pero ahora mismo estamos a salvo, no? Es como si se cuidadoso de una cosa o simplemente que no se conozca de algo de él… Ya estamos acostumbrados, claro, pero igual nos extraña que lo haga tan repentinamente.**

**-Cuando dices que están acostumbrados…. Te refieres a que siempre ha actuado así?-**pregunto la niña con algo de sorpresa. Lucy asintió y ahora fue ella la que se abrazó las rodillas.

**-Desde que conozco a Natsu… Bueno, desde la primera vez que hable con él siempre ha sido así., receloso, observador, Reservado… No le importa meterse en los asuntos de los demás si están relacionados de alguna manera a él, pero no deja que nadie se meta en sus asuntos a menos que considere que la información que él tiene es necesaria para cumplir su objetivo. Lo poco que conozco de él se lo debo en su mayoría a Loki, Charle y Happy más que a su propia persona.**

**-Charle?!-**Wendy miro a una Lucy sorprendida con ojos muy abiertos.-**Una… gatita blanca que puede hablar y tiene una mirada algo acusadora cuando está molesta?**-Lucy asintió con lentitud. Wendy casi la tira suelo al acercarse-**Esta bien? Donde esta? Como…**

**-Eh, Tranquila!**-la calmo Lucy tomando su mano.-**La última vez que la vi estaba bien, Natsu me dijo que la envió a casa y por él fue que la conocí ya que entreno conmigo en la linde del bosque cerca de la academia y ella iba a verlo…**-La niña suspiro tranquila.-**De que la conoces?**

**-Es una larga historia… Pero me alegra saber que está bien…**-comento con una sonrisa tranquila que se tornó en una expresión de recelo.-**Me pregunto que tanto ha cambiado… Pero porque estaría tan Lejos de Extalia…**

**-Happy menciono ese lugar un día… Es donde viven los Exceed no?-**Wendy asintió**.-Y porque es raro que este tan lejos?**

**-Larga historia…**

**-Estoy comenzando a pensar que eso es algo de familia.**

**-Eh?**

**-Nada important**e.-comento Lucy acomodándose para volver a mirar las flores y retomar el tema.-**Logre conocerlos a ellos y me contaron lo poco que se. Aun así de la magia de Natsu solo conozco lo que he visto, que aunque ha sido mucho sé que todavía no es nada para lo que debería conocer. **

**-Lo dices por lo que dijiste esa noche no? Lo de que él te había enseñado de tu magia.**-comento Wendy desviando la mirada al cinturón de la chica, cuyas llaves estaban al otro lado. Lucy noto que la cara de la niña se tensó un instante.

**-Así es. Sin Natsu creo que lo único que hubiese progresado es en conseguir el nombre del Río de Estrellas… No hubiese conocido mi verdadera magia, ni mis llaves, ni nada así por el estilo… Aunque creo que tampoco hubiese terminado en esta situación…**-Lucy se calló al recordar una ligera conversación con Ultear antes de cierta pelea épica... Otro Hearthfilia…-C**reo.**

Wendy la miro pero no dijo nada ante su breve silencio. Ambas se quedaron perdidas en sus respectivos pensamientos hasta que Lucy sugirió volver con los demás para cenar y ver que tanto iban a hacer por esta noche.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, como si la conversación entre Lucy con Natsu o Wendy nunca hubiese tenido Lugar, teniendo como indicio una serie de miradas silenciosas sin ton ni son entre los chicos. Decidieron seguir el concejo de Natsu y caminar otro rato esa noche, por lo que prepararon todo antes de ponerse en marcha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los chicos estaban caminando entre los arboles con algo de torpeza, pero con una prisa algo premeditada, bajo la luz que la magia de Levy podía proporcionarles sin hacerse notar demasiado mientras más se acercaban a lo que podría ser la linde del bosque.

-**Estén atentos a todo**-comento Jeral esquivando una rama baja.

**-Creo que veo Luces a la distancia**.-comento Erza que iba en cabeza del grupo. Natsu la miro fijamente-**Seria mejor apagar las nuestras. Quedaríamos a oscuras pero podríamos evitar que nos encuentren.**

-**De acuerdo**.-asintió Levy pegándose más al brazo de Gajeel. La peli celeste miro las luces que se apagaron inmediatamente sumiéndolos a oscuras. Un instante después escucharon un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, poniéndose en guardia todos.

-**Podrías haber avisado un poco antes no?-**comento Gray en medio de la oscuridad, pateando la rama que lo había hecho tropezar hace un instante

**-Debemos ser cautelosos** **como dijo Jeral**.-fue su respuesta por parte de Erza.-**Sigamos…**

**-Espera.-**Natsu la cortó avanzando con algo de dificultad pero decidido a la vez que encendía uno de sus dedos para guiarse. Lucy y Wendy lo miraron mientras aceleraba el paso y se ponía a altura de la pelirroja mirando en su dirección.-**Donde fue viste esas luces.**

**-Entre esos árboles.**-contesto señalándolos. Natsu asintió y se dirigió a ese lugar con cautela, pareciendo más un cazador furtivo que alguien que se estuviese ocultando.-**Que sucede Natsu?**

**-Aún estamos muy lejos de la ciudad para era alguna luz**\- Los chicos lo siguieron de lejos con cuidado, Wendy y Lucy a veces intercambiando una mirada nerviosa. El peli rosa llego a un punto y se detuvo mirando alrededor, después hizo un extraño movimiento y se perdió al rodear un árbol, tras el cual escucharon un ligero chisporroteo.

-**Adonde habrá ido…-**comentó Gray en pose de pelea por si acaso.

-**Quien sabe**.-respondió Jeral mirando el punto de partida del peli rosa.

**-Debería estar descansando no haciendo esas locuras**.-Comento Lucy molesta.

**-Es por eso que andan peleados?**-soltó Gray con ganas de molestar

**-No lo estamos.**

**-Aja. Y apenas han hablado desde ayer porque sí-** comento Gajeel recibiendo un codazo de Levy. Lucy se mordió el labio pero bien no dijo nada más. Un fogonazo apareció en medio de ellos y Natsu se recostó al árbol más cercano con una expresión de haber ganado una apuesta que no quería ganar.

**-Que encontraste?-**pregunto Erza con autoridad.

-**Que tenía la razón. Digamos que si queremos ir al pueblo tendremos compañía.-**contesto con su expresión de mala leche normal. El chico se puso en pie por completo.-**Retrocedamos un poco, debemos tomar un plan de acción rápido si queremos salir del bosque aprovechando la oscuridad.**

**-Eso quiere decir….**comenzó decir Gray comprendiendo la situación. Natsu no le contesto y comenzó a caminar

-**El pueblo está rodeado por Grimoire**.-hablo Juvia tras un largo rato. Todos se miraron entre ellos, mientras Natsu soltaba un bufido.-**Después de lo sucedido no van a dejar que escapemos de ninguna maner**a.-El peli rosa se detuvo y la miro sobre el hombro con unos refulgentes ojos bicolor

-**No van a impedir que cumpla mi objetivo. No de nuevo**.

* * *

_**Listo!**_

_**Obviamente viene una parte que tendra un poco de accion, que espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Por si acaso, aclaro que La actitud de Natsu esta justificada, en parte, pero aun tardare un rato en exponerlo... Mientra seguira igual de antipatico por un rato y los demas tendran que aguantarlo.**_

_**Eso es todo por ahora, Si les gusto, si no, si tienen alguna idea pueden dejarme un comentario que siempre me alegra de recibirlos.**_

_**REVIEWS?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto... espero**_

_**Ciao!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Nuevo capitulo del fic.**_

_**Espero les guste... Y siento la demora**_

_**FT es de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Cap. 25

Saliendo de Hargeon

.

**-Qué opinas de este?** -pregunto una joven de cabello oscuro y con gafas a una jovencita de corto cabello castaño rojizo que miraba nerviosa alrededor, tratando de ocultar su rostro con la blanca bufanda que tenía al cuello. -**Wendy….**

-**Ah! Lo-siento Levy-san.** -se disculpó la mencionada mirando el conjunto que le mostraba, poniéndose sonrojada de inmediato. -**No-No cree que esas ropas son un poco… inapropiadas?**

**-En esta época no. Tienen el tamaño justo para una niña, tampoco enseñan demasiado. Hay más llamativas, créeme.** -aclaro Levy mirándola por sobre las gafas con una sonrisa. Wendy asintió tratando de no fruncir el ceño ante lo de "niña"-**Nos lo llevamos.**

**-Cuanto les falta?** -se quejó de pronto un chico rubio claramente aburrido y con una abierta camisa azul oscuro, atrayendo arias y no tan buenas miradas de las mujeres. - **Pensé que el idiota dijo "un par de ropas", no toda la tienda.**

**-Oh, vamos Gray**. -le regaño Levy arrastrando su carrito, algo cargado con ropa diversa. Wendy la siguió llevando otro con algunas mochilas y cosas extras. -**Natsu dijo que no podíamos depender de Virgo para llevar nuestras cosas ni darnos ropa, necesitamos depender de nuestra propia mano. Además, necesitamos más que nada ropa para Wendy. No puede ir con esos trajes anticuados por este mundo. Sin ofender.** -se disculpó mirando a la algo avergonzada niña.

**-No se preocupe. **-asintió con un suspiro. -**Reconozco que mis ropas no son muy comunes**. -comento con una gota, sabiendo que desde que lego varias personas se le habían quedado mirando. Wendy bajo la cabeza y el pelo le cubrió la cara. Molesta se lo acomodo y se quedó tocándolo un rato. -**Me molesta tenerlo tan corto…**

**-Te comprendo.** -acepto Levy sonriéndole confidente. -**Ahora vamos, Lu-chan y los otros nos dieron solo dos horas… Llevamos una y quince minutos y aún nos falta algo de calzado, Así que muévanse.** -indico llevándolos mas dentro del área de ropa infantil. -**Necesitamos un par de zapatos y unas zapatillas para cada uno. Creo que a Jeral tampoco le molestaría un abrigo largo, para que deja esa capa raída. Ya llevo para todos, pero…**

**-Sabes que no nos vamos de vacaciones, ¿verdad?** -se quejó Gray, pero la chica lo ignoro. Wendy se disculpó con una mirada y siguió a Levy. El ahora rubio suspiro con fastidio y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón la imito-**Como rayos termine aquí…**

OoOoOoOoO

-Hace 15 horas-

En el bosque reinaba el silencio. Tal como había pedido Natsu, habían retrocedido un poco y ahora estaban sentados frente a una pequeña hoguera que todos miraban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Lucy de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada a cierto taciturno peli rosa, quien apenas se había movido del árbol del cual se había recostado tras llegar al lugar. Finalmente, tras unos minutos de agobio para los chicos, el chico abrió los ojos.

-**Tengo una idea**. -soltó llamando la atención de todos. Natsu se sentó más erguido mirándolos rápidamente antes de centrarse en el fuego. -**Tendremos que esperar mañana a medio día para salir de la ciudad, pero lograremos algo mejor que andando con prisas.**

**-Por qué lo dices?** -pregunto Levy algo extrañada por no usar el poder de la oscuridad a su favor. Lucy tenía la misma duda, pero en parte creía saber la respuesta.

-**Grimoire monitorea las ciudades como si fuese una agencia de seguridad nacional. -**contesto Juvia mirando a la peli celeste. -**Vigilan el movimiento de las personas por las cámaras de seguridad de algunos puntos estratégicos en diferentes ciudades. También cuentan con un rastreador de magia que permite conocer su uso en aspectos mayores al habitual. Por eso es fácil localizar a los objetivos que se propone… Casi siempre.**

-**Y si es como en las películas y controlan el reconocimiento Facial, estamos perdidos.** -declaro Gray miradora serio, pero ella negó.

**-No es muy confiable. Con practica uno puede cambiar su aspecto a su antojo, tanto con magia como sin ella**. -acepto Juvia con su voz monótona. -**Además, ya constan con gente encubierta que se encarga de lo que las maquinas no pueden. **

**-Aun así, parece fácil de evadir**. -acepto Gajeel con tono aburrido. -**Te disfrazas y finges ser una persona normal, sin llamar mucho la atención, y te vas como si nada. Y aunque tengan gente en la policía, sus inspecciones no son tan regulares como para pedir documentación a todo el que anda por la calle. Esa cosa es muy común**

**-Gajeel-san parece conocer mucho del tema.** -comento la peli azul con poca sorpresa. El pelinegro solo bufo mientras Levy le daba un codazo. Lucy suspiro rendida y Erza solo negó con la cabeza.

-**De que están hablando?** -soltó de la nada Wendy haciendo que todos la mirasen, notando con cierto grado de culpa la expresión perdida que tenía la niña en el rostro. Lucy no pudo evitar mirarla con comprensión, aunque después una idea la invadió y no pudo evitar mirar a Natsu. Quien tenía una expresión algo más seria pero cuyos ojos claramente reflejaban que andaba tan perdido como su hermana.

**-No.…-**comenzó a preguntar con una gota, llamando la atención del grupo. -**No sabes de que están hablando verdad?** -Todos miraron al peli rosa, quien se le quedo mirando un rato hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza, ganándose muchas miradas de incredulidad.

-**Cómo Natsu-kun ha logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin saber algo tan básico?** -se le salió a Juvia, quien claramente estaba extrañada. -**Las apariciones de Natsu-kun apenas eran registradas por los dispositivos, menos aún podíamos ubicarte en una ciudad cuando estabas en ella. Todos creíamos que eras un maestro en la evasión de esa clase de sistemas.**

**-Sinceramente no lo sé, solo me aseguraba de que nadie me siguiera y nadie notara que estaba ahí. En si me movía por las sombras**-comentó el chico tratando de no plasmar la confusión que se escuchaba en su voz en el rostro. -**Tal vez sus vigilantes solo son unos idiotas**. -comento al final tratando de no sonar tan perdido, ignorando la gota de todos. EL chico suspiro y volvió a ponerse serio, esta vez de verdad. -**Volviendo al tema. Sin contar esas… cosas que dijeron, esperaremos al medio día porque por alguna razón a esa hora hay más movimiento y será más complicado seguir nuestros pasos.**

**-Tienes un punto, ¿pero no crees que nuestro aspecto llamara mucho la atención? La mitad de nosotros no tiene un color de cabello excesivamente común. Sin ofender.** -aclaro Levy al notar la mirada de Lucy sobre ella. Natsu asintió como si nada y miro a la rubia.

**-Ya hiciste el contrato con Cáncer?** -interrogo a lo que ella asintió.

-**Lo hice poco después de hacerlo con Plue. -**asintió con una sonrisa, para después poner cara de comprensión que se convirtió en una de duda. -**Pero él puede ayudar con eso? Es decir... Hace une excelente trabajo con el cabello, pero no creo que sea suficiente para que parezcamos otra persona.**

**-Cáncer?** -interrogo Jeral mirándola extrañado. Lucy sonrió avergonzada y saco la llave para mostrárselas. **-Un espíritu estelar.**

**-Ese lo recuerdo**. -menciono una sonriente Wendy mirando la llave con cariño. -**Anika-sama siempre lo llamaba para arreglarnos el cabello y las escamas en la tarde de chicas. Nebeski-neesan siempre trataba de cortarse el cabello, pero no la dejaban. -**comento mientras el tono alegrare cambiaba a uno nostálgico. Lucy miro a Natsu, pero este solo se centró en Wendy. La niña suspiro y los miro con una sonrisa de disculpa. -**Perdónenme, me desvié del tema**. -luego miro a su hermano con duda. -**Pero no comprendo cómo puede ayudar en este escape…**

**-Con su ayuda podemos disfrazarnos por un tiempo. Solo será el cabello y el peinado, pero con cierto vestuario es suficiente.** -comentó con calma Natsu, como si lo anterior no se hubiese escuchado. Lucy lo miro seria, pero no dijo nada...-**Aprovecharemos eso para conseguir algunas cosas antes de partir. **

**-No crees que eso un movimiento innecesario?** -pregunto Gray con duda, recibiendo una mirada de seriedad y algo de burla-**Seria arriesgado hacer eso en un área vigilada**. -Natsu lo miro ya más serio. En su lugar Jeral contesto.

**-Salimos sin nada y hemos estado sobreviviendo por la naturaleza favorable que nos rodea, pero hay varias áreas nada favorecidas en el mundo e ir sin alguna precaución es idiota sabiendo que puedes conseguirla cerca. -**Señalo el peli azul con calma. - **Tampoco se puede asegurar que nuestro destino sea menos problemático que este lugar. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.** -Gray asintió comprendiendo.

\- **EN ese caso necesitaremos provisiones, mudas de ropa, medicinas, algo para dormir en el exterior**\- señalo Lucy mirando al fuego y luego a Natsu con duda. - **y claramente algo para llevarlo todo. No podemos depender de ningún tipo de magia para llevar esas cosas y hacer menso bulto o invocándolas de la nada.**

**-Eso también valdría por si tenemos que pelear inesperadamente.** -valió el punto Natsu .-**Pero tampoco podemos esperar que no seamos separados, por lo que incluso ahora debemos pensar que no siempre iremos de la mano.**

**-Eh?** -soltó Levy algo sorprendida. **-A que te refieres?** -El peli rosa la miro un rato, a lo que ella frunció el ceño.

-**Deben decir que harán después de hoy. Es en ese puerto donde nos separamos, si así lo desean. -**soltó el chico de improviso, logrando que todos lo mirasen sorprendidos, excepto Lucy, quien frunció el ceño con claro desconcierto. -**No me digan que no lo han pensado, porque sé que no es así y esta vez es importante que se aclaren, porque de ello dependerá nuestros movimientos mañana.**

**-Porque lo dices tan de repente? -**pregunto Erza retomando la seriedad que tenía antes del comentario

-**Este lugar es grande, ocultarse no es muy sencillo, pero no imposible. Se puede ir por tierra, mar y aire. Un lugar perfecto para decir un lugar al que ir**. -soltó el peli rosa sin ningún pudor, pero sin añadir nada más del tema.

-**Lo dices como si quisieras librarte de nosotros**. -soltó Gajeel llamando de inmediato la atención del peli rosa. EL pelinegro lo miro un rato serio ante de negar con la cabeza. -**Lo siento pero no te vas a librar fácilmente, Salamander. Aún nos debes una explicación por lo de la bruja de hielo-**A su lado Levy asintió al igual que Erza. Jeral solo lo miro. Natsu desvió la mirada a Lucy, quien se la devolvió con algo de obviedad acompañándola con una sonrisa. El chico suspiro y la chica noto de inmediato que estaba menos tenso que cuando Gajeel comenzó a hablar. -**Ahora sigue con la cosa de mañana...**

**-Seguros de ello?** -Asentimiento General. -**Bueno.** -el chico no pudo evitar sonreír un segundo antes d volverse serio.-**El plan es este: Cundo ya inicie el movimiento regular de personas entramos a la ciudad y nos separamos en tres grupos: Un grupo que vaya con Wendy a comprar utensilios y ropa para el viaje, como dos juegos y ya, otro que consiga alimento fácil de transportar, medicamentos y agua, el tercero viene conmigo a recoger algo de información.**

**-Y como piensas que consigamos esas cosas? Robando?** -inquirió Gray a lo que Natsu lo miro seriamente un momento antes de concentrarse y extender una mano al frente, donde de la nada unas diez monedas doradas aparecieron en su mano. -**Qué es eso?**

**-Oro.** -comento el chico colocándolas en dos grupos de cinco. - **No lo he intentado mucho, pero se que se puede cambiar por dinero actual. No podemos robar tantas cosas sin despertar la alarma, así que será mejor comprarlas lo más discretos posibles. Estas monedas no son de esta época, pero como el oro es oro…**

**-Déjame ver eso.** -cometo Levy estirándose para coger una y examinarla. La cara de la peli celeste tras unos segundos fue de completa perplejidad-**Es autentico, verdad? -**Natsu asintió y a Levy casi le da algo.-**Esta es una moneda de oro de 1805! ¡Puede valer hasta cien mil jewels en una subasta! ¿Y quieres cambiarlo solo porque es de oro?** -Gray miro a Natsu como si fuese idiota, al igual que Gajeel. Juvia lo miro igual de sorprendida y tanto Jeral como Erza con las cejas alzadas.

-**Y? Necesitamos dinero ya, no voy a esperar**. -sentencio el peli rosa con seriedad, alzando al ceja. -**Dejen de mirarme como si estuviera loco, tenemos que terminar de planear las cosas ahora.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo**-acepto Erza trayendo seriedad al grupo, en especial porque Levy todavía se negaba a soltar la moneda que había agarrado, murmurando cosas relacionadas a la historia e ignorancia humana. -**Entonces donde nos reunimos? No tenemos medios de comunicación, a no ser que conozcas la telepatía.**

**-No lo había pensado.** -acepto Natsu algo avergonzado tras un rato en silencio. -**Nunca he planeado nada en grupos grandes**. -los chicos se miraron, pero no dijeron nada en lo que el peli rosa pensaba algo. -**Debe ser un lugar donde no nos vayan a escuchar y no sea muy raro ver a tantas personas reunidas, además de tener una buena posición para ir hacia el puerto…**

**-Y los aviones, ¿no es mejor?** -interrogo Lucy tras un rato callada. Natsu se lo pensó.

-**Nunca he usado uno, pero sé que son rápidos… El problema será meterse en un espacio tan reducido sin levantar sospechas. Es más fácil colarse en un barco-**Natsu fruncio el ceño pensando algo que no dijo y solo sacudió su cabeza. **\- Ya veremos eso después. Ahora estamos con el lugar de reunión**

**-Tengo una pequeña idea.**-comento Wendy algo nerviosa, aun mas al ganarse varias miradas sobre ella.-**Y si nos reunimos en alguna ubicación cercana al lugar donde cambiemos el dinero? Tal vez sea un buen punto, no necesariamente cerca del puerto, pero así será más fácil reunirnos.**

**-No es mala idea, pero cabe la posibilidad de que no haya ninguno en el area**.-acepto Gray con seriedad.-**Y si hay un bar o un casino no dejaran que Wendy entre…**

**-Ya nos preocuparemos por eso, si se da el caso.** -argumento Erza con una sonrisa algo… algo, que lanzo un ligero escalofrió a casi todos los presentes. -**Ahora decidamos los grupos y antes de dormir hablemos de posibles medidas cuando nos hayamos separado. ¿Entendido?**

**-Hai.** -asintieron todos poniéndose manos a la obra

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Actualidad-

-**Segura que será suficiente? -**pregunto una dudosa Lucy, revisando de nuevo el carrito de supermercado que estaba empujando. -**No necesitaremos otra cosa o algo así?**

**-No, eso está bien.-**aclaro otra rubia a su lado empujando un carrito lleno de pasteles de fresa congelados. Lucy la miro con una gota.

-**No crees que eso es demasiado? Además, no podemos llevárnoslo**. -aclaro su amiga con un tono que intentaba ser serio. Erza solo la miro de pasada.

-**Los guardare en mi espacio. No sé si los conserve bien, así que solo compre un poco.** -acepto con sabiduría. -**Además, no podemos saber cuando vuelva a comer algo así. Ya escuchaste a Natsu: Sea cuál sea el vehículo que escojamos, nada asegurar que lleguemos a un lugar seguro.**

**-Eh… Vale?-**acepto Lucy tratando de encontrarle la lógica a porque tanto pasteles. Luego miro atrás a Jeral, quien trataba de no mostrarse tan interesado por lo que le rodeaba. -**No quieres algo más? Podemos llevarte alguna cosa extra. Como chocolate o algo así.**

**-No, estoy bien**. -acepto el ahora peli morado negando con la cabeza. El chico alzo la vista a un reloj cercano y miro a las chicas serio.-**Démonos prisa, tenemos quince minutos para llegar al punto de reunión.-Lucy miro el reloj también y no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida.**

**-Vamos, Erza! -**llamo la atención aumentando la velocidad del carrito. La pelirroja asintió y la siguió sin rechista ni soltar su carrito, logrando que otra gota se le resbalase a Lucy.-**No tienes remedio.**

Con suerte lograron meterse en una corta fila sin levantar sospechas, menos cuando la cajera les tomo las cosas que compraban con una cara de completo aburrimiento y cobraba apenas mirándolos. Pagaron y salieron del lugar con prisa, aprovechando un callejón para, a petición de Erza, esconder algunos elementos que no estaban en la lista de compra en su espacio mágico, facilitando la movilización del grupo, a pesar de la gota que tenía la rubia ante el aura de victoria de la Titania.

Diez minutos después, y con cinco de atraso, llegaron a cierta intersección frente a la casa de empeño ala que habían ido en la mañana en donde en la calle contraria, para alegría de ellos, estaban caminando con pausa pero con prisa los tres encargados de compras. Wendy alzo la vista al acercarse y la única señal que dio de conocerlos fue una rápida sonrisa. Lucy la imito y cuando el semáforo les dio chance, cruzaron y se unieron a ellos con cierta distancia separándolos hasta que todos vislumbraron un edificio ahora conocido y entraron de dos en dos.

Decir que era una ironía que hayan conversado del tema anteriormente no era precisamente lo que habían pensado en un principio, pero era un hecho indiscutible. Era un sitio amplio, pero bastante apretujado a esa hora del día lleno de jóvenes, niños, algunos adultos y varias máquinas de juegos y comida desperdigadas por el lugar, haciéndolo un lugar tan animado que la música de los juegos les taladraba los oídos. El que un local de videojuegos fuese lo más cercano a la descripción de Natsu en los alrededores, definitivamente era una rara coincidencia.

-**No está mal, pero fue muy obvio**. -los recibió una voz perfectamente audible desde una maquina cercana, donde vieron a Natsu escogiendo como si nada una de las sodas de la máquina. El chico la tomo y tras abrirla le dio un sorbo. -**Pero tampoco esperaba mucho de primerizos.**

**-Puedes recordarme porque teníamos que reunirnos, aquí? -**sentencio Lucy tratando de no escuchar el pitido que estaba formándose en sus oídos, lo cual le ayudaba a no molestarse con el chico. Si ella, quien tenía un oído normal, estaba sufriendo por ello, ¿cómo él podía estar ahí parado tranquilamente como si nada pasara?

Natsu la miro y luego a Wendy, quien parecía estar entre emocionada y con jaqueca, mirando brevemente la bufanda antes de volver a mirar a Lucy. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y ellos siguieron caminado hasta un área más vacía donde había varias mesas, en una de las cuales estaba sentada Juvia. Natsu se sentó al lado de la peli azul, siendo imitado al rato por el resto de los chicos, menos Erza y Jeral que quedaron en pie. Apenas se acomodaron notaron que el ruido del lugar disminuía considerablemente, aun audible pero ya no ensordecedor

**-Así no nos escuchan y nosotros podemos hablar con más tranquilidad. -**contesto Natsu a la muda mirada inquisitoria de Lucy. -**Consiguieron todo?-La **rubia natural asintió, a su lado Levy se quitó las gafas de sol y lo miro expectante.

-**Nosotros separamos las cosas en las mochilas como pediste.** -comento recalcando el hecho alzando los cartuchos con lo dicho. -**Solo falta distribuir la comida, los medicamentos y el agua. Además… solo conseguimos tres bolsas de dormir**.-se disculpó con un gesto.-**EN contra compramos algunas sabanas, si funciona.**

**-Es mejor que nada. **-acepto Natsu mirando a todos un momento.-**En un rato repartimos todo, ahora lo que hemos averiguado: No saben a ciencia cierta que estamos aquí, solo han rodeado el área porque es un posible punto para parecer.**

**-Un área con libre salida del país solo un punto posible?** -comento Gray alzando la ceja.

-**Al parecer a Salamander le gustan tanto la gente como los transportes que no lo creen posible**. -informo Gajeel con los brazos cruzados.-**Parece que esperan más que aparezcan al noroeste, por Shirotsume.**

**-Para huir por las montañas hacia Bosco**.-capto Levy con la mano en la barbilla.-**Que más?**

**-Todo lo mencionado por Juvia ayer, además de fuerte vigilancia en el puerto y algo menos en el aeropuerto. Parece que también tienen asegurado el transporte terrestre**-continuo el pelinegro sin dejar de mirarla. -**También parece que saben que iremos con él, no esperan que nos separemos, pero que si le hagamos caso.**

**-Como sabrían que decisión íbamos a tomar?**-comento Erza algo dudosa, pero nadie pudo responder su duda. Natsu miro a otro lado con un gesto francamente enojado, pero al parecer casi nadie se dio cuenta.

-**Otro dato es que uno de los siete esta en este lugar, aunque no sabemos a ciencia cierta quien es.** -continuo Juvia retomando el relato. -**Juvia duda que sean Zancrow o Ultear pues estarían incapacitados por un tiempo. Eso es lo más importante.**

**-Ahora la ruta. Gajeel ya dijo que están rodeando el puerto, por lo que sería más complicado moverse**. -comenzó a explicar Natsu antes de frunció el ceño. -**Y no sé muy bien cómo operan estos aviones, pero una vez en el aire no pueden detenerlo. ¿O me equivoco?**

**-No, estas bastante cerca**. -comento Lucy algo menos cansada.-**Pero no es fácil colarse en un avión, antes del vuelo está aislado y cerca de personal operativo en un área muy amplia, solo se acerca al edificio para recoger a las personas y cuando van a despegar no hay relativamente nada cerca por obvias razones.**

**-No suena más complicado que entrar a la base de Siberia.**-comento Natsu como si nada, ignorando de nuevo las iradas de los chicos.- **Aun asi Juvia aprovecho para revisar los horarios de vuelo y ver que tanto podemos hacer para movernos. Hay posibilidades de que tengamos que hacer un falso abordaje para despistar, por lo que podríamos terminar en un avión de rumbo desconocido.**

**-Pero como piensas escapar de un avión cuando ya estas dentro y abordar otro de la nada?** -soltó Lucy por costumbre. Luego tengo con la cabeza, rodando los ojos. -**Déjame contestarme. Magia.**

**-Correcto**. -verificó el chico con algo de burla.-**Bueno, ya hablado el tema, repartimos las cosas. Somos muchos en la mesa y estamos llamando la atención**. -al decir eso miraron alrededor y notaron pocas, pero presentes miradas sobre su grupo.-**Lucy y Pumilo se quedan arreglando. Erza y Gajeel las vigilan. Wendy va con Gray. Juvia, Jeral y yo vamos a dar una ronda. ¿Entendido?**

**-Porque yo me tengo que quedar?** -soltó Gajeel, pero se callo ante la mirada de su novia. Lucy en cambio miro a Natsu y luego a Wendy y casi no pudo evitar sonreír: La niña miraba alrededor curiosa y algo ansiosa, como si quiera curiosear en las maquinas. Todos conocían que Gray era el mejor en el tema y al parecer Natsu le había pedido indirectamente que la entretuviese un rato. Desvió la mirada al chico de rubia peluca y noto que este había llegado a la misma conclusión.

-**Nos reunimos de nuevo en media hora, cogemos las cosas y nos vamos.-**indicó Erza poniendo las bolsas en la mesa. Todos asintieron y tras un leve movimiento de la pelirroja los chicos se levantaron. Gray le indico a Wendy que lo siguiera, recibiendo un asentimiento e la chica. Los otros tres se dieron una mirada rápida antes de partir en diferentes direcciones.

Natsu vago por los pasillos con cara algo curiosa ante las máquinas y las personas que los utilizaban, aunque eso no evitaba que tuviera sus sentidos alerta. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír al pasar frente a un juego algo vacío que reconoció como Pac-man. Se quedó mirando un rato a los niños quejarse o emocionarse al pasar de nivel, hasta que sintió que alguien paso cerca suyo…Alguien nada normal.

-**Tomen esto como unas ligeras vacaciones. No queremos que el maestro se ponga impaciente, así que los buscaremos cuando todo esté listo.** -Natsu no desvió la mirada del juego, justo cuando el chico a cargo trataba de evitar que un fantasma lo atrapara-**Espero ansiosa volver a trabajar con usted, su alteza.**

**-Lo dudo.** -sentencio Natsu sin mirar a la pelinegra alejarse, justo cuando el chico jugando perdía la partida. EL chico se quedó ahí, de pie, tratando de no hacer notar que estaba molesto ni mucho menos alterar de forma muy notable la temperatura de la sala. Después de ese incidente no hubo ningún otro y cuando el tiempo marco su límite, espero un minuto más para ir.

En la mesa ya todos estaban reunidos y conversando animadamente. Natsu intercambio una mirada con Jeral, pero solo comprobó que el peli azul no había sentido nada fuera de lugar. Desvió la mirada a las chicas mientras repartían las mochilas y recibió la suya en silencio. Entonces noto la mirada de Lucy sobre él y la miro, sabiendo que ella lo había leído muy rápido.

-**Paso algo?** -pregunto preocupada, en voz baja para que no lo escuchara el resto.

-**No. Nada.** -negó el peli rosa desviando un segundo la mirada a Wendy antes de colocarse la mochila y liderar el camino fuera del local.

OoOoOoOoO

Abordar un avión era difícil, eso había dejado en claro Lucy como unas siete veces en lo que entraron al aeropuerto como si fuesen simples turistas, cosa que no solo llamo la atención de la chica, sino que también la del enemigo.

No hubo pelea por ser un sitio público, pero fueron firmemente seguidos por todo el lugar, solo llegando a perderlos en un cole estratégico, aprovechando algo de la magia de Levy, en un avión que abandonaron por alguna magia que uso el peli rosa que los transporto a la pista, donde tuvieron que pasar un rato ocultos hasta que el chico los transporto a un avión algo alejado pero que estaba terminado de cargar el equipaje de sus viajeros. Curiosamente, todo había salido como lo planeado, solamente teniendo como inconveniente el mareo que les dio a todos cuando el avión se elevó y algunas mochilas se movieron con él.

Natsu estaba sentado mirando a los otros chicos curiosear entre el equipaje ajeno, apenas prestándole la atención a Lucy, que había preferido sentarse a vigilarlo en lugar de meterse con Levy a revisar una maleta casi llena de libros. El avión dio una pequeña sacudida, logrando que para diversión de la chica Gajeel tuviera que buscar refugio en Levy para no vomitar. Lucy noto un movimiento a su lado y noto que el peli rosa se había llevado una mano a la boca para no vomitar.

-**Maldecida cosa de metal… voladora**-murmuro el chico casi de color verde.

-**No te ves nada bien**-comento Lucy notoriamente preocupada.-**Estas mareado? Tengo algunas medicinas para eso…**

**-Me marean los transportes… No creo que alguna medicina funcione-**le corrigió el chico bajando la mano y mirándola de reojo con ojos cansados, logrando que Lucy lo mirase seriamente.

-**Aun no te has recuperado de la anterior pelea, verdad?-**Natsu la miro por completo, clara seriedad en su rostro como una afirmación muda de que estaba en lo correcto.-**Y aun así hiciste ese movimiento raro de movernos a todos…-**El chico dejo de mirarla, como si no la escuchara y logrado enojarla casi por completo. ¿Acaso no entendía que solo quería ayudarlo? Lucy suspiro rendida y solo se acomodó mejor al lado de Natsu- **Deberías dormir un rato, sinceramente te ves horrible**. -El chico la miro molesto, pero ella lo ignoro. - **Y si te vas a preocupar por vigilar, lo hare yo. EN caso de que aterricemos te despertare. Ahora duérmete.** -le regaño con algo de tristeza. Natsu rodo los ojos y se recostó de la maleta que había a su espalda, sin muchos ánimos de protestar. El avión dio otra sacudida y el chico se limitó a soltar un gruñido de molestia.

Lucy se quedó mirándolo un rato hasta que la respiración de Natsu se volvió mas calmada, claro indicativo que se había quedado dormido. Suspirando por su terquedad Lucy se quedó mirando a todos mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, pensando ahora en el comportamiento del chico en el punto de reunión.

Claramente paso algo, claramente lo oculto… Era más que obvio que no obtendría respuesta de él y aun mas que no iba a preguntar en vano. Solamente le quedaba esperar que Natsu se abriese con el resto, pero… Lucy suspiro por enésima vez y cerró los ojos sintiéndose cansada, pensando en todo lo que tendría que pasar de aquí en adelante antes de quedarse dormida

* * *

_**Fin del cap.**_

_**No tengo excusas para decir porque me he tomado mi tiempo en actualizar y escribir, asi que solo puedo pedirles perdon por la demora. **_

_**Aun así una pequeña pegunta... Ya mencione a EEUU en el fic y a Bosco y Fiore también, asi que no puedo decir que no existen, pero queria preguntarles que prefieren... ¿Hago una mezcla del mapa mundi nuestro con el de Earthland (es decir, quitar territorios imaginariamente para darselos a dichos paises) o intercambio paises entre ellos? Quisiera saber su opinion al respecto.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y como tengo algo de prisa... Nos vemos!**_

_**Ah! Reviews?**_

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
